Sangre Es mas Gruesa Que El Agua
by Emmmerald
Summary: When Lord Miraz bares a son, and plots to kill his nephew, all of Narnia is turned upside down. The Kings and Queens of Old must reunite to help reclaim the throne, facing Miraz's daughter with a tough decision. Movie-verse/own version. Peter x OC.
1. Un Nuevo Heredero

**Authour's Note**: _Hola Readers! Right well, this is the start of my Narnia Fanfiction. It is set during the time of Prince Caspian, and there may be some film quotes, but mainly, most of it, I have made up in my vision of the story. Hope you enjoy it. _

_Let me know what you think :) _

_Xoxo_

_Pixie_

* * *

**Un Nuevo Heredero **

A New Heir

_**Occassion alegre no está antes de nosotros, como hace un destino serio**_

_(A joyous occassion lays before us, as does a serious fate)_

* * *

The sky was **black**. The only light source was a few stars which adained the sky, giving off just enough light for the him to collect his thoughts.

Lord Miraz gazed out the window, his fingers impatiently tapping on the windowsill. The distant screams of his wife echoed through the castle, however Miraz dismissed them by putting them to the back of his mind as he waited in anticipation. The moment he had been waiting for was approaching fast; and it would make him or break him. It would determine whether tonight's dispatch would take place, or simply would diminish.

The screams of his wife soon died out. Miraz took a deep breath and continued to lean against the window, awaiting his news. He heard footsteps echoing in the distance, which then suddenly came to an abrupt halt a few feet behind him. Again, he took another deep breath, inhaling deeply through his nostrils. He did not even have to turn around, for he knew who it was.

"And…" Miraz asked gruffly. "Your wife…" answered General Glozelle, "she has given birth to a son."

A malicious smile spread across Miraz' face and his tapping stopped. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth, for he now knew that everything would go as planned. The plan he had tried so desperately to put into place all those years ago, was finally becoming a reality. He was going to waste no time in performing his dispatch.

"We have been blessed." He said calmly as adrenaline began to run through his veins, filling him with satisfaction. He continued to gaze out of the window, making no eye contact with his General.

"You know your orders…General."

The General nodded. "Oh course." He began to walk away, when a thought crossed his mind, making him turn back towards Miraz.

"Not too question your authority my Lord, but what about the Princess? Will she not grow suspicious?" Glozelle asked hesistantly. Miraz turned to his General's attention.

"I will make no excuse that my daughter has a curious mind, Glozelle. But if we give her no reason to be suspicious, then we have nothing to fear, do we?" Miraz sounded aggressive as he said this, almost threatening. Glozelle swallowed nervously, avoiding contact with Miraz.

"However," Lord Miraz paused. "Should she, for any reason, feel obliged to question my authority any further, please see to it that she does not remove herself from outside these walls, even it that means isolating her. She is _not_ to know a thing. Should she discover the outcome of tonight's events, I shall hold you personally responsible. Do I make myself clear General." Miraz put emphasis on "General" implying fear to Glozelle.

"Perfectly." The General nodded his head, and began to make his way towards the open door, when Miraz spoke again. "Alert Donnamaría before you alert the troops. That might bide us some time. Tell her that I request my daughter's presence at once. That means she will be out fo the way at least. And leave no room unturned. No room is off limits." Miraz turned his head back to window.

"As you wish my lord." The General walked briskly out the door, his breathing rather rushed.

He had never been happy playing along with such a deceitful plan. He had never wanted anything more than to alert the Prince and Princess, and tell them to leave. However, he knew that it would cost him his life, no matter how selfish that may seem. He had the up most and deepest respect for the Miraz' daughter and he hated the fact that she would awaken next morning unaware and naïve. He would be the one to lie to her. It seemed that he did not have a choice. Nevertheless, if she was a clever as the Professor had boasted, then he feared she would know the truth by the end of the week, and he would pay for the cost of her curiosity.

* * *

The sound of footsteps made Eilonwy awaken from her sleep. She jolted up from her bed, a small knife held in her hand. She tried to correct her vision by opening her eyes wider. She was facing a figure which was darkened by the blackness of her bed chamber. The figure brought a candle upto their face.

"Princess Eilonwy m'dear," the figure paused, inhaling deeply as though they had been in a running. "I am sorry to awaken you in such a state to imply panic. It was not my intention."

Donnamaría, Eilonwy's chambermaid bowed before Eilonwys bed. Eilonwy sighed a breath of relief as she placed her knife on her bedside table.

"Perdóneme Donnamaría," Eilonwy paused, composing herself. " I did not know it was you."

Donnamaría rushed over towards Elionwy, grabbing her wrist. "You must come now!"

Eilonwy looked confused. "What news do you bring at such hours Donnamaría?" Eilonwy asked kindly.

Donnamaría eyes lit up. "Your mother, has given birth."

Eilonwy's eyes widen, and she immediatly removed her bed covers, grabbing her gown of the nightstand.

"How long since?"

"But ten minutes ago." Donnamaría replied, helping Eilonwy to dress.

"And the sex?"

Eilonwy looked at Donnamaría, urging her to speak.

"Un niño. ¡Un niño hermoso!" Donnamaría exclaimed, and Eilonwy clinged to Donnamaría as they embraced. Eilonwy was so overcome with emotions that she could not think straight. She was a mixture of excitement and happiness, but she could not help but feel a sudden urge of jealousy.

Jealous of the new baby that had been brought into the world. _Her brother_. Her father had produced a male heir, which meant that he would take her place in line for the thrown. The same heir that would one day grow up and perhaps help to govern Narnia should her cousin not produce an heir. The same heir who she could one day bow down to as King of Narnia, like so many before him. He would be remembered in history as a great idol, and yet she would die a lone Princess,and nothing more.

Of course Caspian, her cousin would rule before him. He was next line for the Telmarine throne. Caspian was the true heir as he was King Caspian's son, but since the death of her Uncle, her father, Lord Miraz, had placed himself in charge, and Eilonwy feared his position. Feared what corruption he would bring, should he stay in charge. He had changed since Caspian's death, and she was not sure why. She wondered why he had not placed Caspian in charge. True, Caspian was young at only nineteen years old, but even still, he was considered of age; something she was not at the present time.

Eilonwy had no time to reflect as Donnamaría grabbed her wrist once again urging her to follow.

"We must go now. Your mother and father request your presence."

Eilonwy nodded, and smiled bleakly as she followed Donnamaría down the darkened corridors. She passed several of her father's guards who greeted her.

"¡Rápidamente!" Donnamaría called to Eilonwy, who was trailing not far behind her. When they approached the bed chamber belonging to The Lord and Lady, Donnamaría bowed to Eilonwy and bidded her good eve.

"Gracias." Eilonwy replied as Donnamaría departed.

Eilonwy was greeted by one of the guards, Alejandro.

"Eva bueno. ¿Ha alertado usted a mi padre que he llegado?" she questioned.

"Sí Princesa Eilonwy." He bowed as he opened the door leading to their bedchamber.

She bowed back, as sign of respect.

"Gracias Alejandro. Otra vez, Buenas noches."

She entered the bedchamber, where she saw her mother laid in bed; her face was flustered and worn out, but she was still smiling.

"Madre," Eilonwy bowed before her mother, and her mother in turn bowed her head. " How are you feeling?"

Eilonwy kissed her mother's head. She was sweaty and hot, which was not ususual as she had been in labour for many hours.

"Tired, my love." Her Mother replied. Eilonwy smiled at her mother, and she saw her new brother, a possible future king of Narnia. All of those jealous thoughts she once had, went out of her mind. She was so proud of her mother. Eilonwy had begged to stay to offer her mother support, but the nurses had urged her to go to bed.

"May I?" Eilonwy asked.

Her mother, Prunaprismia, nodded kindly as she held out her arms containing the tiny Prince. Eilonwy held out her own arms to retrieve the Prince. She did not realise how beautiful her brother was. His skin was darker than her own, but then again, all the men in her family had darker skin. She could not see his eyes, because they were tightly shut, obviously in a deep sleep, but she figured that they would be dark.She could not believe how small he looked in her arms.

Eilonwy was no longer an adolescent, she was becoming a woman now, and as she looked down at her new brother, she felt more maternal than she ever done in her life. At only seventeen years of age, she was no longer looked upon as a child, only in her father's eyes. To everybody else she had grown into a beautiful woman; it had certainly not gone unnoticed by the Lord's subjects who had watch her grow up within the castle walls.

"Madre, él es hermoso." Eilonwy exclaimed. "I am so proud of you." She handed the baby back to her mother. "Has anybody alerted Caspian about the news?" She questioned.

" No, not yet." Eilonwy's father, Lord Miraz stood in the doorway of the bedchamber with a proud smile on his face. His voice alarmed her, but she turned to his attention and smiled.

"¡Padre de Congradulations!" Eilonwy bowed before her father. Lord Miraz walked towards his daughter, and kissed her on the foreward gently.

"Thankyou, my child," Miraz walked over towards Prunaprismia, placed a kiss on her forehead, and then onto his son's.

"I presume you are happy?"

Eilonwy was struck by her father's question.

"Any child should be treated as blessing my Lord."

Miraz smiled and paced over towards the window, his hands placed behind his back.

"Father, should we not awaken Caspian. This afterall is a family affair." She questioned.

Miraz did not reply for long time, he simply inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"No, leave Caspian to his sleep."

Eilonwy could not help but press the him further.

"Maybe I should go and awaken him--" As she edged towards the door, Miraz grabbed her by the arm.

"I said, leave Caspian to his dreams, Eilonwy," his voice was raised slightly and his grip was tight on her arm. "Why do you insist on him being here?"

Eilonwy could think of only one reason.

" I know he would want to celebrate such as joyous occassion with us. To celebrate the birth of his new cousin-- "

She was cut short, and her attention was distracted away from her father as a group of Telmarine soliders walked briskly past the door, armed with bows and arrows.

Eilonwy's face aroused by what she saw, turned her attention back to her father. She tried to wriggle her arm away from Miraz' grip.

"Father—what is going on?" Eilonwy had a sense of fear in her voice.

Miraz' eyes widened, as he heard his daughter question his authourity. He saw the fear that had spread across her face. She was suspicious, he could tell.

All he could do was smile. Like he had said to Glozelle. She was not to know a thing.

"Mi hija, mi Princesa hermosa--" Miraz removed his hand from her arm, and raised it towards her face. Eilonwy flinched. Miraz stroked her his daughter's cheek.

"—you worry too much. I feel no need to awaken Caspian at such unearthly hours. He can celebrate with us in the morning with with rest of the Telmarines, as we welcome our new Prince, and allie of Narnia into the world."

Eilonwy could not help but sense an uncertainty in his voice.

"Let us drink," Miraz exclaimed, handing his daughter a wine goblet.

"To a new generation."

Eilonwy accepted the goblet, and as she sipped the wine, her mind wandered else where. Why would her father not awaken her cousin to celebrate with them now? This thought lingered in her mind for a few moments,but she let the thought slip, as she continued to celebrate with the her parents, oblivious to the events which had just occurred beyond her own knowledge.

* * *

**Down the corridor, her cousin Caspian had awoken, and he was no longer a safe Prince. **


	2. Un Despertamiento Real

**Authours Note:** _Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If not, well, hopefully it will get better. Now, in case you are wondering how to pronounce EILONWY's name, it is like this: E-LON-WEE. Cool huh? Anyway, enjoy & review me. _

_I **do not** own **Narnia or any of the creatures or characters.** The only thing I own is **Eilonwy**, because, she is oh course my own :)_

_Xoxo _

_Pixie_

* * *

**Un Despertamiento Real**

A Royal Awakening

* * *

Along the darkened corridor, a hooded figure managed to blend into the darkness. After seeing Eilonwy trail past him a few minutes back without any detection, it had provided him with enough time. Professor Cornelius scurried down the hall until her finally reached a bedchamber. He knew that he had little time, but just enough if all went to plan. He opened the door to the bedchamber and quietly slipped inside it, closing the door behind him.

He removed his hood as he made his way over to the sleeping Prince's bed. Caspian lay gracefully; deeply in touch with his dreams, his face looked so peaceful with his dark hair hung over his face in such a subtle elegance.

"Caspian." Cornelius whispered, using his hands to shake Caspian slightly, in an attempt to awaken him. Caspian merely rolled over onto his side; trying to avoid any contact with the person who was opting to awaken him at such ungodly hours.

"Five more minutes…" he trailed off as he began to fall back asleep. The Professor growled at his idle attitude and shook him by the shoulders abruptly, causing Caspian to awaken, in a state of panic and confusion. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his Professor.

"Professor? I thought we were done with the night's lesson and stories. Can we not wait until tomorrow?" Caspian, eager to try to get more sleep, close his eyes again, rolling back over onto his side.

_Needless to say, Caspian had never been, and never would be a morning person._

"We are finished for tonight my boy, and I am afraid there will be no more lessons."

Caspian opened his eyes. "What do you mean Professor? Why have you woken me?"

Professor Cornelius sighed heavily. This was neither the time nor the place to be engaging in such details with his student. He had not enough time, even if he had wanted to explain to the Prince everything he had wanted to. Caspian remained on his bed, awaiting his Professor's response.

"Your Aunt, Lady Prunaprismia, has given birth," Cornelius paused. Caspian's eyes met with his Professor's, fear painted all over them. "…to a son."

At that moment, Caspian sprang from his bed. He knew now the meaning of such an early disturbance from Cornelius. He had to get out. If his uncle now had a son, Caspian was no longer any use to him. He was as a good to Miraz as his father was.

Dead.

Professor Cornelius helped Caspian as he collected his tunic, quickly dressing himself. They made there why over to the wardrobe.

"Quickly." The Professor urged as they both stepped in.

Caspian knew as well as anybody that there were many secret passages in this castle, having spent so many hours with his cousin Eilonwy being chased through them by the house cleaners and servants when they should have been tutoring. So many hours had they spent discovering them and enjoying the feeble attempts of trying to escape out the castle, only to stopped by Telmarine soliders.

"_Remember the passages well. You never know when they will be useful to you. Use them at the appropriate times, my children. Usually at your greatest hour of need."_

Caspian remembered the Professor telling that a few hours ago; however it was a quote he used many times over the years, and now he knew why.

Caspian closed the door to his wardrobe just as the guards opened the door to his bedroom, however not all the way. He left a little slit open, just enough for him to peer out of. He watched nervously as saw two soldiers enter his room, one of them being the General Glozelle.

Caspian felt his heart drop as he saw Glozelle signal to the other Telmarine soldiers to enter, armed with crossbows. Glozelle had always been there for him, and Eilonwy for that matter. Why would he turn against him now? He was obviously acting under his uncle's orders. Miraz was never a person you said no to. He was old enough to know that by now.

The Telmarine formed a circle around his bed, with General Glozelle commanding them. Swiftly, General Glozelle gave a signal to the soldiers and they all started shooting the bed with arrows, thinking Caspian was still sleeping. Caspian gasped horror and covered his mouth, desperate not to be heard. They had been sent by his uncle to kill him. He knew now that he needed to get away, before Glozelle made the discovery that he was missing. He needed to get away before his uncle had chance to follow him and complete the deed he started.

* * *

Cornelius guided Caspian down the stairways that lead to the armour room. Without hesitation, Caspian grabbed for some armour and chainmail, and began dressing himself. He grabbed a sword and shield and attached them to his armour, and followed the Professor out towards the stable.

As they entered the stable near the Courtyard, Caspian saw that his horse Destrier was already assembled, awaiting him. Cornelius had obviously prepared for such an event to occur this evening, even if Caspian had not.

"You must head for the woods, my Prince. They won't follow you there," said the Professor.

It was true. The Telmarines did not believe in the old magical history that Narnia beheld, as they simply thought of them as myths, but they had always had suspicions about the woods. Caspian watched as Cornelius reached into his cloak and pulled out a horn that resembled the head of a lion.

"Here, take this. It look me years to find it. Only use it in your greatest need." He then wrapped it up in a cloth and handed it to Caspian. He tied it to his belt. Caspian rushed as he did this. Suddenly through no fault of his own, a thought entered his head.

"Eilonwy." He muttered. "What about Eilonwy? I cannot leave her." Caspian attempted to get off his horse, but Cornelius stopped him.

"Don't worry about her. She can look after herself."

"That is what I am afraid of. What if Miraz--"

"My boy. I will guard her with my life. You have my word."

"What if—She deserves to know the truth--"

"My boy. Never underestimate Eilonwy. She is far cleverer than she lets on. I have a feeling she may come looking for you. That curious mind she has, may work in your advantage should she become suspicious of your whereabouts. I promise you, I will let no harm come to her until that time."

Caspian trusted the Professor with his life. He knew no harm would come to his cousin, but he loved her so much. They always been close and he could not help but wish he could say goodbye. They had never parted, not like this anyway.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

Caspian nodded. "Will I ever see you again?" he asked his Professor sadly.

"I certainly hope so, my Prince," Cornelius paused as he looked at the Prince. "There is so much more I wanted to tell you."

He felt his eyes water as he put on a brave face. Caspian had been like a son to him, and since the death of his father, Cornelius had tried to become a father figure to Caspian, something that Miraz had never tried to do, for obvious reasons.

"_Everything you know is about to change." _

Caspian did not know whether to be confused or scared, but he had time to be neither as he heard voices approaching from the castle. Moreover, with that final note, Caspian kicked his horse, and off he rid, not knowing where he was going, or even if he would survive the night ahead of him.

* * *

Inside the woods, it was even darker than before. The trees that towered above shielded out any amount of light that the late night sky provided, and Caspian found it hard to see. He did not care to see where he was going. He just needed to get away.

Caspian pulled on the reins of Destrier, determined to go faster. He had been riding through the woods for some time now, and he heard the Telmarine soldiers approaching faster behind him. It was only a short time before they caught up with him. He did not want to let that happen. He had to live. He needed to see his cousin again. Goodness knows what Miraz would do now he knew he escaped. He feared that Eilonwy would be the pawn that Miraz would channel his anger upon. He could not allow that to happen.

He managed to channel his focus back to the road that lay ahead…but he was too late…

…A branch knocked Caspian off his horse, sending him to the ground with a thud. Caspian moaned, as he felt landed, reaching for his head with his hand. As he sat up, he tried regaining his vision and rubbed his head. As his vision became a little clearer he saw two figures. He looked harder and saw what he thought were two dwarves mumbling to each other.

"_Impossible."_ He thought.

Narnians were extinct. Maybe he had hit his head harder on than branch than he had first thought. Suddenly, the dwarves turned towards his direction, and saw him. Caspian panicked. One of dwarves pointed directly at him, drawing a dagger.

"I'll take care of him."

The dwarf with long hair spoke first, and indicated to other. As the sound of hooves drew dangerously close, the other dwarf sprinted towards them, drawing his own dagger. The other one turned his attention back to Caspian, his dagger still drawn. He just stared at Caspian, almost like he was waiting for him to make the first move. Caspian reached down towards his belt, not breaking eye contact. He couldn't find what he was looking for. Suddenly he found it. The horn that the Professor had given him was lying there on the floor, equidistant from himself and the dwarf. The dwarf saw what he was looking at, and both him and Caspian were now eyeing up the horn.

"Here_, take this. It look me years to find it. Only use it in your greatest need."_

Now was a greater time than ever. Caspian made a dive for the horn. He was quicker than the dwarf by far and grabbed. He heard the dwarf yell "NO!" but was too late and Caspian sounded the horn immediately. For a split second time stopped and everything became a muffled view. Caspian blew the horn with every single ounce of strength he had, and became dizzy, when he felt a sharp pain on the back if his head, which sent him into a deep state of blackness.

* * *

**Prince Caspian was unconscious. **


	3. La Vuelta del Rey Alto

**

* * *

**

La Vuelta del Rey Alto

The Return Of The High King

* * *

**Finchley, 1941**

Eighteen year old Peter Pevensie walked briskly towards the underground tube station. It was a mild September afternoon, so he had made sure to bring his scarf, which was wrapped loosely around his neck. He had not bothered to wait for any of his siblings; mainly because he was in a bad enough mood as it was without them adding to it.

Edmund would probably be late again due to detention, a habit he had made regular throughout the course of the week, having had two already this week due to his quick tongue. Susan was probably at some newspaper stand feeling sorry for herself and Lucy…

Well, Lucy was a different story altogether. He could never figure out his youngest sister. Not many people could, not even his mother. Lucy had always been gifted with a varied imagination, the same imagination that only twelve months ago, helped her discover Narnia, but since departing from Narnia, Lucy had been acting strange. It was almost as of she thought they would be going back almost instantly after they left, which, observably had not been the case.

Peter could not help but feel an urge of guilt. They had not left Narnia intentionally. They left by mistake when Lucy found the old lamppost in the forest. If anything, they had abandoned Narnia, not left it. Maybe that the reason they had not returned. They were no longer welcome to the place they abandoned. The Kingdom they had abandoned.

Peter shook this thought to the back of his mind as he walked down the steps leading to the platforms. He had not entirely realised how heavy his bag was until he reached the bottom. The weight was pulling on his shoulder causing it to ache. The platforms were swarming with people, which wasn't unusual on a Friday afternoon. All school children of course. He managed to wade his way through the crowds of people, making his way to the platform he needed to get to, through much struggle, pushing and shoving from the other school kids.

When Peter made his way to end of the crowd of children, he could see the platform he needed to get to. He did not know what made him look up, maybe his was his instinct or his conscience, but he saw a group of soldiers patrolling the station. It made him think about his father. The last time Peter had seen his father was during the summer holidays, when he had been on a week's leave. Now that he had returned to the army, all they had received was the occasional letter wishing them all well. Still watching the soldiers, he continued walking along the platforms, not paying much attention…

…Peter felt something hard hit his shoulder, causing him to loose balance and fall to the floor, his bag spilling everywhere. That is when Peter snapped back to reality.

"I am so sorry." A voice said.

As Peter looked up, he saw the person whose voice it belonged to.

A girl, possibly no older than Peter himself, was looking at him. She had darker skin than Peter himself (possibly from a holiday she had taken over the summer?), dark hazel eyes and her hair was cut of just beneath her breast, and that too was dark; a beautiful chestnut colouring. Peter continued to stare at the girl, not sure, whether he was dreaming or whether it was reality.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking at him with a confused look on her face.

Peter, trying to redeem himself, quickly replied.

"Yes, I am fine," taking a deep breath to compose himself, he then continued. "Are you?"

The girl gave a small laugh. "I am, thanks."

She began trying to collect her own books, which had gotten mixed up with Peter's own school books. They exchanged nervous smiles as they rummaged.

"I am really sorry by the way. It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention." Peter spoke first.

She quickly responded.

"No, honestly it wasn't," she paused trying to collect her remaining books and putting them back into her bag. "I should have realized that busy platforms are not the best places to read books." Peter gave a small laugh at her comment as picked up a small book and read the cover.

"Jane Eyre?"

"Yeah, well, were studying it in English, so I wanted to get a head start."

"Are you enjoying it?" Peter asked, still holding the book.

"Its okay, I guess." She replied.

"It gets better. Trust me." Peter winked, causing the girl to smile.

At that moment they both reached for the same book, and as their hands met, they both quickly backed off.

"Sorry." The both said in unison, causing them both to laugh.

The girl reached for it, meanwhile Peter contuined picking up the remains of his bag.

"Peter Pevenise." She recited.

"How do you know my name?" Peter asked abruptly.

"It says it here on your book," the girl smiled reading from the front cover of Peter's book. "You take History? Very interesting."

Peter blushed slightly.

This girl thought he was interesting, not boring like most of the other girls. Academically, Peter was a high achiever, and he always had been. Susan had always been equally as clever, but Peter had always had the advantage of being older. None of the other girls found his intelligence an attractive quality. Peter had never been short on offers from any girls; he was one of the most attractive boys at his school. However, he mainly kept his focus on his studies, although his attention had been slipping recently.

"Thanks." He said. "Most girls don't find that sort of thing attractive. I thought girls thought History was boring?"

"Not at all. I find it intriguing." The girl smiled again, and it was the kind of smile that guys like Peter could fall for.

"Your Susan's brother aren't you?" she questioned.

"Yes, unfortunetly." Peter huffed.

"Why is that unfortunate?"

"Trust me, it just is."

The girl turned her head away, before turning it back to face Peter.

"Can I ask, why doesn't Susan talk to anybody?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders.

Like Lucy, Susan had become a more private person since leaving Narnia. Unlike himself and his other siblings, she had made it pretty clear that she did not intend on going back to there.

"I don't know. She is just a private person. That's what she is like."

"It's just, I tried to talk to her before and she just—ignored me." The girl looked disappointed.

"Don't take it to heart. She is like that with everyone." Peter reassured her.

"We should probably get up." The girl suggested.

"Yeah, good idea."

Peter reached out his hand to the girl and pulled her up.

"Thankyou." She answered politely.

"No problem."

"_Last train to Wither's Court Road will be arriving at 4:32. Repeat the last train for Wither's Court Road will arrive at 4:32." _

"That's my train." Peter sighed, looking at his watch, which read 4: 26.

"Right." The girl replied. "Well you will probably be needing this back then, won't you?"

She handed him his history book, which he accepted.

"I guess I will." He answered.

"Well anyway, it was nice meeting you Peter. Perhaps you could bump into me more often?" she giggled, before turning her heel and began heading in the opposite direction to Peter.

"Wait," Peter grabbed her gently by the hand, to which the girl did not object against. "What's your name?"

Just as the girl was about to open her mouth, a group of boys began walking towards Peter and the girl. Both unaware of this, one of the boys bumped into Peter, causing him to loose his balance slightly.

"Watch where you are going!" One of the boys shouted.

"Excuse me," Peter replied. "I believe it was you that bumped me."

The group of boys semi-circled Peter and the girl.

"You what--?" the boy asked aggressively.

"Leave it James." The girl stepped in protectively, blocking Peter so she was no facing the group of three boys.

"Oh stay out of it Lareina." the boy responded.

"Don't speak to her like that." Peter said defensively, standing y her side.

"I will speak to my cousin how ever I like." The boy answered smugly.

"Talk about respect." Peter huffed.

"Honestly Peter leave it. It really doesn't matter. I am used to it." Lareina said.

"You shouldn't have to put with him."

"Are you talking about me?" the boy that Peter now knew as James, questioned dangerously.

"Actually I am."

"Peter--" Lareina urged.

"Who do you think you are?"

"James—leave it now."Lareina snapped.

"No, I want an apology from this scum." James replied, indicating Peter.

"You want me to apologise? You bumped me!" Peter snapped.

"Lets just go James," Lareina answered, pulling on her cousin's coat. "I'm tired of you causing trouble all the time. Just walk away please."

Peter's eyes met with Lareina. No girl had ever defended him like she had.

"I will leave, when this," he said pointing towards Peter. "Has apolgised."

Peter sighed, his eyes still locked with Lareina's.

"Okay, you want an apology?" Peter asked solemnly.

James smiled smugly.

"Here's your apology."

And that's when Peter struck, punching the boy in the face, busting his nose.

Lareina gasped, as he cousin fell to fall, holding his face in pain.

Peter looked at her once more.

"Sorry." He mouthed to her.

"What is your problem?" She asked, running towards her cousin, who was on the floor, bleeding from his nose.

"Well he wanted an apology, so I gave him one." Peter simply replied.

Lareina shook her head and helped her cousin up.

James looked terrible.

"You know what _Pevensie_," James said politely. "You are going to pay for that."

Nobody could have predicted what happened next. James pounced on Peter, slamming him to the floor.

And within a matter of seconds, everybody had gotten involved in the scrap even Lareina.

* * *

As the soldiers ran in breaking up the fight, everybody began to back off.

Two of the soldiers grabbed Peter, and the other grabbed James.

"COME ON. GROW UP." One shouted.

"START ACTING YOUR AGE!" the other shouted.

Lareina stood up and walked over to her cousin, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Why do you always do stupid things? Why cant you just walk away?" She shouted at him.

James shrugged, and turned to Peter, glaring at him, before walking away with the rest of his posse in the opposite direction.

Peter was stood with Edmund, a small cut seeping down his cheek, when Lareina turned her attention to him.

Peter only noticed then, that she had a cut lip of her own and a bruise forming on her cheek. He hated to think she had gotten hurt because of him. All over a stupid punch.

"I'm sorry Lareina." Peter said as she approached him.

"Don't apologise. He had it coming." She paused. "Thanks for defending me, but you really shouldn't do that again. I'm used to it."

"Why do you let him speak to you like that?" Peter questioned.

"Do I have a choice?" She answered.

Peter was lost for words. He had never in life, ever even dreamed of speaking to a woman like that.

"Well, all I can say, is that, it is a good job you have your brother to help you out." She smiled at Edmund.

"I'm Edmund." He said, shaking hands with Lareina, much to Peter's annoyance.

"Well this one gets himself into enough trouble without coming to help me." Peter interrupted.

Lareina laughed.

"Anyway, I should be going," Lareina began to walk away. "Bye Peter. Bye Edmund."

Peter watched as she walked away, playing the fight again over in his head.

* * *

"Your welcome. A simple thanks would be fine you know." Ed said, watching Peter as he paced up and down the platform.

"I had it sorted." Peter mumbled.

"What was it this time?" Susan moaned.

Peter turned to her attention.

"He bumped me."

"So you hit him?" Lucy questioned.

"No, after he bumped me, he tried to get me to apologise. And he was rude to Lareina. That's when I hit him."

Susan shook her head.

"Honestly, is it that difficult to walk away?"

"I shouldn't have to. Don't you get tired of being treated like kids?"

"Er, we are kids." Edmund pointed out.

"Well I wasn't always." Peter replied angrily.

_They knew what he was referring to. The only time when Peter had not been treated like a kid was when he was a King. _

_King Peter the Magnificent. King of Narnia. _

"How long does he expect us to wait?"

Peter slummed himself down into his seat next to Susan and Edmund.

"I think we have to except that we live here now." Susan corrected.

Peter sighed at his sister's comment.

"So, how did you even meet her Pete?" Edmund questioned.

"I bumped into her."

"Likely story." Edmund chuckled.

"Ed shut up."

"I think she is pretty don't you Peter?" Lucy added.

"I definitely thought so." Edmund answered smiling.

"She goes to our school." Lucy said excitedly. "Here name is Lareina D'Azario. She is Susan's class."

"Yeah, I know that now." Peter replied.

"You didn't realise at the time? I thought the uniform would have been a bit of a giveaway…" Susan added.

"I doubt he was looking at her uniform…" Ed began before Peter interrupted.

Susan rolled her eyes at her brother.

"ED JUST SHUT UP OKAY?" Peter snapped, causing his brother to become silent.

Peter placed his head in his hands.

"Oh no!" Susan said suddenly. "Pretend you're talking to me!" Peter looked up and saw a boy walking towards them.

**"**We are talking to you." Edmund replied sarcastically.

"Ouch!" Lucy said suddenly. "Why did you pinch me?"

Susan looked confused.

"What are you talking about Lu--"

Edmund suddenly yelped.

"Hey!" He said turning to Peter. "What was that for?"

"I didn't--"

Peter stopped suddenly, when I huge gust of wind blew through the station.

He knew what was going on, and he sensed everybody else did as well.

"Hold hands." He urged.

"No way. I am not holding your hand." Edmund said, defying his orders.

"Just do it!" Peter demanded.

Everything happened so quickly that it was impossible for any of them to see exactly what was happening.

* * *

As the flashes faded, they managed to accept fully what was before their eyes.

That's when they knew they were back.

**Back Home.**

**Back to Narnia.**


	4. Cerrado con llave

**

* * *

**

**Authours Note:** _Hello dearies.__So yeah, the next chapter. This one may be a bit boring, but it is slightly important, but the it will get better, I promise**.**_

_...xoxo_

_Pixie_

* * *

**Cerrado con llave**

Locked

* * *

"Caspian!"

Eilonwy jumped up from her bed. She took a few moments to realise that she had been dreaming. She wasn't sure why but she had a feeling that her something had happened to Caspian. She allowed herself a few moments to wake up fully. It had been a long night. After celebrating with her mother and father, she had returned to her bed chambers in the early hours.

The ripe orange sun pierced its way through Eilonwy's window and onto her face, causing her to squint. Although she was now awake, she still felt as if she was dreaming.

She had dreamt such an unsual dream. The flashes of the dream has happened so fast that she found it hard to recollect every detail and make any sense of it.

She saw a figure on a horse, and they were galloping. It was dark, and she heard voices. Male voices. Distant yet so close. She remembered flashes of people and then she saw a light and a outline of a animal...a lion...

... "Princess Eilonwy? Are you awake m'dear?" Donnamaría's voice echoed from behind the door. Eilonwy was more than tempted to pretend to be asleep, but she knew she would have to get up some time during the day.

"Si." She replied.

Donnamaría opened the bedchamber door, and was followed by Polyneves, who was another of the chamber maids. Eilonwy smiled as she saw then.

"Hasta manana Princesa Eilonwy." Polyneves said as she bowed. Eilonwy bowed her head.

"Y tu."

Donnamaría made her way over towards the window, pulling back the curtains, allowing more light to seep through. Eilonwy squinted once more, and shook her head. Polyneves was carrying a bowl filled with water and placed it on Eilonwy's dressing table, accoompanied by a towel.

"Muchas gracias Poly."

Eilonwy placed her hands into the cold water and splashed her face with it. She dried her face carefully with the towel.

"Better?" Donnamaría asked.

"Much."

Eilonwy lightly damped the cloth and washed the rest of her chest and arms. She dried herself and then removed her bedclothes.

As Polyneves began to make her bed, Donnamaría began to dress Eilonwy in a fine emerald dress. The dress flattered her every womanly curve. Eilonwy's long hazel hair was wavy and sleek, so she decided upon leaving it down; freely yet defined. After she finshed getting ready, she made her way down the corridor.

As she walked past her cousin's door, she hesistated to see if he was awake. She figured Caspian would already have been awoken, so she decided against it. She instead made her way down to one of very many dining rooms that the castle aquired. She was hoping that there would be an array of subjects swarming the dining room, but there were hardly any, just a few Telmarine soldiers and maids.

"Excuse me," she piped up. "Where is everybody?"

Nobody answered her. She was confused. She decided upon looking to try and see what was going on. She made her way down the corridors until she approached the one of the meeting rooms of her father's subjects. She could hear voices, one of the she recognised to be her fathers.

"Settle down, settle down." Miraz spoke.

Eilonwy pressed her ears against the door. All she could hear was muffled voices...

* * *

"My lord—what is going on--?

"—how could this happen?"

"Miraz, will you please tell us the meaning of this-?"

"SILENCE!" her father's voice screamed. Everything fell silent. Eilonwy felt her heart race as she heard her father shouting. She hated it when he shouted.

"Now, listen up. I am holding a meeting at the Counsel later on this moring. Until that time I will not press any further on the matter. I, myself need some time to think about what is going on and I will inform you when I know more about the situation. Nobody is to speak of it until then. Is that understood?"

Eilonwy heard mumbled agreements.

"I do not want anybody to be alarmed. As I mentioned I have my soldiers working on it as we speak. Now, go about you daily business and meet at the Counsel at noon. Any hearsay will not be taken lightly."

Eilonwy heard the sound of footsteps approaching the door. She panicked slightly, and shifted over to the other side, not making it look obvious that she had been eavesdropping on the conversation.

She watched as members of the Counsel came into her view, none of them paying much attention to her. She waited until the last member exited before she decided to seek her father.

She walked up to the door and knocked.

"What do you want?" her father asked.

Eilonwy's head peered around the door. "It is me father."

Miraz, who was slumped in his chair, suddenly turned his attenion to his daughter, composing himself as he did. He had not been expecting her.

"What brings you here, my Princess?"

Eilonwy was lost for words. She could not tell him what she had overheard. He would think she had been spying on him. At least, that would be how he would see it.

"How are you this day father?" she asked politely.

Miraz rubbed his eyes. He was tired, she could tell.

"I am gracious my daughter."

She could tell he was lying.

"Father," she began. "What is going on--"

At the moment, General Glozelle entered, his helmet under his arm.

"My lord.."

He stopped in his tracks as his eyes locked with Eilonwy's.

"I am sorry to disturb you..." He bowed to Eilonwy, and she nodded. "If you are busy, I can come back.."

Miraz got to his feet.

"No, no. There will be no need for that General. Eilonwy was just about to go and join her mother for breakfast, weren't you?" Miraz looked at his daughter, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh course." She turned her back to her father and began to walk out of the door.

"Maybe later...?" she asked.

Her father locked eyes with Eilonwy. He could tell that she was digging him for information. The plan had gone horribly wrong and now he had no way to recover.

He meerly nodded.

Eilonwy accepted that nod as a 'no', but took it as a yes in order to please her father.

As she approached the door she came face to face with Glozelle.

"General." She said as she bowed.

"Princess." And he did the same.

She bushed past the general gently, and he in turn closed the door to the meeting room. Eilonwy, still eager to know what was going on, pressed her ear up against the door once more.

"So, what news do you bring? Good I hope." Miraz questioned.

"Well, I think my lord, that you may find what I am about tell and indeed show you, very interesting." Glozelle answered. "If we may retire to a more remote location?"

"As you wish General."

As the footseteps approached the door, Eilonwy ran in the opposite direction, and managed to hide around the corner, just as her father and the General exited the room. Once they had turned the corner, she began to follow them, curiously awaiting to see for herself what the General had brought for her father.

* * *

She watched as the General lead her father into one of the studies, closing the door behind him. Eilonwy tiptoed towards the door, crouching in order to remain undetected. Once again, she managed to press her ear against the door...

..."Impossible!" she heard her father proclaim.

"I think we can say my Lord, that everything we feared and have grown to believe, is indeed the opposite of impossible." Glozelle replied.

"I can see that!" Miraz shouted again.

Eilonwy continued to listen delicatley at the door, until the silence was broken.

"Perhaps," he father paused. "Perhaps, this may work in our advantage."

_Advantage? What advantage? _

"I shall present this—creature at Counsel this afternoon. If this does not stir some kind of—shall we say—controversy, then I do not know what will."

"My Lord, have you considered the deeper effect of this—being presented in the Counsel. It could cause a riot."

"Good—let it. Is it not better that we continue to have the support of our fellow race with us than against us? Lord Sopespian already suspects something as it is. This is will be used as a back up—well, to prove my innocence at least."

She heard her father approach the door, Eilonwy pinned herself against a crack in the wall, so she was hidden.

"Make sure you present him at Counsel this noon, General."

"As you wish my Lord." Glozelle replied.

Miraz opened the door of the study and walked back down the corridor that he, Glozelle and Eilonwy had just walked up, five minutes previous.

Eilonwy, who was still embedded in the wall, was still confused.

What had Glozelle shown Miraz?

Caspian entered her mind again.

She had not seen him all morning.

He father and the other subjects were acting strange.

An emergency Counsel being called at noon,

And now this?

Not to mention her dream she had.

She did not know whether it was instinct, but something made her detour on her way to breakfast with her mother. She walked back up the spiral steps leading to the bedchambers. As she approached the bedchamber in question, she hesitated as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

She eased the doorknob in a circular motion, until it would go no further. It wouldn't open.

The door was locked.

The door leading to her cousin's bedchamber was indeed locked.

It was never locked.

Caspian had never made a habit of locking his door, as Eilonwy always knew another way to get in. The only times he had ever locked the door was when he was in a mood or Miraz had locked him there after trying to sneak out after hours with Eilonwy to cause trouble.

Eilonwy knocked gently on the door.

"Caspian?" she whispered.

No answer.

"Caspian?" she repeated herself.

Still no answer.

She reluctantly attempted to look under the door, narrowing her eyes to allow her to do so.

_Feathers. _

Eilonwy could see feathers all over the floor.

And that was all she could see.

**Something was wrong here. **

**Very wrong. **


	5. El hallazgo en Casa

**Authours Note: **_Whats going on with the Pevensie's I wonder. Lets fond out._

_Emmerald --_

* * *

**El hallazgo en casa**

Finding Home

* * *

Peter watched as his sisters ran across the beach, Edmund not far behind. He was back in Narnia, yet he didn't feel happy, not even content. He could not help but feel like something was wrong. Something had changed, but he wasn't sure what.

He walked gingerly across the sand looking around. He saw Lucy splashing Susan with sea water, Susan screaming as she did. He saw that Edmund had raced way in front of them. Peter surveyed him as he climbed up one of the clifftops.

"Peter!" Edmund shouted.

Peter turned to his attention, as did Lucy and Susan.

"What is it Ed?" Peter asked uninterested.

"You might want to see this."

Peter began to run up towards where Edmund was. When he reached the top, he looked out and realized what Edmund was referring too. Before his eyes, Peter saw ruins. Remains of something that had previously been there. He scanned his eyes further, focusing on each individual piece, trying to piece them all together like a jigsaw.

"I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." Edmund said.

"Exactly." Peter replied softly trying to make sense of the situation.

He heard his sisters approach behind him.

"What is it Peter?" Lucy asked, breathless from all her running.

"I'm not sure Lu, but I am going to find out."

Peter stepped forward and began walking over the cobbles and ruins.

"You lot stay there."

"Why should we miss out on all the fun Pete?" Edmund moaned.

"Because it could be dangerous."

"Well, whoever was here will have left by now. This didn't just happen overnight. It will have happened years ago. Maybe hundreds of years ago." Edmund replied.

"Oh please Peter let us look around." Lucy pleaded.

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but don't go too far Lu," Peter answered. "Especially you Ed. Remember what happened last time you wandered too far last time we were in Narnia." Peter reminded Edmund.

Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for reminding me."

The Pevensie's split up and began searching the area, not knowing what they find or rather what they would find out.

* * *

After wandering around for half an hour, they were no further to finding the answers to their questions as they had been when they had started. Peter was getting frustrated.

He watched as Lucy stood on the edge of cliff looking out to the sea.

"Don't go too far Lu." He urged his sister. Lucy turned and smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"I wonder who lived here." Lucy asked curiously, as she began walking back down the cliff, holding her arms out to try and keep her balance.

Susan, who had been walking ahead of her siblings suddenly spotted an object on the floor and picked it up. As she examined it, it became more than clear to her who had lived here.  
**"**I think we did."

Edmund and Lucy turned to her attention. In her hand was a golden statue. Edmund walked over to his eldest sister, and he too examined it.

**"**Hey, that's mine! From my chess set!" Edmund exclaimed.

Peter who had been stood, arms folded across his chest walked over.

**"**Which chess set?"

**"**Well I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" Edmund answered sarcastically taking the chess piece from Susan.

All four Pevensie's stood in a circle, each of them as confused as the next.

"Hang on," Lucy spoke up, removing herself from the circle. "Oh course."

Peter exchanged a confused look with Susan.

"Lu?" Peter asked, following her.

Lucy ran in towards a set of ruins in the shape of a circle. "I can see it now," she said, grabbing hold of Peter, and placing him in the circle. "Stand there she."

Peter obeyed Lucy, as she arranged Susan and Edmund beside himself.

"Look out, towards the sea." Lucy addressed them all.

"I don't get it." Edmund answered.

"But imagine walls," Lucy contuined. "And glass roof."

Peter studied hard at what he was supposed to be imagining. Susan was doing the same.

"And picture a huge window, overlooking the sea."

All four of the Pevensies stood in a line gazing into the direction of the sea, all as equally confused as the next.

"Can't you see what I am getting at?" Lucy questioned, sounding disappointed.

Then it suddenly hit Peter.

"_Cair Paravel_." He whispered, but just enough so that everybody heard him.

"It can't be," Susan paused. "Can it?"

The four Pevensies took a few minutes to reflect on where they were and trying to make sense of the situation.

"What happened here?" Peter sighed, a look of disappointment spread across.

He knew very well what had happened, but he needed that reassurance that what he thought was right.

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." Edmund stated.

"I don't remember it ever being attacked." Susan said.

"Oh course we don't. We weren't here when this happened." Edmund answered.

"What do you mean—are you saying this happened—" Susan began.

"—when we left." Peter finished Susan's sentence.

Peter looked solemnly at his sister. Susan saw the look of shame on his face.

"I cant believe this." Lucy muttered.

"It was my fault." Peter sighed.

"Peter, how can you say that? How were we meant to know that this was going to happen--?"

"We didn't. But we could have prevented it." Peter snapped.

Lucy walked up to her brother and held his hand. "I'm sorry Peter."

"Sorry for what Lu?" Peter asked.

"For finding the lampost and making us leave Narnia." she replied.

Peter embraced his sister lovingly.

"It's not your fault Lu. Besides, we had to go back to England, for us then to be able to come back, didn't we?" He reassured her.

Lucy smiled.

"I wonder.." Edmund said before walking off.

"Ed, where are you going?" Susan questioned her brother.

"You'll see."

The three remaining Pevensies followed their brother, not knowing exactly where he would lead them.

When they reached over the hill, Edmund found what he was looking for.

"Remember now?"

"Oh course," Peter exclaimed, running up besides his brother.

They approached a large ruin, and both of the brothers began to push on it, removing it over to one side, revealing a large wooden door.

"I can't believe its still here." Susan gasped a she and Lucy walked up to the door.

"Well it wasn't going to magically grow legs and walk off was it Su?" Edmund joked.

"Well you never know in Narnia. Anything is possible." Lucy giggled.

Peter and Edmund managed to break through the door, unlocking it as they did.

Peter then turned to Edmund.

"I don't suppose you have any matches do you?"

"Well no," Edmund replied, opening his bag and rummaged through it. "But would this help?" Edmund revealed to Peter a torch.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner!" Peter laughed.

Edmund smiled, and began to lead them through the door.

* * *

They walked down the long spiral of steps until they reached the bottom. Lucy ran straight ahead, mesmerized by what she saw before her eyes.

In front of them were four statues, each one representing each of them. In front of the statues were four chests, which obviously whilst they had reigned had belonged to them. Lucy, Susan and Edmund ran up to their chests and opened them. Peter just stared at his statue. It was himself, only older.

This was him when he was King.

_High King Peter The Magnificent._

It was so weird for him to be looking at himself, stood in his eighteen-year old form knowing that this was what he had grown up to look like.

"I was so tall." Lucy exclaimed, holding up one of her dresses.

"Well you were older then." Susan replied.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later, when you're younger." Edmund said, placing a helmet on his head. Susan and Lucy giggled at his comment.

Peter opened his chest, and picked up a circular object. It was covered dust, so he blew on it. Peter took in a deep breath as he saw the emblem which was before his eyes, covering the shield. It was Aslan.

"Whats wrong Susan?" Lucy asked.

"My horn—its not here. I must have left it on my saddle," she paused looking intently at her sister. "The day we went back."

As Peter rummaged through his chest, he suddenly found what he had been looking for.

His sword.

Edmund, Lucy and Susan turned to their attention to their eldest brother. They watched with pleasure as he drew his sword, holding it out in front of him. They watched him as he observed it, remembering who he once was.

"_When Aslan bares his teeth,_

_Winter meets its death.."_

Peter began to dictate something he remembered whilst he had been King.

"_When he shakes his mane, _

_We shall have spring again_."

He turned to Lucy, who had finished his sentence. He saw the pain in his sister's eyes as she spoke this.

"Everyone we knew," Lucy paused, taking a deep breath. "Mr. Tumnus and the beavers, they're all gone."

Peter looked around at his brother and sister, who too were shocked by what Lucy had just said.

As he still held on to his sword, his grip tightened. If what Lucy had just said were right, then something had to have happened to make it that way.

He had the feeling as soon as he stepped into Narnia, that something was not right.

Cair Paravel had been attacked, but by whom?

Aslan was nowhere to be seen, and everyone who had been loyal to them throughout their reign was no longer present.

Peter felt another guilt trip as he replayed everything in his head.

All of this had happened because they _abandoned_ Narnia.

He, as High King, had abandoned his subjects, his people, his friends.

All of the people who had helped him become King in the first place. He would not be here without them. And this is how he hha repaid them

"I think its time to find on what went on here." He said placing his sword back into his case. His siblings nodded in agreement.

Now was the time for Peter Pevensie, High King of Narnia to put right what he had made wrong.


	6. El Enano

**Authours Note:** _Caspian awakes. Exciting stuff. _

…_xoxo _

_Pixie_

* * *

**El Enano, el Tejón y el Cuerno**

The Dwarf, The Badger and The Horn

* * *

Prince Caspian feebly attempted to open his eyes, which proved difficult as his head was pounding. His vision was extremely blurred, and as he sat up gingerly, he felt as though he might throw up. He placed his hand on his head, and felt a bump. A bump that was protected by some material. Caspian pulled the bandage off his head.

As his vision corrected, he was able to observe his surroundings. He was in a house of some sort. He placed his hands on the wall.

_Wood._

This was no house.

He was inside a tree. But that was impossible.

Absurd even.

Opposite him, he saw another bed. The beds were small, so were obviously not acquired for somebody of his size or build.

Caspian, who when he woke up had no recollection of how he got here or why he was here, began to remember what had happened.

He remembered a dwarf.

Two of them.

One hit him over the head with a club.

_The bastard_.

Caspian made a mental note to himself that should he come face to face with that unlucky soul again, he would most certainly dig him a grave and bury the dwarf himself.

As Caspian senses came together, he became aware of another presence.

Caspian was not alone.

Caspian heard a voice, as he got up and edged towards the door, leading into another room. He peered his head around the door and saw a badger who was blocking his view from the rest of the room.

"This bread is stale." One voice said.

"I will give him some soup then. He should be coming around soon enough." The badger replied.

Hang on.

A badger?

A badger that talks?

Caspian thought he must have been dreaming. Animals could not talk. This was insane. Either the badger was talking to somebody or he too had lost the plot.

The badger moved across to the other side of the room, revealing a dwarf who was sat at the table. The same dwarf who had clubbed him…

…"Yeah, well I don't believe I hit him hard enough." The dwarf replied with a smirk.

Caspian wanted nothing more than to wipe the smirk off that dwarf's face.

"Oh, Nikabrik. He is just a boy." The badger answered.

"He is a Telmarine, not some lost puppy," Nikabrik replied as he took another piece of bread for himself. "You said you were going to get rid of him."

Caspian was becoming more aware that he had overstayed his welcome here. He needed to get away. Especially if these creatures were going to kill him.

"No. I said I was going to take care of him."

"Well, the way I interpreted it was…"

"I know how you interpreted it you fool!" the Badger replied. "Besides we can't kill him now, I just re-bandaged his head. It would be like murdering a guest."

Caspian was going to make a run for it. He knew it was risky, but either way he was going to be murdered. He certainly did not want to die by the hand of dwarf. He did not want to give him that satisfaction.

Caspian counted in his head.

"1…"

"Oh, and how do you think his people are treating their guest?" Nikabrik answered sarcastically.

"2…"

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing. Its not the boys fault."

"3!"

Caspian made a run for it and ran into the small room. Confronted by the dwarf and badger, he grabbed for a poker stick, which was next to fire.

"Stop it!" the badger yelled.

It was too late. Nikabrik had drawn his sword and was now fighting with the young Prince. Caspian tried his best to block the dwarf, who was proving to be quite good swordsmen himself, even against Caspian.

"Stop it now both of you!" the badger yelled once more.

Caspian fell over a step, causing him to fall, however he kept the poker stick in his hand, held up towards Nikabrik. Nikabrik was doing the same, and kept his sword pointed at the young Prince. Their eyes locked, neither of them wanting to break eye contact in case the other made a nifty slice.

"I told you we should have killed them when we had the chance." Nikabrik said, putting his sword away and glaring at Caspian.

"You know why we can't!" the badger replied, a slight tone of frustration in his voice.

"I we are taking a vote, I am with him." Caspian panicked.

"Well we can't let him go," Nikabrik replied, edging his sword towards Caspian once more, to which Caspian quickly responded, raising his poker stick in an attempt to defend himself against this maddened creature. "He's seen us!"

"Calm down, Nikabrik. Or do I have to sit on your head again." The badger threatened.

That seemed to calm the angry dwarf down, much to Caspian's relief. Nikabrik made his way back over to his seat at the table, still eyeing the prince.

"Fair does Trufflehunter." the dwarf answered.

The badger shook his head, before turning his attention to Caspian.

"And you," he said angrily pointing at Caspian. "Look what you made me do. I spent half a morning on that soup." Trufflehunter said going back to the pot where the rest of the soup was.

Caspian looked confused.

"What are you?" he asked curiously.

"Y'know, its funny you should ask that. You would think most people would know a badger when they saw one." Trufflehunter said.

Caspian then realized what a ridiculous question it was that he had asked.

"That's not what I meant. You're _Narnians._ You're supposed to be extinct."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you." Nikabrik replied sarcastically, making Caspian want to hit him more than ever.

Trufflehunter re-filled the bowl of soup and placed it on the table.

"Here you go, it's still hot."

Caspian stood up, placing the poker stick back near the fireplace, and then made his way to the table, taking a seat. He could not understand, how, only five minutes ago, these creatures wanted him dead, and now they were treating him with such decent hospitality. It made simply no sense in his mind whatsoever.

"Since when did we open a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?" Nikabrik piped up again.

Caspian felt the need to correct his judgement.

"I'm not a soldier. I'm Prince Caspian," He said, standing up. "The Tenth."

Nikabrik and Trufflehunter's faces dropped.

"Then what are you doing out here?" Nikabrik questioned.

"Running away…" Caspian answered. He moved over towards the fireplace, running his fingers through his chocolate hair. "My uncle has always wanted my throne. I guess the only reason that I have lived this long is because he has not had an heir of his own," he paused, taking a deep breath, thinking about Eilonwy. "A male one at least."

"You mean—he has a male heir now?" Trufflehunter questioned.

"Si." Caspian answered.

"…You mentioned he didn't have a male heir, but doesn't he have a daughter?" Trufflehunter continued.

"Si. My cousin, Princess Eilonwy." Caspian replied solemnly.

"Well, that changes things."

"Yeah, " Nikabrik joined in. "That means we don't have to kill you ourselves."

It all suddenly made sense to Caspian.

Nikabrik was right.

Miraz knew by now that he was still alive and he would not stop at anything to finish the job. It would not be long before Miraz' attention would turn to Eilonwy. By this time, if Eilonwy had not already discovered his disappearance, she soon would, and she would possibly come looking for her. He needed to be there to greet her when she did. If not, Caspian had to save her himself. He could not allow for Eilonwy to be poisoned by his uncle's words, like many of his subjects before him.

"You are right." Caspian got up and returned into the bedroom, grabbing his stuff.

"Haha, well naturally." Nikabrik replied.

"Where are you going?" Trufflehunter questioned.

Caspian re-entered the dining room, putting on his chain mail. "My uncle will not stop until I am dead. I need help, and Eilonwy is my only hope. I have to go back for her."

"But you can't leave! You're meant to save us." he said helplessly. Caspian stopped in his tracks before turning to the badger's attention. On the table, he saw the horn that he had blown just over an hour ago. Trufflehunter picked it up.

Trufflehunter spoke again. "Don't you know what this is?"

Caspian stopped dead in his tracks.

He had absoultely no idea what it was or what it did.

**Now was the time to find out.**


	7. Un Caballo De Principes

**Authours Note**: _ Ooooooooo whats going on...?? Well read on and find out dearies. _

…_xoxo_

_Pixie_

* * *

**El Caballo de Príncipes **

The Princes Horse 

* * *

Miraz entered the dining room, and smiled as he saw his wife and their new son seated quietly at the table, overlooking the beautiful sunrise. He walked over and kissed his wife before taking a seat next to her. He poured himself a glass of water and relaxed in his chair.

"Beautiful morning my lady." He said placing his hand on hers. "Such a fine view for our son to behold."

Prunaprismia smiled at her husband.

"Tell me husband, what is the current situation?"

Miraz inhaled deeply.

"It seems m'lady, that Caspian has become—out of our reach."

"How so? Do you think he has run away?" she questioned. She sounded concerned. Caspian was after all, her nephew.

"Not exactly." Miraz slummed back into his seat. His tone suggested to Prunaprismia that she should question him no further. He was agitated.

"I am sure everything will be okay dear." She comforted him.

"It always is. Do not burden yourselves with such troubles. I promise you, we will find Caspian and he shall be returned. Safe and sound." He smiled at his wife.

"Have you seen Eilonwy this morning dear?" His wife asked him.

"Pardon?" Miraz azked, confused at his wife's question.

"Have you seen Eilonwy?" she repeated.

"I have. I told her to join you for breakfast. Did she not come?"

"No. She did not."

Miraz froze.

"Is something wrong dear?" Prunaprismia asked, a sense of concern in her tone.

"No, nothing. I am just disappointed that she did not join you for breakfast like I told her to," Miraz stood up. "No worry. I will find her and make sure she is okay. Excuse me."

* * *

Miraz was furious. If Eilonwy had not joined her mother for breakfast, then where had she gone? Did she know something?

As he paced up towards his meeting rooms, all kinds of thoughts ran through his head. If she was in the castle, there were only so many places she could be, so she could not have escaped. The castle were too heavily guarded for even the greatest of illusionists to escape. His daughter was definitely no sorceress. He approached the meeting room door, and was glad as he found the man he was looking for.

"General Glozelle."

Glozelle got to his feet. "Yes, m'lord?"

"I have a job for you."

"Oh course my lord."

"It involves my daughter."

* * *

Eilonwy raced down the courtyard, not trying to make herself look too obvious to the townspeople. She had dressed herself in a black over cloak, and she had her hood up. She walked along the cobbled floor until she approached the stables.

She carefully opened the stables door by releasing the latch on the door. She slipped inside the stables, closing the door behind her. She did not want to be seen . The stables were covered in hay, so Eilonwy made a great effort not to be covered in the stuff. It was a nightmare to get out of your shoes!

She walked deeper into the stables, removing her hood as she did. She loved horses all of her life, and she came down to the stables often to get away from castle life, often with Caspian. She had hated being an only child, so Caspian had always been her big brother. Caspian too was an only child, so in turn; she had been a little sister for him. They were only separated by two years, which was not much at all. Now she was no longer an only child; and she had to remember her place, now more than ever.

She smiled as she approached a beautiful dark brown horse. The horses' mane was sleek but wavy, rather like Eilonwy's own hair. The horse's eyes glistened, a beautiful emerald colour. Unlike any horse, this horse was unique.

A beautiful Spanish horse by the name _Esmeralda._

Esmeralda was Eilonwy's horse.

Eilonwy patted her horse gently, but her horse merely shook its head, not in happiness, but in sadness.

"_Esmeralda? ¿Cuál es la materia?" _

Eilonwy had always spoken to her horse in spanish. It seemed to sooth her.

Esmeralda neighed, and proceeded to shake her head.

"_Prithee, peace, Esmeralda_."

She realizes that her horse was indicating something to her. Or rather something, that was no longer there.

They were an empty space in the stable.

Eilonwy had found what she came down for.

_Destrier,_ Caspian's horse had gone.

This clarified everything.

Caspian had gone.

He had run away and left her by herself.

But why?

Why would he leave and not tell her he was leaving?

Surely there was some logical explanation for this?

Eilonwy had no time to think of a logical explanation, as she realized she was no longer alone. Eilonwy heard the stable door open, and in the doorway stood a Telmarine soldier.

She stood facing him, not knowing whether to fear him, or humour him.

"General." He called.

She began to panic. She knew she should not be out here alone, but she had clarified what she needed to, and that was all that mattered to her.

General Glozelle appeared at the door, a look of relief on his face.

"Eilonwy." He signaled to her and she nodded and walked forward, brushing past the soldier, and into the town. General Glozelle, placed his hand on her shoulder and led her towards his horse.

He helped her up onto it and the got on himself. The other Telmarine soldier followed behind, walking with Esmeralda.

As General rode back up to the castle, Eilonwy could not help but questioned him.

"General, is my father mad?"

Glozelle hesitated to answer.

"Let's just say, I would not like to be in the room, when you encounter him next."

Eilonwy heeded hi warning for she knew; his answer was by no means an exaggeration.

* * *

"Out of the castle without permission!" Miraz paced, not looking at his daughter, or rather, she was not looking at him. "How many times have I told you? You are not allowed out of this castle without permission!"

Miraz was furious with his daughter.

"I am sorry, father."

"Sorry does not cut it Eilonwy!"

Eilonwy sensed the rage building up in her father.

"Miraz, dear, cut her some slack. She said she is sorry, and I am sure it was a mistake." His wife said, trying to defend both parties.

"No dear! She is not some silly naïve six year old who thinks it is funny to run away from the maids with her dear older cousin Caspian! She is seventeen and she should start acting her age and behaving like a Princess!"

"Well maybe if you would let me be seventeen then I would not have to be sneaking around would I?!" Eilonwy snapped back.

"Eilonwy, don't speak that way to your father, please." her mother interferred.

"There is no controlling that girl!" Miraz shouted.

Eilonwy had been in her father's study for little over half an hour and the situation had exploded like a volcano.

"How can I expect anything from her if she does not behave in the appropriate manner? How can she ever dream of being higher in society if she continues to defy us?"

"By"us," you mean "you" father?" Eilonwy stood up from her chair. "I am sorry that I am such a disappointment to you."

Miraz slammed his hands on the desk, causing Eilonwy to return to her seat.

"You better start learning some manners, m'dear, or you will be finding yourself dying without a husband and childless. Moreover, I will tell you this. I will let no daughter of mine destroy MY KINGDOM!"

"_Caspian's Kingdom you mean."_ Eilonwy muttered under her breath.

Miraz froze.

"What did you say?" he asked dangerously.

Eilonwy wished not to repeat what she had just said. He paced over to his daughter, anger flowing through his body.

"ANSWER ME!"

A tear rolled down her face.

"I said--" Eilonwy stuttered.

"Go on."

"I said—this kingdom belongs to Caspian." That is what Eilonwy wanted to say, but she wished not to anger her father any further.

"I said—this kingdom will not be ruined by me." She sniffed, holding back the tears.

Miraz, smiled.

"Very good. I am glad to hear it m'dear." He grabbed her hand, and pulled her up.

"Now, you are to go to your room, and stay there. I will call for you later, and you may have supervised riding time on Esmeralda. Until then you are to study and under no circumstances are you to leave your bedchamber. Understood?"

It was the first time Eilonwy had looked him in the eyes the whole time she had been in the room. "Yes father. Perfectly."

Miraz kissed his daughter's head before backing off.

"Pedro." He called. A Telamrine soldier entered the study.

"Will you please do the honour of escorting Eilonwy back to her bedchamber?"

The Telmarine nodded.

"Off you go." Miraz ordered.

Eilonwy bowed to her father before exiting his study and returning to her bedchamber where she was under surveillance from a number of Telmarine soldiers on her father's orders.

* * *

Eilonwy kicked her dressing table in a fit of fury, throwing down one of her very many mathematics textbooks that she had borrowed from the Professor. She was so mad at her father.

How could he do this to her?

She had been isolated in her bedchamber for little more than 2 hours and it was driving her to insanity. She needed to get out of here. She hated being cooped up. She slummed herself down onto her bed, placing her hands behind her, and looked upwards towards her ceiling.

She looked over towards her study, and suddenly thought of something that had never even crossed here mind.

"Oh course! How could I be so foolish to forget?"

She walked over to one of her many bookshelves that she had in her study. She began scrambling through all of her books, trying to finds the right one.

"Finally."

She pulled one book away and found a handle. She looked around her study before opening the handle.

This wasnt the same one that she had discovered as a child, but at least she found what she was looking for.

A secret passage.

**Now she could find out what was really going on. **


	8. El Counsel del Telamarines

**Authours Note: **_Lets find out the secrets then shall we? And what is going on with Caspian? Time will tell…_

…_xoxo_

_Pixie_

* * *

**El Consultor del Telmarines**

The Counsel of The Telmarines

* * *

Eilonwy found herself walking down one of the many spiral staircases. She could not quite remember where this passage lead, but she was sure it would lead her out somewhere.

Anywhere had to be better than staying isolated in her bedchamber, guarded by Telmarine soldiers. As she reached the bottom, she heard muffled voices, which were very close by.

She edged a little closer down the passage until the voices grew louder. In front of her was a small door, and the voices were coming from behind the door. She managed to open it a little and peered in. There in front of her very eyes, as clear as the day, was the Counsel hall of the Telmarines.

The very place in which she had never been inside, nor ever been invited to attend. That meant her father's meeting was in session.

Or soon would be.

"Sorry I am late, Gentlemen. I was not aware that the Counsel was in session." Lord Miraz said and he thundered into the middle of the Throne room and over to his seat.

"That's quite alright Lord Miraz. Oh course, you are aware that you were the one who organised the Counsel session only this morning." Lord Sopespian answered. A few of the Lords laughed at this comment.

"Well Lord Sopespian. I am very aware that I had ordered there to be a Counsel meeting, however mine was scheduled at noon, and you have been in this room, I am told, for the past half an hour, possibly discussing affairs that are either not relatable to me or simply, affairs being about myself?" Lord Miraz replied.

Eilonwy knew that Lord Sopespian and her father had always had a bit of rivalry going on between them.

"By any means Miraz, there will be no need for apologies…you must be devastated by the loss of your dear nephew." said Lord Sopespian. "And to think, he disappeared on the same night that you and your wife were blessed with a son." He said, eyeing Lord Miraz suspiciously.

"_What?"_ Eilonwy whispered under her breath.

"Will this madness have no end until all the seats in this room are empty?" another Lord spoke up, causing a commotion from the rest of the men.

Lord Miraz stood up at this.

"Indeed, it is demoralizing, for the story is a tragic one. However, I urge you, please, do not jump to conclusions, unless you have already my fellow Lords. Our dear Prince Caspian was not murdered … oh no. He was captured! By _Narnians_!" he spat, causing even more commotion from the Lords.

_Narnians? How could that be possible? Narnians were extinct. Everybody knew that. _

"Oh, Miraz. When will you ever learn…Should I remind the Counsel that we have been through this countless times?" said Lord Sopespian. "We all know such creatures do not exist! They are simply fairy stories."

Eilonwy watched as Miraz paced towards Sopespian.

"Oh really, now." He said smugly, lowering his voice towards him.

Eilonwy watched as her father clapped his hands, calling to General Glozelle, who had been waiting patiently beside the door. The General nodded his head to Miraz, and opened the doors. Eilonwy watched on as two Telmarine soldiers walked in, pushing forth a dwarf with long blondish hair. His hands were tied together and his mouth was gagged. All the Lords, including Elilonwy gasped in horror and amazement as the dwarf was pushed to the middle of the room by two guards.

"_Impossible". _Eilonwy thought.

"Impossible…" Lord Sopespian gasped.

"Quite the contrary, my Lord." said Lord Miraz.

Eilonwy knew that her father had now gained the room's complete attention as he was now controlling the debate. She watched intently as he circled the poor little dwarf, who glared at him with his beady eyes. She could not help but feel her heart sink as she watched how feeble the dwarf looked. He was scared. She could tell.

Her father looked unfazed. "

As you can see, we have been neglecting the duties that are forefathers had started- to rid this world of _Narnians_ completely. And now…look where it has left us? Unprepared and kingless."

Eilonwy was torn by her father's words.

_Why would Narnians want to capture Caspian? What had he done to deserve capture? _

"That's what they have been doing all along! They've been breeding under rocks like cockroaches …waiting for the right time to strike!" he said as he slapped the dwarf across the face so hard that his mouth gag came off.

Eilonwy gasped as she saw what her father did.

_How could he be so cruel and ruthless?_

The dwarf glared at him.

"And you wonder why we don't like you." the dwarf answered sarcastically.

Miraz stood back up.

"Well I intend to strike back." He spat. "We shall plan a raid on Narnia without delay! They have captured our Prince and future King…and I promise you…" he pointed at the dwarf directly. "I will not let such treason go by without punishment under my rule!"

Miraz paced back to his seat, and sat down. Eilonwy watched as the dwarf scanned the room. For a split second, she thought the dwarf was looking at her.

He had seen her.

He mouthed something to her. Eilonwy looked at him, trying to interpret what he was saying with minimal luck.

Miraz then looked over to the dwarf.

"Get rid of him."

Without any further ado, the guards who had brought the dwarf inside the Counsel grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him out of the room violently. Eilonwy turned her attention back to her father, who had no risen from his seat once more. He addressed Glozelle.

"General, I place it in your hands to see that my orders are followed through." Glozelle nodded. Miraz turned his attention back to the rest of the Counsel, who were awaiting his orders.

"I want you to gather all your able-bodied men and report them to me at once! Take any man, boy or child able to yield a sword. We must build up an army if we are to fight back against _Narnian scum!_ I order the immediate construction of a bridge over the main river that leads to the forest!" he yelled.

Eilonwy was shocked at her father's reference to the Narnians as "scum." She never knew how malicious his words were.

She saw him smile as the Counsel nodded in agreement in reference to Lord Miraz glared at his retreating form.

"This means War."

The Counsel cheered in agreement with him. He had managed in the course of fifteen minutes, to change their opinion of him completely, and managed to convince them that what he was doing was right.

Eilonwy, however thought otherwise.

* * *

Caspian walked briskly through the grass of the forest. He was fully aware that he was being followed and had been the past ten minutes of his walk. He just chose to humour the poor souls for having the guts to follow him. He knew that if the Telmarines saw him out here, they would, with no hesitation, kill him.

After pacing for another five minutes, Caspian decided the game was up.

"I can hear you."

Trufflehunter and Nikabrik appreared from behind the bushes, thinking their minutes of hiding from the Prince were a waste of time. They had no clue that he knew they had been following him the entire time.

"Well done Trufflehunter." Nikabrik exclaimed.

"Excuse me Nikabrik, I do believe it was you that got us caught. You are the one with elephant feet!"

The young Prince merely chuckled at the pair, and continued walking.

"Hold up." Trufflehunter called.

"Please, if you have any sense, turn and go back. I do not want any blood spilled on my account." Caspian said.

"Oh Aslan's mane! Don't go all Prince-like and noble on us now! I still don't like you and I certainly won't change my opinion of you anytime soon." Nikabrik huffed.

"We have that in common." Caspian mocked.

"Look, your Highess, I really think we should wait for the Kings and Queen of Old. They are probably not that far away now. They will be looking for you and if you insist on moving about the forest in this manner, then it is pretty much pointless that you blew that horn that hangs around your neck." Trufflehunter dictated.

Caspian grabbed the horn that was around his neck.

"Here then," he took it off and threw it to Trufflehunter. "You keep hold of it. It is probably more use to you than it is to me."

Trufflehunter solemnly bent down to retrieve the horn.

"Fine. Go on then. I'd like to see you two try to explain yourselves to the others. Especially the Minotaurs..." Nikabrik shouted.

Caspian stopped dead in his tracks.

"Minotaurs? They still exist?" Caspian asked.

"Yeah. Not to mention big!" Nikabrik said.

"Huge!" Trufflehunter exaggerated.

"Well…what about Centuars? Do they still exist too?" Caspian asked as he continued walking, Trufflehunter and Nikabrik following not far behind him.

"Of course." Said Trufflehunter.

"Well what about them?" Caspian asked.

"Well, the centaurs will probably take your side but…there's not telling what the others will do." Trufflehunter said.

Then Caspian stopped in his tracks.

"What about Aslan?" he asked.

Nikabrik and Trufflehunter stopped.

"How do you know so much about us?" Nikabrik asked.

"Just stories." Caspian said.

Caspian knew stories that the Professor told himself and Eilonwy. Aslan was the immortal ruler of Narnia who had been granted his title by the founder of Narnia due to his wisdom. Caspian was anxious to know if during the course of this, if he would ever meet him.

"Stories?" Tufflehunter asked bemused. "Your fathers told you stories of Narnia?"

"Not exactly." Caspian said, his tone becoming a bit more distant. "My Professor told myself and my cousin stories. Look…these are not questions you should be asking." Caspian said as he started to walk away again.

"Oh, dear…was it something I said?" Trufflehunter asked Nikabrik. Nikabrik merely shrugged his shoulders.

Trufflehunter stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Nikabrik questioned.

Caspian turned around so he was facing the pair.

"I smell human." Trufflehunter said.

"Him?" Nikabrik asked pointing toward Caspian.

Trufflehunter shook his head. "No. Them." He said pointing ahead of Caspian. Following his outstretched hand, Caspian saw a bunch of Telmarine soldiers coming toward them.

"There they are!" Caspian heard one of the soldiers say.

"Run!" Caspian shouted.

And that is when the madness began.

* * *

Eilonwy returned to her bedchamber, just in time to be collected by a soldier to accompany her to her riding session.

As she rode Esmeralda out on the court fields, the words her father had spoken in the Counsel today had given her plenty to reflect on. This morning, she had awaked to discover that her cousin missing and that Narnians were most definitely NOT EXTINCT. 

She found it hard to take in.

If Narnians had captured her cousin, then she had to find him before any harm could come to him. That was if none had come to him already. Caspian was old enough to take care of himself, but she knew that he would not survive, especially if up against half of the creatures she believed to be extinct.

_Minotaurs. Centaurs. Goblins. Witches. Unicorns. _

She feared greatly that her cousin would become a grave man. The rightful King of Narnia, dead before his reign.

Eilonwy needed help. And there was only one person who could help her. For once in her life she would seek help from the very man who had taught her everything she knew.

Or had tried to teach her at least.


	9. Cornelius

**Authours Note**: _Ooooohhhh lets discover the truth shall we. What will Eilonwy do? This chapter may prove slightly boring, but it is important for later chapters.Now I have decided to leave the whole Pevensie-trumpkin meeting thing out for the moment…however, there will be scenes in the next chapter where…well I don't want to give it away…_

_**Nothing is ever a simple as we think**. _

…_xoxo_

_Emmerald --_

* * *

**Cornelius **

* * *

Eilonwy approached the grand oak door, which had always been left slightly ajar. She hesitated before knocking. She was so glad that everybody had retired to lunch, which had meant that there was no guard on her door, and with her father being preoccupied with gathering himself a _worthy_ army, she had been placed in the perfect advantage.

She hesistated as she thought things over in her mind.

Maybe she was unwise believing that the Professor could possible know anything of Caspian's disappearance?

Surely he would have pulled her to one side and told her if anything had happened to Caspian. Then again, having only just discovered that her cousin had _disappeared _or "_captured" _as her father said, she could no longer believe a word from any Telmarine mouth.

If her father had opted not to tell her about Caspian, then how much more had he been keeping secret from her?

What other lies and secrets had he kept behind closed doors?

Not a path Eilonwy herself wanted to take a trip down.

Seeking entrance from her Professor, Eilonwy waited patiently, but there was no response. She knocked again.

Perhaps he had not heard her?

She decided to peer around the door. As she placed her head around the door, she saw that nobody was present. She opened the door, allowing herself full access into the Professor Cornelius' study. His study was always so immaculate, but his desk was always messy; covered in books and scriptures. His study was not so different from her own, except it was larger and contained books in which both Eilonwy and Caspian had been forbidden from Miraz to read. Books in reference to old magic and the Old Narnian history were forbidden by anybody to speak about. It was considered to be myths and fairy stories.

Eilonwy believed otherwise.

It had certainly not stopped herself and Caspian for engaging with the Professor in deep conversations about it when they should have learning about physical sciences, langauages and arithmacy. They had learnt about the Narnians used to watch the stars and believed that stars could reveal the fates of others. She remembered a passage that her Professor had read to her only a few nights ago. It went something like:

"_When the stars aline on a midsummer's eve, _

_And the day yet ceases to become a mere night to any mortal_

_A fair maiden raised on wealth and greed of others_

_Will become but a stranger to the beholder's eyes, _

_For she shall seek something more than good fortune and luck_

_And love pushed aside_

_All she seeks is the new dawn. _

_An opening to another. _

That was all she could remember. She knew there more, not that it would be of any relevance at the previous time. She walked around the study, approaching his desk, hoping she might find something there. She knew she shouldn't have been in there without his permission, but she needed answers. She sat on his chair at his desk and began to gently rummage through his books and papers. There were so many!!

Then, when she least expected it, she saw a book, which had been left open. She picked it up, and began reading it.

"_The ancient law said that if the Horn were ever to be sounded, no matter where or when, whether in great peril or in the simplest of needs, help would come to those who asked for it." _

She read a little further down the page, where she continued:

"_The horn, which was believed to behold magical qualites, was not only able to summon help whenever needed, but was also said to call upon those who had reigned in a previous age. The horn was therefore able to call upon Kings and Queens of Old."_

Eilonwy turned over the page, curiously wanting to read on.

"_Many have searched for the this great artifact, No such horn as ever been found. The last occupier known to have used the horn was 1300 years previous, and belonged to Queen Susan The Gentle, who reigned through a period known as the Golden Age."_

On the opposite page was a picture of the horn. It were shaped like a lion, which could have been a representation of power. Or could it have been a representation of something more powerful? Powerful like _Aslan_?

Why would the Professor need to be reading about a horn? What interest or fascination could he possibly have with this horn? Why was it relevant?

Eilonwy had studied about the Kings and Queens of Old, and she had learnt that Queen Susan was one of four rulers that Narnia had at that time known as the "_Golden Age"_. She knew that they had abandoned Narnia long before the Telmarines, (otherwise known as her ancestors) had arrived in Narnia. She had been told that after Narnia was abandoned, all the Narnians had died out and become extinct, but after seeing the dwarf that had been presented in Counsel just a few hours ago, it had become obvious that Narnians had not become extinct after The Kings and Queens departure.

Had everything she had been brought up on a lie?

As she closed the book, she looked down on the table. There in front of her, laid across the table was a parchment. Not just any old parchment. As her eyes scanned over it, her fingers caressed the parchment, each time going over a different figure. She was looking at a picture of the Kings and Queens of Old. As her fingers scanned over one figure in particular, Eilonwy noticed that she was holding something. There in the hand of Queen Susan, was the horn.

Something clicked in her mind.

It all made sense.

"Impossible." She whispered.

_Was it possible that Caspian had posession of the horn? _

Eilonwy jumped suddenly as she heard footsteps approaching the door. She grabbed the book that she had been reading and ran for the Professor's closet. She pulled open the door, nearly breaking it off the hinge and climbed inside, leaving it slightly ajar. As she looked through the crack, meanwhile desperately trying to hold onto the book which was a lot heavier than she first thought, she saw a figure walk in.

But it was not Professor Cornelius.

It was her father.

* * *

Eilonwy, held her breath as he paced around the room. She could not be detected. If she did, it would blow her cover and everything that she had worked so had to achieve up to this point, would have been a waste.

Miraz quicked his pace around the room, and Eilonwy noticed he had something in his hand. An arrow of some sort, but it was not a Telmarine arrow from what she could see. Telmarine arrows were not tipped in red feathers.

Eilonwy studied her father's every movement, and she continued to hold her breath as her father approached Cornelius' desk. She watched as he scanned his eyes over the parchments. He too had come in here looking for answers. She saw him bend down and pick something off the floor, before placing it into his pocket. She didn't know what it was, and she did not care quite frankly. Her only thought was not getting herself caught.

His searching came to an abrupt halt when Cornelius entered the study. Eilonwy saw his face drop as he saw Miraz.

"You have a fascinating collection of books, Professor." Miraz said walking over to Cornelius' many bookshelves.

'Thankyou my lord," Cornelius replied. "Were you looking for anything in particular?."

Miraz turned his attention back to Cornelius, a smile perched across his lips.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me anything about why this Narnian arrow," he shouted, slamming the arrow onto the desk. "Was found in one of my men."

Cornelius approached his desk, placing his glasses onto the end of his nose. He peered down onto the desk and saw that Miraz had stuck the arrow through the parchment, through Queen Susan's horn.

Cornelius gulped. "I am at a loss as to explain, my lord."

Miraz slammed his hand on the desk, causing both Eilonwy and the Professor to jump.

"What can you tell me of Queen Susan's horn?" Miraz asked cruelly.

"You told me to never speak of the Deep Magic Miraz. You forbade me from ever discussing anything related to the old Narnia, including anything to do with the Old Magic." The Professor spoke.

"Well I am asking you to tell me now." He replied maliciously.

"It was said that the horn which belonged to Queen Susan, beheld magical qualities. Magical qualities allowing the bearer, at the appropriate time, to call upon the Kings and Queens of Old for help."

Miraz paced towards Cornelius.

"And tell me, what does Caspian or my daughter know of this horn?"

Cornelius paused, looking at Miraz, before glancing over towards where Eilonwy was hidden. He smiled.

"I will say this my lord. If Caspian or Eilonwy do know of the Deep Magic, my lord should have good reason to be nervous." Cornelius replied dangerously.

Eilonwy had never heard Corneilus make any threat to anybody, never mind her father.

"Is that so." Miraz answered.

Eilonwy watched as Glozelle appeared at the study door, along with two other Telmarine soldiers. "Take him away." Miraz ordered.

The two soldiers grabbed the professor by the arms and marched him out of the room. She wanted nothing more than to jump out of the wardrobe and save him, but do so would have meant she had risked getting caught.

"Lord Sopespian." Miraz called.

Sopespian entered the study.

"Yes my'lord?"

"How long until the bridge is finished?"

"Construction continues as scheduled." Sopespian answered.

"That's not good enough," Miraz replied, slamming his hands once more. "I need my army across that river now."

"My I suggest you contribute some of your own men," Sopespian recommended. "I only have so many at my disposal."

Miraz walked towards Sopespian. "A fact you would be wise to remember." Miraz dictated dangerously. "General, take a many troops as you need." He said addressing Glozelle. "We need to get to Caspian before they do."

""They" my'lord?" Sopespian questioned.

"Its time you learnt your history." Miraz whispered, before exiting the room. Sopespian looked anxiously from the desk and then towards the door before exiting himself.

Eilonwy remained hidden in the closet trying to take everything that had just happened into account. If Caspian was still alive she needed to find him before her father did.

Everything she thought had been confirmed.

Caspian had the horn. He had called the Kings and Queens, and they were in Narnia right now. As she turned to back of the wardrobe, still holding onto the book she had taken, she pushed her way through the coats which hung in the closet until she found an exit.

"_Remember the passages well…"_

Eilonwy was going to escape.

**Tonight.**

* * *

As Eilonwy descended down the passage way, which evidently lead to her own study, she had not noticed that one of the very many charms that had hung around her bracelet was now in her father's ownership.

As Miraz walked out of the door, he pulled Glozelle to one side.

"What is it my Lord?" Glozelle answered.

"I have a feeling my darling daughter has been doing some discovering of herself." Miraz held out in his hand a small silver cross charm.

Glozelle looked down at the charm that Miraz held, before returning his attention to Miraz. Miraz tightened his grip around the charm, forming a fist.

"You know what to do, General." Miraz nodded, before walking off, leaving a very torn Glozelle alone in the corridor, and a very unaware Eilonwy oblivious to the fate that might behold her if she did not escape in time.


	10. La Gran Persecución

**Authours Note: **_left you on a bit of a cliffhanger on the last one did I not? Ooossshhh I am cruel. Okay, focus back on Caspian for this part. Well the first part at least. _

_Enjoy and keep reviewing please. Constructive criticism is good. _

_Xoxo_

_Emmerald --_

* * *

**The Great Chase**

La Gran Persecución

* * *

Caspian ran through the woods, Trufflehunter and Nikabrik, not far behind, also running. Caspian knew he had to get away. Foolish as his intentions may have been to come out here in the first place, and least he now knew where he stood. The Telamrines would certainly stop at nothing until he was dead. Nikabrik had managed to catch the Prince up, however Trufflehunter was trailing behind.

Trying to focus on the trail ahead, Caspian ducked his head just in time, missing an overhanging tree branch. Arrows were flying past Caspian's head, only just missing his delicate features. This was a chase to the death.

Suddenly Caspian heard a cry behind him. He turned around to see Trufflehunter laid on the floor, an arrow had pierced his leg. Caspian hesitated. He knew he should go back for the badger, but he risked his life.

_Selfish thoughts Caspian! _

Caspian knew they had risked their own lives by following him. He knew the favour had to be returned. He turned back and ran towards Trufflehunter, who had the horn lodged in his hand. "Here, take it. It's more important than I am." Trufflehunter said handing Caspian Queen Susan's horn.

Caspian retrieved the horn back and tied it to his belt. The soldiers were getting closer, and Caspian began to panic. A bead of sweat dripped down his face. He knew how strong the Telmarine army was and he knew would not be able to fight the soldiers with their crossbows.

He stood no chance.

Through no fault of his own, Caspian suddenly noticed that Telmarine soldiers seemed to be falling to the floor, crying in pain. They were being slain by an unidentified source. But what? Deciding to take full advantage of the mysterious killer, Caspian picked up Trufflehunter and placed him over his shoulder. He resumed running towards Nikabrik.

"Take him." Caspian said handing the badger to Nikabrik.

As he turned around to see how the killer had panned out his victims, it was to Caspian's shock that no soldier remained standing. Caspian detected a ripple in the tall grass in front of him and he knew he was the next victim to this unseen killer. Caspian drew his sword, awaiting the fiend. So far this killer had been no enemy to him having killed off all of the Telmarines for him, but now, this thing was coming for him.

How could he kill and enemy that he could not see?

Caspian saw the rustle approach him and it was not long before he was faced with his opponent.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine." The mouse said pointing his miniature, yet, rather lethal, sword at Caspian. Caspian could not believe what was in front of him. His eyes were staring at a mouse. Caspian could only think of one appropriate thing to say at this moment in time.

"You are a mouse." He bluntly stated. The mouse sighed in frustration. "I was hoping for something more…original." He said disappointedly. "Well, pick up your sword." The mouse said as he continued to point the sword at Caspian. Caspian looked at his sword, and then back to the mouse. "No thank you." Caspian said, shaking his head. He had to do anything in his power not to cause a fight with this mouse.

He feared for his sanity and ego that he would most certainly loose out. Loosing out to a mouse was not something Caspian wanted to be remembered by.

_**The Telmarine that was killed by a mouse. **_

"I won't fight an unarmed man." The mouse said nonchalantly as he continued to flaunt his sword.

"Which is why I might live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse." Caspian figured flattery would enable him to keep his life.

"I said I wouldn't fight you. I didn't say I would let you live." The mouse said, raising his voice and pointed the sword closer at Caspian.

"That's enough, Reepicheep. Stay your blade." Trufflehunter said. His voice was feeble and he winced in pain due to the arrow that was still in his leg.

"Trufflehunter?" The mouse exclaimed. "You better have a good excuse for this untimely interruption."

"He doesn't, kill him." Nikabrik answered.

"He's the one that blew the horn." Trufflehunter exclaimed.

Reepicheep looked speechless. "What…?"

He was clearly in awe, as he then removed himself off the young Prince. Caspian eyed the mouse, collecting his sword from the floor and getting up, brushing himself down. Suddenly the sounds of hooves were heard.

"Well, then let him come forward. This is the reason we have gathered."

Emerging from the trees, a group of centaurs made themselves present. The one who had spoken, and who Caspian presumed was the leader, was huge, with dark skin and long braided hair. His eyes, however, were an amazing aquamarine colour.

"Glemstorm?" Trufflehunter questioned. "So…it is true…" Glenstorm said quietly, looking down at the young Prince, who himself was looking up in awe of such a magnificent creature. A creature who only a few hours ago, he had believed to be extinct. He certainly knew now that centaurs were most certainly not extinct.

"May I ask Glenstorm, what brings you to these parts of the woods at such a time as this?" Trufflehunter asked politely. "We were heading to The Dancing Lawn." He said in a conceited tone. "All the Narnians are gathering there now. If you remember as far back as I do Trufflehunter, long ago, we were told that if the horn of the Queen of Old were ever blown, we would gather in peace and be reunited with our fellow brethren. We intend to stick to that law."

Caspian was confused. Narnians were gathering now?

Therefore, this horn not only summoned The Kings and Queens, but it summoned help by other forces such as Narnians.

Caspian could not allow it all to sink in.

"I suggest you bring _him_," Glenstorm ordered looking directly at a terrified Caspian. "I want him to be the one to explain to the others why we have been called and gathered for _his aid._ I for one wish to know if his intentions are selfish ones or whether he truly cares for Narnia as we do."

Caspian bit his lip as he said this, and he felt the sudden sharp blade make contact with his back. "Lets go, _Prince._" Nikabrik muttered, holding the blade sharply against Caspian's back.

**True to his own belief, Caspian had every reason to be frightened**.

* * *

Eilonwy rummaged through her belongings, taking the ones that meant most too her, and began to place them into a shoulder bag.

She placed the book that she had stolen from Cornelius' study, a rare picture of her family (including her father, her mother, Caspian's father and mother, herself and Caspian), and some odd pieces of jewellery.

She dressed quickly in one her dresses, and opened one of her other closets, grabbing her old amour that she had worn when she had taken part in her training sessions with Caspian and Glozelle not so long ago. She had never bothered to return it. Also inside her closet, she found an old set of arrows and bow. They would have to do unless there was any chance she could get down the armoury before she left which was unlikely.

When she had dressed fully, she threw a cloak over herself. She grabbed her belt tying it around her waist. Into it, she placed her dagger, and attached a small purse to which she had a few coins (not that she needed money where she was going.) She tied her hair up into a messy bun.

She assembled all of the things onto her bed, and took a deep breath, trying her best to think about how she was going to do this. It was nearing sunset, and Esmeralda would hopefully still be out in the courtyard, providing that she had not been returned.

Eilonwy took another deep breath, before turning her focus to something she had not yet realized. She looked down on her charm bracelet. One of the charms was missing.

When had she lost it…

"_Shit!_" Eilonwy muttered.

And that's when it hit her. That's what her father had picked it up when he was in the study. Now he knew she had been in there and that was by no means good.

A sudden knock at the door made her panic. Her breathing increased.

"Princesa? Princesa Eilonwy?" It was Donnamaria's voice.

Eilonwy ran to the door, opening it, revealing her nurse and maid. Donnamaria stood before her, a look of confusion across her face.

"Eilonwy? What is going--" Before she could finish her sentence, Eilonwy grabbed her pulling her inside her bedchamber.

Eilonwy placed her hand over Donnamaria's mouth.

"Shhh,esté tranquilo por favor. Por favor impulso que usted se quede silencioso." Eilonwy urged Donnamaria too remain calm and quiet. Donnamaria nodded her head in agreement to Eilonwy's terms.

Eilonwy removed her hand from Donna's mouth. "Gracias."

'Princesa, what is going on?" Donna asked. Eilonwy moved across her room towards her bed.

"I am leaving."

"¿qué? ¿por qué?" Donnamaria pressed.

"I just have to Donnamaria, I cannot explain it now, but Caspian is in trouble--"

Eilonwy was suddenly interrupted by Donnamaria.

"¿Príncipe Caspio? ¿Pensé que él fue capturado por Narnians?"

_"Or so we thought."_

It became apparent that it was not only the Lords of Counsel that believed Caspian had been abducted.

"I have to go and find him before my father does. I fear for Caspian's life Donnamaria--"

Eilonwy had lost all self-control and began to break down into tears.

Donnamaria rushed to the Princess' aid, embracing her tightly. Eilonwy felt Donnamaria's breathing on her hair.

"No grite a mi Princesa," she said trying to sooth Eilonwy. "I am sure Caspian is fine my dear. He is a strong boy, and an excellent fighter." Eilonwy smiled.

"Sé Donnamaria, pero tengo que ir." Eilonwy looked up at the woman who had been there all along. All seventeen years, this woman had helped her out through so much, very much like Professor Cornelius had been to Caspian.

"¿Entiende usted por qué debo marcharme?" Eilonwy questioned. She asked Donnamaria if she understood why she had to leave.

Donnamaria looked at Eilonwy, before giving her a nod. Eilonwy used her sleeve to wipe away her tears.

"I need you to promise me something before I go," Eilonwy paused. "You cannot tell my father. If he asks, you have not seen me. However, should he for any reason do anything to hurt you to get information, you tell him that I threatened you with a knife and that I told you tell him this: _Que yo haya ido para encontrar Caspio. Cuando nos encontramos después, lo veré en el campo de batalla que reclama el reino de Caspian. Y debería tener la buena razón para ser nervioso." _

Donnamaria nodded.

"Thankyou, for everything. I hope I live long enough to see you again."

"Do not say such things Princesa. You are too strong for that." Donnamaria said grabbing Eilonwy's hand. "Or mildly stupid." Eilonwy replied.

"No matter what happens, you will always be my Princess." Donnamaria bowed to Eilonwy, and Eilonwy returned the favour. For those few seconds, everything seemed so calm and relaxed, but that was before a huge thump was heard on Eilonwy's door. This made both of them jump, Eilonwy's hand gripping Donna's even tighter.

"Princesa Eilonwy?" a male voice shouted.

"Its _them_." Eilonwy whispered. "I have to go now."

Eilonwy embraced Donnamaria with every inch of love she had left.

When she broke away, she saw tears stream from Donnamaria's face.

"Go," Donnamaria urged. "Go."

Eilonwy wasted no time. She turned back to Donnamaria, who simply winked at her. "Trust me." She said.

Eilonwy nodded as she grabbed her bag and ran for her study and made the large trek down the spiral staircase, hoping it would give her the time she needed.

**Nothing could predict would happen next. Not even Aslan. **


	11. Vuelo de la Princesa

**Authours Note: **_Oh my…will Eilonwy ever escape?? Oooh read on and lets find out shall we? Maybe a little bit of action? (AS IN SWORD FIGHTING! Mature stuff may happen later…) _

_Xoxo _

_Emmerald –-_

* * *

**Vuelo de la Princesa**

The Flight of The Princess

* * *

The door knocked again and voice startled Donnamaria.

"Entrado." She answered.

The door opened, revealing a young Telmarine soldier.

"¿Puedo ayudarle Señor?" Donnamaria questioned the young man.

"I was sent by General Glozelle. He asked me to come and collect the Princess."

The man answered nervously. Donnamaria could see that the soldier was armed, and had not just been sent to "collect" Eilonwy.

He had been sent for another purpose.

"I see." Donnamaria replied. "Well, I am sorry, but she is not here."

The soldier looked disappointed.

"Well, where is she?" the soldier asked.

Donnamaria remembered her promise.

"I do not know." She lied, pausing nervously. "I have not seen her since this morning."

"I see." The soldier replied. "Well then, I am sorry to disturb you." He bowed before leaving the room, leaving an anxious Donnamaria.

If he was reporting back to Glozelle, then Glozelle was acting under Miraz's orders.

She had to find Eilonwy and help her.

* * *

Eilonwy scurried down the winding staircase, very much like she had done earlier that morning, but this time with a quickened pace. She hadn't fully appreciated how heavy her bag was until she reached the bottom of the staircase.

She realized she had two options here.

There were two separate passages leading off from the one she was currently stationed in. She knew where the first one lead, having only been there just this noon.

With Telmarine soldiers stationed at every entrance and exit, either one could possibly lead her to her death, so what did it matter?

It was a risk.

A risk she was willing to take.

After taking a few moments to consider, she decided upon not taking the passage leading to the Counsel. She would do well to avoid that place again. It was filled with all kinds of horrors and secrets.

She began to walk slowly down the second passage way, having no clear indication of where it would lead her.

She kept herself close to the wall as she made her way down it; keeping her hands by her blade just in case. She wasn't hoping to spill any blood this eve, but if it meant her getting out of the castle and to Caspian, it was a bloody good start.

Her pace slowed as she approached the end of tunnel. She still kept herself to the wall, trying to remain hidden. She peered around the corner, and (not) to her surprise, there were two Telmarine soldiers stationed at the door opposite from where Eilonwy was stood.

Both of them were armed, however, one of them was sleeping and the other simply pacing around.

Eilonwy knew in a single combat, she would stand no chance.

No sooner had she turned her head back around the corner, Eilinwy looked in front of her, a smile plastered across her face.

She took a few seconds to consider her plan as she reached for the fire torch, removing from its holder. She took another glance around the corner, and the telmarine who had been pacing, now had his back to her.

It was the perfect time to strike.

It was now or never.

Eilonwy walked around the corner, the torch held in her hand. She tried her best to keep quiet. She did not desire to awaken the other telmarine until she had dealt with the first one. She kept to the shadows, hoping he would not become aware of her presence just yet.

She held the torch up high, and swung, hitting the soldier in the back of the head, causing him to fall to the floor. Eilonwy panicked, as he fell. Due to his armour, the fall had caused quite some noise. She heard the sleeping telmarine grunt in his sleep. She surveyed him, holding her breath in pure hope that he would not wake up. He didn't.

She bent down to the soldier whom she had just hit, and began stripping him off his weapons, knowing full well that he would not be unconscious for long. Plus, it had certainly saved her time from taking trip to the armoury.

She removed his sword, placing it into her own belt. His helmet, which had removed itself as he fell, was now in her possession. She placed it in her bag, hoping she would find good use for it later.

The sleeping telmarine grunted once more in his sleep.

Eilonwy walked towards the sleeping soldier, kneeling down and gently, yet efficiently removing his own sword from his belt carefully, gripping it tightly. She in turn drew the sword she just collected from the other Telmarine, and held it out towards the solider, just in line with his throat. The soldier stirred in his sleep, before opening his eyes slowly, gazing at the figure which stood before him.

"What the--" he murmured, trying to reach for his own sword, which of course was no longer there.

Eilonwy smiled beneath her hood.

"Looking for this?" she asked, revealing the soldiers own sword. The soldier panicked. "Get up." Eilonwy ordered. She had never had the pleasure of being in such control and she wasn't going to waste it. She threw the man's sword to one side.

The soldier did as he was told.

"¿Cómo se llama usted?" Eilonwy questioned the man.

"Paolo, su gracia." He replied. He was scared. He was only young, probably only a little older than Eilonwy herself. She heard how he referred to her as "your grace."

He obviously knew who she was.

"Well Paolo," Eilonwy began and soldier listened. "You are going to help me."

* * *

Donnamaria raced down corridor, hurried, but as if not to arose too much suspicion.

She was wearing a cloak, and in he hands, she carried a rare artifact, something which she needed to give to Eilonwy.

Donnamaria lost her own daughter very young, so she had never been able to give or pass down such an artifact to any of her own kin.

She held it close to her chest, praying in her native tongue, almost as if she was blessing it. She slipped the object into her inside pocket of her cloak as she turned the corner of the corridor, not knowing who she would bump into.

"Donnamaria," the voice beckoned. "Just the person I wished to speak with."

Donnamaria looked up, however not wanting to make eye contact with the owner of the voice.

"Lord Miraz," she said, bowing in his presence. "How can I be of service to you?"

Miraz glared at the nurse, his hands behind his back.

"I suppose you have heard about my daughter."

"No my'lord. I have heard nothing. All I know is that a soldier came for her earlier, and she was not present. Just myself."

"I see. Well my daughter seems to have a knack of just—how shall we say it--" Miraz paused, before turning his attention back to the nurse. "Disappearing." Donnamaria sensed an angered tone in the way he pronounced this.

"Well, you know Eilonwy my'lord--"

"Do I?" Miraz questioned, making Donnamaria more and more nervous.

"—I was just going to say m'lord, that well, if I know Eilonwy like I do, then she will turn up when you least expect it."

She smiled at Miraz, trying to ease him of questioning her any further.

"Anyway, I should be going." Donnamaria began to walk away, when Miraz grabbed her wrist.

"And just where would that place be you were going my dear?"

Donnamaria had to think fast. She promised Eilonwy she would say nothing unless she, herself, was in danger. She could not betray the girl who had been like a daughter to her all of seventeen years.

"For a walk my'lord. The sunset is so beautiful, I would hate to miss it."

Miraz glared at her directly in the eyes, searching for a flicker of fear or uncertainty. He found nothing.

"Off you go." He said, releasing his grip on her wrist.

"If I happen to cross paths with Eilonwy, I will most certainly tell her you are seeking her presence my'lord." Donnamaria said, bowing as she did.

"You do that." Miraz replied, a malicious smile entered his face.

He nodded his head, and Donnamaria proceeded along the corridor.

* * *

Miraz continued walking in the opposite direction. A single telmarine soldier which Donnamaria had passed earlier, was still stationed and had been listening to the conversation.

Miraz approached him. The telmarine bowed.

"Follow her." Miraz ordered, and the telmarine nodded, and began walking up the corridor, in the direction that Donnamaria had just exited from.

* * *

Paolo was walking down the cobbled path leading down to the stables, Eilonwy close behind, her sword had been replaced with a dagger which she had pressed against the young telmarine's back. Her bag had certainly gotten heavier as she had taken the fallen soldier's helmet for herself. She never knew when she might require it. Probably in due course.

Once they finally reached the stable door, Paolo stopped, as did Eilonwy.

"Open it." Eilonwy ordered gently.

Paolo reached for his belt, removing a small set of keys from it.

"¡Apresúrese!" Eilonwy whispered.

Paolo managed to get the stable door open and Eilonwy, still pressing the blade against his back ordered him to go inside first.

As they entered, Eilonwy saw Esmeralda tied up in the far corner.

"Stay there, please." Eilonwy asked the young man. "If you move, I _will_ kill you." She placed her knife back into her belt pocket.

The man nodded in agreement.

He knew she wasn't kidding.

Eilonwy walked up towards Esmeralda, and freed her from the rope. She grabbed hold of her reigns and walked back up to Paolo who had not moved.

"Take the reigns, and follow my orders." Eilonwy dictated.

Paolo nodded once again. Eilonwy walked in front of Paolo, and peered from behind the door.

Everything was clear, and the sun had gradually begun set, introducing the night to the sky. Eilonwy looked up towards the castle.

Everything seemed calm.

_Too calm_.

She turned towards Paolo and indicated for him to follow her.

Her brought Esmeralda out into the courtyard, keeping a tight grip onto her reigns.

Eilonwy took once last look around, and realized everything so far had gone to plan. She looked at the telmarine soldier, who himself looked solemn.

She drew her knife once more, causing him to turn directly to her attention.

"You have served me well, so I will let you keep your life."

The young telmarine looked at Eilonwy before he spoke.

"Gracias, my princess." He answered timidly.

"Do not refer to me as that if you please," Eilonwy paused. "Once I leave this place tonight, I will no longer serve such a title. I will become the enemy. I only hope that if you choose to stay, that Miraz will offer you the same gratitude that I have. If you know what is best for you, leave now."

The Telmarine watched on as Eilonwy tore a piece of cloth off her dress. He watched as the Princess swiped the blade across her palm. She then dipped the cloth into her wound and pressed it tight. She winced as she did this applying more pressure before she spoke again.

Eilonwy was too occupied to notice that the telmarine had shifted forward. He grabbed her hand and she watched as he looked down at her, a small smile across his face. He rubbed her hand gently and Eilonwy responded by giving him a smile. Suddenly the young man reached for her sword, pushing Eilonwy to the ground with a huge force.

In his hand he held the sword that Eilonwy had stolen earlier. The telmarine held it out towards the princess.

Eilonwy looked at the young man with hatred.

"Soy la princesa lamentable, pero no puedo permitir escaparme." Paolo said, still holdingh the sword out towards her. "I am sorry to do this."

Eilonwy was almost certain he was about stike and as she closed her eyes, her whole life seemed to pass before her eyes. Her first thought was how she had never gotten to Caspian…

* * *

…her eyes tightly shut she heard a small grunt, and something collapsed onto the floor. She opened her eyes, and there in front of her was Paolo's body, a small blade pierced his armour and into his back.

Eilonwy gasped as she looked up at the figure stood behind the body.

"Donnamaria?" Eilonwy gasped.

Donnamaria ran towards the fallen Princess, opening her hand out towards her and pulled her up.

"Thankyou, for saving my life," Eilonwy retrieved her sword from the telmarine, and placed it back into her belt. "How can I ever repay you?"

Donnamaria grabbed Eilonwy's hand lovingly and smiled at the young princess.

"By freeing Narnia."

Eilonwy felt Donnamaria place something into her hand. She looked down and saw a set of beads. (Imagine Rosary beads like style.)

Eilonwy looked confused.

"My daughter never had the chance to receive these. I know she would want you to have them." Donnamaria said lovingly.

Eilonwy smiled.

"Carolyn is still with you Donnamaria. She always will be." Eilonwy replied.

"I know m'dear."

As the exchanged a small silence, there was shouting from the castle.

"The time is now Princess. You must go." Donnamaria urged.

Eilonwy did as she was told and mounted her horse.

"Where will you go?" Donnamaria asked.

"I am heading for the woods. I have a feeling I may find Caspian there."

"I have every faith in you and your cousin. Narnia is in your hands now. I hope I live long enough to watch you return, with Caspian as our King."

"So do I." Eilonwy felt her eyes well up. "Goodbye Donnamaria."

Eilonwy said bowing her head.

Donnamaria returned the favour.

With that, Eilonwy patted Esmeralda and she began to gallop through the courtyard.

Donnamaria watched Eilonwy kick her horse, and gallop off into the distance.

_"Long live Aslan."_ She whispered.

**It was going to be a long night.**


	12. Emplazamiento de un Rey

**Authours Note: **_EXCITING STUFF NOW. _

_sorry that it is late. i've been really busy with work and exam results and what have you, so apologoies. _

_i hope this chapter will make up for it :) _

_Lets get ready to rumble..._

_xoxo_

_emmerald --_

* * *

**Emplazamiento de un Rey**

Siting Of a King

* * *

Lucy Pevensie found herself unable to sleep.

She turned onto her side uncomftably.

Beside her were her brother Edmund and sister Susan. Peter was laid above Edmund, and Trumpkin, a dwarf who she had only found a few hours ago, laid opposite Peter.

She had not slept a wink.

How could she?

She kept thinking about him.

She knew she had seen him.

"_I wish you would all stop talking like grown ups. I didn't think I saw him, I did see him."_

She hadn't imagined him.

She had seen him.

"_Do you see him now?"_

She had seen Aslan.

**_Problem was, nobody believed her._**

Lucy exhaled deeply in frustration.

_Was she the only person who still had faith?_

"Lu?" Her sister Susan piped up. " Are you still awake?" Lucy Pevensie meerly hummed at her sister.

"Lucy," Susan paused. "Why do you think I didn't see Aslan?"

Lucy thought for a few moments.

"Maybe, you didn't really want to see him." She replied.

Susan didn't know how to respond to her sister's answer.

Mainly because it spoke truth and the truth often hurts.

She wasn't sure why, but being back in Narnia bothered her. She didn't feel the way she did last time she was here. She didn't feel happy or relieved. She just felt out of place, almost like she didn't belong here anymore.

Her reign ended a year ago when she abadoned Narnia.

What could she possibly gain from returning here? She had just started to get used to living back in England.

_Her true home._

"Why did we have to come back here Lu?" Susan complained.

"Because Narnia needs us Susan." Lucy replied.

"I'm not so sure." Susan huffed. "I was just starting to get used to living in England. I just wish things could go back to the way they were. Before all of this happened."

Lucy was struck.

"Aren't you happy to be back Susan?" Lucy asked curiuosuly.

Susan preferred not to answer her siblingsquestion and rolled over on to her side, facing away from Lucy.

"Susan?" Lucy repeated.

"Go to sleep Lucy." Was Susan's response. "We have a long day tomorrow."

Lucy, who was torn by what her sister had just said, turned again onto her other side, facing away from her eldest sister.

It was clear that The Gentle Queen had gone.

Lucy Pevensie no longer knew who Susan was.

* * *

Eilonwy rode Esmeralda along the plain fields as fast as her horse would allow her. She had made it this far and she did not intend on stopping. She knew the Telmarines were not far behind her, but Donnamaria had given her that head start.

A head start she was more than thankful for, but what Donnamaria would pay for.

She approached the edge of the woods. She took a look back to see her current situation.

All was clear so far, although in the distance, she could hear voices.

She patted Esmeralda gently, and so she began her sprint through the woods which laid before her.

The wind was howling and the sky was thick with black clouds. As the rain fell from the heavens, Eilonwy's vision became more blurred. She had to keep going. This was her chance.

Caspian surely could not be far away. The woods could not possibly be that big.

Esmeralda increased her speed as she sped through the open woods.

She winced as a few of the large tree branches snapped in her face, one left a mark upon her cheek. She shook her head in attempt to shake off the pain. Her eyes swinted as the rain began to fall even harder.

She felt Esmeralda slow slightly, so Eilonwy kept gently patted her, as reassurance. She could not afford to slow down, knowing the Telmarines could catch upto her at any given moment. Eilonwy turned her head to see if they had caught her up, but she could not see due to the thick downpour of rain.

As she turned her head back, Eilonwy looked into the distance and saw something . something she could only barely make out.

A huge great...

It roared loudly.

Eilonwy pulled on the reigns on Esmerelda, causing her to buck, thowing Eilonwy to the ground.

Eilonwy sat up slowly, her clothes drenched, her hair soaking and tangeled.

She eased her vision back into the distance.

Nothing.

_Had she imagined it?_

There was nothing there at all. She was so sure she had seen something.

She was more than sure.

She had definelty seen something.

She shook her head, and she heard voices...

Voices which were closing in.

She got to her feet quickly and ran over to Esmeralda, who had recovered from the shock. She panicked and released Esmerlada from the reigns.

"Go," Eilonwy whispered staring at her horse. Esmerlada glared back at her owner, lovingly.

"Go!" Eilonwy repeated.

Esmeralda was obedient.

Eilonwy watched as Esmeralda disappeared into the thick forest. She took a deep breah and hid behind the tree, holding her breath, whilst breathing heavily.

She heard a group of horses pull up, and voices.

"Where is she?" One questioned.

Eilonwy managed to peer from behind the tree, watching the soldiers.

One of the soldiers bent down into the mud, and saw tracks.

"She's headed North. Follow the tracks, and it will lead you to her, and possible set us on a track to find Caspian," the slodier shouted. "And remember Miraz' orders. Capture the girl, kill any others. I shall report back to Lord Miraz at once."

The soldiers agreed and Eilonwy watched as three of the four soliders lead on, following the tracks that Esmerelda had cleverly left for them. Her plan had worked for now at least. Eilonwy removed her cloak and wrapped it even tightly around her. The tree had provided her with a good shelter, enough to help her make it through the night at least.

_All Eilonwy could do now was wait._

_Wait for the signal._

* * *

Eilonwy awoke from her sleep. She had not slept entirely well, mainly through fear that the Telmarines would return and find her. Thankfully the rain had stopped through the course of the night, meaning that Eilonwy's clothes had dried up. She felt the early sun rising, and it shone delicatley through the trees, casting a small shadow.

Eilowny removed her cloak from around her body and placed it around her neck as she got up. She took a few moments to awaken. Esmeralda had not returned, but Eilonwy could not wait around. She had to get moving.

As she stretched, she saw a flicker of gold swish past, in the corner of her eye. She turned her head, and saw movement in the bushes. She wasnt sure whethe it was curiousity that drove her to draw her sword and walk in the directon of the light. She walked carefully through the trees, pushing her way through the bushes as she did. As she reached the end of her destination, she found herself at the edge of a cliff, overlooking a river. She looked out to the river.

Nothing.

Not a single hum or buzz.

All was quiet.

"_Stupid imagination."_ Eilonwy muttered under her breath.

As she turned back to face the forest, Eilonwy nearly plummeted to her death and she saw what she was faced with.

In front of her eyes stood the very thing she had come to fear.

The fear that she seen so many times.

The fear that was now in front of her eyes.

In front of Eilonwy stood a lion...

"_Be still dear one." The lion said. _

_Eilonwy's eyes widened, and she raised her sword up in front of her defensively. She didnt know what to do. _

"_Peace," the lion spoke again. "I thought you were fearless,my dear. I see that fear has grown on you over the year, hasnt it?" _

_Eilonwy was speechless. _

"_Come now, you were never one to be lost for words. You always have plenty to say." _

"_Well i am sorry if i am still in shock. Wouldnt you be if a lion started talking to you." _

_The lion laughed. _

"_I do not know. I have never had the pleasure of meeting such another as myself yet." _

_Eilonwy had an urge to put her sword away, but her arms felt numb. Not numb from fear, numb from another feeling. _

"_What do you want?" she questioned. _

"_I think it would have been obvious dear one," the lion answered. "If you have truly forgotten what is past, then i fear you will not live to see the future. I am sure everything will become clear, but i have not the time to speak of such things now. I have so little time." _

"_I dont understand."_

"_You will in time. I find that time is an amazing thing if you use it correctly." The lion stepped foward, causing Eilonwy to take a small step back. _

"_Why did you make me follow you here?" Eilonwy questioned. _

_The Lion laughed. "You ask too much young one. I did not make you follow me. You always were too curious. Not that curiousity is a sin of course. Or maybe it was your conscience. I for one, do not know,but what i do know is that you are here now. You have made it this far, so maybe i should ask you. Where do you intend to go from here?" _

"_Why do you want to know? How can I trust you?" _

"_When did you ever not?" the lion replied._

_Eilonwy was growing forever confused at the lion's responses. _

"_I will ask again. Where do you intend upon going now? What is the next stage of your journey?" _

"_I do not know. I do not know the way." _

"_I think i am right in having every faith that you do, dear one, even when you lack faith in yourself, as you often do. You are just simply looking in the wrong places." _

_Eilonwy, again considered his words. This was making no sense to her whatsoever. _

"_What do you mean? I havent even started looking yet, so how can i know where to go?"_

"_Right now, in your mind, you will begin to walk the steps of the path you will choose. You will walk this course path, because it will the path you will chose to follow. It is nobody else's choice but your own. But I will warn you, you will find what you seek if you do. You will find something of importance, but it will not be what you intentionally seek. And when that happens, you must prepare to face upto what is already fate, and accept that your judgementt was not the right one." _

_Eilonwy listened to the lion intentively, not really knowing what to say. All she could do was lower her sword, and stare at the lion. _

"_If you are in dount, then I often find retracing my steps, is the best place to start." The lion began to walk away. As he did, a thought crossed through his mind. _

_How she grown in such a short space of time. _

_Eilonwy suddenly acted on instinct. "Wait!" _

_The lion turned to the young princess' attention. _

"_As—" As she stepped forward she stood on a twig causing it to snap... _

* * *

... a twig snapped causing Eilonwy to dart her eyes open.

She sat up immediatly and looked about her surroundings. She was still where she fell asleep just a few hours ago. She got up from where she had slept.

_Had she dreamt everything? _

She made her way through the exact trail that she had been down before. The same trees she had passed and the bushes she has waded through. She reached the cliff overlooking the river.

"_What is wrong with me?" _she muttered under her breath. She heard something behind her approach. Her hand slipped over her sword carefully, waiting to strike. As she turned, she saw what was in front of her.

In front of her was Esmeralda.

Eilonwy smiled, removing her hand from her sword, and walked over to the horse, stroking her mane.

She looked back to the cliff, where she had been stood in her dream.

_Why did things start to feel familiar?_

She could not helpo but feel that this had happened before.

She felt as though she had been in this situation before.

But she couldnt be sure.

She couldnt interpret her dream.

"_If you are in dount, then I often find retracing my steps, is the best place to start."_

You pushed the dream to the back of her mind. She had more important things to do than ponder on a dream that meant nothing. A dream was a dream right?

She started walking, pushing all of her worries to the back of her mind.

She had a feeling that Caspian was near. She could just feel it.

**Little did Eilonwy know that earlier that night, Caspian had been having a few problems of his own. **


	13. El Cesped de Baile

**El Césped de Baile**

The Dancing Lawn

Caspian stood in the middle of the Dancing Lawn, circled by an all manner of creatures, not many of which himself could name.

_Where were Eilonwy and the Professor when he needed them? _

They were all shouting and chanting stuff at the young prince. Caspian had never felt the feeling of intimidation before; the feeling of pure fear.

He felt as though he were trapped in a cell, and these Narnians were the bars, restricting him from escaping.

"The only thing this horn proves is that the Telmarines have stolen yet another thing from us!" Nikabrik yelled into the crowd.

"I did not steal anything." Caspian feebly answered back at Nikabrik.

"Haven't stolen anything?" one of the Narnians asked sarcatically.

"Shall we list the things the Telmarines have stolen from us?" another said.

"Our homes." A woman's voice cried.

"Our freedom." Another voice said said.

"Our lives." Another Narnian shouted out.

Caspian stood in disbelief.

"You would hold me accountable for the crimes of my people?" he asked.

"Accountable and punishable!" Nikabrik yelled back, walking towards Caspian, his dagger raised.

"That's rich coming you dwarf. Let us not forget, Nikabrik, that it was your people who sided with the White Witch in the War many years ago" Reepicheep piped up, pointing his sword at Nikabrik.

"And I would gladly do it again if it meant ridding us of these—_barbarians_!" Nikabrik snapped.

"Now, now, Nikabrik. The Witch is gone now, and it is not in your power to bring her back." Trufflehunter said. "Now, some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well that Narnia was never right unless a Son of Adam was King."

"Narnia was under better control with the White Witch than it could ever be with…_their lot!_" he said in a bitter voice. This caused more outrage from the crowd.

"So, are you suggesting that we go against Aslan now?" a voice asked aloud.

"No!" said Nikabrik, helplessly trying to keep the raging crowd on his side. However, he was slowly losing the battle against Trufflehunter. "But he is Telmarine! Why would we want him as our King?" Nikabrik cried out.

"Because I can help you!" Caspian suddenly shouted out. Everybody turned to face him. "Listen…beyond these woods I am a Prince! The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine! Help me claim it, and together, I can bring peace between us."

The Narnians fell silent, and began turning to each other. Caspian exhaled deeply, looking at each individual, praying they would consider his proposal.

"Really? Do you really think so? Do you really think there could be peace between us?" a squirrel asked.

Caspian turned his attention to the squirrel who had addresses him.

"Two days ago, I did not believe in the existence of talking animals. I did not believe in dwarves…or centaurs. Yet…here you are …all standing before me. In strength and numbers that we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn," he said holding up his hand which held the horn, "is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we can take back what is ours!"

There was an approving murmur circulating throughout the crowd.

"It is true." A deep voice said. Soon you saw that Glenstorm walking towards Caspian, his eyes locking with Caspian's own eyes. "I watch the skies…for it is mine to watch, as well as it is yours to remember, Badger."

He walked back to his place in the clearing. "And here…a son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom." He approached Caspian, and for the first time, Caspian no longer feared this magnificent creature.

"If you will lead us…my sons and I offer you our swords." Glenstorm said, lifting up his sword.

Caspian bowed his head to the centaur, and he returned the favour.

"If we are to fight, we first need to gather more weapons and find a shelter." Caspian said to the Centaur. "And we will need to find more soldiers as well. Every person counts."

Glenstorm nodded. Caspian turned to the rest of the Narnians.

"We must hurry. Tomorrow we shall take a group and search in the woods. I believe we shall be expecting some guests, who I am told will not be far from here either." He nodded to Trufflehunter.

"And what are your orders now your majesty?" Reepicheep questioned.

"We find a shelter, and we shall make for the woods just before daybreak. I am sure that the Telmarines will be here soon." Caspian finished on that note.

He felt a huge weight lift from his chest.

He now had the Narnians on his side.

He only hoped that he would have another person on his side.

That person was in the form of his seventeen year old cousin.

If only he knew, that she was not far behind them.

* * *

Eilonwy walked briskly, one hand holding onto the reigns of Esmeralda, the other holding onto an apple she had found on a nearby tree. She had managed to gather a few, just in case. She was still replaying the image of the lion over and over in her mind, and it was still not making much sense.

_Had she really seen Him?_

She was still trying to make sense of the dream, and she felt like she had been walking around for hours. As she walked through trees, she heard noises.

_Loud noises._

_Voices._

_People shouting._

In the distance she could see smoke. She threw her half eaten apple to the floor, and crept through the woods, keeping a tight grip on Esmeralda's reigns.

If there were any Telmarines in the woods, she would do herself justice to avoid being captured.

As she wandered deeper, she realized she was coming to the edge of the wood, and there, she could see it.

_Her father's army_.

There were hundreds of them. They were all working on the bridge, leading from the castle to the woods. She knew she had to abuse this position all she could.

She tied Esmeralda to a nearby tree and urged her to remain quiet.

Eilonwy managed to make her way towards a few trees, getting as close as she could to what was going on. She crouched down and remained hidden by a large log that was in front of her. She observed what was going on. They were using the trees and constructing weapons.

_So this was the master plan._

_Her father's plan of action against the Narnians._

As she began to make a mental note in her head, she watched on as her father arrived on his horse. There seemed to be a lot of commotion, but she couldn't work out why.

Eilonwy could not help but overhear. She watched as her father got off his horse and strode over to a small huddle of soldiers. That huddle consisting of her father's right hand man, General Glozelle.

"How many weapons did they take?" Miraz questioned.

"Enough weapons and armour for two regiments my Lord," Glozelle began. "But there's more."

Eilonwy watched as Glozelle lifted up the door to the armory, revealing a message.

""_You were right to fear the fear the woods. X"_" Miraz dictated.

Lord Sopespian looked confused.

"X, m'lord?"

"Caspian," Miraz paused, gritting his teeth. "The Tenth."

Miraz banged his hand against the door in anger.

"I am sorry my Lord. The blame is mine." Glozelle owned up.

"I know." Miraz replied, narrowing his eyes at his General. "Tell me General, because I am curious. How many men did you loose?"

Glozelle looked unnerved by this comment.

"None my Lord."

Miraz removed his hand off the door, and placed it behind his back and lowered his head to Glozelle.

"None?" His voice confused, as far as Eilonwy concerned, that is what made him more intimidating.

"They came like ghosts in the dead of night. We never saw them."

Miraz walked forward towards Glozelle.

"Then how do you explain your injuries?" he lowered his voice once again.

With one sudden movement that nobody could prepare themselves for, Miraz slapped Glozelle, very much like her did with the Narnian, around the face.

Eilonwy watched as Glozelle brought his hand to his face, wiping the blood away from his lip. To be fair, he had gotten off lightly.

"That is for letting me down Glozelle, and this--"

Once again, Miraz hit Glozelle hard causing him to fall to the floor, gripping his face in pain.

"..is for allowing my daughter to ESCAPE!!" Miraz bellowed.

Glozelle rose from the floor cautiously.

"I am sorry my lord."

"I said to you--" Miraz pointed at Glozelle viciously. "That if she too got captured by the Narnians that I would hold you responsible! Did I not?"

Glozelle paused for a while.

_Lies. It was all lies. First it was Caspian being "captured", and now it was Eilonwy. _

Miraz repeated himself.

"Did I not?"

"Yes, my Lord. You did."

Miraz put his hand to his head.

"Now, I asked you, how many men did you loose in this bloody _Narnian _attack, in which you were a fortunate survivor?"

Miraz paused.

"How many? General?"

Glozelle turned slowly to his three associates who were stood behind him. He looked them solemnly before turning back to Miraz.

"Three my Lord."

Miraz smiled.

"I thought so."

Miraz turned his back and returned to his horse.

Lord Sopespian followed him.

Eilonwy, trying to keep her balance, placed her hand on the floor in an attempt to aid herself, when she felt a prick on her palm. As she looked down she found something gold which was imbedded in the ground. She managed to dig it up into her hands and observed it carefully. It was a pendant. A pendant shaped like a lion. Engraved on the animal was a letter.

"_ "L?""_ Eilonwy whispered.

"_You will find something of importance, but it will not be what you intentionally seek"_

Could this be what she was supposed to find?

This meant that somebody had been here before her. Somebody had been here, more than likely yesterday, stood where she was, watching what she was watching.

Maybe not just somebody, but people...

A million thoughts entered her mind as she placed the pendant into her cloak pocket and her attention turned back to her father.

"What shall we do my Lord. What are your orders?" Sopespian asked.

"Send more men into the woods. Find Caspian."

"And do what with him?"

"Kill him. And any others you find traveling with him. I will not rest until all the _Narnians_ are dead."

"And what about the Princess?"

"You find her, you return her to me, and I shall deal with her intolerance to follow Telmarine laws." Miraz replied cruelly.

"And what if she has found Caspian?"

"Well then, if she has not yet reached Caspian, when she does, she will be turned against us by him and his Narnian lackeys! She too will become a _blood traitor_."

Eilonwy's heart struck a nerve.

_Would her father really have her killed?_

To be honest, she would put nothing past her father now.

"My Lord, please rethink this abrupt decision. She is your daughter after all."

"The day she shows up for war as Caspian's right hand, is the day she deserves to die."

"But my Lord, surely…"

"Not now Sopespian! Narnia is in need of a new king, since their old king turned his back on us."

With that, Miraz galloped away on his horse.

Eilonwy now knew where she stood. Either way, she was going to die. She needed to reach Caspian before Miraz's men did. And she knew where she had to go to get to him.

"_If you are in dount, then I often find retracing my steps, is the best place to start."_

She had to return to the beginning.

**Little did she know that it wasn't just Miraz's men that were trying to hunt down the Young Prince, and they were only moments away from reaching him. **


	14. Los Reyes y Reinas de Viejo

**

* * *

**

**Authours Note:**

_This is where the going gets tough. Now having tought about the length of the story, i am not putting a limit on how long, so i am aiming for it to be roughly about 40 chapters, but i am not sure how it will fan out just yet. there is so much content and i doubt i will finsih it before i go back to schoo, but we shall see how it goes. _

_thansks for reading everything so far, and keep reveiwing :) _

_xoxo_

_emmmerald --_

* * *

**Los Reyes Y Reinas De Viejo**

The Kings and Queens Of Old

* * *

The sun rose into the clear blue sky which overshadowed the heavens.

Caspian walked through the woods, accompanied by Glenstorm, Trufflehunter, Wanderston (who was one of the minotaurs) and Reepicheep, who was happily walking at Caspian's heel.

Caspian could not help but feel very proud. Last night, they had successfully managed to raid the Telmarines camp, and had initially gathered a good assortment of weapons and armour. Everything seemed to be going to plan.

All he had to do now was find the Kings and Queens.

"Something is playing on your mind, your majesty?"Reepicheep asked.

"Sorry?" Caspian responded.

"Tell us. What thoughts are you lingering on my liege?" Reepicheep questioned once more.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about somebody."

"Really? And who might that be, your majesty?"

"He is thinking about the Princess." Trufflehunter stepped in.

"Princess? What Princess?" Reepicheep questioned.

"My cousin, Princess Eilonwy." Caspian answered.

"Oh, I see. So doesn't that make her—"

"Miraz' daughter? Yes, yes it does." Caspian huffed, walking ahead.

Reepicheep fell silent and turned to Trufflehunter, shrugging his shoulders.

"She is nothing like him you know, before you jump to conclusions." Caspian spoke, not looking at his comrades.

"I have every faith that she is not my lord, but even still—" Reepicheep began.

"Reepicheep, if the Prince wishes to speak well of his cousin, then he is within every right to do so. His judgement is final." Trufflehunter replied. Caspian stopped in his tracks, turning to Trufflehunter, a smile of gratitude across his face.

"Oh course, my liege. Do you forgive me for questioning you so deeply?" Reepicheep questioned, bowing to the Prince.

"My friend, everybody is entitled to speak out," Caspian replied, smiling at the mouse.

"Would you tell us about her my lord?" Trufflehunter asked.

"Well, she is very wise, and beautiful. She has been like a sister to me my entire life. We used to get in so much trouble for sneaking out of the castle and playing pranks on the maids. And even when we got caught, she always took the blame…" Caspian paused. "I just hope she fights on the right side."

"What do you mean, my lord?"

"I just hope nothing bad has happened to her. Miraz has this ability to persuade and convince people of things which are not true. I just hope she does not fall for his lies."

"She has a strong mind and heart your majesty." Glenstorm said. "I feel her presence through these trees."

"What do you mean?" Caspian questioned, turning around to face Glenstorm.

"The stars tell us what we want to see, and last night, I saw what I had longed to see for a long time. I glimmer of hope, shall go a long way." Glenstorm paused, stepping forward towards Caspian. _"She is here."_

Caspian could not believe what Glenstorm was saying.

_Could she really be here?_

"Well, then, if I may your lord, if she is anything like yourself, then I am sure we will be heading towards a great victory." Reepicheep replied, and began swishing his sword, causing Caspian to laugh.

"If she is here, then we must find her." Caspian said abruptly. "We shall split up and search. If anybody spots anything, then report back immediately. No blood is to be split unless on my authourity. Any blood that isn't Telmarine blood that is."

They all nodded in agreement, and began separating into the woods.

Caspian had a good feeling that his cousin was close by.

**If only he knew.**

* * *

Eilonwy stood looking over the cliff down to river once more. Esmerelda was stood patiently behind her. In her hand, Eilonwy held the out the pendant, switching her attention.

Across the river, she saw the rest of the forest. Eilonwy had a feeling that she would Caspian there.

She just needed to find a way to get there.

She hummed for ages, clasping her hand around the pendant.

"_Come on, Eilonwy, think."_ She whispered.

She walked along the cliff, and Esmerelda followed close behind. She looked over the edge as she walked, hoping to find some sort of path, something which would help her cross the gorge.

Her only other option was to plummet to her possible death.

As she walked, she was getting more and more frustrated. As she stepped, she realized that something was not there, which should have been there. As she lifted her right foot to take the next step, there was nothing there. Within a sudden reflex, she jolted back and looked down. In her path, there was a huge gap in the ground leading down towards the river.

Eilonwy smiled to herself.

_This is what she had been looking for._

* * *

Lucy Pevensie had not been dreaming.

This was the second time she had seen him, even if it had all been a dream. She followed the path that she had followed in her dream. The same dream that she had seen Aslan. She needed to find him, and prove it to the others that Aslan was still here and he had been all along like she told them.

As Lucy walked along the grass, she suddenly was gagged by a hand. As she turned she saw her older brother, Peter signaling to keep quiet. As they peered over the huge rock, Lucy gasped as she saw a minotaur carrying an axe. Peter brushed past her, drawing his own sword, and Lucy continued to watch over the rock as he stepped out.

No sooner had he done this, when another figure ran from the brushes, his sword introducing itself to Peter's. Lucy shuddered as she heard the metals clash together.

The other boy took a dangerous swing Peter, almost causing Peter to loose his balance. As he redeemed his balance, Peter threw a hard punch, hitting the boy in the mouth. The dark haired boy went in for the slay, which, to Lucy's luck, Peter managed to duck just in time.

With the metals clashing once more, Peter managed to send the boy's sword to the floor. The boy panicked as Peter came at him .

Lucy gasped as Peter swung for the boy. She watched as her brother's sword became stuck in the tree trunk, just as the other boy ducked. The dark haired boy took the opportunity to kick Peter in his stomach, and sent him falling to the floor. The boy in turn then tried to release Peter's sword from the tree. Peter quickly got up, grabbing for a rock as he did, ready to smash the rock into his opponent's face.

_Lucy could not take it anymore._

Stop!" All eyes were now focused on Lucy. As Peter looked at his sister, he felt ashamed that she witnesses what she just had. He had to remember the fact that she was only twelve, not a child but not adolescent either.

Peter looked at the boy before him, examining him as he did.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter questioned.

The boy glared at Peter, his dark eyes like daggers. "Yes. And who are you?"

Before Peter could respond , her heard a voice shout his name in the background.

"PETER!"

Peter's sister Susan shouted to him, her bow and arrow in her hand. Behind her, Edmund appeared, his sword drawn, and next to him was Trumpkin, who also bared his bow.

Behind Peter, the minotaur had now been joined by a group of other animals, including a centaur, a dwarf and a badger.

Caspian smiled, knowing that the Narnians had his back. He turned back to the boy.

"High King Peter?" He asked. The boy lifted his head proudly.

"I believed you called." He replied sarcastically.

Caspian did not like his attitude. He seemed to arrogant. He couldn't believe that this was High King Peter. The king that reigned over Narnia all those years ago. He did not look a day older than Caspian himself.

"Well, yes, but I thought you'd be older." Caspian responded.

The boy looked confused by Caspian's words.

"Well, if you like, we could come back in a few years." Peter began to turn away, when Caspian jumped in.

"No, no, that's alright. Its just, you are not what I expected." Caspian looked over towards the other Kings and Queens. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes met with the oldest queen.

Queen Susan merely smiled back at the young Prince, lowering her weapon.

"Neither are you." Edmund replied to Caspian's comment.

Caspian smiled.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege…it is an honor to serve you." Reepicheep walked through the crowd of Narnians, and walked up towards Peter, removing his hat and bowing to the High King, much to Caspian's annoyance. "We have spent our time wisely securing weapons for your army sire."

_Peter's army? _

_"My army you mean?"_ Caspian thought.

"Oh my gosh! He is so cute!" Caspian heard the little girl whisper to her older sister, who was eyeing Reepicheep lovingly. Caspian smiled, knowing full well that Reepicheep wouldn't take too kindly to those words.

"Who said that!?" Reepicheep yelled, drawing his sword threateningly. He was turning around every which way, searching for the voice of whoever dare call him "cute". Reepicheep was not cute. He was a fierce warrior. A title he was most proud of.

"Sorry." Caspian heard the young queen apologize.

"Oh, your majesty." Reepicheep said as he lowered his sword a bit. "My apologies. I would like to think that such a word as…courageous, courteous or…chivalrous would be more fitting for a noble and strong warrior such as myself." He said as he picked his sword back up and began to fight an imaginary opponent, making both Caspian and the young queen laugh.

"Well…at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter said, looking towards Caspian smirking. Caspian however was far from amused. "Cause we're going to need every sword we can get." He narrowed his eyes at Caspian, and Caspian did the same.

"Well then…" Caspian said handing Peter his sword, "you'll proably be wanting yours back." He said in attempt to insult Peter as well.

Peter accepted his sword, his eyes not moving themselves from Caspian's. It was quite obvious that these two didn't like each other. There was nothing more fitting than a battle for equally large male egos, especially at a time such as this one.

"Well then, should we be going?" Peter asked calmly, indicating this question not at Caspian, but too his brothers and sisters.

"No, not yet." Caspian responded.

Peter looked confused. "And why is that?"

Caspian glared at Peter. "Because we have other business here before we return to the How. I mean, if that is okay with you," Caspian paused, gritting his teeth. _"High King Peter."_

Peter looked at his brothers and sisters.

"We could do with collecting some food, Pete. We are all starving anyway." Edmund suggested. Peter was not happy with his brother's response. All her wanted to do was start getting his army together. He already had a plan in his mind of what he wanted to do, and spending more time in the woods would only delay his plans further.

He turned back to Caspian. "Fine. I suppose you don't mind if I have a look around then, _Prince Caspian." _

Peter brushed past Caspian, walking head first into the trees, placing his sword back into his belt. Caspian looked back at his comrades and then to the others Kings and Queens. He watched as Susan grabbed her youngest sister Lucy by the hand and walked towards him.

"Sorry about him." Susan said to Caspian.

Caspian smiled. "Is he always like that?"

"Pretty much." Susan laughed gently. Caspian felt very akward talking to Queen Susan, and he wasn't sure why.

"This is Lucy," Susan spoke again. Caspian bowed to the young queen, causing her to giggle slightly. "It is very nice to meet you Queen Lucy. I am Prince Caspian." Lucy bowed to Caspian.

"And who are you?" Caspian asked Susan. Susan almost became lost for words.

"I am Susan, your majesty." She bowed to Caspian.

"There is no need to bow to me. I am not King yet, _Queen Susan_." Caspian replied politely causing Susan to blush.

"Would you like to accompany me through the woods, my Queens?" Caspian asked.

Susan smiled at the handsome young prince, ands accepted his arm, as they walked through the trees, Lucy following not far behind.

* * *

Peter kicked the pebbles with his feet.

He had known him for ten minutes and already he could not stand him.

He hated Prince Caspian.

He loathed him.

Peter found it hard to accept that he was not the one in charge anymore, no matter how much he wanted to believe he was. He felt so angry all the time. He had desired to come back here for so long, but now he wasn't even sure this was what he wanted.

As he reached the top of the hill he had been walking up, he looked into the distance.

Narnia looked so different now, and he could not get used to it.

As his eyes studied the landscape, Peter heard a rustle coming from below him. As he peered over the hilltop, he looked down and saw something. A figure was walking below, riding a horse. He could not make out their features due to the fact they were covered by a cloak and a helmet.

But it was no Narnian helmet.

**It was helmet belonging to a Telmarine. **


	15. Un Enemigo Común

* * *

**Authours Note:**

_Okay, let me just say first of all, thankyou for the reviews. I am hoping to get more, so anoybdy who reads this, tell your friends, if you like it :) I realised due to one review, that some of the titles are not exactly correct, so apologies. Having done five years of Spanish myself, I will admit I am not fluent, so i have using translation sites to help me, which have failed me lol. Never mind. Enjoy this chapter._

_xoxo _

_Emmmerald --_

* * *

**Un Enemigo Común**

A Common Enemy

* * *

Eilonwy managed to cross the gorge, and found herself gazing upon the forest which was staring her in the face. She had hold on Esmeralda's reigns, and she glanced anxiously at her companion.

_"Let's find Caspian_," Eilonwy whispered. Before she had starting making her onward journey, she reached into her bag, and pulled out a helmet.

The same helmet she had stolen from the solider she attacked at the castle the night she escaped.

She placed it on her head, adjusting it to her shape. She placed her hood up over her head.

_She wasn't going to take any chances. _

* * *

Peter found himself eyeing up the figure as he remained hidden behind the rock. He was watching their every movement. He felt the sudden urge to call the others and take out the solider, but Peter knew he could handle it.

He was _Peter the Magnificent_ for goodness sake.

What couldn't he handle?

He watched the figure as he it continued riding along the path. Peter, still not breaking eye contact with the figure, slipped down the rock, landing in some bushes.

The figure stopped.

Peter crouched in the bushes, knowing full well that the figure had heard him.

He watched as the figure got down from the horse, and looked around, absorbing the surroundings. Peter crouched down further, waiting for the time to strike the soldier. The figure turned their attention back to the horse. He listened as they whispered something into the horse's ear, something that Peter could not make out. The horse bucked its head, almost as if it was agreeing with the stranger and galloped off along the path in front of him and the stranger.

The figure remained still; their back was to Peter. Peter knew it was a cowardly thing to do, sneaking up on somebody from behind, but this person was no ordinary person.

This person was the _enemy_.

An enemy whose life Peter wanted to claim.

As the stranger began to make small steps walking forwards, Peter carefully removed himself from the bushes, drawing his sword as he did. He began treading carefully along the path leading up to the stranger, and before he knew what he was doing, he was addressing the stranger, and the stranger had responded, turning to his full attention.

* * *

Eilonwy rode Esmeralda through the forest. Her nerves were uncontrollable. She took deep breaths, and patted Esmerelda gently. She knew Esmerelda could sense her anxiety, so in bid to calm herself down and Esmerelda, she stroked her mane lovingly. She had been riding through the woods for little under half an hour, and already she was feeling tiresome. As Esmerelda trotted along the path, something made Eilonwy halt.

She pulled on Esmerelda's reigns carefully, not trying to scare or hurt her. The woods had been so quiet until now.

Eilonwy heard something.

A rustling of something. She took a moment to gaze, before getting down off Esmerelda's back. She began observing the forest, not knowing exactly where the sound had come from. She heard it again, but this time it shot past her. The same glimmer of gold flashed past her, leading to the path ahead of her. She took a few moments to look about her again, before turning back to Esmerelda.

She leant down and whispered into the horses ear.

"_Follow the light. It will lead you to Caspian. I have the feeling we are not alone."_

Esmerelda bucked her head before galloping off along the path.

The light had been a sign, and Eilonwy knew that it would help her, for she knew whose help she was receiving.

Eilonwy also knew, or at least she had a very good reason to believe, that she was not alone in this part of the wood, and she had to prepare herself for whatever was thrown at her.

She took a few moments to breath, before placing her hand on the handle of her sword, and began walking forwards very slowly. She listened to the woods, listening out for any unusual activity. She had not taken even four steps, when she felt a presence behind her. She did not have time to respond, as the voice spoke quickly and briefly.

_Eilonwy was definitely not alone anymore. _

* * *

"Stay where you are!" Peter said belligerently, holding his sword up to the stranger.

The figure turned to face Peter, the face hidden due to the helmet they were, the body clothed in the finest amour and cloaks.

Eilonwy took a deep breath, as she turned around, looking upon her aggressor.

The boy who stood before, was not like any boy she had ever seen before. He was tall; pale skinned and had penetrating blue eyes. He was certainly not a Telmarine. Sure enough, he could come from Archenland, but he certainly not a member of her own race. He had dirty blonde hair, which was short compared to most of the Telmarine boys she knew. He was well built, not muscular, but well defined, and she could not help but think that he was a very handsome young man.

Eilonwy could not help but gaze at the boy through her helmet, keen to understand what he was doing here in the forest at such a time as this.

He held his sword up towards her threateningly at Eilonwy.

Peter spoke again.

"Remove your helmet, _Telmarine."_ He ordered.

Eilonwy grinned under her helmet.

"That will not be necessary." Was her reply.

The boy looked stunned.

"And why is that?" he questioned, lifting his sword higher.

"I am not here to cause trouble boy," she began in a patronizing tone. "I am merely looking for somebody."

Eilonwy did not wish to engage any further into trouble with this boy than she needed to. She needed to find Caspian and if this boy could help her, she would be more than grateful.

"Really? And who might that be?" Peter asked authoritatively.

Eilonwy responded. "I am sure you may have heard of him. A boy," she paused looking deep into Peter's eyes. "By the name of Caspian."

Peter's face dropped.

This soldier was after Caspian. He would have loved nothing more than to give him over to this Telmarine at once, but do so would be to go against Narnia. He was shocked that this thought even crossed his mind.

Eilonwy watched the boy's face drop. He had pretty much given his game away.

"Ah, so you do know him?" she asked, slyly.

"What of him?" Peter questioned.

Eilonwy took a step forward, causing Peter to raise his sword towards her again. She acknowledged this, and thus, stepped back.

"I wish to make his acquaintance," she replied simply. "I am—shall we say—_an old friend." _

Peter could not believe that he was falling for this Telmarine's lies.

"Last time I heard, friends did not try to kill other friends."

Eilonwy merely laughed at Peter's comment, making Peter angry that this person was mocking him.

"I assure you that I am not like the large percentage of Caspian's subjects, _noble warrior_. Now, could you please take me to him?"

Peter was struck by the soldier's words.

This Telmarine had just referred to him as a _noble warrior. _

Of course they would call him that. They would do anything to get their hands on Caspian.

"Answer me this, Telmarine. Why should I take you to Caspian?" he paused, eyeing the Telmarine, in an attempt to intimidate them. Eilonwy knew this boy was trying to intimidate her, so she played him at his own game.

"Because I would hate to have to injury such a pretty face," Eilonwy replied, smirking under her helmet. "Now, tell me this, where can I find him?"

Peter was becoming more frustrated by this Telmarine's comments.

"How can I trust you?" he asked, and began circling the Telmarine princess.

Eilonwy considered his words, and she too began circling the young boy.

"The same could be said for you, my dear boy," she paused, watching the boy's movements. She was still very aware that he had his sword drawn and she did not. "Every reason to, and every reason not to. Now, I can propose to settle this two ways, so I am laying two options on table. The Easy option is this: you talk, I listen, and nobody gets hurt. Option two: you don't talk and well, lets just say—it won't be a happy ending—for one of at least."

Eilonwy watched the boy's response to her words. He was furious.

"And by one of us, you mean you?" Peter smirked.

"That's not really what I had in mind," she replied, smirking back. "So tell me boy, what will it be? The easy way—" at this she drew her sword. "Or the hard way?"

She felt as if she had patronized the boy enough.

Peter considered her words, before raising his sword up to her again. He had made his decision.

Eilonwy shook her head, tutting as she did.

"_Wrong answer." _

Eilonwy wasted now time in striking the boy with her sword. Peter responded to this attack, by blocking himself. Eilonwy swung for Peter again, causing Peter to duck. Peter went in; hoping to slice the Telmarine's side, but missed. They were not facing each other, swords held high, each of them wanting to claim the others life.

As the clash of metal on metal echoed through the forest, Eilonwy had forgotten about Esmerelda who was still galloping through the woods, getting closer and closer to Caspian.

"And that's how I got this cut here." Caspian was still walking with the Queens, and been telling them stories about how he had received most of his scars. He had been telling them about one that he had gotten the one on his arm during sword training with Glozelle.

"Seems like you have a knack her getting yourself hurt." Susan responded, causing Caspian to laugh.

"How did you get that one?" Lucy suddenly asked, referring to the one which was down his neck. Caspian could not find it in his will power to answer the young queen. He feared she would find the concept too frightening to bear.

Susan picked up on Caspian's discomfort, and beckoned Lucy not to question any further.

"I can tell you how I received this one." Caspian spoke, flattening out his right palm. Both Lucy and Susan looked at the small circular scar in the middle of his hand.

"How did you do that?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I have my cousin to thank for that one. Let's just say you should never disturb a lady when she is trying to study." Caspian grinned, as did Susan and Lucy. "I knew I had should never have left my quill within her reach."

Caspian's description left little to the imagination.

As the Prince continued to engage in conversation with the young queens, he was suddenly approached by Edmund and a young sparrow hawk.

"My liege—up ahead—you should see this." The sparrow hawk spoke, almost out of breath. Caspian wasted no time and sprinted ahead with Edmund through the trees.

When the reach the end of the path, Caspians saw a horse jolting towards him, but it bore no rider. As it approached faster, Caspian recognized the horse. It was a Telmarine horse.

He grabbed the reigns of the disturbed horse, and pulled on them in an attempt to calm it.

"_Prithee, peace."_ He whispered to the horse. Edmund stood still as Lucy and Susan arrived by his side. He managed to calm the horse, patting it gently.

As he stared into the horses' eyes, it was almost as if the horse was speaking to him.

"_Esmerelda?" _He thought.

"Caspian, what's wrong?" Susan spoke. Caspian did not look at Queen Susan, he merely looked ahead into the forest, his heart beating.

"It wants us to follow it." Caspian responded.

"Are you crazy? That horse is not a horse of our own Caspian." Edmund shouted.

"That means it's a Tel–" Susan couldn't finish her sentence. "Peter?—Peter has been gone for ages. We need to find him!" Susan panicked.

Caspian stood up abruptly. "I have a feeling if we follow the horse, it will lead us to your brother." He released the reigns of the horse and the horse galloped off the direction in which it had come from.

"Lets go." Caspian ordered, and the Narnians did not hesitate in following his orders, much to Susan's dislike.

* * *

Peter was struggling against this Telmarine. He knew Caspian was a fair swordsmen, but this was beyond his control. Eilonwy was tiring slightly, but she knew she could not give in. Whoever this boy was, he was faring well.

Peter struck a fatal blow to the Princess's stomach, causing Eilonwy to loose her balance, and fall to the floor. Peter ceased the opportunity to strike at her again, this time aiming higher at her breast, trying to strike her heart. Eilonwy rolled to the side, just avoiding this blow by Peter. As she rolled, she kicked his ankle, causing him to fall face forward. She managed to get up, just as Peter rolled onto his back.

She struck him, but he blocked her. Even on the floor, he was a good fighter. Peter parried, trying to avoid such vicious blows from his opponent. This Telmarine was proving very difficult to beat.

As Eilonwy struck again, Peter circled his sword around her own, causing them to both to lose the grips on their swords, sending both weapons to the floor. Eilonwy panicked and as she tried to recover her sword, Peter tackled her to floor, pinning her wrists down by the side of her head. With his weight upon hers, she was no match. She struggled to release herself.

Peter, found it difficult to maintain this power she had over him, as she was thrashing. Eilonwy could only think of one thing to do at this moment. She head butted the young boy in the mouth causing him to wince in pain. He released her wrists, and brought his hands to his mouth.

She manages to flip him over so now she was in control. He responded quickly, although still in pain with his mouth bleeding, grabbing the Telmarine by the shoulders. Eilonwy aimed a punch in his chest, and he returned the favour and punched her in the arm, causing her to fall sideways onto the grass next to him.

They both took a few moments to regain themselves. Eilonwy was the first to get up, and immediately ran to retrieve her weapon. Peter did the same, except he crawled to where his sword was. Eilonwy was quicker and as she gripped the handle of her blade tightly, she ran towards Peter who had just gotten his fingertips around the handle of his own sword. As she reached him, she kicked the sword out of hands.

Peter was now defenseless.

He looked up at his victorious opponent who had their blade against his neck. Eilonwy was breathing heavily and she glared at her opponent, a look of mercy and fear upon his face.

"Get up." She ordered. Peter obeyed her, raising himself up carefully, realizing there was still a blade perched directly under his adam's apple. As she him backed up against a nearby tree, Eilonwy still pointed the blade at him. She reached down retrieving Peter's sword and holding it with her spare hand.

Peter was trying to catch his breath, and his mouth tasted like dried blood.

Eilonwy could not believe what she was doing, but she knew it had to be done.

"Now, I will ask you one more time. Where is Caspian?" she too was trying to catch her breath. She watched as her opponent's eyes showed no truth. They merely watered by pain and reflected the blue shade of his pupils.

Eilonwy did not want to hurt this boy any more than she already had.

The boy said nothing.

"I admire your bravery, and your loyalty to Caspian," she took a deep breath. "And I am sorry to do this."

Peter watched as the Telmarine raised their sword as if to strike him.

Peter Pevensie was going to die.

As Eilonwy raised her sword, ready to strike the boy, an arrow shot past her head, sticking in the bark just next to the boy's head.

Eilonwy panicked and turned her head attention to where the arrow had come from.

Upon the hill, she saw a dark-haired girl, probably no older than herself, her bow drawn and arrow ready to strike again. Behind her, stood a dark haired boy, who had his sword drawn and next to him stood a small girl, no older than twelve, her own small dagger in one hand.

Eilonwy looked at the three strangers, and her eyes did not stir from their contact.

She watched as they signalled to somebody else.

"Caspian, come quickly!" The eldest of the three shouted.

At the sudden mention of her cousin's name, Eilonwy's attention was fixated on the young man who appeared beside the eldest girl, his own sword drawn.

Beside Caspian, she saw Esmerelda.

"_Good work." _Eilonwy thought to herself.

**Finally, Eilonwy had found what she had been looking for**.


	16. Desenmascarar la Verdad

**Authours Note: **_Ooohhhh exciting stuff yes? Sorry to all the Peter Fans out there, but he had it coming. However, never fear all will become clearer in time. I am not just constantly Peter-bashing, but he has to lose to win. (And what will his prize be?)_

_Apologies again if my Spanish is incorrect._

_Okay, onwards m'dears._

_Keep Reviewing!_

_Xoxo_

_Emmmerald --_

* * *

**Desenmascarar la Verdad**

Unmasking The Truth

* * *

Eilonwy stared at her cousin for a few moments, before returning her attention back to Peter.

"Your life is spared," she said to Peter, smiling under her mask. "I have found my man."

Caspian looked from the top of the hill, down towards where Peter and the other figure were stood. He recognized the helmet at once.

_Telmarine. _

"¡Caiga sus armas!" Caspian shouted, speaking in his own dialect towards the stranger, knowing they would understand. Peter and the other Pevensies, however, did not. Eilonwy fully understood his words, and obeyed, placing her sword back into her belt, and throwing Peter's sword to one side, making sure he could not reach it.

Eilonwy waited for Caspian to speak again, but he did not. All he did was stare.

"Ah, Prince Caspian," Eilonwy spoke, taking a few steps forward, her body relaxed as she drifted elegantly towards the young Prince. "It has been too long."

Caspian did not accept her welcome lightly, and raised his sword up higher, as did they young boy with his own sword. The eldest girl seemed to be eyeing her up, keeping her bow and arrow steady. Eilonwy eyed the people who stood before her. She also made sure that her opponent's sword was in her view.

"Stay where you are." Caspian ordered aggressively.

"Or what? Would you really kill me Caspian? Your own kin?" Eilonwy questioned her cousin.

"I no longer belong to the Telmarines. I am a free Prince." Caspian responded.

"Oh really, and for how long? You think they will not come after you now?" Eilonwy stated. "They are plotting your death as we speak."

A nervous look entered Caspian's face. He knew he was wanted dead, but hearing it from another's mouth made him well up inside.

"And what are you?" he asked distastefully. "The _messenger_?"

"Not exactly. But if you must insist on putting a label on it, _your majesty._"

"Don't patronize me." Caspian said through gritted teeth. "Travelling alone are we?"

Eilonwy took a deep breath.

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Then why ask?" Eilonwy folded her arms across her chest.

Peter had not moved an inch. He was merely staring at the Telmarine wondering why Caspian had not yelled slayed them. Caspian was simply having a nice chat with his enemy, much to Peter's disbelief. Peter was waiting for the tea and crumpets to arrive so they could engage in a nice little tea party.

Eilonwy continued. "If it is the truth you seek, then I can most certainly give you answers if we could retire to a more—" Eilonwy turned her attention back to the eldest girl, who was shooting daggers at her once more. " -- remote place."

Caspian lowered his sword ever so slightly, and it almost seemed as though he was considering this offer.

"Caspian no!" Susan spoke.

"How do we know we can trust _him_?" Edmund questioned.

Eilonwy laughed at the young king's mistake. Eilonwy was certainly _no man_.

Caspian switched his attention back to Eilonwy.

He pointed his sword up high again.

"Remove your helmet." He ordered.

Eilonwy sniggered. "Is that really necessary?"

"REMOVE IT!" Caspian raged. "Or I shall remove it for you. Along with your head."

Eilonwy listened to her cousin raising his voice. She had never seen him angry like this before. He sounded dangerous as he spoke. It was clear that he truly meant his words.

"Is that a threat?" Eilonwy mocked. "Such harsh words _Prince Caspian_. I hope you intend to stick to such threats in the future." She took another step forward. "I am sure the Telmarines soldiers will be thrilled to know, that their future King finally has some backbone."

Eilonwy could see how her words had hurt Caspian

"Remove your helmet." Caspian repeated. "I will not ask you again."

"Would you kill me? Honestly? Your own flesh, your own blood?"

Caspian stared at his enemy, a look of confusion on his face.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "SHOW YOURSELF?"

At that instance, Eilonwy tugged on her helmet, removing it in one swish movement.

She shook her head, releasing her curled chest-length hazel hair, which was tangled and messed from the helmet. On her cheek was the cut she had received a few hours previous, and dried blood stained her lip. He eyes were dark and shallow, mainly because she tired. He olive skin, despite being covered in random cuts and blood, was flawless. Her cheeks were high in colour. She still looked beautiful.

Everybody, including Caspian gasped.

Eilonwy gave a small smile as she saw her cousin's eyes light up.

"Its—a—a-" Lucy began.

"Girl?" Edmund finished Lucy's sentence.

"_Well spotted_." Eilonwy muttered under her breath.

"Ha! Peter got beaten by a girl." Edmund mocked.

"Oh shut up Ed." Peter hissed. Eilonwy chuckled, turning her head to face Peter. She merely smiled, raising her eyebrows at the High King, before returning her attention back to Caspian.

Peter sighed.

"Lower your weapons." Caspian asked gently.

"Caspian you can't be serious." Susan said.

"Lower them." Caspian repeated.

Susan and Edmund obeyed.

Susan glared at the girl once more, not trusting her fully. She was extremely pretty, even in her current state, and she could not help but feel a pinch of jealousy and she watched Caspian slip down the hill and stride over towards the girl.

Eilonwy watched her cousin strut towards her, and she tried to hide her smile behind her serious pose.

Caspian stopped a little short of her, and raised his weapon.

"Draw your sword." He demanded.

Eilonwy smiled subtly and did just that. "As you wish, _your majesty_."

Suddenly, Caspian took a swing for the girl, just missing her head. Eilonwy smiled at the young Prince.

_Finally, a real challenge_.

How long she had desired to beat her cousin, and now she ceased such an opportunity.

The others watched on as the girl took a swipe for Caspian's chest only for Caspian to expertly block her. Caspian knew her ability with a blade, and likewise, Eilonwy knew his. They also knew each others weaknesses, and played on them.

As their swords clashed together, the tension between the two grew, and it would explode at any minute. Eilonwy swung hard, just missing Caspian's throat. Caspian's sword hit the side of Eiolnwy's shoulder with the blunt edge, causing her back off in pain.

That was her weak spot.

She had severely injured it as a child, when she fell out of tree whilst hiding from Caspian, and needless to say, it had never been right since. She took a few moments to respire. Caspian was grinning at her. Eilonwy rolled her eyes at him before striking him again. Caspian had not been prepared for such an attack from his younger cousin.

She clashed her sword against his, before kicking his shin causing him to fall to the floor, his sword falling out of his hands and landing next to him.

Susan gasped as she watched the girl step forward, her sword towering over Caspian.

Eilonwy looked down at her cousin, smirking.

"You have gotten better Caspian." She said holding out her hand to him. Caspian accepted, and she pulled him up.

"As have you." He replied sincerely.

Grabbing his sword off the floor, both Caspian and Eiolnwy withdrew their weapons. Taking a few moments, they embraced tightly. Caspian grabbed his cousin and lifted her swinging her around in delight.

Eilonwy swung her arms around his neck, holding on to him tightly.

"I knew you would find me!" He exclaimed. Eilonwy laughed as Caspian swung her around making her dizzy.

"I never lost faith in you." Caspian exclaimed once more placing his cousin on the ground.

"I am glad to hear that." Eilonwy replied smiling affectionately at Caspian.

"¿Cómo usted se está yendo? ¿Espero bien?" Caspian questioned.

As Caspian and Eilonwy engaged in their own conversation it was almost as if nobody else was around. The four Pevensies just stared at each other unable to understand a word they were saying.

Peter stepped forward.

"Ahem…" he cleared his throat in an attempt to get some attention.

Eilonwy turned to him. "Yes?" she asked impolitely.

Peter frowned.

"Oh sorry, how rude of me. Guys, it is safe to come down." Caspian called to the rest of the Narnians who were gathered on the hill alongside the other kings and queens. They all made their way down so they were level with Caspian.

Eilonwy could not help but stare at the creatures that were before her eyes, especially when one of the minotaurs came into her eyesight.

She backed off slightly, when Caspian grabbed her cloak.

"Eilonwy, its okay. They're on our side." Caspian reassured her.

Eilonwy nodded nervously, taking a deep breath.

The Four Pevensies and the Narnians stood before Caspian, their eyes all fixated on their somewhat new arrival.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us to your girlfriend?" Edmund asked cheekily.

Both Caspian and Eilonwy laughed at his comment.

"Ed, don't be rude." Susan snapped.

"It is okay Susan," Caspian beckoned. "And just to clarify, she is _not_ my girlfiend." Caspian pushed Eilonwy forward to present her fully.

"This is my cousin, Princess Eilonwy."

The four Pevensies looked at Eilonwy, each of them speechless. Eilonwy broke a nervous smile as she saw everybody look at her.

"So this is the girl of whom you have spoken about sire?" Reepicheep questioned, walking through the Narnian crowd and towards the Princess.

Eilonwy's eyes widened.

She could not believe that this mouse was talking.

"Indeed it is my noble friend." Caspian answered.

The mouse bowed before Eilonwy. "I am sure it will be an honor to serve you my fair maiden."

Eilonwy turned to Caspian, a bemused look on her face.

"I know, he's a mouse right?" Caspian said, laughing. Eilonwy returned to face the mouse.

"Well, noble mouse," Eilonwy addresses Reepicheep. "I am sure it is me, who should be honored to be in such a presence as yours. Tell me, what do they call you?"

"Reepicheep, your majesty." The mouse replied graciously.

"Now, now. Let us not refer to royalty. They are just titles after all. You may address me as Eilonwy."

"Oh course, your maj—I mean, Eilonwy." Reepicheep answered, bowing once kore. Eilonwy beamed at the mouse.

"My liege speaks most highly of you Lady Eilonwy." Reepicheep replied.

"Oh really, and what has he told you?" Eilonwy asked beaming at Caspian. "Nothing too terrible I hope."

Caspian laughed. "Oh, I am sorry, how rude of me. Eilonwy," Caspian centered himself beside Eilonwy. "These," he paused, indicating towards the four Pevensies. "Are the _ones _we have heard so much about."

Eilonwy scanned each of them. She could not believe that they were stood before her eyes. They were not exactly what she had imagined, but the concept itself excited her nonetheless.

"This is _them_?" Eilonwy asked curiously. "These are the Kings and Queens of Old?"

Each of the Pevensies gave slight smiles at each other.

"Well, well, well. I am sure Royalty deserves respect." Eilonwy curtsied elegantly before them. "It is honour to finally meet the historical figures I have read so much about."

"I'm Lucy!" Lucy exclaimed, running towards Eilonwy and embraced Eilonwy's waist affectionately. Eilonwy beamed as the young queen embraced her tightly.

"Well, it is an honour Queen Lucy, I am sure." Eilonwy said.

"You're very pretty." Lucy said kindly, making Eilonwy blush slightly.

"As are you, my dear Queen."

Lucy released herself from Eilonwy and walked back to stand beside her brother and sister.

'I'm Queen Susan." Susan said, bowing to Eilonwy.

"I am King Edmund—" Edmund said, over exaggerating his bow, making Eilonwy laugh. "The Just."

"I am sure you are very _just_, my King." Eilonwy smiled at Edmund.

She liked Edmund already.

As she approached Peter, he eyed her cautiously.

"And tell me," Eilonwy paused. "Who might you be?"

Peter took a deep breath, and straightened his body. "I am High King Peter." He bowed, though he did not see why he should bow to her.

She had just nearly practically killed him.

Eilonwy bowed back to the High King.

"Well, King Peter," Eilonwy walked away from the King, over to where his sword was laid on the floor. She picked it up and walked back over to him. "I guess, you will be wanting this back." Peter anticipated reaching for his sword, in fear that she may swing for him with it.

But she did not. He grabbed the blade by the handle, his hand ran over Eilonwy's own hand as he did this. Both Peter and Eilonwy exchanged tense looks at each other. Once Peter retrieved his sword, he withdrew it.

"Thankyou, _Princess_." He replied sarcastically.

Eilonwy bowed once more.

"Not wanting to break up this beautiful _family reunion_ or anything," Nikabrik walked forward, a sarcastic tone in his voice. "But shouldn't we be making for the How?"

Eilonwy did not like this dwarf. He gave her an evil glare as he spoke up. Eilonwy believed this dwarf was intimidated by her.

"Yes, we must." Caspian answered. "We shall head to the How without any further delay." Caspian indicated for them to begin there journey.

Lucy approached Eilonwy. "Will you walk with me Princess Eilonwy?"

"Well, that is really up to Prince Caspian." Eilonwy asked turning to her cousin.

"Actually, Eilonwy, I was hoping you would walk up front with me. I wish for you to tell me everything, that is, if you will grant me your time." Caspian replied.

Eilonwy turned back to Lucy.

"Sorry Lucy. But, how about if I let you ride my horse? Would that suffice?"

Lucy's face beamed.

"Then it is settled. Queen Lucy shall ride behind myself and Caspian, in the most highest of honours."

Caspian picked up Lucy, placing her on Esmerelda.

"Now, shall we?" Caspian asked his cousin, leading her his arm.

"We shall." Eilonwy replied, linking arms with her cousin and walking to the head of the trail, with Lucy, Edmund, Susan and Peter behind them.

**Finally, a united force.**


	17. El Rey está Muerto

**Authours Note: **Lovely chapter for you now. Hope you enjoy. The chapter after this one is my favourite, just because it invloves a lot of arguing. Oh my! Its so fun. But, anyway. Enough about the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. If so, please review!!

Xoxo

Emmmerald --

* * *

**El Rey está Muerto**

The King Is Dead

* * *

"So, what are they like?" Trufflehunter questioned Trumpkin as they walked in a line following those in front of them.

"_Malcontent_, _complainers_, stubborn as mules in the morning." Trumpkin said.

"So you like them then?" Nikabrik asked.

"Well enough." Trumpkin huffed.

Nikabrik, Trumpkin and Trufflehunter were trailing behind The Kings and Queens, including Lucy, who was riding Esmerelda. In front of them were Reepicheep and Glenstorm, and Caspian and Eilonwy lead.

"And thats how I escaped." Eilonwy concluded her story to Caspian about how she managed to escape from the castle.

Caspian was speechless. "Well, it sounds, very, erm—_heroic_." Caspian exclaimed.

"I wish it was my dear Caspian, but it was anything but." Eilonwy reminised thinking about poor Donnamaria.

"Eilonwy, is eveything okay?"

"I am just concerned about Donnamaria. I mean, she risked her life for me Cas. She could be dead for all I know now. All because of me." She hung her head guiltily.

"She knew what she was doing Eilonwy. She'll be fine," he answered trying to comfort his cousin. "And, if I may ask, when did we go back to nicknames? Cas? Aren't we a little too old for silly nicknames?"

Eilonwy giggled. "Never."

"Oh, so you don't mind if call you Evie then?" Caspian smirked.

Eilonwy rolled her eyes at Caspian, half wanting to kill him, half wanting to laugh.

"Hey, you said we weren't too old for nicknames."

Caspian laughed, as his cousin pushed him playfully.

"Anyway, enough about nicknames. Tell me, what are they like?" Eilonwy askd curiously, referring to the Kings and Queens.

"Well, they all seem—" Caspian paused. "_Different._"

"Good different I hope." Eilonwy proceeded. "I like Edmund."

Caspian glanced a look at his cousin raising his eyebrows.

"Not like that!" Eilonwy replied defensively. "I mean, he seems, well, funny."

Caspian scoffed.

"Right, if thats what they are calling it these days." He mocked.

Eilonwy pushed her cousin again. "Shut up."

They contuined walking.

"Queen Lucy seems most delightful." Eilonwy contuined. "And Queen Susan, well, she is very beautiful, don't you agree Caspian?"

Caspian did not say anything.

"Caspian?" Eilonwy questioned further. Caspian meerly turned away.

Eilonwy giggled.

"What?" Caspian asked.

Eilonwy contuined to giggle to herself, making Caspian more paranoid.

"Evie what?"

Eilonwy shot a dangerous look at her cousina at the sudden mention of her nickname.

"Do you like Susan?"

"No," Caspian answered defensively, blushing slightly. "Why?"

"Just wondered."

They contuined walking in an akward silence.

"And what do you think of Peter?" Caspian spoke.

"Oh yes, _Peter_," Eilonwy gritted his teeth through her teeth, causing Caspian to laugh. "_High King Peter_ _The Magnificent" _She mocked waving her arms into the air in exaggeration.

"Well, he is a good fighter, I shall give him that, but everything else goes beyond my belief."

"Really, you do not see him as a "_knight in shining armour_"? You know most girls back in our village would consider him a worthy catch."

"Well in case you hadn't noticed, Cas, I am not like most other Telmarine girls."

"Now that is a statement I most definetly agree with!"

Eilonwy smirked.

"All I can say on the matter is lets hope he is as worthy as his title claims." She turned to look behind her, when her eyes caught contact with Peter's own.

She saw those penetrating blue eyes that she had been drawn to the first time she met him. For those moments, she became lost in them. She snapped back when she realised Caspian was still talking to her. She shook her head quickly, before raising her eyebrows to him and offering him a small smile before returning her attention back.

"I'm starving." Edmund complained. "How long until we get there?"

"Edmund, just stop complaining." Lucy said.

"That's easy for you to say. You are riding a horse." Edmund moaned. "How come you got to ride it anyhow?"

"Well, Eilonwy let me ride it, so therefore she must like me the best." Lucy beamed.

"No way, she likes me best. See how she laughed when I introduced myself." Ed replied, feeling rather proud with himself.

"She was probably laughing at you not with you." Lucy laughed.  
"Why do you care about her so much anyway? She's nothing special." Peter butted in.

"Er, hello, she is a Princess." Lucy piped up.

"Are you still uptight because she beat you?" Edmund mocked.

"Edmund, just leave it." Susan beckoned.

"She didn't beat me." Peter answered defensively.

"Oh, so you just volunteered to be backed up against a tree, weaponless with a blade presses against your throat." Edmund contuined. "Funny how that happens is it?"

"Oh, will you just stop?" Peter turned to his brother, a look of anger on his face

"Ed, just leave it please." Susan begged.

Peter swallowed hard. He was trying not to retailiate

"So how did you meet her anyway? "Did you just bump into her as well then Pete?"

. Peter scoffed, pushing past his brother, walking ahead.

"Why can't you just leave things alone Ed?" Susan said annoyed.

Edmund felt a little guilty that he had upset his brother.

* * *

Peter continued walking ahead at a brisk pace. He walked past Glenstorm and Reepicheep, and then proceeded to walk past Eilonwy and Caspian, brushing her arm gently.

Eilonwy watched as Peter paced ahead of herself and Caspian.

"Peter, are you okay?" She asked simply.

"I'm fine." Peter answered sharply, not looking at her.

Eilonwy rolled her eyes at him.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the wood this morning." Eilonwy muttered to Caspian.

"Clearly." Caspian agreed.

After a few more minutes of walking, they finally approached the edge of the forest. Eilonwy's eyes began to glow as she saw what was in front of her. It was the largest open space she had ever seen. Having been trapped behind walls her entire life; it was breathtaking for her, having never seen this side of Narnia before. She was in complete awe. She had never felt so free in her life.

"That is Aslan's How." Caspian whispered in her ear. She turned to her cousin and smiled.

"May I?" she asked.

Caspian nodded.

Without further ado, she raced out into the open fields, running as fast as she could. She brushed past Peter who watched as sprinted. She just ran and did not stop. Peter observed her carefully. He watched how her hair just seemed to spring to life, flowing in the gentle breeze. He saw how her skirt circled her legs and she spun around, getting faster and faster. She looked so free. So wild. So beautiful.

Caspian walked up and stood next to Peter, smiling as he watched his cousin.

"Is she feeling alright?" Edmund asked curiously, as he approached Caspian's side.

"That's what happens to you when you spend your entire life hidden behind walls, being fed lies and having no way to escape." Caspian answered.

Peter felt his heart drop a little. He has never considered how Caspian and Eilonwy had grown up. Their upbringing had been very different to his own. He had always been permitted freedom, something Eilonwy had never had.

Peter continued to watch as his sister ran past him, joining Eilonwy in the fields. Lucy ran towards Eilonwy and embraced her. Eilonwy lifted Lucy up and swung her around, making Lucy giggle. Peter smiled as he saw how child-like Eilonwy was with his sister. He had never seen Lucy so happy since they had arrived here.

Eilonwy laughed along with Lucy as they spun around. She felt like she was a child again. Young and free, like a bird. As she looked back to the forest, her eyes met with Peter's once more, and all she could do was smile.

* * *

"I know it's not what you're used to…but it is defensible." Caspian said to Peter as they entered the How. Eilonwy observed as she saw Narnians working on weapons and armor. Lucy was stood beside her, holding her hand, and Edmund was stood to her left. Peter looked around. He was impressed.

"I'm going to take a look around." Susan said, walking away from the group. Edmund too began to wander, looking around. Peter and Caspian seemed in deep conversation, so Eilonwy decided to look around too. She walked over to where all the swords where kept.

Releasing her hand from Lucy's, she picked up one of the swords, observing it carefully. It was well crafted. It was lighter compared to the Telmarine swords, which although much longer, proved more heavy. She swiped it in the air, making Lucy giggle.

"Hey Edmund," Eilonwy called to Edmund. Edmund turned to her attention. "Fancy a quick duel?"

Edmund's face dropped. "Erm…no thanks. I still have my dignity."

Eilonwy giggled, placing the sword back into its case.

"Peter, you'd better come see this." Eilonwy heard Susan yell from another room. After exchanging confused glances with Edmund, Eilonwy grabbed Lucy's hand and made her way towards Susan, along with Caspian, Edmund and Peter.

Walking through a tunnel, Lucy's grip on Eilonwy's hand became tighter. Eilonwy had no idea what was going on.

Suddenly, Lucy bent down, her hand gliding over a drawing. Eilonwy's eyes gazed over the walls, which were engraved with drawings. One in particular caught her eye. In the drawing, there were four people standing in a line. Upon their heads, there were crowns and they were adorned with their royal clothes. Eilonwy looked a little deeper.

"It cannot be." She whispered.

"It's us." Eilonwy heard Lucy mutter. As Eilonwy continued to admire the drawings, Susan and the others had made their way deeper into the tunnel.

"What is this place?" Susan asked, pacing around the tunnel of the room, not capable of seeing much due to the dimness of the tunnel itself.

Caspian looked at the Pevensies with disbelief.

"You don't know?" Caspian asked. They shook their heads at Caspian.

"Well, they haven't exactly been here long have they Cas?" Eilonwy said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Caspian.

"Ha, ha." Caspian responded sarcastically, picking up one of the fire torch' that hung on the wall. He began to walk down the tunnel, and everybody, including Eilonwy followed.

He lead them deeper into the tunnel until they reached a large circular shaped room. Caspian lit up another torch, which then I turn, spread itself around the room in a circle, lighting it up, revealing its hidden secrets.

The Pevensies and Eilonwy could not help but stare in admiration as the fire revealed statues of Narnians. As the Pevensies moved into the room, Eilonwy stood beside her cousin, her eyes trying to absorb everything that was before her. She wanted to take in every detail.

The most obvious thing which everybody noticed was a stone table. It had been cracked in half.

"_The stone table._" Eilonwy whispered to Caspian, observing the table. "I thought that was a myth."

"Obviously not." Caspian whispered back.

Directly behind the table was a carving engraved on the wall. Eilonwy stepped forward slightly, gazing at the magnificent lion that was staring back at her. She looked deep into its eyes.

That's when Eilonwy knew who she was looking at.

"_I thought you were fearless,my dear. I see that fear has grown on you over the year, hasn't it?"_

She felt her heart plummet a thousands miles.

"_If you have truly forgotten what is past, then I fear you will not live to see the future."_

Eilonwy could not make any sense of the situation.

Lucy walked up to the table. She ran her fingers along the cracks before she looked up at the carving. She then turned back to her look at her brothers and sisters, who all were at a loss for an explanation.

Peter felt ashamed.

"I guess Trumpkin was right…" he said dejectedly, "Aslan really did abandon Narnia."

Eilonwy wanted to do nothing more than hug Peter right now, but she felt out of place as it was. She did not think he would appreciate it anyway.

"He must know what he's doing." Lucy said, defending Aslan, her eyes filled with tears as she spoke. Peter was at a loss for words. Did he truly believe that Aslan had abandoned Narnia as he had done?

This growing doubt about the immortal ruler of Narnia we tearing him apart.

Had he really lost faith in Aslan?

Eilonwy watched as Peter shook his head. "I think it's up to us now." He said laboriously. He turned to his brothers and sisters, and then to Eilonwy.

She saw how distraught he was.

"We need to assemble the troops in here immediately. If we are truly going to do this alone, then we need a plan of action." And with those final words, Peter walked out of the tomb, and began walking down the tunnel.

Edmund, Lucy and Susan followed soon after.

"Are you coming Eilonwy?" Caspian questioned.

"Actually, I think I might stay here." She paused. "I need to think about a few things."

"Okay, well, I will make sure to bring you some food we collected earlier. You need fattening up." Eilonwy smiled back at her cousin as her exited out of the tomb.

Eilonwy walked up towards the carving and stood before it.

She glanced for a few moments before sitting down, in front of the stone table. She reached into her bag, removing the book she had stolen from Cornelius' study.

She opened the book, and began flicking through the pages. Her fingers traced the page that she was looking at.

"_I am sure everything will become clear, but I have not the time to speak of such things now. I have so little time."_

Aslan.

**The True King Of Narnia was gone.**


	18. Los Ensayos y las Tribulaciones

**Authours Note**: _Oooooo my fav chapter so far. I must admit I did love writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it. _

_Reviews if possible. _

_Muchas Gracias. _

_xoxo _

_emmmerald --_

* * *

**Los Ensayos y**** las Tribulaciones **

Trials and Tribulations

* * *

"My father is building up his army. He has been for some time now." Eilonwy stated, addressing the Narnians.

"Then we should be fighting back." Peter replied aggressively.

All of the Narnians, including the four Pevensies, Caspian and Eilonwy were stood inside the How. They had been trying to make a plan of action, but so far, no such plan had been formed. It seemed as though there were conflicting opinions amongst certain members of this new army.

"Or—we should be doing the same. Gathering and building up an army to rival his own." Eilonwy replied facing Peter.

Susan was seated one side of the How, and Caspian was stood next to her, lent up against the wall. On the other side, Edmund too was seated, with Glenstorm stood beside him. Lucy was sat on the stone table, her legs hanging off the side. Eilonwy was stood in front of the stone table, equal distance between Caspian and Lucy, her arms folded across her chest. Peter, of course, was stood in the middle of the circle.

Eilonwy noticed how Peter seemed to think he was in charge of this army.

_She knew deep down who the true leader was._

"Oh come on Princess," Niikabrik said walking towards Eilonwy. "Do you really expect us to believe that Miraz is going to sit back and wait for us to strike?"

Eilonwy took a few moments to consider what Nikabrik said. "If my father is smart, he won't just send his army straight to battle. With myself and Caspian gone, but still alive, he will expect an attack." Eilonwy placed her eyes towards Peter, who was staring at her. "It's a _rookie mistake_."

Peter took a step forward. "Oh really? And how many battles have you taken part in?" he questioned.

"Excuse me?" Eilonwy replied.

Peter narrowed his eyes at Eilonwy. "Well, you haven't exactly been on a battlefield have you?"

Eilonwy was infuriated by his words.

"You don't have to be on a battlefield to see the destruction it causes." Eilonwy took a step forward, moving closer towards the high king. "I have had enough of my family die through war. To hell, I have had to bury soldiers of my kin! So do not presume to tell me what I do and do not know about war, _King_." Eilonwy narrowed her eyes at the High King, making sure her point was heard. She degraded Peter with her words and her actions. She thought by speaking down to him, he might listen. Peter merely shook his head turning it away from Eilonwy.

Eilonwy continued. "Look, all I am saying is that my father has no idea what he is up against here. He will want to know what he is dealing with before he sends his men to war—"

"Well then, is it not _logical_ that we show him what he is up against?" Peter interrupted.

Eilonwy smirked. "Not if you lose all of your army in one night, no. I see no _logic_ in that at all." Eilonwy lent against the stone table, her arms still crossed.

_Peter was losing here._

_Worst of all her was losing out to a girl._

_He knew deep, deep down her words were right._

"What do you suppose we do your majesty?" Reepicheep questioned.

"What we should do is-" Caspian and Peter said at the same. It was the first time Caspian had spoken at all throughout the session so far. Mainly because due to Peter and his cousin he could not get a word in edgeways.

They stared at one another, almost as if they were sizing each other up. Peter gave Caspian a testing look and Caspian nodded his head, and backed off.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Peter said. Eilonwy instantly faced her opponent once more.

"Have you _not_ listened to anything I have said?" she demanded.

"She's right." Caspian said jumping to his cousin's defense. "Besides, that's insane! No one has ever taken that castle." Caspian argued. Peter looked at him rather calmly, as if enjoying the argument.

"There's always a first time." He said simply, using a tone, which made Eilonwy want to swing for him. She rolled her eyes at his comment.

_Why did he have to have an answer for everything? _

"We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin piped up.

"But we have the advantage here." Caspian said defensively.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely." Susan added, standing beside Caspian.

"Exactly." Eilonwy agreed.

Peter glared at Eilonwy.

_Right now, it was three against one._

"Well, I for one feel safer underground." Trufflehunter said. Eilonwy smiled. She knew Trufflehunter knew he would take Caspian's side.

Peter sighed and walked past Eilonwy and towards Caspian. "Look, I appreciate everything you've done here. But this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb." He said.

Eilonwy knew Peter was partly right with what he was saying. She just didn't agree with him sending the Narnians to war straight away.

"Yes, and if the Telmarines are smart they'll just wait and starve us out." Edmund said, voicing his opinion.

"We could collect nuts." A squirrel said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines!" Reepicheep said sarcastically. "Shut up!" He said, hitting the squirrel around the head. This made Eilonwy chuckle.

"I just don't see how attacking the castle will prove anything." Caspian answered, showing his concern. Peter looked him once more.

"How long are you going to let Miraz control Narnia under our—" Peter realized his mistake. He also realized that Eilonwy was shooting daggers into his back. "I mean—_your _authourity." Peter corrected himself.

Eilonwy sighed, turning her heel and walking towards the large emblem of the lion which was engraved on the wall. She folded her arms across her chest once more.

"Power isn't what Miraz is after."

She did not look at anybody as she said this. She just concentrated on the wall.

"Sorry?" Peter questioned.

Eilonwy took a deep breath. "It seems that ceasing power over Narnia isn't his only agenda." She turned back to the army, who were all looking confused. Even Caspian looked bemused.

"What do you mean?" Edmund asked. Eilonwy took a step forward and continued doing so as she spoke. "When I said he was building up an army, he is gathering every man and boy able to wield a sword. He has taken matters to the extreme."

Eilonwy stopped short of the stone table, resting her body against it, looking directly at Peter who spoke to her next. "I am not sure really where you are really going with this."

Eilonwy leant forward, directing her words at Peter. "Well _simple_ minds wouldn't, would they?" Peter gave her a nasty look as She moved around the table, still talking. "He obviously fears what he knows so little about. So, _logically_," she aimed this word mostly at Peter. "if anything, we have him right where we want him." Peter sighed at her.

_Why did her words cut him so harshly? _

"What have the counsel said on the matter?" Caspian piped up.

"They no longer recognize what is right from wrong."

"Brainwashed?" Caspian responded.

"I believe so_. Fear of rebellion. Fear of Narnians. Fear of Deep Magic_. They have been fed lies for too long. Miraz lied about Caspian's disappearance. No doubt he will lie to them about mine as well. It makes me question how much else has he lied about."

"So?" Nikabrik questioned.

"So--," Eilonwy began walking into the middle of the circle addressing the Narnians. "My father may be a dictator and a bully, but he is far from stupid. He fears _Magic._ He fears it will strip him of his own power. He knows that Caspian has Susan's horn, and he knows its magical qualities."

She paused, trying to gather her words for what she was about to say next. She turned her attention back to the Pevensies and Caspian.

"I fear, that should he choose to overlook this magic he fears so much, it will not only be myself and Caspian's lives he will want to claim."

Peter looked at Susan, then back at Eilonwy.

"Us?" Lucy questioned. She looked scared as she said this. Eilonwy was not here to inflict fear. She was here to speak the truth.

"Miraz is after Caspian and you. _Not us_." Peter said assertively, approaching Eilonwy. He stopped in front of her. This was the closest they had been near to each other. Peter felt her nerves.

"Well then you obviously don't know my father. As soon as you stepped into Narnia, you became the enemy." She replied forcefully, pointing at Peter.

"You have your cousin to thank for that." Peter spat. Their faces were inches apart.

"Hey, hold on a moment. You didn't have to accept the call!" Caspian jumped into the argument. A circle was beginning to form around Eilonwy and Peter. Caspian of course was on his cousin's side.

"It's not like we had a choice. Its Narnia's power against our own." Peter responded defensively.

"Oh so, you are telling me you didn't want to come back here?" Caspian spat back at Peter. Eilonwy sensed Caspian's anger.

"I didn't know what I wanted."

"Clearly." Eilonwy mumbled but just enough so Peter heard her.

"Why do you always have a stupid comment for everything?" Peter shouted at Eilonwy.

"Why do you?" She shouted back.

"Peter, stop shouting, please." Susan said, trying not to get in the way, but trying to ease the argument.

"Why do you have to get involved anyway?" Peter questioned Eilonwy dangerously. "We were doing just fine sorting out this plan before you started calling the shots."

"I'm sorry that I have an opinion. I guess it suddenly became a crime in Narnia to speak the truth—"

"What TRUTH? The only truth here, is that you clearly have no idea what you are talking about!" Peter raged. "You should remember _Princess_, that I was once a King of Narnia—"

"EXACTLY! You _were_ a King. But you are not King Of Narnia anymore Peter! And you should do well to remember that!—"

"STOP IT!" Edmund shouted, joining the circle.

Everybody fell silent looking at Edmund. "Would you listen to yourselves?"

Eilonwy suddenly felt very ashamed.

"We could argue like this for centuries, and we will still be no further along than we are now. What is past is past Peter. Eilonwy is right. You aren't King anymore, but that doesn't mean you have to stop acting like one. You shouldn't be shouting and bawling at one another. We should be resolving problems, not creating them."

Edmund was right. Eilonwy and Peter looked at each other exchanging glances. Peter saw the pain in her eyes, and Eilonwy saw Peter's. They both felt very ashamed that they had blown the situation out of proportion. They should have dealt with their differences in a more appropriate manner.

"If I may?" Eilonwy waited for Peter's acceptance for her to speak. Peter, not wanting to anger her anymore, nodded.

"Look," Eilonwy addressed the Narnians once more. "Before I came here, myself and Caspian had grown up believing Narnians were extinct. We were brought up believing than Narninas had been the enemy, and that Narnia was once a savage and cruel place until we showed up and put things right. But we were wrong. It was indeed quite the opposite."

She paced around, trying to gather her thoughts. "I know my cousin will make a great king, but we cannot do this alone. I read books and heard stories about Narnia, and it seems to me that Narnia was a peaceful place before we Telmarines arrived. We just want to put things right and I assure you, attacking the castle is not the way to achieve peace."

She turned her attention to Peter, who had been listening intensively to her speech. "Is it not time Narnia went back to the way it was?"

Peter looked at the girl who was stood before him. She had spoken words like a true Princess of Narnia.

"And, how do you suppose we achieve peace then, your majesty?" Peter said calmly.

This was the first time Peter had been genuinely calm and considerate towards Eilonwy since he had met her.

"We strengthen the army, and then agree to civil combat."

Peter considered Eilonwy's response. He too paced the How, mulling over his thoughts as he did. Eilonwy watched him as he did. Caspian stood behind Eilonwy, and she felt his hand on her shoulder. Eilonwy waited for Peter to speak, but he said nothing.

"I think you know where I stand sire." Reepicheep stepped forward. Peter glanced down at the mouse, before turning to Glenstorm.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" Peter addressed Glenstorm.

Eilonwy's heart dropped. He had gone against her suggestion.

"Or die trying." Glenstorm replied.

Caspian's grip on Eilonwy's shoulder tightened.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Lucy piped in. All eyes adverted to her.

"Excuse me?" Peter asked rudely.

"Well, we are all talking like there are only two options. Dying here…or dying there." She said simply.

"I don't think you've really been listening Lu." Peter said, speaking to her as if she was still a little girl. Eilonwy felt a sting shoot through her body.

_Why would Peter degrade his sister like that?_

"No! You're the one that's not listening!" she said back a bit louder than she usually spoke. "Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter."

Eilonwy could not comprehend the weight of what Lucy's words meant, but she saw how her words affected Peter.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." Peter said harshly and began to walk about of the How. Eilonwy felt disappointment. She really thought she could sway his decision. She had been wrong.

"I guess that's it then." Was all she could say and she released herself from Caspian's grip and began to walk out of the How herself. Before she exited, she turned to the Narnians.

"Go, eat and sleep and go about your business. Do whatever you can to prepare yourself for battle. I fear it shall be a long night tonight."

**And with that, she exited, leaving the Narnians in neither good nor bad spirit. True to her words, it was going to be long night. **


	19. Conflictos y Verdades

**Authours Note**: _Hello Lovelies. Now, just to let you know, this chapter was so long, so i had to make it two chapters instead of one. It was like nearly 8 pages on word, so i figured I would make it easier for the readers. _

_Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review. I need reviews to tell me of the story is good or not, or if there is anything I can improve on. _

_thanks. _

_xoxo _

_Emmmerald --_

* * *

**De Conflictos y Verdades**

Of Conflicts and Truths (Part One)

* * *

Peter was alone in the armoury. Everybody else was outside resting, eating or practicing with his or her weapons.

He had just openly ordered for there to be an attack on Miraz's castle tonight.

Why?

Because it was what he wanted to do, not because he thought it beneficial to the group. He thought by surprising the Telmarines with a night raid, the Narnians would claim the castle overnight. He remembered the look on Eilonwy's face when they had been arguing.

"_EXACTLY! You were a King. But you are not King Of Narnia anymore Peter! And you should do well to remember that!—" _

As much as Peter wanted to hate her, he couldn't. Something inside of him could bring himself to hate her. The thought that she hated him, made him burn up inside.

He sighed as he grabbed one of the Narnian swords, and he began to swing it.

He thought this was what he wanted, but deep down, he wasn't sure what he wanted anymore.

As he practiced with the sword, he began swinging it all directions. He was becoming the king he once as again, as he pretended fighting an imaginary opponent. It was only when swung the sword anticlockwise that he realized he was not alone. As his metal clashed against another metal, he turned to see Eilonwy stood there, her own sword contacted with his own. They glanced at each other for a few moments, before Eilonwy stepped back.

"You should be more careful with who you swing your sword at." Eilonwy said, withdrawing her sword.

Peter felt a little embarrassed.

"Sorry." He answered, placing the sword back. Eilonwy looked down at the ground before walking off in the other direction. Peter wanted to reconcile with her before they went to war tonight.

"Eilonwy, listen." Peter began.

"I'm sorry." Eilonwy started, not looking at Peter. "I have no desire to talk to you, in any reference to what happened back in there. I do not want to talk about what will happen tonight. You know my views on the situation."

Eilonwy carried on walking as she spoke, still not looking at Peter.

"I'm very sorry you feel that way. I know that I have angered you—"

"No you haven't." Eilonwy snapped.

"You're convincing." Peter smirked.

"From you, I shall take that as a _compliment._"

_Peter realised he was getting nowhere._

"It's called _sarcasm_." Peter declared speeding up his pace behind Eilonwy.

Eilonwy turned to face Peter.

"I know. So was that." She continued walking away from Peter.

"Look, I know you are unhappy with my decision—"

"This isn't about your decision Peter. Who am I to question your authority? You did not listen to the advice I gave you." Peter could see how upset she was. "I accept it. Times have changed."

She turned her heel, again beginning to walk away from Peter. Peter was not letting her get away that easy.

"Excuse me?" Peter asked abruptly.

Eilonwy turned to face Peter once more, her face flushed from the anger that built inside of her. She didn't want to be mad at him, she really didn't. When she looked at his face, she saw him for who he was.

_King Peter_.

It was his interior that let him down. His ego was flying far too high for her liking.

"Women only serve as one purpose now." She began. "I thought when you reigned, women were accepted into Counsel and were given equal rights to speak their minds and help to resolve problems. I thought it was _you_ that made it so women were equal to men. I was clearly wrong. You are obviously not the _King Peter_ I read about."

As she tried to turn away, Peter grabbed her by the sleeve of her cloak, restricting her from going anywhere. Eilonwy was merely unfazed by the King's hasty actions.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Peter said, lowering his voice to Eilonwy.

Eilonwy scoffed, and focused on the King.

"You are High King Peter! Peter the Magnificent! Peter the grand King, Ruler, a great Narnian icon." She paused allowing Peter to remember who he truly was. "Or you were at least."

Eilonwy release herself from his grip.

Peter let her go freely, and watched as she walked over to the wall, still not facing him. The only reason she was doing this was so he could not see her face, which had began to fill up with tears.

"Y'know, there was a time, when you listened to your people." Eilonwy sniffed, trying to hold back the tears. The rage had gotten to her. "Maybe that should be something you might want to take on board the next time you send us to our deaths."

Her words struck Peter like a knife. He didn't know how to respond. Anything he said was just to going to aggravate her further.

"I am just trying to be smart about the situation." Peter replied, making his way towards Eilonwy. "It's because of your father that we are in this mess."

Now it was Peter's turn to strike Eilonwy with his words. Eilonwy turned to face Peter, her back fully up against the wall, Peter stood just inches from her.

"Perhaps that maybe so," Eilonwy said, lowering her voice. "But a good leader listens to his people, and does not send them off blindly into a battle."

"That is MY army out there! This why they are here. They want to fight." Peter raised his voice, edging closer towards Eilonwy. "Your cousin knew what he was doing when he blew that horn! He asked for _our help_."

"Exactly!" Eilonwy snapped, causing Peter to flich. "Perhaps you should look up the word "_help_" Peter."

Eilonwy was breathing heavily as fury was flowing through her veins. She was also aware of how close Peter was getting to her.

"I am here to serve justice to Narnia." Peter replied simply.

"Justice and Revenge is not the same thing Peter." Eilonwy said, raising her own voice now. Peter approached her and they were so close now. Their bodies inches apart. "Justice is about fairness and acting morally. Revenge is when you act solely on your own purpose to make yourself feel better. Perhaps you should think about that when you see YOUR soliders dying tonight!"

Peter did not feel the need to argue back at her any longer.

They were so close now; so close, he could feel her warm breath spiraling around his own. She tried to look away for the fear that his eyes would entice her again, causing her to forget what she stood for. He watched her try and turn away from him, and he felt disappointed that he had made her behave like this. She couldn't even look at him. It did not take long before Eilonwy gave into temptation and locked her eyes with his again. True to her words, all her anger seemed to push itself to the back of her mind. Peter wasn't sure what made him do this, but his heart had taken over his mind, and he leaned in, not realty sure what to expect…

"Is everything okay?" They both turned to the attention Caspian's voice.

Caspian looked solemnly at the pair, who, in all honesty were not in the most compromising of positions, with Eilonwy backed up against a wall, and Peter stood in front of her, very close to her indeed.

They both broke away immediately, looking and feeling rather foolish.

"Everything is fine Caspian. Peter and I were just having a friendly chat about tonight…" Eilonwy began. "Were we not _King_?"

Peter looked at Eilonwy, and realized that all of her anger had returned.

Peter nodded.

"Right okay," Caspian began. "Well everybody has eaten and they are all resting outside. I suggest you do the same." Caspian said, directing his words at Eilonwy.

"Of course." Eilonwy nodded to her cousin, and began walking off.

"Oh Eilonwy," Peter called to her. "If we are referring to titles, it's _High King Peter_."

Eilonwy could not help but smirk. "Well then, _High King_, I hope you intend to live up to your title."

Eilonwy turned her heel and began briskly walking of the How to join the rest of her comrades, leaving Peter and Caspian alone in the armory.

Caspian followed shortly after his cousin, but not before shooting a warning look at Peter, who was then left standing in the armory, feeling very irrational.

* * *

Lucy Pevensie turned in her sleep, mumbling as she did.

"_Aslan!" _

_Lucy ran towards the great lion, eagerly. As she approached him, she grabbed hold of his mane and held onto it dearly, embracing him the lion with such love and affection. The lion chuckled at his little companion. How she grown up in such a short space of time. _

"_I've missed you so much." Lucy snuggled into his mane gently and she felt the lion breath heavily. "You've grown." Lucy continued, admiring the lion's physical stature. _

_The lion smiled. "Every year you grow, so shall I." _

_Lucy backed away slightly from the lion, and took a second to compose her thoughts. "We've you been? Why haven't you come to help us?" The young queen questioned, a hint of disappointment in her voice. _

"_Thing never happen the same way twice dear one." The lion replied sadly. _

* * *

Her eyes opened as she remembered Aslan's last words to her. Night had fallen, but only just, so there were still a small lighting in the sky. Lucy looked around herself and saw that there were not that many sleeping now. They were probably getting ready for the raid on Miraz's castle. She knew with so little people surrounding her, it would make the perfect escape for her.

She sat up, wrapping her cloak around her tightly. The weather had turned somewhat chilly. She looked back at the How and then straight in front of her. She placed her hood over her head and began making her way , not trying trying to wake any of the sleeping Narnians , and headed towards the forest.

_She had to find him. _

* * *

Eilonwy found it hard to sleep as she tossed and turned on the grass. She could not relax. She was not sleeping, but neither was she awake. It was like she was stuck somewhere between reality and the unconscious.

Replaying the images of the magnificnet lion over in her head. she could not comprehend with how he could be dead, when she seen him but a few hours ago.

It could not sink in.

Maybe Aslan had returned as a ghost? Or maybe he wasn't dead at all and Narnians had got it all wrong. She just couldn't see why Aslan could die.

He was _immortal._

And Eilonwy knew he was not dead.

* * *

"_Do you not fear me, dear one?" The lion asked the young girl curiously. _

"_You can talk?" The girl asked bemused. _

_The lion chuckled. "Indeed." _

"_I have never met a talking animal before." The girl replied, her eyes not breaking from the lion. _

"_No, I daresay you have." _

The scene seemed to switch, and was blurred, so impossible to make out fully.

"_I've been hear before haven't I? In a dream, talking to you like this. Having the same conversation." A female voice questioned. _

"_You tell me my dear." The golden figure replied. _

The dream became blank and all that she could hear were voices.

"_Things never happen the same way twice, do they Aslan?" _

"_I'm afraid not dear one." _

* * *

Eilonwy jolted once more from her dream. Her head was pounding. She decided that she had had enough sleep to try to get her through the night. She did not know whether it was nerves for the night ahead or the fact that she was angry with Peter that made her not sleep. She had never really been a good sleeper, unlike her cousin Caspian who always fell into a deep sleep and never wanted to get up.

She sat up rubbing her eyes gently, when something sped past her. She turned her head around and could not see anything. Then as she looked in front of her, she saw a small dark hooded figure running into the distance, making for the forest.

Eilonwy sprinted after the figure, not knowing who it was or what they were doing. The figure had not gotten very far when Eilonwy caught up to them, grabbing them by the arm.

The figure tried to wriggle free, causing the hood to fall down.

Eilonwy recognized the face immediately.

**"Lucy?"**

...

(tbc in next chapter.)


	20. Conflictos y Verdades Part Two

**Authours Note**: _Okay so this is the second part of the chapter you have just read (obv.) Sorry about the delay, I had it written, but had no time to upload it. _

_Enjoy and review por favour. _

_xoxo_

_Emmmerald --_

* * *

**De Conflictos y Verdades**

Of Conflicts and Truths(Part Two)

* * *

Peter walked out of the How, all dressed in his Armour. He stood at the entrance of the How, looking down towards the forest. Everything was so quiet. His eyes scanned for Eilonwy. He had not seen her since Caspian had caught them both in the armory arguing.

"_You are High King Peter! Peter the Magnificent! Peter the grand King, Ruler, a great Narnian icon. Or you were at least." _

He remembered every detail of that argument; every malicious attempt to degrade him and who he was. Every word she had spoken to him. Every look she given him, always full of emotion, often hurt and anger. And to think, it was him that made her feel like that.

She brought out the worst in him, just as he did to her.

"_I was clearly wrong. You are obviously not the King Peter I read about."_

Had he changed so much? A year away from Narnia had destroyed him. It had made him a different person.

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his golden hair. He had only just realized how chilly the wind had turned. His eyes watered slightly as the wind attacked them harshly. As he continued scanning, he could not see her anywhere. In all fairness it was dark, which didn't make his search any easier.

"Peter?" Susan's voice can from behind him.  
"Yes?" Peter answered turning his attention to his sister.

"Have you seen Lu?" She continued, a worried look on her face.

"No I haven't. Last time I saw her she with Ed."

"Well Edmund said he was with her while she slept and then he left her to get ready."

"So he left her by herself?" Peter asked irritably.

"Well, he said Eilonwy was near by so he knew she was safe, but I haven't seen Eilonwy since earlier, and she hasn't been in to change into any armor."

Peter stood there, not really knowing what to say.

"How long since Ed left Lu??"

"I don't know, about 3-quarters of an hour ago." Susan concluded.

"I will go and have a look. We need to get the rest of troops ready anyway. I will find Lucy, and probably find Eilonwy along the way."

"Yeah, well, just make sure you are prepared this time Peter. She is one heck of a warrior." Susan smiled, mocking.

Peter rolled his eyes as he made his way down out of the How, in search of his sister and his arch rival, Princess Eilonwy.

* * *

Peter had searched the entire clearing for the two girls, and had been unsuccessful. He was getting worried that something had happened to them. He only hoped Lucy hadn't wandered off, and gotten into trouble. He would never forgive himself, or Ed for that matter for leaving her in the first place, especially opting to leave her with Eilonwy.

Eilonwy was really just a child herself, at the tender age of only seventeen. Difference was that Eilonwy was a tough seventeen year old; not that Peter would openly admit that.

Just like he would never openly admit that he cared for her.

As he glanced around the clearing once more, he saw a small red flicker coming from behind a huge boulder, centered in the clearing. He was not dare whether it was curiosity that drove him to seek was behind that boulder. He crept quietly, not sure whether it was a friend or foe.

He heard voices.

Female voices.

Peter had recognized them instantly.

They belonged to Eilonwy and Lucy.

"He is a good person you know. He just, well, can loose it sometimes."

"Lucy, I am no doubt that your brother is a good person, and he obviously cares about Narnia a lot to want to help us. He has good intentions, I have no doubt about that. All I do have doubts about are his actions."

Peter listened intentively.

"Do you think Narnia will go back to the way it was Eilonwy?"

"I certainly hope so. We just have to have faith. I guess what I was trying to say before we got side tracked is that, well, I believe you."

Peter was perplexed. What did Eilonwy believe?

"Never let anybody tell you differently, yes?"

Peter had no idea what they had been talking about, but he knew he had to make his presence heard and made no further delay.

* * *

Eilonwy and Lucy were exactly where Eilonwy had found Lucy a few minutes prior. They were hidden by a large rock and they had started a small fire. Lucy was cuddled up to Eilonwy, sobbing.

"What were you thinking Lucy? Going out into the middle of the forest at a time like this?" Eilonwy questioned the young queen.

Lucy sniffed.

"I just wanted to prove them all wrong. I just wanted show Peter that he was still here and that he didn't abandon us." Lucy said through a muffled voice due to her crying.

"Lucy what are you talking about? You wanted to prove what to Peter?"

"That Aslan is still real and that I did see him." Lucy replied.

Eilonwy heart stopped a beat.

"What did you say?"

"I wanted to find Aslan and bring him back and show Peter."

"And you thought going off into the woods was the only way to do that?" Eilonwy asked.

"Well, I am the only one who saw him near the gorge—"

Lucy was unexpectedly interrupted.

"Where did you see Aslan?" Eilonwy spoke, making Lucy repeat herself.

"Near the gorge. He wanted me to follow him, but the others didn't believe me, but then we went back to it and he led us across."

"And how long ago was this?"

"The day before we found Caspian." Lucy began. "Y'see, we followed Peter, because he thought he knew where he was going, and that's when we found the Telmarine Camp."

"You found the camp?"

"Yes." Lucy answered innocently.

"_Interesting." _Eilonwy thought.

It suddenly hit Eilonwy. She had seen Aslan the morning after she escaped, and he led her to the gorge. The reason he was there was to direct her in the direction that the Pevensies had gone in order to find Caspian. She then remembered at the Telamrine camp, she found a locket.

_A lion locket with the letter "L" engraved._

"Eilonwy is something wrong?" Lucy asked, looking up at Eilonwy.

"No, everything is fine. Although," Eilonwy reached into her cloak and pulled out the golden locket belonging to Lucy. "I think you may be wanting this back."

Lucy's face lit up and she retrieved her necklace.

"I didn't even know I had lost it! Oh, thankyou, thankyou!" Lucy embraced Eilonwy tightly again, making Eilonwy chuckle.

"You are more than welcome." Eilonwy replied. Lucy placed the necklace over her head so that it hung loosely around her neck.

Eilonwy smiled affectioantly at Lucy.

"Just out of interest, how did you find it?" Lucy asked inquisitively.

"_Right now, in your mind, you will begin to walk the steps of the path you will choose. You will walk this course path, because it will the path you will chose to follow. It is nobody else's choice but your own. But I will warn you, you will find what you seek if you do. You will find something of importance, but it will not be what you intentionally seek. And when that happens, you must prepare to face upto what is already fate, and accept that your judgementt was not the right one." _

"Well, lets just say, I too made the same mistake and didn't believe what I saw or what I was told, and took my own path. A small detour which lead me to the Telmarine camp."

Lucy was confused.

"What do you mean? Who didn't you believe?"

Eilonwy looked down at the young queen, and it took a few moments before Lucy clicked with what Eilonwy was trying to tell her.

"YOU'VE SEEN ASL-" Eilonwy covered Lucy's mouth with her hand, shushing her.

"You have to be quiet!" Eilonwy whispered. "You never know who might be around." Lucy nodded, and Eilonwy released her hand from Lucy's mouth.

"Is it true?" Lucy whispered.

"I don't know. I mean, I think I saw him, but I am not sure. " Eilonwy replied honestly. "It felt more like a dream."

"Did he talk to you?" Lucy said, getting rather excited at the concept that somebody else had seen Aslan other than herself.

"Yes, he did." Eilonwy answered solemnly.

"Then you must have seen him! Isn't he wonderful?" Lucy exclaimed.

Eilonwy smiled.

"You must have done something to make Aslan appear before you." Lucy continued.

Eilonwy was at a loss for words. In all sincerity, she did not know how or why Aslan had come to her. All she knew was that he had helped her.

"Lucy," Eilonwy addressed Lucy. " You cannot tell anybody. You must promise me. This is our secret yes?"

"Oh course. But why don't you want people to know. If everybody knew you had seen Aslan, then they would believe me. "

"Lucy, if Peter and your siblings choose to go against your finding, then they must learn that Aslan is still alive for themselves, just as I did. It is not for us to make them think any different." Eilonwy stated.

"But—why didn't the rest of them see him?" Lucy asked puzzled.

"_I do not know. I do not know the way." _

"_I think I am right in having every faith that you do, dear one, even when you lack faith in yourself, as you often do. You are just simply looking in the wrong places." _

"I don't know." Eilonwy paused. "Maybe, they didn't really want to see Aslan. Or they were simply looking in the wrong places."

"I just wished they would believe me for once." Lucy moaned.

Lucy looked glum as Eilonwy spoke. "Maybe when this is all over, I will tell them, but not now."

Lucy cuddled to Eilonwy again.

"Besides, I would rather not give your brother another reason to hate me." Eilonwy gave a small laugh, causing Lucy to giggle.

"He doesn't hate you. He thinks you're pretty." Lucy said smiling.

Eilonwy raised her eyebrows at Lucy. "Oh, really. And you heard that statement come from the horse's mouth did you?"

Lucy grinned. "Well, not exactly, but I just know he does. I think he really does like you."

Eilonwy simply smiled at Lucy's comment. "Well, if your brother's interpretation of "liking somebody" means trying to kill them then I would say he must really like me!" Again, Eilonwy's comment made the two burst into laughter.

"He is a good person you know. He just, well, can loose it sometimes."

"Lucy, I am no doubt that your brother is a good person, and he obviously cares about Narnia a lot to want to help us. He has good intentions, I have no doubt about that. All I do have doubts about are his actions."

Eilonwy sighed, thinking about Peter. Maybe she had been too harsh on him, but she was not the type of person who had trouble making them heard, or their opinions taken into account.

"Do you think Narnia will go back to the way it was Eilonwy?" Lucy whispered.

"I certainly hope so. We just have to have faith. I guess what I was trying to say before we got side tracked is that, well, I believe you."

Lucy smiled still hugging Eilonwy.

"Never let anybody tell you differently, yes?"

As Eilonwy watched the fire began to die down, she heard somebody behind them.

Eilonwy looked at Lucy, bringing her finger to her lip. Lucy remained silent as Eilonwy pulled out her dagger, and turned her body so it was facing the boulder. She could see nothing behind it.

Suddenly, a person stepped out from behind the shadows, and Eilonwy lunged for them, holding her dagger against them...

* * *

"EILONWY PUT THE DAGGER DOWN! IT'S ME!" Peter shouted.

Lucy stood beside Eilonwy and saw Peter stood there. Eilonwy rolled her eyes and placed her dagger back into her belt.

"Didn't anybody ever tell you, it's rude to sneak up on people?" Eilonwy asked sarcastically. "What are you doing out here anyway?" She continued.

She was very wary that he could have been stood there for a long time, listening to hers and Lucy's conversation.

"Looking for you two. Everybody has been looking for you." Peter replied, exaggerating the story. "That's beside the point, what were you two doing out here?"

Eilonwy was not about to rat Lucy out. She could never be that cruel.

"Me and Lucy went for a walk and she helped me collect some firewood. Weren't you Lu?"

Lucy nodded.

"Well, it's a little dangerous to be out here at a time like this, don't you think? Anything could have happened to you! To both of you."

"I didn't realized you cared so much about me." Eilonwy mocked.

Peter just glared at Eilonwy.

"You should head back. We are leaving within the next half an hour and you need to get changed."

"Whats wrong the armour I am wearing now?" Eilonwy questioned.

"Well, you're a Narnian now, so therefore you shall wear Narnian armour. If you find Susan, she will sort you out."

Eilonwy shrugged and decided not to argue back.

"Fine, and where do you want me stationed when we depart."

"You shall be with Nikabrik and the others. Glenstorm will wait until Ed signals to them and we will open the gate--"

"No way! I did not come all this way to stand about and let you do all of the hard work. I am going into the castle with you and Caspian."

"Eilonwy, it's dangerous—"

"I bet Susan gets to go in with you." Eilonwy huffed.

"Yes but—"

"But what?"

Peter had no comeback. He must have been a fool to think that Eilonwy would not question about her not going in with himself and Caspian into the Castle itself.

"You wanted a battle, so we shall give them a battle." Eilonwy answered.

Peter looked at her, not daring to argue back.

"I will be down at the entrance within the half hour. I need to time to pray."

"Pray? Pray for what, luck?" Peter asked confused.

"Yes." She answered abruptly. "I am in no doubt that we will need it."

Eilonwy replied harshly, taking Lucy's hand and walking back to the How.

This was the second time that she had walked away from him. He knew from that moment, he was never going to figure out Eilonwy, or her intentions.

**All he could do was pray that Aslan would be on his side tonight. **


	21. A Note From Ther Authour!

**A Note from the Authour.**

Hello Loyal Readers,

Right, I must apologise in advance for not writing or updating in sooooo long. I do have an excuse, which I will share with you all now.

I have just started back at school in England into Sixth Form, also known as Year 12. Already I have been bombarded with work and therefore has meant that my story has taken a back seat.

I am gutted to be honest.

_But never fear…_

I am still going to continue writing the story, but it will just take a little longer for me to finish it than I had hoped. I wanted to complete it fully in the vision that I had, so I am determined to complete it! :)

Only difference is, I wont be doing what I usually do and update every chapter individually. I will probably write a few chapters, and then update them together.

I will not abandon the story.

_Never! _

I hope that by the time it is finished, it will be worth it. I cant wait to get into the Peter x OC parts.

_It shall be interesting to say the least…and it's still all to come._

I just hope you are all enjoying it, so please review me when I update and let me know if you like it, otherwise it will all be a waste of time.

Keep your eyes peeled and thankyou once again for reading my story.

Love Emmmerald

xxx


	22. Another Bloody Authours Note

**Hello Readers,**

_Right,_ I must sincerly apologise in terms of not writing in such utter years. It feels like soooooo long, which is true beause it has!

Hopefully everybody read my authours note, and understands that its been extremely difficult for me to keep writing, so I had to stop for a number of reasons.

1_)My pen drive caught a virus, therefore wiped out all my stories and chapters, leaving me with nothing. I mean shit all, so therefore all the chapters i had prepped and written are now gone. So that means i am having to start from scratch, but its okay because luckily i have written the plot and how everything is going to pan out, which is great news._

_2)My computer keeps playing up, especaily when i am at my mums, making it hard to do schoolwork, never mind my fanfiction, which is disappointing but hopefully that willbe getting fixed sharpish!_

_3)My school life has taken over. Trust me, for those who are english and do a-levels, believe me, it gets hard. That therefore has left me behing on school work and thus not being able to find time to complete my story for you guys. Plus i am doing a play which finishes in november, which will mean i will have more time._

_I am not telling you this in order to make excuses. I feel like i am letting my readers down...BUT NEVER FEAR._

_I am proposing to do the following. I am going to start typing up my story again sometime over the weekend (when i get a spare minute). I break up next Friday, so therefore i will am hoping to update in that week i have off. Once i finish my play in november that will hopefully give me the le-way i am sooooo desperately seeking at the moment. Hopefully, i am wanting to have the story completed by the start of next year, and despite having an ending already ( its exciting) i am going to give the readers a vote and say in what happens from there...(so it can only get better)_

_I also have a number of new ideas and stuff for other stories, so i will keep you informed. I need to get this finished first though!_

_It sounds stupid, but i have had more people review and add my story alert lists since i havent been updating, which is brilliant, but i feel as a credit to my readers that i should not abandon my story completely because i really enjoyed writing it to begin with!_

_Sorry for this being long, but i had sooo much to tell and now i feel better for it._

_Thankyou to all my loyal readers and i hope you stay with me. It will be worth it i promise._

_Thanks again, and much love._

_Emmmeral d_

_x_


	23. Paintings and Akward Silences

**Authours Note: **_Yes baby! She's back! And with a new chapter, earlier than predicted. I just thought they have waited long enough….lets do this! So here I am. Right, I have reverted back to English titles just to keep it simple. Bit of Suspian at the beginning, but it will not take over. It is a **PeterxOC** fanfic..at least it will be in further chapters. So enjoy and please review. Go easy. It's been a while._

_Xoxo_

_Emmmerald_

* * *

**Paintings and Akward Silences**

* * *

Caspian stood in the How, observing the paintings that were printed so delicately onto the walls. His eyes narrowed at the sight of one painting in particular. His deep caramel eyes fixated on the painting of a young woman.

Her long hazel hair was hanging neatly past her shoulders; her waves accentuated the frame of her face. Upon her head, laid a small crown ordained in gold leaves, which fitted her head perfectly. Her eyes were piercing; and Caspian could not help but feel as though she was looking directly at him.

He ran his index finger gently over her crown, and down the porcelain face of the painting. Caspian smiled as her felt the smoothness of the painting and the beautiful woman that was before his eyes, contained within it.

"Caspian?"

Caspian was suddenly cut short when he heard a voice behind him. Turning to the attention of the voice, he quickly removed his hand from the wall, and placed it honorably to his side. He was facing Queen Susan.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit…nervous." Susan asked gently, smiling at the young prince.

Caspian blushed slightly, trying to compose himself. Before him stood Susan, dressed in her Narnian armor and battle dress. Caspian could not help but stare at the Queen; not just because of her obvious beauty but he was studying how different Narnian armor was compared to Telmarine armor. He observed how the corset armor captured every curve of this Queen's body; it just fitted perfectly. On her back, Caspian saw she had her bow and arrows ready for the battle that would commence tonight.

"Yes, I'm fine," Caspian answered after several seconds. "I was just looking at the paintings. They are beautiful." Caspian watched as Susan smiled appreciatively back at him and began walking towards him.

His accent was thick and foreign to Susan, and she could not help but be intrigued by him. When she listened to him speak. She walked slowly towards him, until she stood at his side, her attention on the paintings.

"Did you find Lucy?" Caspian asked kindly. "Edmund mentioned that Lucy hadn't been seen."

"They sent Peter out to look for her. She won't have gone far." The Queen answered.

Caspian nodded his head.

"It's been so long. I hardly recognize myself when I see these paintings." Susan said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Caspian questioned.

Susan fell silent and Caspian watched as she bowed her head so she was looking at the ground.

"Your majesty?"

"Please, call me Susan." Susan muttered before lifting her head up, not making eye contact with the young Telmarine.

"Sorry." Caspian apologized.

"It's just; I don't see what I used to see." Susan continued.

"I still don't follow." Caspian replied.

"Years and years ago, when I and my siblings reigned, things were different. Circumstances were different. When Aslan defeated the White Witch, and we were crowned at Cair Paravel, I felt like a Queen. I felt like I belonged somewhere. I was finally this whole other person I had been dying to be all my life. I finally felt like Queen Susan, like I had achieved something with my life."

Caspian was listening intently to Susan's words.

"And now, coming back here again has just totally messed me up inside. Its like, I feel like I shouldn't be here," Susan paused. "I don't belong in Narnia anymore."

Caspian felt a sudden change in Susan's tone and he sensed her pain. He wanted to do nothing more than embrace her and tell her everything would be okay, but to do so would be dishonorable and out of character. Caspian had never truly been a sensitive person, but after the death of his father, he realized that he had all these emotions and nowhere to put them. Nobody to share them with…

"Sometimes I feel like that." Caspian responded. Susan turned to his attention.

"What do you mean?" She asked gently.

"I know what it is like to feel like you don't belong somewhere. It's not the nicest place to be I assure you."

Caspian was letting his emotions flow and he was trying to hold back. He didn't speak about his past with anybody; in all honesty he and Eilonwy had never fully spoke about things that happened in the past, mainly because they figured it was not worth mentioning. But something about Susan made him warm to her. It was like her felt that he could trust her and he had only known her for less than a day.

"Caspian," Susan's voice swept through Caspian's head and he almost jolted at the touch of her hand on his. She placed her hand delicately on top his and Caspian looked up her in response to this sudden mannerism.

Their eyes locked sweetly and Caspian could not help but feel like her was drowning in her light blue pupils. Susan looked deeply into his caramel eyes, and saw her reflection staring back at her. She felt as though she could possibly get lost in those eyes if she looked at them any longer. Neither Susan nor Caspian had ever felt like this before, and the contact of each others' skin made things only more intricate than they first thought…

"Caspian!"

Susan and Caspian drew away quickly, composing themselves after behaving on such an indecorous manner. Edmund's voice echoed through How, and both Susan and Caspian recognized it immediately.

No sooner had they broken the contact of their skin, that Edmund appeared around the corner, dressed head to toe in Narnian armor, his sword attached and his torch in his hand.

Edmund looked at his sister and Caspian, and a wicked smile appeared across his face.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" He asked sarcastically.

Edmund could tell by the sharp look on his sister's face that now was not the time to make inappropriate comments like he was used to doing in situations like these ones.

Caspian was the first to answer.

"Of course not my King." He answered kindly.

Edmund looked at the Prince confused. For Edmund to be addressed as King by somebody who was senior than him by three years was slightly off putting to say the least.

"Please call me Edmund, Caspian." Edmund responded to which Caspian acknowledged by nodding his head, just as he had done with Susan. The three of them stood there, awkwardly.

Susan decided to break the silence.

"Have they found Lucy and Eilonwy yet?" she asked.

"Yes, they got back about five minutes ago. Pete just got back and told me to come and find you. He has asked for the army to be assembled outside the How within the next five minutes. He is ready to go." Edmund replied.

"Well at least somebody is." Caspian said through gritted teeth, his head looking at the floor. Susan sensed the Prince's nerves which spoke freely through his choice of words. Edmund also picked up on this.

"Well if it's any consolation Caspian, Pete wasn't in a good mood when he delivered me the orders." Caspian looked up at Edmund who was grinning.

"Probably got into another fight with Eilonwy."

Caspian returned the grin to Edmund.

"Well, she's a toughie alright. All I can say he is a braver man than me if he challenged her again second time round." Caspian answered, his hands running over the tip of his sword. Susan and Edmund released small smiles, hoping that it would be enough to get them through the night.

* * *

Eilonwy stood in her Narnian battle dress. Dressed as a Narnian warrior was weird for her. She had never felt so out of place yet comfortable at the same time. Narnian dress was less heavy than the Telmarine armor that the men wore. She tried to take a deep breath but it was hard for as her emotions were on the brink. Not only that but her armored corset was tighter than usual.

She stood there at the front of the army, the gentle wind flowing through her few strands of hair which framed her face evenly. Her hair was tied into a messy bun which was loose. Her nerves were kicking in now, and she had no way of going back.

"_You wanted a battle, so we shall give them a battle."_

_Who ever thoughts she would regret her own words. _

Reepicheep was stood at her feet and beside him stood Trumpkin and Nikabrik. Glenstorm was positioned just ahead of Eilonwy, his sword by his side and to his right were six griffins. Eilonwy studied them carefully, before turning her attention to the sky, counting the stars as she did. The moon was ripe and misty, covered by the clouds.

Eilonwy closed her eyes, silently praying in her head. No sooner had her eyelids closed, that she felt somebody standing next to her. Somebody she most certainly did not want anywhere near her.

"Nervous?" Peter asked, not looking at her.

"A little," Eilonwy answered abruptly. "You?"

"No." Peter replied sarcastically. "When you've seen the things what I've seen, you don't get scared."

"Well I guess some of us are just emotionless souls," Eilonwy hissed. "Either that, or they being idiotic and trying to make some sort of point to impress others."

Peter smirked in the darkness.

"Some of us don't need to impress others Princess. We don't have to justify our faults either."

"At least some of us aren't afraid to admit I have them." Eilonwy whispered dangerously.

Peter and Eilonwy stood in silence for a few moments, neither of them looking at the other. Both stubborn and the tension between them both was clear to all around them.

"Where's Caspian?"

"I sent Edmund to find him and Susan. They should be here any moment."

"Good."

Peter desperately was finding it hard to stand there next to Eilonwy and not say what he truly thought. Even in the darkness, she looked stunning. Even though she couldn't see him, he kept sneaking a glance through the corner of his eye. He saw how great the Narnian dress looked on her, how the corset fitted her every curve and hugged her tightly. He saw her eyes shining in the moonlight, glazed slightly by water. He saw her eye release a small tear which rolled down her cheek and he saw her eyes shut tightly trying to stop the fluid from escaping.

Peter felt some compassion for her at this moment. He knew she was scared.

He felt sorry for just lying to her. He wished he could go back and rethink his decision, but it was too late now. The plan was to go ahead. He too was scared. Terrified even. And he knew Eilonwy knew it too.

Peter did not know what he was doing, but he moved his hand slowly so it was getting closer to Eilonwy's. He held back once or twice, but soon his hand was getting close to hers. So close her almost felt her skin...

"Pete?"

Both Peter and Eilonwy turned their heads to Edmund, who was walking up from the How, followed by Susan and Caspian. As they approached, she saw Caspian look at the Griffins, counting them as he did.

"Why are there six griffins and not five?" He asked.

Peter looked at Eilonwy.

"It seems that your cousin wishes to accompany us." Peter answered.

Eilonwy's eyes locked with her cousin.

"You are staying with Glenstorm until we get the gates open." Caspian spoke up in a concerned tone.

"I am coming with you Caspian. You are not doing this alone." Eilonwy replied.

"I tried to tell her Caspian, but she wouldn't listen to me." Peter stated.

"For once, I agree with Peter. You need to stay with Glenstorm." Caspian agreed.

Eilonwy rolled her eyes.

"Would you stop treating me like a child all of you!" Eilonwy said raising her voice. "I have as much right going with you as I do staying put with Glenstorm. I know that castle like the back of my hand. Maybe I can help you."

Caspian exchanged glances with Peter, then with Susan.

"She is right Caspian." Susan replied, looking over at Eilonwy. They exchanged smiles.

"Okay, okay. But if anything happens to you, you promise me you will get yourself out." Caspian urged.

"Well I think you should warn Peter more than me. He may have crossed blades with us, but he has no idea what the other Telmarines are like." Eilonwy smirked slightly in the darkness.

Peter took a deep breath, not wanting yet another conflict with this girl.

"Right, Glenstorm you know the plan okay. Stick too it. Wait for Ed's signal and not a moment before okay?" Peter dictated.

"Oh course your majesty." Glenstorm bowed his head.

Peter turned his attention to Edmund who was waiting for his order. "You all set Ed?"

Edmund nodded silently.

Susan grabbed him and hugged him gently to which Edmund tried to escape. "Get off Su. I am not ten anymore."

Eilonwy laughed gently.

"Buena suerte."

The young King looked at the telmarine princess in confusion.

"In English please?" he asked mockingly.

Caspian laughed gently at the young King's comment.

"It means "good luck" where I and Caspian come from."

"Well, thanks." Edmund replied slowly. He mounted the griffin, took one last look at his family and flew off into the deep blue sky.

Eilonwy watched the griffin disappear behind the clouds which covered the sky entirely. Caspian walked over to the griffin, and stroked it gently. He helped Susan onto the back and addresses Trumpkin.

"Do you need help my friend?"

"Why does it look like I am struggling?" Trumpkin replied ironically.

Peter then walked over to his griffin.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked proudly.

"Are you?" Eilonwy replied sarcastically, walking brushing past him, before grabbing Caspian's hand and mounting the griffin.

**Once all five; Caspian, Susan, Peter, Eilonwy and Trumpkin had mounted their griffins, they were off, lifted into the air by the great beasts, possibly awaiting their deaths at the other side.**


	24. Of Raids and Certain Dilemmas

**Authours Note**: _Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming! What will happen with Eilonwy and Peter? Will they ever stop being soooo stubborn. Time will tell…._

_Xoxo_

_Emmmerald_

**Of Raids and Certain Dilemmas**

Edmund climbed down the turret of the tower carefully, trying to remain undetected. His breathing was heavy and fast, not because he was scared but because the wind had turned bitterly cold which made it harder for him to breathe as his chest felt tight. That, combined with the adrenaline that was pulsing through his veins did not help the situation.

His feet dropped successfully to the ground, and he composed himself quickly. He peered over the tower, looking down for any sign of Telmarine soldiers. If Eilonwy was right and Miraz expected an attack, he would place any bet that Miraz would have soldiers placed all the way around his precious castle.

His eyes scanned through the clear sky which was covered in darkness. He squinted once or twice and that's when he saw it. What he was looking for. He grabbed his torch, and pointed it towards the sky, flashing it on and off. That was the signal for what was to come…

* * *

Eilonwy held on tightly to the griffin's feathers as the gigantic beast hurled through the air at full speed through the clear deep velvet sky. The harsh wind cut against her skin forming small red bruises due the blood running to the surface of her cheeks. She breathed profoundly as the nerves began kicking in. Her dress hung by her side, flowing harshly in the wind, as did her sword, which was making her tilt to one side slightly due to the weight.

To her left, Caspian was close by her side. His hair was blowing frantically in the wind, and his breathing too, was harsh. His shoulders were tense and no matter how much he tried to relax, it made him tense even more. He was still not happy to be going along with this stupid plan, but clearly he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. At least not now.

On Eilonwy's other side, Peter flew vigilantly, staying close to the Telmarine Princess. He watched her flying next to him, a few strands of her chestnut hair blowing gracefully in the wind. It was rather dark, but Peter studied her face carefully. He saw how her eyes gleamed in the moonlight. Those deep hazel eyes which gave nothing away; just like Caspian's. He watched her as she concentrated on the route that lay ahead of them. She studied everything so charily.

Susan was behind Caspian and beside her was Trumpkin. Susan couldn't help but study Caspian as he flew in front of her. His shoulders where broader than Peter's and she noticed how they seemed so tense beneath his armour. She watched how his hair swept through the wind leaving his face liberated, revealing his defined cheekbones. Susan smiled foolishly to herself and continued to follow the young legion that was leading her to the battlefield. The bloodshed that she knew would become of tonight's dispatch.

Peter's eyes focused back onto the route as he realized they were approaching the castle. He looked down slightly, and observed the size of the fortress. Cair Paravel was nothing compared to this. Cair was like a cottage compared with this Castle.

_Peter could now see why nobody had ever seized this castle. It was bloody huge. _

"Pretty impressive eh Peter?" Caspian proclaimed. "Hope you are not having second thoughts now you have seen the size of it." Caspian was mocking him, and now was not a good time to be mocked, especially not by _him. _

Surprisingly, Eilonwy said nothing. She merely kept her eyes focused on the route, until she found her target. Peter saw what he was looking for too, but Eilonwy had beaten him to it. In one swift movement, she dived past him on the griffin, leaving him no time to react.

"EILONWY!" Caspian yelled after his rebellious cousin.

Eilonwy paid no attention, and simply carried on riding her griffin towards her destination. She had spotted Edmund's signal from the flashlight and she knew where would be the best place to land.

Caspian raced after her and Peter, determined not be left behind, increased his speed as well, so he was almost level with Caspian.

Eilonwy was still travelling immensely fast towards the castle; her griffin must have been the fastest by far. She could see the dim light flashing so she knew Edmund was okay and they hadn't been detected yet. As she felt herself getting closer to the castle wall, she could see how narrow the gaps in between the turrets were and she knew the griffin's wingspan would be useless to her. She bent her head closer to the griffin's ear.

"Release me now, and let me draw my weapon. Catch me under the turret" and before she knew what she was doing, she released herself from the griffin's back and was now heading in her chosen direction.

Peter kept his eyes on Eilonwy, and they never moved from her as they trailed through the velvet sky, keen to invade the castle. Suddenly, as if it was planned, he witnessed Eilonwy releasing herself from the griffin and watched her as she began speeding down towards the ground.

Peter felt his stomach drop as Eilonwy let go of the griffin and began hurling towards the ground. He felt a sudden urge in his stomach to catch her. He wasn't about to let her fall to her death. Caspian was furious and increased his speed even more to catch up to his daring cousin. Just as Peter felt he could watch the scene before him any more, he saw the griffin caught her in his talons breathed a sigh of release as he saw Eilonwy holding on to one of the talons. He watched as Caspian and Susan did the same thing. Eilonwy obviously knew what she was doing and Peter hated admitting it.

As she travelled closer to her target, Eilonwy realized she was not alone. She saw a Telmarine soldier standing on the small bridge. No, there were three, four, five…

_Why were they just appearing? _

This wasn't a coincidence. Something was wrong. Somebody knew. Either that or her father was not pulling any shots about the chance that there might me some form of attack on his castle. She sped even closer and faster towards the bridge, drawing her sword silently. She felt the sharp wind pinch her skin tightly, so much it ached. The soldiers were still oblivious to the fact that they would soon be meeting their deaths. Maybe attacking by air wasn't a bad idea after all….

No. Eilonwy was against this plan from the beginning, but she might as well make the most of the position she was in.

She landed hastily on the bridge wall, and took only a few moments to draw her breath and prepare herself for the events which would shortly follow. Tonight, she would become a killer.

A murderer.

That would make her just as bad, if not worse than her father. Holding her sword in her hand, it was now or never. She closed her eyes one last time before taking a run up towards the soldiers, taking them on head first.

One of the soldiers heard her footsteps and turned to her, drawing his sword, but it was too late and Eilonwy plunged her weapon deep within his chest, sparing neither him nor her the satisfaction of an honorable death. The other soldiers drew their swords and charged at Eilonwy. She was no position to even think about being scared or nervous. All those emotions had been pushed to the back of her mind.

She tightened the grip on her sword waiting to meet her death, whether that be now or in the course of the night.

As the soldiers drew closer, an arrow shot past Eilonwy's head and hit one of the soldiers in the heart causing him to fall to the ground.

Instant death.

She turned her head and smiled as she saw Caspian, Peter, Susan and Trumpkin land safely behind her, weapons drawn. However neither Peter's nor Caspian's faces reflected any joy at seeing her. She didn't seem to care. She turned back to the scene she had created and still the soldiers came running at her, their own weapons drawn now, not stopping in order to claim her life. She ran forward with Caspian and Peter behind her, not letting one free man go past. As she turned once more to look back at the slaughter that had just taken place on the bridge wall, her eye caught Peter's.

His eyes seemed to speak fore him.

"Get used to it princess," he spoke. "They won't be the only ones tonight." He tone and attitude seemed so careless; like this was a daily thing for him to kill people.

Eilonwy inhaled deeply trying to bite her tongue. He wanted her to retaliate.

"No King Peter. I doubt they will be." Was her only response.

* * *

After making their way to the top of the bridge tower, Caspian was no feeling the pressure. He looked out and in the distance he could make out a few figures.

They were waiting.

Waiting for the signal.

His army.

Well, Peter's army…

"Caspian?"

Caspian's mind had completely drifted off and he had not heard Susan calling him.

She handed him a rope.

"I apologise my queen. My mind was elsewhere." Caspian apologized.

"No need to apologise. We all have times when we are away with the fairies." Susan replied calmly.

Both Caspian and Eilonwy both exchanged confused glances. They were clearly not familiar with the terminological expression in which Susan was referring to.

"And I told you," she said placing her hand over Caspian's. "Call me Susan."

Caspian blushed beneath the darkness, concealing his embarrassment. The only person whom he could not hide it from was Eilonwy who was quite aware of Caspian's tendencies to blush madly at first sign of any contact or affectionate speech.

Peter was less than comfortable in the atmosphere. His sister flirting openly with Caspian and he was stuck at the top of tower with a girl whom he despised.

A girl who he made look and feel like a complete twat whenever he was in her presence.

A girl who made him feel like he never felt before.

It just made no sense to Peter whatsoever, not that he even had the time to figure it out anyway.

After successfully managing to lower the rope to the bottom balcony leading to Cornelius' study, Caspian was the first to go down. He successfully landed on the balcony and began attempting to open the window using his dagger. Peter followed shortly after Caspian to hold onto the rope for each

member coming down the rope. Eilonwy was the next person down the rope and she landed on the balcony next to Peter. She looked at his eyes which pierced through the night's sky like daggers.

"I'm in." Caspian whispered proudly, placing his dagger back into his belt.

"Ladies first." Peter mocked, indicating his hand to the window of which Caspian had just opened.

Eilonwy knew Peter was trying to mock her by using his "Englishness" for her benefit.

She also knew that two could play at his sarcastic little game.

"I know." She smiled sweetly back, indicating her own hand to the window. "Off you go, High King. I am more than capable of holding the rope for Susan and Trumpkin." She smiled sweetly at Peter.

Peter shot Eilonwy a dead eye before entering through the window after Caspian. Eilonwy could not help but chuckle to herself. He always fell right into her trap. She was far too quick witted for him.

_Telmarine. _

It wasn't long until all the members of the raid were inside Cornelius'study. They were all taking a good luck around. Peter and Susan stood in awe of the study. It was almost double the size of their own studies that they had at Cair Paravel. Caspian smiled slightly, feeling the warmth of the atmosohere penetrating his Telmarine blood. It was only when he saw a flicker of glass on the floor that he realized something was wrong. He bent down retrieving a pair of half moon spectacles. He turned to face Eilonwy who was stood in the darkness, her eyes glinting with light tears.

She hadn't even thought to tell Caspian about Cornelius. In all honesty the thought never even crossed her mind. Everything had been so chaotic the night she left that she hadn't been able to tell Caspian all the details and now she paying a shameful debt for it.

"I am so sorry Caspian," she spoke gently. "I didn't know how to tell you."

To everybody else, the spectacles would have meant nothing, but to Caspian and Eilonwy they meant everything. Caspian looked solemnly down at the spectacles, a pain shot in his heart.

"We have to find him." Caspian spoke abruptly.

"We don't have time," Peter jumped in quickly. "You need to get the gate open."

"Hey, you wouldn't even be here without him," Caspian responded in a warning tone. "And neither would I."

Peter glared at Caspian.

"Neither would I." Eilonwy spoke up making Peter stare at her now for voicing her truth.

"What do you propose we do?" Trumpkin questioned.

"I'll go and find Cornelius while Caspian gets the gate open." Eilowny suggested.

Everybody looked anxiously at Eilonwy.

"You cannot go by yourself." Peter said. "It's too dangerous."

"I didn't know you cared so much." Eilonwy mocked.

Peter merely rolled his eyes. "It won't matter once we cease the castle. We can release your Professor then."

"I can't wait that long," Caspian said dangerously. "I need to know he is safe. You don't understand Peter."

"I just can't understand why releasing him can't wait." Peter replied carelessly.

"He is closest thing I have to a father. And we are rescuing him tonight. " Caspian ordered.

All five raiders stood together not really knowing what to do.

"Susan?" Peter turned to his sister, seeking some sort agreement from her.

Susan looked at her brother and then Caspian. His pain reflected. She had to go against Peter's judgment this time.

"I agree with Caspian. Eilonwy can go to the dungeons and find Cornelius while Caspian opens the gate. Therefore we are killing two birds with one stone."

"Eilonwy can't go alone. What happens if she gets caught?" Peter asked aggressively.

Eilonwy couldn't believe it. Was Peter actually considering her life? Did Peter care for her?

"Well then somebody has to come with me." Eilonwy responded.

"I'll go with her." Trumpkin offered.

"We need you in top tower with Reepicheep," Peter hissed. He turned back to face Caspian. "We can't risk it Caspian." Peter pleaded.

"Then I will go with Eilonwy." Caspian answered stepping forward.

"And what about Miraz? And more importantly what about getting the gate open? In case you hadn't noticed I—I mean—we-- have an army out there waiting for Ed's signal." Peter replied, raising his voice.

"We can deal with Miraz." Susan suggested aiming her proposal at Peter who seemed less than enthused that his plan was not going the way he wanted.

"And we can still get to the gate in time." Caspian said confidently.

Caspian nodded to Eilonwy and she nodded back in agreement.

Peter sighed deeply as Caspian led out, Eilonwy following behind him. As she walked out the door, she turned to her fellow comrades and smiled slightly, trying to keep the moral up. As her eyes locked once more with Peter's, she saw for the first time, true concern portrayed in his pupils. All she could do was smile one last time knowing that one of them might not last the night. As he watched the last curl exit the study door all Peter could do was exhale profoundly for the thought that tonight would be the night that Eilonwy might die and he would never have spared her the satisfaction of his true intentions.

* * *

Caspian and Eilonwy hurried swiftly down the darkened corridor, their movements sleek like a tiger after its prey. They had to remain undetected to give Peter and Susan enough time to get to Miraz and also in order for them both to release Cornelius and get to the gatehouse before Miraz had time to react. Eilonwy nerves hit a high when she thought about the army that was waiting outside for them. The army that would fight for them. For Narnia. The lives that more than likely be lost in the process all because of Peter's stupid plan.

As they increased their speed down the elongated corridor, they came to abrupt halt when Eilonwy stopped Caspian in his tracks. Caspian looked bemused as his cousin crept passed him, beckoning him to stay quite. She reached the end of the hall and turned her head around the corner.

A Telmarine soldier.

Alone on duty.

Perfect.

"What is it?" Caspian whispered inquisitively, placing his hand on his sword half drawing it.

"Put it away Prince Charming, I have a better idea." Eilonwy faced her cousin, her eyes not giving anything away.

"Pass me that torch." She ordered, her head indicating the torch that hung on the wall next to Caspian's head.

"Why?"

Eilonwy sighed. Why did men have to ask so many questions?

"Just pass me the damn torch Cas!" Eilonwy hissed. Caspian, sensing her tone did not hesitate. He knew better than to mess with Telmarine women.

Especially his cousin.

He handed Eilonwy the torch carefully and she accepted it.

"Right, now wait for my signal." Eilonwy said.

"What signal?"

Eilonwy turned away from her cousin, her head peered around the corner again.

"How will know what the signal is?"

"Trust me you will know." She replied slyly.

Eilowny, holding the torch in a perfect grip, plunged around the corner.

"Eilonwy—" Caspian hissed after his cousin, but before he had time to finish his sentence, he heard a crashing sound coming from around the corner, like armour or a metal or some sort. He was guessing this was the signal. As her turned the corner, he saw Eilonwy, the torch still in her hand, and a Telmarine soldier laying on the floor, unconscious due to the blow to the head her had just received from cousin.

"Nice hit." Caspian remarked, admiring his cousin's clever work.

"Not my first time dear cousin." Eilonwy replied sarcastically.

Eilonwy wasted no time and bent down on the floor, throwing the torch to one side and began fiddling with the soldier's belt bag trying to retrieve what she needed.

"What are you doing?" Caspian muttered to his cousin. Eilonwy ignored him and carried on emptying the bag until she found what she was looking for.

She turned to Caspian holding a small silver key in her hand, a huge grin on her face.

"To get into a cell, you need a key." She said sweetly, making Caspian feel degraded for not thinking about it first. Eilonwy smirked at her cousin and got to her feet and began making her way towards the dungeons.

Caspian took one last look around to make sure they weren't being followed before following Eilonwy down towards the dungeons to release the very man whom had saved his life first time around.

* * *

**Hellloooo readers. **

**Sorry for the late UPDATE. I have been in a show all last week and I was wayyyyy behind with school. Not to mention I came down with a bacterial infection and swollen glands so apologies, apologies, apologies. **

**Not as exciting as I had hoped ...but the next few chapters will contain plenty of action for all you thrill seekers out there, including a confrontation with a certain evil man....**

**A little bit of Suspian... just a smidge...but I do promise that the Peter/Eilowny stuff with be happening soon ;) **

**Its only the beginning believe me.**

**I even have a sequel in mind...all will be revealed soon. **

**Keep reviewing and hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

**E xxx**


	25. Affections and Prison Breaks

**Affections and Prison Breaks**

Peter and Susan walked down one of the very many corridors that the castle contained. They, in all fairness, had no idea where they were going. Caspian had briefly mentioned that Miraz's bedchamber was on the third floor, but they were both pretty unsure where they were right now!

Peter huffed angrily kicking his feet as they travelled slowly along the dark corridor. So far they had seen no soldiers, so they were presuming that they were outside, possibly guarding the outer castle or even Miraz's chambers. Susan hurried along ahead of Peter, eager to get there as quickly as possible in order to give Caspian and Eilonwy enough time to rescue both Cornelius and get to the gatehouse. She could not help but keep Caspian in her thoughts, especially at the present time. She was worried about him. It was like she had this feeling in the pit if her stomach that something was wrong, like something was going to happen. Trouble was, nobody could predict what would happen tonight so it was left to fate.

Peter on the other hand, was having just as much trouble trying to get Eilonwy out of his head. As he increased his pace along the corridor behind his sister, all he could think about was Eilonwy. He had this fear which pricked his heart whenever he thought about her. He was scared for what might happen tonight. He feared something bad happening to her, all because of him.

_Why did he have these feelings? _

_Was it possible that he, High King Peter, was falling for the Telmarine princess? _

_After all the arguing and conflictions the pair had over in the course of a day, how could he possibly have feelings for a such a girl? _

There was no denying she was beautiful; nobody could deny her beauty. She was subtly beautiful, and she didnt even need to try to be beautiful. To Peter, she represented all the points of life that he had ever fought for and wanted. She was fighting for Narnia like her had once done all those years ago, yet, she was so very different from himself. When he looked at her, he could see himself: proud, headstrong, argumentative, determined, stubborn.

But underneath all that, he saw passion and life bursting from within her soul. She never gave up on anything and she accepted when she was wrong. The way she fought for Narnia was different to him. She fought through tactical thinking and reasoning, and not violence. Yet her she was, somewhere in the castle, fighting for Narnia.

Fighting his way and not her own.

Fighting for him.

Peter could not think of one single person that would be willing to do that, especially for him. Why would she go against all that she believed for the sake of one boy?

"Peter, keep up." Susan whispered to her brother.

Peter shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. He took a deep breath and looked at his sister.

"What were you thinking about?" she questioned him.

"Nothing of importance." Peter lied defensively.

"Oh course not." Susan grinned at her brother.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Peter asked his sister, pressing her for her meaning.

"Nothing," Susan paused. "You were probably just thinking about Eilonwy right? About how cruel you have been to her, and how you wish you had time to go back and tell her you're sorry knowing that we might not make it through the night?"

Peter looked at his sister, who had a serious look on her face. Peter knew Susan was right, but he didn't want to give her the satisfaction.

"Oh course not. Dont be ridiculous." Peter laughed gently, brushing past his sister, trying to get off the subject.

"When are going to drop this act and accept it Peter? You clearly like Eilonwy and you might be fooling everybody else, but you are not pulling the wool over my eyes. I am your sister y'know and I have known you for the past 16 years of my life."

Susan and Peter contuined walking until Peter turned to Susan.

"Well, what about you and Caspian eh? Since we are deciding to speak openly. Don't think I haven't seen the flirting and hand-touching!" Peter responded changing the subject. He and Susan kept on walking down the corridor briskly.

"Oh for godsake Peter! Why are you being so childish? I was just being nice and comforting which is more than you have been to anybody since we got here."

"Just because I don't touch other people doesn't mean I don't care."

Susan looked at her brother. "So you admit it then? You do care for Eilonwy?"

Peter rolled his eyes at Susan not truly wanting to answer.

"I care about Narnia."

Susan scoffed at her older brother before setting the pace down the corridor again. "You are unbelievable."

Peter sighed heavily at his sister as he felt his rage growing. "ME? What about you? I haven't exactly seen you being open with anybody about how you feel. Unless you are showing your loyalty by siding with Caspian about something."

Susan looked hurt at her brother's words."I am being open, its you that is like a closed book Peter!" Susan walked ahead of Peter once more before turning to him. "All I can say is you only get one chance at life. I lived my life already and you chose not too Peter. Most people don't get that chance a second time around. So please, for Aslan's sake, don't mess it up again unless you want to loose it all again."

Peter watched as his sister walked away along the corridor and reflected on her words. The impact hard-hitting but truthful, but the reality was harsh. She was right. He had messed things up before and he would no doubt do it again.

* * *

Caspian and Eilonwy entered the dungeons rapidly, wasting no time. The dungeons were cold and shabby; certainly not the nicest place in the world to be. Having never ventured this deep into the castle before except on the odd midnight adventure, Caspian and Eilonwy were glad they had never visited the dungeons before.

Eilonwy passed the key to Caspian who sprinted to the cell containing Cornelius and began opening it.

"Rapidemente Caspian." Eilonwy warned him, not knowing how long they had. Caspian finally managed to get the door open and bent down to Cornelius and began unlocking his shackles. Cornelius awoke from his sleep suddenly and shook his head as he saw Caspian before him.

"Five more minutes?" Caspian joked, still unlocking Cornelius' wrist cuffs.

"Caspian? What are you doing here?" Cornelius sat upright, glancing first at Caspian then he noticed Eilonwy stood behind him. "Eilonwy?"

"Yes Professor." She answered feebly, smiling slightly.

Cornelius could not understand and Eilonwy could tell from the look on his bemused face that he could make no sense of this sudden occurrence.

Eilonwy returned to the dungeon door, looking out for any soldiers as Caspian carried on unlocking Cornelius' chains. They were safe for the time being. She faced back in and looked around the cells and for some reason one cell caught her eye. A cloaked laid curled up against one of the cells, their arms laid motionless by their sides. Eilonwy walked over to the cell and pulled the hood from over the face of the stranger. It was only then when she realized it was no stranger at all.

It was Donnamaria.

"Caspian," Eilonwy called Caspian. "Give me the key."

Caspian, in a panicked haze, threw the key to Eilonwy, who caught it in her hand. She unlocked the cell and the figure fell against Eilonwy's body. Eilonwy cradled the body, small tears filling her eyes as she stroked the hair of the woman whom saved herl life not so long ago. She sniffed, holding back her tears as she reached down to the woman's wrist.

A pulse.

A small pulse.

But a pulse not no doubt.

She was still alive.

"Donnamaria." Eilonwy whispered, shaking Donnamaria's shoulders gently. Donnamaria stirred in her sleep, but eventually opened her eyes gingerly.

"Donnamaria. You're alive." Eilonwy whispered happily.

Donnamaria looked up at the young girl and looked deeply at Eilonwy.

"Eilonwy?" she whispered hoarsely in an act of confusion.

"I'm here Donnamaria. I'm here to save you."

Donnamaria lifted herself up and embraced the young princess like a mother would to a daughter.

"I knew you would come back princesa. I knew it!" Donnamaria hugged Eilonwy so tightly and lovingly that Eilonwy began to remember why she loved Donnamaria so much. Eilonwy helped Donnamaria up, balancing her frame against her own.

"What are you doing here?" Donnamaria questioned, but before Eilonwy had time to reply, she heard Caspian and Cornelius exchange dangerous whispers.

"Dont underestimate Miraz as your father did." Cornelius warned Caspian.

"What are you talking about?" Caspian answered, rage building up upon his face.

"I'm sorry."

Before Cornelius said another word or anybody had time to stop him, Caspian lept up and exited the dungeons, drawing his sword as he did.

"Caspian!" Eilonwy shouted after him, still holding Donnamaria up.

Cornelius looked over towards Eilowny and Donnamaria.

"I am so sorry Eilonwy." Eilonwy saw genuine sincerity on his face even though she was not sure what Cornelius had told him.

Eilonwy panicked. She had to go after Caspian wherever he was heading.

"Take Donnamaria, and get yourselves out of here," Eilonwy handed Donnamaria's frail body over to Cornelius . "This castle has never been safe and it will only become more dangerous as the night goes on. Get to the stables and head for the woods and dont stop. Follow the road and will lead you where you need to go."

Eilonwy ran towards the door.

"Eilonwy! Please wait! He has gone after Miraz and trust me when I tell you—"

"I know, but I have to go after him. Like you said; Never underestimate my father."

And with that, Eilonwy fled down the corridor inthe direction which would lead her to the third floor to her father's bedchambers leaving Cornelius and Donnamaria stood in a close embrace in dungeons.

"What is going on?" Donnamaria asked curiously.

"I have no idea, but I see that tonight's events will not be a happy one. The stars never lie." Cornelius responded.

* * *

"Peter we have checked nearly every bedchamber in this whole castle." Susan moaned.

Peter was in no mood for Susan's whining now. They were so close he could smell Miraz's fear.

They had made it to the third floor but only just.

"Susan, this is the third floor, so technically one of these bedchambers belongs to Miraz, and so logically, if we search each one we shall find Miraz. So make yourself useful and search the last few we have."

Susan huffed. She was getting impatient and Peter was too. A trait they both seemed to share unlike many others.

As Susan checked the first bedchamber, as Peter narrowed it his search down. He knew one of these belonged to Miraz, it was just a case of which one. He took a risk and opened one of the bedchamber doors in front of him from which he could see, had a small flower engraved on it.

Peter opened the door and stepped inside.

Empty.

However he felt intrigued by this room, like he was drawn to it in some way. It had an unsual smell about it, like apples and flowers. Cinnamon was among the flavours that savoured the room. A scent he was familiar with.

As he widened his search through the bedchamber, he began to feel more and more curious. He walked over to the study which contained booksheleves overflowing with books of every shape and size. He admired such a collection, wishing he had had this many books back at Cair. He stepped around the room observing the beauty of such a room. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. It was so comfy and inviting, and the linen was soft like silk, and he felt every muscle in his body sink and mould into it. Next to the bed he noticed a small nightstand. On top of it was a small selection of books, a small ring and some other little pieces of jewellery.

He looked through the drawers of the nightstand, and inside her saw a small notebook, like a sketch book. Peter opened it and observed the beautiful sketches that his eyes were beholding. This person was obviously an artist as these sketches were amazing in Peter's eyes. He scanned over some of thepictures until something caught his eye. Inside the sketchbook was a small notebook, and Peter could not help but open that aswel and began to read what was written.

* * *

_Tonight was the Midsummer Ball and Uncle Caspian seemed very happy to have all of the family together again. Father seemed very happy too. The happiest he has been in a long time which is probably a good thing. I hope mama will have a baby soon. I pray for her every night and Caspian does too. I really want a little hermano....or hermana...I dont really mind. I think Caspian wants a boy so he can fight probably with him! I went and watched the stars with Cornelius tonight. Caspian went to bed early. I think he overdid it on the wine! The stars are saying bad things according to Cornelius and Cornelius say stars never lie. _

_Nothing can put my family in a bad mood. We are all so happy and I shall pray tonight again for mama and papa and for Uncle Caspian. I think the stars may be wrong this time. _

* * *

Peter flicked through the pages noticing blank spaces.

* * *

_Caspian won't talk to me. He locks himself in his room now, and refuses to speak to anybody. He eats nothing and does not want to play anymore. I feel guilty and just wish he would listen to me. Father is very upset as well. The whole castle is in uproar and I am scared. I do not know what to do. I feel so bad for doubting the stars. It is all my fault that Uncle Caspian is dead._

* * *

It suddenly hit Peter like a ton of bricks. This was diary.

And it belonged to Eilonwy.

This was Eilonwy's room.

He took a few moments to reflect what he had just read. He never knew how Eilonwy felt until he had read those pages. She couldnt have been more than nine or ten when she wrote this. Peter felt his heart break as he re-read the passage.

_I feel so bad for doubting the stars. It is all my fault that Uncle Caspian is dead. _

Suddenly Susan entered the room in a flustered state. "Peter, we need to go now. I think I found Miraz's room." Peter instantly got to his feet, dropping the diary in the floor and running after his sister down the hall leading to Miraz' room.

* * *

Caspian crept stealthily into Miraz's bedchamber, his sword drawn. He crept sneakily towards his uncle's bed, like a lion catching up on an antelope. Caspian's eyes flared with a pure hatred and vengeance; something he had never felt before. This was his Telmarine side coming out in him now and he was loving the feeling of the blood pulsating through his veins the closer he got to Miraz.

This was it.

**Finally, after seven long years of waiting, eighteen year old Caspian was finally going to find out the truth.**

* * *

**OOOOOHHHHHH.....**

**whats going to happen next...**

**WELL...obviously if you've seen the film you know, but oh course, my story always has a little twist. **

**In case you were wondering about the bit at the beginning with Susan + Peter and the whole "DON'T MESS IT UP AGAIN THING.." - all will be revealed later in the story. Just another little twist for you. **

**AND poor Eilonwy eh? Peter finding the diary in ehr drawer. I find that so sad :( **

**AND...DONNAMARIA IS BACK! yes yes yes. and will shall be finding out what happened to her in a few chapters as well so its all gamer readers! **

**Review and let me know what you think. **

**Much love. **

**E xxx**


	26. Tales of The Unexpected

**Tales of the Unexpected**

Edmund sat at the top of tower, looking over the view. The view from here was stunning and he could only presume it would be as beautiful in daylight.

"Yes" he thought. He could picture himself living here. Overlooking the lands would be far different than looking over the sea like he had done great a many timewhilst living at Cair. From here, the view was completely different. It was like a side of Narnia he had never seen before. Well, it had been 1300 years!

He wondered what was possibly taking them solong in there. He hoped they hadnt got into any trouble because he was no use to them where he was standing if they were.

He looked out into the distance once more and it was only once he heard a scream coming from inside the castle that things went wrong. The torch he had been fiddling with in his hands was now on the floor below him in the hands of a Telmarine soldier.

Edmund was in trouble.

* * *

Caspian pressed his blade roughly against his uncle's throat. Miraz stirred in his slumber before opening his eyes, regaining his vision slowly. When his vision cleared, he smiled slyly at the sight of his young nephew. He chuckled silently to himself.

"Thank goodness, you're safe." Miraz remarked, lying through his gritted teeth. Caspian did not take his Uncle's remark lightly and pressed the blade even closer against his neck.

"Get up." He ordered forcefully.

Miraz simply followed Caspian's order, and began to rise from the bed, his face expressionless. He did seem at all fazed by the situation he was in. He seemed very tranquil to say that his nephew was holding a blade to his throat and that he could only be a few moments away from death. He tapped his wife as he arose gingerly from the bed, to which she awoke clumsily.

"What?" She asked, stirring in her dream.

She took a few moments to awaken fully, but when she did she was surprised at what she saw.

"Caspian?"

"Stay where you are." Caspian spoke through gritted teeth.

"What are you doing?" Prunaprismia asked timidly.

"I should think its obvious dear. Y'know some families might consider this inappropriate behavior." Miraz said furtively.

"That doesn't seem to have stopped you!" Caspian raged pushing the blade closer to his uncle in attempt to scare him.

"But you're not like me are you?" Miraz narrowed his eyes to his nephew, unaware than another presence was in his bedchamber.

"Neither am I!"

Eilonwy entered the chamber, her own sword drawn, pointing it Miraz. Miraz and Caspian both turned to her attention.

Prunaprismia sat upright in her bed at the sight of her daughter.

"Eilonwy—" she began but she was interrupted by Miraz.

"My daughter," Miraz paused, a false smiled spread across his face. "So glad to you too have returned home safely."

Eilonwy looked dangerously over her swords at her father.

"No thanks to you."

"Where have you been?" Prunaprismia questioned curiously.

Eilonwy still didn't move her eyes off her father.

"Perhaps you should ask him." She indicated this reply at her father.

Prunaprismia turned to her husband.

"Miraz?"

Miraz exchanged a glance at his wife, subtly hiding his fear.

"She's deluded my dear, she doesn't know what she's talking about." Miraz seemed to make everything so convincing. His ability to twist his words was beyond any magical power. "I see the Narnians have bewitched your mind as well."

"Rather them than _you_." Eilonwy gritted her teeth, her words darting at her father.

Miraz laughed at his daughters comment.

"You talk so feebly my dear. It does not do you well."

Eilonwy's rage was growing and she held her sword more tightly.

"Don't try and make out like we are the ones who are in the wrong here."

"Eilonwy what are you talking about?" her mother questioned her once again.

Eilonwy finally turned to address her mother.

"Did Father not tell you? No, oh course he wouldn't we he? Being truthful wasn't always a strong quality of the Telmarine race though was it?" Eilonwy paused, allowing her mother to take in what she was saying. "Did he tell you what truly happened that night I went missing? Captured by Narnians I suppose like Caspian?"

Eilonwy shot a precarious glance at Miraz hoping he would finally confess his sins.

However, Miraz laughed once more, hiding his guilt.

"Two blood traitors in paradise. Such a touching story. I do hope I live to the see the ending."

"You will soon enough." Caspian lunged at Miraz slightly, causing Miraz to back off against the wall.

Eilonwy moved forward as well.

"Caspian, just back down."

Miraz smirked.

"Do as the Lady says." He mocked.

"Shut up!"Caspian raged.

Eilonwy stood metres behind Caspian, and all four of the people present made the room feel tense.

Miraz looked at Caspian directly as he spoke once more.

"It's sad. The first time you've shown any backbone, and it's such a waste."

Eilonwy nor Caspian had noticed that Prunaprismia was now holding a crossbow, loading with arrows and she was aiming it at Caspian.

"Put the sword down Caspian." She urged. "You too Eilonwy—"

Eilonwy panicked turning to her mother.

"Mother please—"

Caspian seemed reluctant to put his sword down.

"I don't want to do this."

Suddenly the door slammed open and Eilonwy raised her sword in the direction of the bedchamber door thinking it may be soldiers.

"We don't want you to either."

Susan's voice echoed through the chamber.

Susan stood there, her bow and arrow raised pointing it at Prunaprismia. Stood next to her was Peter, his sword drawn and raised in the direction of Miraz. Eilonwy thanked Aslan it was just Peter and Susan,but Peter's face indicated that he was not happy, especially when he caught Eilonwy's glance.

"Y'know this used to be a private room."Miraz stated looking at all the people that were in his bechamber.

"What are you doing?" Peter questioned in an authoritive manner. "You're both supposed to be in the gatehouse."

Caspian ignored Peter and turned back to face Miraz.

"NO! Tonight for once I want the truth." Caspian took a deep breath before continuing. "Did you kill my father?"

The whole room went completely silent. Eilonwy felt as though somebody had stuck a knife in her heart. She couldn't seem to breathe properly.

Caspian stepped back and froze, glaring at his uncle, who again seem careless to the question he was asking.

"What?" was all Eilonwy could say.

Miraz smiled slyly at Caspian. "Now we get to it."

Even Prunaprismia halted, lowering her weapon as she turned to face her husband.

"You said your brother died in his sleep."

"That was more or less the truth." Miraz replied sketchily.

Eilonwy had lost all her inhibition to hold her stance. She lowered her weapon.

She shook her vigorously. "No. You wouldn't. Uncle Caspian died in his sleep like you told us." Eilonwy looked her father directly in the eyes, pining for his statement to be proved false. She found no remorse in his guilty eyes. " You lied to us. To everyone."

Peter and Susan exchanged solemn glances at what they were hearing. Peter sensed Eilonwy's pain. He watched as her body began to edge closer to Miraz.

"This proof that everything you ever told us was a lie!" she shouted at her father moving closer towards Miraz at a much faster pace. Peter lowered his swords, grabbing Eilonwy before she reacted.

"Eilonwy stop!" he urged her.

"MURDERER! YOU KILLLED YOUR BROTHER, THE KING, MY UNCLE, CASPIAN'S FATHER! ALL FOR THE SAKE OF A FUCKING THRONE!" Eilonwy raged violently at her father. Her anger had hit an ultimate high now and Peter was fighting it hard to control Eilonwy.

"Eilonwy –" Peter murmered.

Eilonwy's rage combined with her distress made her weak against Peter's strength.

"No Peter! LET GO! You have no idea what he is like and what he has done."

Her eyes filled with tears and she gave in to Peter. She was breathing heavily now and Peter held her with his spare hand, retraining her from doing something she would regret. Peter felt her pulse race through her body. He thought he had seen Eilonwy's rage, but his conflicts with her made her seem like a pussycat compared to this. She held her tightly and he felt her muscles relax as she tried to regain her stamina.

The room was more tense now than it had ever been and Susan broke the silence.

"Caspian, this won't make things any better."

Caspian was still frozen. He was torn between slitting his uncle's throat now or wanting to grieve for his father.

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it. Your father knew that better than anybody." Miraz spoke fiercely.

"Yet he didn't kill to be placed on the throne." Eilonwy remarked.

"Oh he did far worse than that my dear. You seem to be under the impression that that your Uncle, the great King Caspian was all sweet and innocent. He was anything but!"

Caspian lunged again at Miraz.

"Don't you dare speak about my father in that way!" he shouted causing the room to go silent once more.

Eilonwy released herself from Peter's grip, placing her sword back and walked over to Caspian.

"Leave him be Caspian. Don't stoop to his level," Her eyes met with her father. "Don't become like _him_."

Her words were simple, but seemed to have an impact on Miraz like nothing else. Peter understood now why her words had so much impact on people. Her words were more powerful than any physical damage. Peter admired her chivalry. Eilonwy placed her hands on Caspian's hand, and lowered the sword gently, just enough so it was pressed against Miraz's breast. She looked at Caspian and nodded and turned to walk away towards Peter.

Miraz narrowed his eyes, watching her walk away from him.

"Harsh words my daughter." He called after her.

Peter saw her face. She swallowed before turning her head to face him once more.

"I am not your daughter anymore." She answered; her voice had a sense of danger about it.

Miraz glared at his daughter.

Caspian looked lovingly at his cousin, admiring her bravery as she stood facing him next to Peter and Susan. He knew she was right deep down. He shouldn't become a murderer like his uncle. He lowered his sword slowly and faced his uncle giving him a small look of vengeance before turning away from him and following his cousin. Eilonwy watched Caspian walking towards her. She smiled in her heart knowing he had made the right choice. She smiled proudly knowing what a great person he truly was. It was only when Eilonwy's eyes stirred away for a moment that she realized Caspian wasn't safe.

Eilonwy saw her father draw a small blade and he was aiming it at Caspian. Without a seconf thought she darted past Caspian playing right into Miraz's hands. Miraz grabbed Eilonwy and placed the blade against her throat, his other arm snaked around her body restricting her from moving. Caspian defensively raised his sword back towards Miraz, as did both Peter and Susan with their weapons.

"Now where do your loyalties lie?" Miraz whispered in Eilonwy's ear.

"Miraz please—our daughter—" Prunaprismia pleaded.

"She is no longer my daughter are you my dear?"

"If you wish to use my words against me." Eilonwy hissed.

"Let her go!" Peter ordered, moving forward with his sword.

"Why should I?"Miraz questioned.

"She spared your life so it is only just to do the same." Peter replied,his teeth gritted in anger.

"That's not how we Telmarines play our game, young King." Miraz spat slyly.

"Please darling, let her go." Prunaprismia pleaded once more.

Miraz backed off, keeping a tight grip of his daughter.

Eilonwy winced as the blade pricked her skin harder.

"If any of you come any closer, then she dies." Miraz warned.

Peter and Caspian stood side by side, both wanting to lunge at Miraz.

"Peter he is serious." Susan exclaimed.

"How does it feel Eilonwy? How does it feel to be betrayed by your own kin?" Miraz spoke into her ear once more. Eilonwy breathed heavily under the pressure.

"You tell me. You started all of this. You lied to our people, to your family, you lied to me. In my eyes that is betrayal. Lies have a way of catching up with you."

"I always knew you were smart. Professor Cornelius sang such praises of your intellect. Shame that such a great mind was not put to better use."

"For your use you mean?"

Miraz's gripped tightened on her arm causing her to struggle more.

"Right, you call off this raid and I will release your Princess."

"DON'T DO IT! ITS LIES!" Eilonwy screamed.

"Now now dear." Miraz silenced her, mocking her.

"I don't care what happens to me, just go!" Eilonwy spoke, her eyes meeting with Peter's.

Peter saw her strength and courage combined with fear.

"This is no time to be noble Eilonwy." Peter responded.

"I suppose you have a better plan?" Eilonwy spat.

Miraz chuckled maliciously.

" Lovers quarrel?"

Peter and Eilonwy both became a little flustered both searching for an answer.

"Hardly." They replied in unison.

"Come now make it quick. I am a very impatient man."

"PETER GO! FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED. This is what you wanted isn't it?" Eilonwy shouted.

"Aww, such touching words." Miraz mocked.

Eilonwy was getting annoyed with her fathers mocking terms.

"Will you just kill me now if you are going to?"

"All in good time."

Susan interrupted the chaos.

"Stop trying to play the hero Peter and call it off for Aslan's sake!"

Peter's head was spinning with problems and he had no idea what to do.

He couldn't let Eilonwy die, but he needed to win Narnia back.

Eilonwy continued to struggle against her father's grip.

"Why do you continually defy me?" He spat at her.

"Because I believe in a free Narnia, and a rightful heir!"

"I am the heir andI should kill you now for your disloyalty! Princess or not!" He raged.

"Miraz! How could you?" Prunaprismia cried.

"For the same reason you would pull the trigger. For our son!"

"I should kill you now!" Caspian spoke stepping forward, pointing his sword as close to Miraz he could get.

"Stop!" Prunaprismia shouted raising her crossbow at Caspian once more.

"Stay right there!"Susan aimed her bow at Prunaprismia.

Miraz turned to his wife.

"You need to make a choice dear. Do you want our son to be King? Or do you want him to be like Caspian here?" Caspian halted at the mention of his name.

"FATHERLESS!" Miraz shouted.

"Your words are poison!" And with those words, Eilonwy stamped hard on Miraz's foot, causing him to let her body go limp.

She heard Peter shout Caspian's name as she retrieved her stance. She reached for the dagger and as Miraz grabbed her arm, she turned viciously, the blade catching his cheek. His knife too contacted with Eilonwy's skin, a deep line cut straight across her palm causing her to scream. In the blitz of chaos, Prunaprismia shot the arrow at Caspian, causing him to fall to the floor in pain, clutching his shoulder, red stains seeping through his shirt.

Eilonwy landed next on the floor on the opposite side of the room, her palm bleeding severly. Miraz made a run for the door, holding his right cheek in pain, exiting his bedchamber. Peter went after him, but was too late and the door had been locked. Susan ran straight to Caspian, tearing off the bottom of her dress and wrapping around his shoulder to stop the flow of blood.

"Thankyou." Caspian responded shooting Susan a warm smile. Susan blushed slightly as she tightened the dress bandage around his wound. Eilowny moaned in pain as she held her arm closely to her chest. Peter ran over to her, concerned for well being.

"Are you alright?"

"I've had worst," She replied.

"Give me your hand."

He grabbed her hand opening out her palm. She winced in pain.

"Sorry." Peter apologized.

"Don't apologise. We haven't time." Eilonwy responded.

Peter grabbed the bottom of his own shirt and ripped it off, creating a bandage. He pressed it hard against Eilonwy's wound, trying to stop the flow of blood. Eilonwy didn't look. She had never done very well with blood. As a child, Caspian once fell of his horse and broke his nose causing Eilonwy to faint due to the amount of blood than was spread over Caspian's face and since that day, she had never cared much for blood.

Peter's hands were warm against Eilonwy's. He was so careful and delicate with her. Eilonwy admired how he wrapped the shirt around her hand so intricately and skillfully. His hands were soft and comforting on her own that Eilonwy no longer felt any pain from her wound. Peter knew that Eilonwy was watching him. He felt her warm eyes watching him as he wrapped the cloth around her injured hand. He was trying to be so careful. He knew the wound was deep, but he didn't want to worry her. Her hands were supple and her skin was desirable. He looked up at her once he finished tying the cloth together. She looked directly into his eyes and he saw a smile spread across her face.

A genuine smile.

The smile that made him feel weak.

"Gracias." She said calmly.

Het foreign tongue was still a mystery to him but he accepted.

"No problems." Peter replied, returning the smile.

"That was a brave thing you did back there. Foolish but brave. Miraz didn't deserve it."

"Yes well, I didn't think that Aslan would have wanted my cousin to become a killer."

"What did you say?" Peter asked.

The pair snapped back into reality when Susan and Caspian walked over.

"Are you okay?" Caspian asked immediately.

"Si, y tu?" Eilonwy replied.

Caspian nodded, still holding his arm in pain.

Susan grabbed Eilonwy's right hand and pulled her up.

"What do we do now—"

Susan had no time to finish her sentence as the sudden chime of bells echoed throughout the castle.

Eilowny and Caspian exchanged worried glances.

"The bells!"

"We need to get out, now!" Caspian exclaimed.

* * *

All four ran for the door, not stopping. Caspian and Eilonwy knew what the bells meant and it wasn't a good thing. This was Miraz' call for help. In less than a few minutes the place would be swarmed with Telmarine soldiers and they would be trapped or worse, killed.

They needed to get out and call the raid off. As they ran down the corridor, Eilonwy stopped.

"Edmund?"

Everybody stopped.

"What about Edmund? He's stuck at the top of tower giving the signal."

Peter started running the other way.

"Peter! Where are you going?" Susan shouted after her brother.

"To the gatehouse come on!"

"Peter it's too late!" Eilonwy called after him.

Peter paid no attention and kept running, desperate to get his own way. Caspian, Susan and Eilonwy looked at each other.

"Is he mad? He is going to get us all killed!" Caspian exclaimed.

Susan stared at Caspian before turning her attention to me, a look of guilt on her face.

"I can't leave him. He's my brother." Susan was about to go after him, when Caspian grabbed her arm.

"We can still get out and save your brother." Caspian replied.

Eilonwy looked at the pair, her mind spinning a thousand thoughts.

"You two go to the stables and find Cornelius and get out while you can. I will go with Peter." Eilonwy brushed past Susan and Caspian.

"No way Eilonwy. I am not loosing you again!" Caspian grabbed Eilonwy, with his injured arm.

Eilonwy faced her cousin, and saw his eyes water with frustration and love for her.

"He is sending us to our deaths." Caspian whispered.

"I am as a good as dead anyway," Eilonwy whispered back. "Caspian listen to me. Save yourself. If you die, this whole thing is pointless. You are the true king and never forget that!"

Eilonwy releases herself from his grip and ran off in the direction of Peter, drawing her sword once more.

Caspian watched his cousin run off in the distance. He looked at Susan who had her bow ready in her hand.

"Are you in?" She asked.

Caspian draw a small smile,drawing his own sword once more.

"Until the death." He replied.

The pair sprinted off after Eilonwy knowing that tonight was now a battle of survival and not a battle for Narnia like Peter had wanted.

* * *

**Oh no...things are going from bad to worse...**

**Firstly I want to thank everybody for their reviews. They are much appreciated. I wasnt originally going to update this early, but seeing as readers requested it, I could hardly refuse!!!!**

**Bit of a long chapter. I wanted to fit the fight scene into one chapter, but that obviously wasnt going to be the case! This chapter alone was SEVEN PAGES ON WORD. **

**Miraz is an evil evil man and I really wanted to see how far he would go to be evil which is why I added and extended the bedchamber scene to fit the criteria. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Next Chapter - The Battle - will everything go smoothly? Nothing is ever as simple as you think....especially not in this story! **

**Keep reviewing and let me know how you are liking the story and your favourite bits. Also let me know if you want more of any other characters so i can make my story even better. **

**E xXx**


	27. The Fallen Warriors

**

* * *

**

**The Fallen Warrior**

* * *

Peter sprinted down the hall leading to the gate.

He needed to get it open.

There were soldiers outside waiting to get in.

Waiting to fight.

He wasn't about to let them down now.

His pace increased as he ran down the stairway as the adreneline pumped through his veins. Running speedily along the courtyard he came face to with a group of soldiers on duty. They spotted him and Peter contiuned charging at them full speed. He took out of the first one with no problems, but the difficulty increased when it became three on one. Peter struggled as they came at him at all angles. He lunged for one the soldiers, knocking him backwards.

That left two.

He sliced one across the armour while the other plunged for Peter's chest. Peter ducked; the soldier just missing him. As his sword collided with the other soldier, another clash of metal was heard from behind him. Peter tried looking over his shoulder, but his soldier was pulling no shots in wanting him dead. Peter kicked the soldier in the shin, causing him to back off, before plunging the sword deep into this chest.

It was a fatal blow.

Peter turned around and saw that the oter soldier was fighting with another person. That person was Eilonwy. Peter watched as she sliced her sword towards his chest, plummeting her strength and anger into it. In no time, the soldier fell to the ground and became another fallen man, like so many before him.

Eilonwy saw Peter looking up at her.

"I guess thats what happens when people cross blades with you." Peter remarked, impressed by her skill.

"Yes," Eilonwy replied smoothly. " You were just one of the lucky ones."

Peter stood still as Eilonwy walked up to him.

"Please Peter, call this off now. We still have time." She was trying to reason with him. Peter looked deeply at her, half wanting to call the whole thing off and kissing her or going ahead with the plan and fighting for Narnia.

It was tough decision.

Her eyes spoke another language to him, urging him to do the right thing, but something was holding him back.

"I'm sorry Eilonwy." He turned away and continued running towards the gate. He had disappointed her once again. It was like an endless cycle. Eilonwy took a deep breath as the bells continued to echo throughout the whole castle.

They had little time and she knew it.

Eilonwy heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw Caspian and Susan with their weapons drawn.

They ran towards her.

"He won't listen to me. He's determined to go along with the plan." Eilonwy broke the news to them solemnly.

Susan, full of fury, ran towards the gate to confront her brother. Caspian and Eilonwy followed her, eager to help.

"Peter it's too late! We have to call it off while we still can!" She shouted at him.

Peter was trying his hardest to turn the gate wheel which was proving difficult by himself.

"No, I can still do this," he argued as Caspian and Eilonwy arrived. "Help me."

Caspian and Eilonwy looked defiant, but Caspian withdrew his sword and joined Susan to help Peter open the gate. Eilonwy stood there, torn. She could hear voices in the distant drawing closer and closer.

_Telmarine voices. _

She looked back to the castle and saw the soldiers filtering out of the castle and running down the staircase leading to where they were; each of them drawing their weapons. Eilonwy took a deep breath as she saw them approaching.

"Rapidemente!" she shouted forcefully to her comrades.

"What?" Peter replied confused.

"HURRY UP!" Caspian and Eilonwy translated in unison. All three bodies increased their speed on opening the gate.

"Just who exactly are you doing this for Peter?" Susan questioned him sarcastically. Peter said nothing which didnt suprise Eilonwy. They all knew he was doing it for his own glory.

Eilonwy began counting down from ten; she knew that in less than ten seconds, the soldiers would have slaughtered them. She needed to prepare herself for her own death.

"Be ready!" she shouted to her fellow raiders.

No sooner had she reached five, when she heard Peter shout "FOR NARNIA!"

She turned and saw Glenstorm and the other troops heading towards the open gate, behind Peter , Susan and Caspian.

Eilonwy took a deep breath, and releasing all of her nerves and regret, she ran towards the soldiers, Caspian, Susan and Peter not far behind her.

This was it.

This was the fight.

The fight that would claim so many innocent lives.

* * *

Edmund heard his brother's cry and he knew that he was not alone in this fight. He sat at the top of the tower, balancing his body on the roof. Edmund looked over,the balcony and saw the mess below. He could see Susan fighting a Telmarine with her bow. He scanned the pit looking for Peter. He could see Caspian running across the courtyard, taking out a soldier with a single blow. He saw Eilonwy fighting with her sword and she taking down any soldier that came her way. She was skilled, even for a woman. He had never seen a girl fight with so much passion before. The only person that came close was Susan and she was one of the best archers there was in history. Edmund's grip on the roof was becoming increasingly difficult.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a group of archers appeared on the balcony below Edmund and lined up ready to take a shot. Edmund panicked as he saw one of them aim at Eilonwy. He wasnt about to let her die after everything she fought for tonight. Without even thinking,he let go of his grip on the roof and slid down towards the soldiers. He kicked the soldier out of the way, causing to loose his balance and fall over the balcony down into the bloody pit below.

The soldier landed right beside Eilonwy who looked up to where the soldier had fallen from. She saw Edmund and smiled with gratiude for him just saving her life. Then she saw the soldiers that had noted Edmund's presence.

"Ed!" she shouted, and at the same time somebody else shouted his name. She turned to side and saw Peter. Edmund ran towards the door, falling to floor and closing the door with his feet, whilst the archers shot at him. He breathed a sigh of relief. Now he had to find away, because he knew it woudnt be long before the Telmarines came after him wanting to claim his life a second time around.

* * *

Eilonwy saw Peter stood next to her. She saw Edmund run for the door. She only prayed that the archers had not shot him. As she turned to look a Peter, she saw a Telmarine heading straight for him.

"Peter! Watch out!" she pushed him out of the way and reached for her dagger. She threw it sharply, hitting the soldier in the chest, sending him to the looked at Eilonwy in awe at her amazing aim. Eilonwy collected her dagger from the Telmarines chest, wiping it on her dress.

"You can thank me later, if we survive the night." She placed the dagger back in her case.

The scene was horrific around the the pair. There were bodies everywhere and it was like a sea of blood which covered the entire courtyard, like a disease. Eilonwy had never seen a more bloody sight; nor had she been a perpretraitor in the middle of it.

Both Eilonwy and Peter heard Susan's voice calling them. They turned to her and saw she was indicating to look up. Eilonwy saw the soliders all lined up along the upper wall, aiminmg their crossbows at them. She scanned the balconies and saw that her father was on one of them, looking over the scene like he was in charge of it. On his cheek she could see the cut that she had left with him. The mark that she marked him with. A scar that would stick with for the rest of his life. He looked directly at her; his eyes screaming murder as she returned the gesture. She exhaled deeply not breaking eye contact with him. Stood beside him was Glozelle and Sopespian who also looked down at the bloody scene.

It took a while for Eilonwy to realize that Peter was no longer by her side. She scanned her eyes looking for him, her heart almost ripped open from her chest as she saw him making his way up the side staircase making his way to Miraz's balcony.

"Peter!" she screamed. She knew it was a bad idea. She took one last look at her father before running after Peter. She didnt get very far as she was confronted by another soldier. He clashed his sword against hers, swinging it in different angles trying to cease control of the duel. She could only just match his skill. He was a young soldier, possibly slightly older than Caspian, but only just. He swung hard, and Eilonwy ducked, causing her to loose her balance. She fell to the floor and the soldier held the sword to her throat, aiming to strike. Eilonwy closed her eyes waiting for her killer to strike her and claim her life for his own stopped mid-strike and looked hard at the girl that was in front of him.

Eilonwy opened her eyes, and she gazed at the young soldier that was glaring at her, as if her knew her.

"Princesa Eilonwy?" the soldier asked.

"Si." she replied, nodding her head.

The soldier seemed to back off slightly, lowering the sword away from her throat.

"Not too scared to kill a royal are we soldier?" she remarked challenging him.

The soldier seemed solemn.

"I could not kill you Princesa. I could not live with myself."

Eilonwy considered this poor soldier's genuine confession before responding.

"I am no different to any man that you slaughter this night soldier. Kill me and give me the rights of being killed in an honurable fashion."

The soldier admired the Princess'courage, but to kill her would hold a cloud of guilt over his head forever.

"Lo siento, Princesa."

It was Eilonwy's turn to admire the soldier. She was beginning to lose faith that there would ever be a fair Telmarine in this fight,but this soldier had proved her wrong.

"Then your life is spared aswell. I owe you a debt."Eilonwy replied graciously.

The soldier helped her up. Eilonwy moved closer to the solider, looking directly in his eyes.

"Get yourself out of here soldier. Miraz does not care for single lives. You are worthless to him. Please save yourself before somebody claims your life." Eilonwy exclaimed.

The soldier nodded sincerly. "Gracias princesa." The soldier ran towards the castle, leaving Eilonwy unharmed and slightly relieved. She looked up to the staircase and saw Peter fighting his way to the top.

She looked once more to where Miraz' was stood and saw a fawn hanging on the balcony. She watched as Miraz pushed the fawn and left the creature hurling towards the floor, to its death. Eilonwy shut her eyes as she heard the crash of the body hit the floor with immense power. She saw her father smirk in his usually distasteful way. She saw him mouth to Glozelle to get the gate shut.

Her father was going to trap them in.

She had to do something, but before she had to time to respond, she heard some soldiers above her. She turned to their attention and a large metal cage came hurling towards her and her comrades. She saw group of fawns fighting beside her.

"MOVE!" She screamed as she pushed the fawns to one side as the cage hit the floor, breaking open as it smashed against the cobbles. She saved as many soldiers as she could, but it wasnt enough. Eilonwy fell hard against the courtyard floor with a great force, her head hit the the cobbles, cutting her forehead.

Eilonwy lay unconscious,oblivious to the scene around her.

* * *

Peter 's heart was racing even more than it had done all his life. He fought his way brutally up the staircase, wasting no time. He needed to get to Miraz and finish this once and for all. Miraz had hurt Eilonwy; Peter had no time for mercy. He kicked a soldier out of the way as he continued his journey up the stairs. His body was backed up against the wall as he tried to maintain his balance, climbing over the fallen bodies. He was nearly there now, just a few more steps and he would be close enough to Miraz. Through no fault of his own, his stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a huge crash below him. He saw a metal cage crash to the floor, killing several of his men. Peter panicked as he scanned for Eilonwy, Susan and Caspian. He could not see Caspian anywhere nor Eilonwy. His hope redeemed when he saw Susan. She glanced up at him, and her face told him everything he needed to know. They were losing this battle. The Telmarines were going to overun them.

He had only one option now.

He had to retreat.

"FALL BACK!" He shouted. "FALL BACK." Several of his men who were close to the High King followed his order and began retreating down the staircase. Peter jumped the las few steps, slashing a soldier on his way to the floor.

* * *

Caspian heard Peter's voice from across the courtyard and he responded immediately. He clashed his sword with a fellow Telmarine, kicking him in teh stomach, and sending the man to the floor. Caspian finished the job, stabbing him in the heart. It pained him to see so many of his race dead on the floor around him, but this was the price he had to pay. He looked around, looking for any more of his own men, each time informing them of Peter's decison to retreat. Eilonwy crossed his mind in the frenzy of his thoughts. He hadnt seen her all night and he began to worry about where she was. If she had been slain in battle, he could not live with himself. The only person he trusted. The only family he had left. He made a quick decison and made for the stables to collect a horse, including one for Peter.

Caspian knew they had to make a getaway, and fast.

* * *

Peter ran across the courtyard; the chaos was unbearable; there were soldiers running in every direction. Peter couldnt see Caspian or Eilonwy anywhere and he was beginning to panic.

"Peter!" Peter turned to his sister, who too was running around, rounding up the troops.

"Susan, get yourself out now!" Peter yelled to his sister.

Susan nodded, and Peter watched as she grabbed Glenstorm's hand. Glenstorm lifted Susan on to his back and began making for the gate which was being held by one of the minotaurs. As she rode off Susan turned back to Peter who was watching her ride off.

"Caspian and Eilonwy!" she shouted to him.

"I'll find them." Peter replied panicked. He had to reassure his sister that he would find them. He couldnt leave without them.

He ran along the courtyard once more, calling for all his soldiers to retreat.

* * *

She could taste blood.

Fresh blood.

_Silence._

Eilonwy's eyes flickered a bright white light. Eilonwy thought that she had dead, but once she felt the intense pain which surged through her body, stemming from her head, down to her feet, she realised she was far from dead. She moved her head, her neck was stiff as she began to regain some feeling into her aching body. She managed to lift her head up, and began to ease her shoulders, then her upper body. She winced in pain, and she removed her already injured left arm from underneath her weight. Her arm had broken her fall, luckily, but only just. She tried to move her arm which shot a pain through her muscles cauing her to wince once more.

After a few seconds, she could move her arm, but her wrsit was in bad condition. She held it close to her body as she attempted to raise herself to her knees, struggling as she moved. She must have fallen harder than she thought. She stayed on her knees as she took in a few deep breaths, trying to regain her stamina. She head felt tight and she felt a trickle of blood slide down her cheek, past her eye. Her lip was cut, hence why she could taste blood. Eilowny regained her vision and her hearing came back slowly. She could hear chaos and corruption stemming from all around her as she slowly entered reality once more.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!"

_Peter's voice_.

"EVERYBODY TO THE GATE!"

His voice echoed through the courtyard sending a ringing through her ears.

"Princess?"

Eilonwy turned and saw Reepicheep, standing near her, his sword drawn.

"My lady, are you okay?" Reepicheep questioned courteously.

Eilonwy smiled at the mouse. She loved how he was so proud, even in the midst of battle.

"I think so." Eilonwy lied, getting to her feet, collecting her sword as she did.

"Come on, you need to get out. King Peter has ordered we retreat. The Telmarines are overrunning us!" Reepicheep ordered, pulling at the hem of the Princess' dress.

Her head spinning slighty due to the loss of blood and she watched as the scene blurred past her as she searched desperately for her cousin.

"Caspian!" she shouted in a panicked state. "CASPIAN!"

Reepicheep pulled on her dress again, trying to silence her. She looked around again, her eyes scanning for any sign of Caspian.

She looked up to the balcony and saw her father looking over the scene, Glozelle and Sospepian still by his side. She heard screams and Peter's voice again shouting on the distance.

"Lets go!" Reepicheep shouted, pulling along the courtyard towards the gate. Her eyes kept on her father, forever watching him and his actions. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her; Reepicheep leading her away from the danger.

As she approached the gate she could see Caspian in the distance on his horse, leading another horse at his control. Behind was Cornelius on another horse who was supported Donnamaria. Caspian galloped confidently across the courtyard, heading towards the gate. Eilonwy saw Peter run towards Caspian, grabbing hold off the horses reigns. He held on as the horse contiuned to ride, kicking a soldier and swung his leg over the horse, so he was now in full control. She saw Caspian and Peter heading towards her, and Peter was the first to see her.

"Eilonwy!" Peter shouted her. She ran towards the galloping horse, her attention drawn between Peter and her father. She raced up getting closer to Peter, withdrawing her sword, when an arrow shot by her, just missing her body. She looked to where the arrow had come from. Her eyes flared with a bittersweet anger as she saw the archer.

Her own father.

Her own father has taken a shot at her.

She breathed a solemn breath, as her eyes blinked a small tear. Her father showed no remorse or guilt for his actions. He wanted her dead.

In his eyes, she was a betrayer.

"EILONWY!" Peter shouted once more. As he approached, he held out his hand to her and she grabbed it with her one good hand and lifted herself onto the horse behind him. Her thighs clashed against the horses might, and she wrapped her arms around Peter, holding with every strength she had as they sprinted through the gate. As Eilonwy looked back to the castle, she saw her father take another shot, and this time it hit the minotaur in the chest. Eilonwy's heart dropped as she watched as the minotaur fell to the ground, the gate landed on top of the poor beast. She saw as the other troops became trapped behind the gate; seperated themselves from the living and the dead.

She heard them cry out, struggling to get out. Eilonwy could watch this no longer.

"STOP!" She shouted to Peter. Peter pulled on the reigns of his horse tightly, obeying Eilonwy's wishes.

Eilonwy got down from the horse and ran towards the gates. Peter didnt even have time to stop her.

"Eilonwy! What are you doing?" he shouted to her. She didnt stop running until she reached the gate. She saw all the warriors trapped behind the gate, trying to break out in a despearate frenzy.

These poor few were going to die.

Eilonwy pushed hard against the gate trying to help them get out, but it was no use. She banged her swollen hands agains the gates in frustration. Hot tears filled her eyes as she looked at the innocent faces who looked at her, pleading for their lives. She felt her body go weak as her emotions took over her; she cried openly she felt the hands of soldiers touching her own, reassuring her. There was nothing that could reassure her now.

There was nothing she could do.

Peter watched the Princess struggle trying to release the troops. It was useless. He felt his own pale blue eyes water, and a single tear fell down his bruised cheek, burning his skin with guilt. He bit his lip as he held back further tears. He watched as Eilonwy turned to his attention. He saw her face; her beautiful face that had become swollen through bitterness and tears shed for her comrades that would never see another day. He felt her heart bleed as her eyes pierced his own heart. The guilt hit him hard, right inthe gut, and as Eilonwy's tears continued to fall, he was beginning to realise the consequences of his actions. He looked to Susan, who was on Glenstorm's back. Her face to showed anger and sorrow, which only added to his guilt. He saw Glenstorm nod to his son, who was trapped behind the son nodded back, before turning and leading the remaining soldiers to face the last of the Telmarines.

Eilonwy cried as she watched the soldiers turn away from her, and head straight back into the bloody scene once more.

"PETER! THE GATE!" Caspian shouted to Peter. Peter pulled on the reigns of his horse.

"Eilonwy!" Peter cried to Eilonwy to get her attention, and she acknowledged him, and ran towards him. He pulled up onto the horse once more, and she held him tighter than she ever had before. Peter felt her warm arms snake around his body. He could feel her veins pumping the blood that fuelled her anger, and it was going at a record speed. Her felt her hot breath panting against his neck, and she tried to calm herself down. Her heard her sniff as the horse jumped over the drawbridge, rejoining Caspian and the rest of the surviving troops on the rocky ground leading out of the castle.

As they travelled for a while through the early hours of the morning, they finally reached the woods. As Peter slowed the horse's speed, he felt Eilonwy tug on his shirt, urging him to stop. He obeyed her once again,and she stepped off the horse, clutching her injured hand. Peter saw her physical and mental pain reflected in her actions, and he couldnt help but question her.

"Perhaps you should rest and let me lead the way." He offered generously.

Eilonwy didnt turn to face Peter as she spoke. Instead she carried on walking, with Reepicheep on her shoulder.

"I think you have done enough leading for one night King Peter. Perhaps you should rest, for when the sunrises in a few, you had better have a good excuse for why we return with so little Narnians. I doubt your youngest sister will see this return as a victory march. "

Eilonwy walked gingerly through the woods, leaving the High King in a deep trail of thought; dreading how he would break the news to the remaining members back at the How.

* * *

**A very emotional, and hopefully powerful interpretation of the battle who I visioned it. **

**I hope you all didnt *GASP* when Eilonwy was unconscious. I couldn't kill her off. I was originally going to have her captured by the Telmarines, but then all the Peter x Eilonwy stuff would have been even more delayed. **

**Does anybody feel for Peter? Bless him. He gets sooo much stick. **

***A little hint* - Remember the soldier that spared Eilonwy's life. He may be important for future references..... dont want to give TOO MUCH away...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter (I have been updating alot over the past few days to make up for my lateness with other chapters) and keep reviewing! **

**Next Chapter - The will be blamed for the less than victorious raid? And will Peter ever tell of his true feelings for Eilonwy? **

**E xXx**


	28. The Battle of the Bloods

**

* * *

**

**The Battle of the Bloods**

* * *

It was a long morning travelling back to the How. Spirits were low and it reflected through every aspect of Narnia. The clouds were grey and the only colours to grace the sky were the rays of sunlight which surfaced along the horizon as the early hours faded to sunrise.

Eilonwy stirred in her dazed slumber. After finally giving in to Caspian's request to have her rest for a percentage of the journey back , she agreed, and fell asleep on the magnificent horse that had lead both her and Peter away from the battlefield. She was far too tired to argue with her cousin.

She was too tired to do anything.

One of the fawns pulled on the reigns, guiding the horse that carried the sleeping princess all through the morning. As she slept, her mind flickered with images. The whole battle replayed itself over and over again in her dream, it haunted her like some vicious nightmare.

_The faces that haunted her. _

_The faces of those Narnians they left behind to die. _

_The Narnians who had died for them. _

_Gone. _

Eilonwy's eyes began to open ever slightly, a single tear drifting down her face. Her face felt stiff; aching like some uncurable sore. Her cheeks were slightly crimson; she had been crying in her sleep. She blinked a few times to clear her vision more. She wiped the tear away from her eye. She sat up gently,being careful not to loose her balance on the horse. In front of her she could see some of her fellow comrades, all lethargic and walking limbly due to their injuries. She could see the light rouge tinge of the sunrise shine gracefully through the trees of the forest.

"_Yes,"_ Eilonwy thought to herself.

Blood had been shed this night, and she had bore witness to it.

Been apart of it.

Caused it.

Well, with a little help from Peter of course.

She saw Caspian at the front of the crowd, leading on his horse. Behind him was Glenstorm, who was carrying a sleeping Susan on his back, his two remaining sons at his side. Eilonwy felt her heart pang with sympathy as she remembered that one of his son's had not been so lucky. She remembered. She saw his face, even a his time of death, he stood proud.

Proud to be fighting for a good cause.

A good cause that had cost so many lives in the destructive process.

Behind Glenstorm trailed the other comrades whose heads hung lowin shame, disappointment and fear. Eilonwy turned her head and saw Edmund walking along his gyphon; he showed no emotion or expression, but Eilonwy could see that deep down, Edmund was hurt. Eilonwy turned her head to face the front, and she saw Peter's head amongst the crowd of Narnians. She saw how, even from behind, how tense he was. His body reflected his mood so distinctly that anybody would have picked up on it.

"Glad to see you have awoken m'Lady." Reepicheep said, appearing on Eilonwy's shoulders.

Eilony smiled bleakly.

"I thank you noble mouse," Eilonwy paused. " At times such as these, it is good to know that few consider your prescence to be a good thing." She watched Peter walked briskly ahead, almost marching in his anger.

"I was ordered to check up on you actually." Reepicheep replied.

"By whom? " she asked curiously.

"King Peter." Eilonwy seemed shocked at Reepciheep's answer.

"Peter?" she questioned. Even saying his name seemed to send a sudden rush of blood through her veins making her angry yet passionate at the same time.

"Indeed," Reepicheep contuined. "He never left your side all through the night. Not for a second. He was worried that your injuries may cause you to fall ill. He wanted to be there for you in case that were to occur."

Eilonwy was struck. Her eyes focused on the back of Peter's head as he walked. She felt a sudden urge of compassion for him. It was like all of her fury she had towards him disappeared, however for only a second. Eilonwy sighed heavily and Reepicheep sensed her discomfort.

"He is not as bad as you think my Lady Eilonwy. I know his intentions are in the right place and he does care. Especially for you."

Eilonwy took a deep breath taking in what information Reepicheep has just told her.

"Well, he has a funny way of showing it doesnt he?" Eilonwy muttered under her breath as they continued their journey back to the How.

* * *

Lucy paced the How, her mind was in overdrive.

_Why hadn't they returned yet? _

Lucy had a feeling that something bad had happened and she wasnt usually wrong about these things.

In her hand she held her cordial; her potion that she received all those years ago in the time they fought the White Witch. She gazed at it as she paced even more quickly around the How, her fingers tracing the bottle delicately. After a few more moments of thinking, she looked up at the carving of the great lion that was before her.

Aslan.

She looked deep into his eyes; it was almost like he was speaking to her, one on one, like he used to.

She couldn't understand why he hadn't shown yet, why he hadn't come to rescue them and help them against the Telmarines.

_Why had he let Narnia become such a desolate place?_

_Why did any of this have to happen?_

Surely _he_ could have prevented it, even with the Kings and Queens gone.

Aslan was so much stronger than Lucy could ever have hoped to be, yet here they were, in the midst of a war, and Aslan was nowhere to be seen.

She kept asking herself all these questions, but she did not find the answers she seeked. All she got in response was the little voice in the back of her mind;

" _Things are happen the same way twice dear one." _

"No," Lucy thought.

Aslan was right.

Things were definitely not like they were the last time she was in Narnia, so how could she expect Aslan to bail them out now.

This was their mess, their fault for leaving Narnia.

Her fault for finding the lampost.

Narnia was like it was because of her.

Tears filled Lucy's eyes, and she moved around the stone table, placing herself on the opposite side of the table, facing Aslan. She sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest and wiped her face with her free hand. She tried to hold back the emotions she had, but to do so would have been so difficult.

It was only once she sat down that she noticed something on the floor next to her.

A bag.

A small bag.

She hadn't noticed it the whole time she had been in the How and she had been there for hours. Placing her cordial on the floor, she grabbed the bag, not knowing whom it belonged to. Inside there was a few pieces of jewellery, a bag of coins and a large book.

Now, it was no secret that Lucy had a curious mind, and she felt no shame in taking the book out. She began to flick through the pages and her face seemed to tell a whole other tale. As she flicked through, she realised what this was. It was a book about them; about her, Peter, Edmund and Susan.

_The Kings and Queens of Old. _

Lucy's eyes scanned the page in awe at the beautiful colours and writing that was scattered on every page. This was her life, preserved in a book. She saw the old pictures that the Narnians had sketched and painted of them. She smiled when she saw herself and Susan riding in one of the paintings. She was older in this painting, easily in her late teens. She was wearing a dazzling emerald garment, her hair flowing freely in the wind. As she turned the next page, her heart skipped a beat.

Her fingers traced the paper gently, following the shape of the figure sketched on the page. Mr Tumnus stood next to the lampost, holding his presents in one arm and an umbrella in the other. Lucy sniffed just at the sight of her old friend.

Her best friend who was no longer here.

She forced a smile; thinking about the day they met.

"_Spare Oom"_ Lucy whispered under her breath.

It was weird for Lucy to look through this book, knowing that she had already lived this life once. How many people could say that they had done that?

She continued flicking through until she came across something that struck her.

Peter, her brother, in a painting. But he wasnt alone. Next to him stood a woman; a young woman. Light brown hair and medium skin. She was beautiful and what struck her most about this woman was the her eyes. Her warm eyes. She was the complete opposite to her eldest brother, whom was golden haired and fair skinned. They were stood toegther, like they were a couple.

_A married couple. _

Lucy did not recognise this girl at all. Maybe because she couldnt remember her or simply couldnt recollect her name. There were many things that Lucy couldnt remember about her reignin Narnia and this was probably one of them. But she was so sure that Peter had never been married in his life; including his reign as King .

_So who was this girl?_

Lucy couldnt help but wonder why somebody would carry a book with them about her and her siblings. Then, Lucy saw it. At the bottom of the bag, Lucy saw that there was something more hidden deeper. She placed the book down and reached for the bag once more. She grabbed the object.

As her eyes scanned the picture, she realised whom this belonged to. She smiled as she recognised two of the faces looking back at her.

On the left side of the photo Lucy saw a woman; beautiful with dark hair, tied neatly in a bun, seated. Next to her stood a man of medium height, darked haired and sporting a mustache who had his hand on the woman's shoulder. Next to him, stood a another man, dark and handsome, grinning happily and next to him on his right was another woman. She too was beautiful, but compared to the other woman, her beauty was no match. She was more simplistically pretty, natural.

In front of all these adults were two children. A boy and a girl. The boy was possibly about seven or eight years old. The boy's hair; thick and wavy, reached the bottom of his jaw and his eyes were dark and round. Lucy had no trouble pinning this boy to his father; he looked exactly like him. Next to him stood a young girl. She must have been about six years old, young with flawless skin ; Lucy could see that she had inherited her mother's beauty and elegance. Her hair was long and messy; like she had just rolled out of bed. She sported a smile; a mischievious smile like she had done something wrong and everything Lucy needed to know was right there in this picture.

_This belonged to..._

Lucy had no time to finish her thought as it was interupted by the sound of a horn blowing in the distance. Lucy recognised it immediatly and in a panicked frenzy grabbed the book and put all the stuff back into the bag. She grabbed the vial and made for the door leading out of the How.

They had returned.

Whether they had returned home safely was a different matter entirely.

As Lucy raced down the corridor leading to armoury, she was completely unaware that the picture that she had just been looking at was left on the floor, silent and still, waiting to be found.

* * *

They appoached the How, and in the distance, Eilonwy heard a horn. That was the signal that they had returned. She watched as she saw the other Narnians gather outside the entrance, awaiting their victorious return.

But there was no **victory.**

There was no **glory.**

There was nothing glorious about going to War, or killing people, or watching soldiers die. There was no glory in having to watch on as your comrades die whilst you make a swift getaway.

Glory had no meaning anymore. Not to Eilonwy at least.

As she got closer, she watched as Peter overtook the army. She then saw Caspian get off his own horse and march after Peter, as if he was trying to catch up. Eilonwy felt uneasy. She patted her horse to go a little faster, and she now had hold of the reigns. As she caught up to Glenstorm, Susan helped Eilonwy get off the horse, handing the reigns to one of the other fawns. It was that Susan had the same initiative as Eilonwy about Peter and Caspian as she speeded up after them aswel. It must have been a woman thing.

Outside the How, Eilonwy's eyes fell on Lucy; her hair was blowing gently in the saddening wind. Lucy was mentally preparing herself for the news her brother would break to her, even though deep down she already knew what had happened. She just wanted her brother to prove her wrong.

"What happened?" Lucy asked gently.

Peter didn't even turn to look at Lucy. Instead he glared at Caspian.

"Ask him." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Peter." Susan stepped in trying to calm the situation she could see brewing.

Caspian stopped in his tracks, fazed that Peter was pinning the blame on him.

"Me? You could have called it off there was still time."

"No there wasnt thanks to you. If you and Eilonwy-" Peter shot a nasty look at Eilonwy, " had just kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now."

"And if you just stayed here like me and Eilonwy suggested, they definitely would be!" Caspian bit back, defending himself and his cousin.

Eilonwy stepped foward so she was now in line with Susan.

"Peter, if you understood..." she began when she was interupted by Peter.

_No suprise there. _

"Of course I understand." Peter snapped.

"Well you obviously don't otherwise you would comprehend why Caspian went after my father." Eilonwy raised her voice in her cousin's defence.

Peter shook his head at Eilonwy, growing more and more frustrated. "You think I am supposed to understand what runs through a Telmarine's head?"

"She didn't say that." Susan corrected Peter, much to his dislike.

"Well, thats what it sounded like to me." Peter replied grimly.

"Did it really?" Eilonwy said sarcastically.

"I thought you of all people would be angry with Caspian for going after your father like that."

Eilonwy knew Peter was dying for an arguement.

"You just cannot accept responsibility! Thats your problem Peter!" Caspian suddenly attacked again. "We were doing fine with Miraz. We didnt need your help."

"I think its pretty obvious that you DO need our help," Peter responded defensively. "You called us remember?"

Caspian swallowed hard, and Eilonwy knew that his Telmarine temper was coming out of him.

"My first mistake." He replied, dangerously.

Eilonwy saw Susan's face drop. His words were very similiar to Eilonwy's; simple but knew how to hurt people.

"Caspian! You don't mean that." Eilonwy said, reassuring all those around.

Peter did not even flinch.

_Why should he care about what Caspian thought?_

"No," Peter smirked walking away from Caspian. "You're first mistake was thinking you could lead these people."

This time it was Susan who was the first to respond.

"Peter! Thats enough!"

Caspian shouted to Peter, and Eilonwy saw the flame of rage flicker in his dark eyes.

"HEY!"

Peter turned to face his opponent's attention.

Eilonwy stepped forward, however keeping a fair distance.

"Caspian..." she hissed.

Caspian ignored her.

"I am NOT the one who abandoned Narnia."

Eilonwy was getting aggitated. She moved so she was stood right next to Caspian. She couldn't believe she was going to plead with her cousin.

" Caspian, leave it now. This is getting out of hand."

Peter, backed forward, approaching Caspian, pointing his finger at him in a dangerous manner.

Caspian didnt seem to care.

" You invaded Narnia! You both have NO more right to be here than Miraz does."

Eilonwy flinched at the mention of her father's name.

"What!?" Eilonwy spoke angrily, directing her speech at Peter.

Caspian scoffed at Peter, and pushed past him violently. At least he wasnt retaliating, but Peter forgot there was another Telmarine present, who wasnt going to let Peter's comment fly by.

Peter seemed to ignore her Eilonwy and carried on hurling abuse at Caspian, his eyes fixated narrowly on him as he walked away.

"You, him, your father!"

Caspian stopped abruptly, taking time to take in Peter's words. His cruel words that not only affected him but his cousin as well.

Susan stood by Eilonwy's side, holding onto her hand, trying to keep her from swinging for Peter.

" Narnia's better off without the lot of you!"

And that's when Caspian lost it.

Without even giving it a second thought, his hand reached for his sword, drawing it swiftly and swinging it to face Peter, who too had drawn his sword, aiming it in Caspian's direction. What the egoistic pair did not realise that in the middle of their two swords was Eilonwy.

"STOP IT!" she screamed, breathing heavily, her face swollen and red from the injuries she had received. She looked reasonably calm, considering the siuation she was in; balancing between two swords which potentially could have killed her. Eilonwy stood in the middle of the young royals, switching her eyesight between them both.

"Eilonwy what are you doing?" Peter asked, a stressed tone surfaced his voice combined with concern.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." She replied tensely.

She could feel Caspian's eyes on the back of her head, yet she continued to stare at Peter. Peter saw nothing; no hate, no anger, no love or compassion.

He just saw Eilonwy.

_The real Eilonwy_.

"Eilonwy move out of the way." Caspian ordered protectively.

"No."

"Eilonwy please move out of the way." Caspian repeated his question, pleading with his young cousin.

"NO I WON'T!" she shouted turning to face Caspian. "Look around you. Can't you see what _we _all see?"

Caspian's eyes lingered at hers. Her too saw nothing in her eyes, only truth and sadness.

He looked at Peter who looked at him before looking to the side, looking at the rest of the army.

" So little of _your_ army have returned," Eilonwy contiuned, trying to keep calm. "... and all you two seem to care about is slitting each other's throats to try in an attempt to pin the were all there last night and we all fought and it cost us dearly. More than any riches or money. We paid for our sins in blood and we should all therefore take responsibilty for what happened."

Caspian never knew how Eilonwy's words seemed to cut a hole in heart and make him bleed with guilt. He sensed Peter felt the same. Eilonwy drew a deep breath, trying to keep all the emotion she had inside of her from exploding out of her body.

"And if you absolutely insist on killing one another, then go ahead. But _I_ will die before one either of you reaches the other." Eilonwy was being serious, and both Caspian and Peter knew it. Their swords were still raised, as if they were resisting the aggression to kill one another. Both their eyes spoke death, yet, deep down neither of them truly wanted to kill the other, and Eilonwy had made them realise that.

Eilonwy turned her head to face Peter, the one person she wanted to hate more than anybody , yet he was the one person that she wanted to be truthful to. The one person she shared compassion for. The one person who made her feel sick inside whenever she saw him or looked at him. His eyes seemed to tell a different story now when she looked at him. His blue eyes were light and faint, like he was asking for forgiveness.

But she wasnt the one who could forgive him.

"Hasn't enough blood been spilled in Narnia for one night?" was all she could say to him. Peter looked lovingly into her eyes. Her warm eyes that didnt seem so warm right now. They looked pale and sick with hurt and anger. She was doing well to keep it hidden from her cousin, but she couldnt hide it from Peter.

As if on cue, both dominant males slowly lowered their weapons, leaving the Princess free from danger. She glared at both of them before hanging her head and limbing off in the opposite direction, clutching her withered arm, heading for the woods.

Peter was the first to react to her sudden exit.

"Eilonwy –" He called after her.

She ignored him. She heard his voice, but she had to ignore him. She wanted to do nothing more than to turn around and speak to him, but she couldnt. Hot tears poured from her sore pupils, and it burned her eyes and her skin when the droplets flushed out of her body.

She couldnt give him the extra satisfaction of seeing her upset, again.

"EILONWY, PLEASE LISTEN TO ME." He continued to call her.

She eventually gave in and stopped.

"No, why dont you listen to me for once King Peter," she paused giving herself some time to think about what she wanted to say. "You come to me once you've sorted this out. You come to me and you tell me when you can finally put your differences aside and realize that we are all in this together. Until then, stay away from me, please."

With that she turned her heel once more and began making her way to her destination, wherever that was. All she knew was that anywhere was better than being where she was now.

Both Peter and Caspian, who still had their weapons in their hands exchanged glances. Both of them, still fuelled with a sudden burning hatred.

"You see what you've done now!" Caspian shouted at Peter before turning his back on him and started heading to the How, withdrawing his sword as he did. Peter watched as the angry Telmarine Prince stormed off, Nikabrik following not far behind.

Peter felt it safe to withdraw his weapon now Caspian was gone. He turned to look at the remainder of his family. He saw Edmund carefully placing Trumpkin down on the floor, and Lucy ran so fast past Peter that he didnt even see her. He watched as his youngest sister bent down to revive the dwarf with her cordial. Peter breathed a sigh of relief as Trumpkin came round; slowly but sure enough he was well again. Lucy got to her feet, smiling at Trumpkin. Then her eyes met with Peter. This was first time in a long time that Peter felt as though his younger sister hated him. She did not smile at him or look at him with welcomed eyes, she merely blanked him, walking past him, and began making her way to the How, Edmund and Trumpkin not far behind.

Susan gazed at her older brother and shook her head. Peter felt her disappointment strike him like a blade.

"When will you ever learn Peter?" she said solemnly, brushing past him, following her other siblings.

Peter stood alone.

He felt alone.

He was alone.

All the outisde of the How had cleared, apart from him.

He thought back to Caspian and how much of an idiot he had been.

They both cared for Eilonwy, but in very different ways, and at this point nobody knew of the secret affection that Peter held for her. Peter feared if Caspian found out, he might as well end his life here and now, because Caspian would surely end it if he didnt.

Especially after the way Peter had treated her, nobody would have suspected that King Peter would hold this Telmarine Princess in such high regard.

He had to put things right now.

It was his responsibility.

He knew what he had to do.

He just wasnt sure how to do it.

* * *

**Poor poor Peter. **

**I do feel sorry for him, I really do. **

**Maybe things will look up for him the next chapter? **

**I extended the fight scene ever so slightly. The first time i wrote this chapter, it was pretty good, but then my pendrive caught a virus and swiped it clean, so, i guess we shall never which chapter would have been better. **

**The part with Lucy and the whole "Peter and the other girl" thing will become clear soon. I know I keep throwing hints at you guys, but please, if i doubt, leave me a comment. I might not be able to clear it up in case it ruins the story... so apologies in advance! **

**Anyway... I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I have a busy busy week at school this week. I am after school ever night, including thurs (Parents evening ;() so if i dont update this week, dont worry. I will do it asap. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review ;)**

**E xXx**


	29. Owning Up To The Faults Of Life

* * *

**Owning Up To The Faults Of Life**

* * *

Eilonwy sat by the riverside. She was still wincing in pain as she attempted to wash her damaged hand. As she looked down into the clear water, she stared down at her reflection. She saw the damage that the battle had left her with. She had a trail of blood leading from her temples which lead to her left cheek. Just below her right eye, a small ink of rouge surfaced her skin which had stretched down to her other cheek. Her lips were cut also, bloody and swollen. Using her only good hand, she managed to wash her face slightly, hissing at the stinging from her injuries. Scars that would be left upon her to remind her of what she had down. She glanced down at her hand, and again she saw the evidence. She couldn't but think she deserved to be in the pain she did. She was so lucky to have left the battlefield in better condition than those who hadn't left at all. The ones that had been left to die. Had she not come around from the blow to her head that could have been her.

_Just another fallen warrior._

_Just another forgotten hero_.

She switched her senses, trying to concentrate on cleaning her hand. She dipped the skin into the cool water, but this time when she looked at her reflection, she saw another one, standing behind her. She hissed to herself. Now was really not the time for confrontation, especially since she had already given him an ultimatum. She tried to ignore him.

"Hi," Peter said gently. His breathing was slightly not in sync. He didn't understand why he got so nervous around this girl. Well, actually, he did deep down. He just didn't want to admit it anytime soon.

"Hi," Eilonwy gritted her teeth, forcing a simple reply. She didn't make any eye contact with him, and instead carried on washing her hand.

Peter sighed. He could sense her tone, and her body language practically spoke for her.

"Look, how long is this going to be awkward for?"

"I thought I told you to come to me when you had sorted things out." She answered.

"Well, that's what I am doing." Peter replied calmly.

Eilonwy looked up from washing her hand, and glanced at his reflection in the water. "What do you mean?"

Peter shuffled his feet nervously, and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to come to you first."

Eilonwy sighed heavily, and placed her head back so she was looking in the water but not at Peter.

"Its not me you should be apologizing to Peter," She took a pause, allowing herself time to think about what she truly wanted to say to him without hurting his feelings. He had had the guts to come to her first and she didn't want him to be struck down too early on. "You should be explaining to your army why we returned with so little soldiers."

"Look of Caspian had stuck to the plan—"

"Stop trying to pass the blame Peter."

"I'm not! I am just stating—"

"You are impossible."

Eilonwy grabbed the hem of her dress and got up, leaving behind her shoes, and began to walk away from Peter. Peter could have kicked himself in that moment. A confrontation was the last thing he had come for. All he wanted was the chance to apologize and he was not letting her go until she heard him out.

"So that's it? You're not even going to listen to me?"

"Exactly." Eilonwy snapped.

"So much for maturity eh Princess?" Peter mocked.

_Shit. Bad move_.

Eilonwy halted in her steps and turned to face the middle king. "You're talking to me about maturity?" Peter looked at her, covered in bruises and cuts, and still she looked beautiful; but he sensed how distressed she was and he was only aggravating it. "I'm seventeen Peter! You don't have to talk down to me like some silly child okay? If I wanted to be treat like a child, then I would have stayed at the castle with my murderous father and let him do his job!"

"Well then why didn't you?" Peter snapped, not fully realizing the power of his words.

"I have been asking myself the same question." Eilonwy and Peter stood facing each other. Once again what had set out to be a quiet talk had once again become a full blown war between the two bloods. Eilonwy took a deep breath, not truly thinking about what to do. She looked deep into Peter's eyes, and saw that he too was feeling exactly as she was, even if he wasn't truly showing it.

"Can I ask you something Peter? Did you feel anything when you looked at your army trapped behind the gate?"

Peter swallowed hard. Oh course he did. How could he not? Nobody could forget the fear on their faces. Even the greatest hypnotist could not get anybody to forget what he had seen.

"Eilonwy look—"

"No. You look Peter! You think it was easy for me to see those Narnians trapped behind that gate? Do you think it was easy for me to look them in the eyes, knowing they were going to die? I saw the fear in their eyes, I saw their hearts bleed Peter, I really did. They knew they were going to die, they just knew! And there was nothing I could do to help them." Peter watched as Eilonwy's emotions took over her once more. He was used to seeing her express herself. "And you know, I have had that feeling my entire life. The feeling of total inadequacy. I came after Caspian because I knew if anybody on this whole earth could make a difference, it would be him. I read books, and heard stories about you." Her eyes shot directly into Peter's, gripping his attention. "You made a difference! I guess I am sorry for ever thinking I could do the same."

Eilonwy turned away from Peter once more and sat down on the grass, pulling her knees upto her chest. Peter needed to act now; but he froze. Damaged by her words. Her beautiful, sorrowful words that made him feel like the smallest man on the planet. But she was right. She was always right.

"You're right."

Eilonwy turned to face Peter once more; a look of bemusement filled her face as he sat down next to her.

"And you were right before as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Before we went to the castle. What you said, well, everything you said. It all made sense."

Peter bowed his hand, placing his hands together in a firm grip, pleased that her finally confessed his mistakes. Eilonwy acknowledged his honesty and responded.

"Then why didn't you listen to me?"

Peter had no idea. "I don't know. I guess—I guess I was just so wrapped up and obsessed with wanting to take charge that I believed my way was the only way."

Eilonwy couldn't believe that Peter was actually owning up to what he had done wrong. She only wished she could have it in writing at this present time!

"And, I am sorry for the way I treated you---have been treating you. And I never meant all those things I said about your father and Caspian. I was just –"

"Mad? Angry? Hormonal?" Eilonwy suggested sarcastically.

"Yeah, one of those three." Peter scoffed slightly.

"Caspian didn't mean those things either you know." Eilonwy responded reassuringly.

"Did you mean the things you said?" Peter asked.

"At the time. Yes." Eilonwy replied.

"Well, I guess I should have prepared myself for that answer," Peter replied. "You always tell the truth."

Eilonwy giggled.

"You should know though Princess, your words cut deeper than you think."

"Why should you care what I think?" Eilonwy replied. "Can't you just have me hanged for my disobedience against a royal member? Usually a quick tongue in your day would have got you nowhere in court but a one way trip to the gallows."

Peter smiled. "True about the quick tongue business, but lucky for you, public hangings were never really my thing." Eilonwy smiled back at the king's response.

"I am sorry I am like that though. I guess my sarcasm is like a defense mechanism." Eilonwy said.

"A defence mechanism for what?" Peter asked gently.

"How I really feel sometimes." Eilonwy went quiet after speaking. She spoke out of context, and she didn't want Peter to catch on with what she meant. Peter decided it best to change the subject.

"Erm—do you need any help with—that?" he asked pointing to her hand which was still covered in dried blood.

"Why did it look like I was having trouble with it back there?" Eilonwy responded wittily. They both laughed, not knowing what would truly become of their endeavor to find a common ground.

* * *

Caspian glared at the hollow wall of the cave, a rush of anxiety and frustration flourished through his already bruised veins. Why did he always have to lose his temper? He could have killed Eilonwy, or Peter for that matter. No matter how angry he wanted to be at Peter, Caspian didn't think he truly had it in him to kill him. Just like her couldn't kill Miraz. He wanted to; by god he wanted to kill him with every fibre of his being, but he just couldn't do it. Especially with Eilonwy in the room. He was her father after all.

A father that tried to kill him and would have killed Eilonwy given him half the chance.

Why didn't he just kill Miraz? He had all the motivation, all the hate and desire to do it. Just not enough to complete the deed and to Caspian that made no sense at all.

His deep hazel eyes glared at the wall intensely. He wasn't looking for anything in particular, just searching for a way to explain all of this. Through his careful concentration, Caspian did not even realize that he was no longer alone in the chamber.

"You so glad about blowing that horn now boy?" Nikabrik sneered at the young prince.

Caspian exhaled deeply. This was the last thing he needed right now. A dwarf with serious attitude winding him off the clock. "What do you want? Congradulations?" Caspian mocked.

Nikabrik merely screwed up his face as he edged towards the prince. "You want your uncles' blood? So do we."

Caspian turned to face Nikabrik, disturbed by the truthful words that Nikabrik had spoken.

"You want your Uncle's throne? We can get it for you."

Caspian could not help but feel intrigued by his offer. He knew that dwarves had a tendency to be sneaky and disloyal, but Caspian felt like there was no other alternative. It was too much of a good offer to pass up. If Nikabrik could help him claim Miraz' life, then there would be no need for War. He and Eilonwy could go back to the Telmarine Castle and live without fear of neglect. They could grow old together and get married and have children of their own. But that would mean that he would take up place as King. He would be the King of Narnia. Was he ready to handle such a responsibility? Was Narnia ready for him to be a King?

It didn't seem like he had much of choice as his legs spoke for him as he followed Nikiabrik down the tunnel leading to the tomb belonging to Aslan.

"You tried one ancient power. It failed. The Kings and Queens of Old are of no greater use to you anymore King Caspian."

"What did you just call me?"

"Well that's what you will be called when you take up your place on the throne will it not?"

"Well yes but—"

"But what?"

"Well, surely, the Kings and Queens, I mean—its not there fault—"

"Are you really sure about that? Who wanted to stay here and strengthen the army?"

"I did."

"And who wanted to go to battle and ended losing over half the army in less than an hour?"

"_Peter_ did." Caspian answered through gritted teeth.

"Exactly. You see, Caspian. There are good people in the world, like me and you who want what is best for Narnia, for our people. And then there are people like Peter, who care only for themselves. What do you think will happen once you become King? Do you think he is going to stand back and let you reclaim what is yours? No. He will try and take it from you Caspian." Nikabrik lowered his voice, intriguing the young naïve Telmarine. "He only came back here for one reason. To get his throne back. He wants to rule Narnia again like he once did. But we mustn't let him, must we? _King Caspian?" _

Caspian was fuelled with a sudden rush of adrenaline. He wasn't going to let Peter take what was his. Nikabrik was right. He was the rightful heir and nobody, not Miraz, not even Peter was going to take that away from him.

"Okay, so what is your plan?" Caspian asked curiously.

Nikabrik merely smiled slyly at the foolish Telmarine Prince.

* * *

**Awww, an emotional chappie and an intriguing one too I can only hope. I am really sorry for not updating for a LONG TIME! I have been so busy with school and xmas, so I decided that a way to make up for it was to update on xmas day (except I expect most of you wont actually get in on xmas day!) **

**Thankyou for all of the reviews and please keep them coming. It can only encourage me to keep writing! :) **

**In the next chapter, we continue with Eilonwy and Peter's endeavour ;) and what will happen with Caspian? (well anybody thats seen the film or read the book knows) but as always my story has a little twist and a sting in its tail. **

**Xoxo **

**Emmmerald **


	30. Finding A Common Ground

**Enjoy my lovelies :) **

* * *

**Finding the Common Ground**

Peter pulled himself closer to Eilonwy. He sensed that she was now calmer in his presence than before. There seemed to be an awkward silence that lasted for the manner of a few minutes, but neither of them really responded to it. Peter reached out and took Eilonwy's hand into his. The warm contact of her dark skin against his cold pale skin was like an ice cube touching a flame; it sent a small spark through each of them that neither of them wanted to make obvious to the other.

Eilonwy smiled warmly at Peter, trying to hide her crimson cheeks as his soft skin gently brought her own into the cool water once again, washing away her sins.

"It looks pretty painful."

"It doesn't hurt that much." Eilowny lied.

Peter knew she was lying, but in an act to save her dignity, he let it slip past. She was a Telmarine and therefore noble to every aspect of her life including physical pain, and he didn't want her to feel inadequate.

Eilonwy took a deep breath and Peter washed her hand. Peter was right; it was painful and the incision was slightly deeper than she had thought. She winced slightly in pain. Peter panicked, thinking that he had hurt her.

"Sorry." He muttered softly.

"It's okay." Eilonwy smiled once again. Peter felt himself blush slightly at her smile. It was so warming and radiated him with a small surge that came from the pit of his stomach. It was such an unusual feeling for him.

"You know, it took a lot of gut to do what you just did." Eilonwy said.

"What? Wash your hand?" Peter replied sarcastically. Eilonwy huffed jokily.

"Sorry I couldn't resist." Peter said.

"What I meant was, that, owning up to your mistakes. I know how hard that can be sometimes. And well, I guess that what I am trying to say is that you weren't the only one to blame."

Peter looked up at Eilonwy confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I messed up especially. I just couldn't let Caspian go off alone. I knew he would go after Miraz."

Peter was surprised at the mention of Eilonwy reference to him as Miraz. "You called him Miraz."

Eilonwy sighed. "Well, I hardly doubt that I can call him father anymore can I?"

No matter how much he tried, Peter knew he could not sympathise with her pain and misery caused by this discussion. All he could do was to listen to her.

"You care a lot about Caspian don't you?"

"Oh course I do," Eilonwy responded. "He is like my brother. I just feel—"

"What?" Peter still holding her injured hand in the water leaned in closer, so he was inches away from her shoulder. "What do you feel?"

"Guilty." She answered bluntly. She released her hand from his.

"You have nothing to feel guilty for Eilonwy. You didn't kill Caspian's father. You weren't to know." He tried to comfort her, but it wasn't working.

"I think deep down I did Peter." She hung her head solemnly, not making eye contact with him. She simply gazed at the water as she spoke. "I guess, I pushed everything I thought I knew to the back of my mind and was made to believe otherwise."

Peter saw how her eyes were glazed over by small tears of emotions.

"You cant be held accountable for Caspian's murder Eilonwy—" He wanted to continue but she interrupted.

"I became so brainwashed Peter. I believed that what Miraz was doing for so many years was right. He changed after Caspian's father died," she paused, sniffing heavily, holding back her emotions, which was a thing she often did, especially in the presence of Peter. "--and now I know why."

Peter's hand drifted back over to hers, and he gently twined his index finger with hers; subtly trying to calm her down. Eilonwy noticed and turned to face him. His beautiful oval face stared back at her, his piercing blue eyes savored her attention, so she granted him it.

"You are nothing like your father Eilonwy. You ran away to find Caspian, to fight for what you believed was right. Last night you risked your life for Caspian, for all of us. And that is what makes you different from Miraz."

"But what if—what if I hadn't found out—Caspian—I would be against you know—"

Peter's grip on her fingers gently increased.

"But you're not. You're here now. Isn't that what truly matters?"

Eilonwy fell silent. He was right. Why was she dwelling on something that hadn't happened. She had gone against everything she thought. She was on the right side.

"Trust me Eilonwy. I would have a list as long as my arm, actually both my arms, and legs of all the mistakes I have made in my life."

Eilonwy smiled, and laughed softly. "Wow. I did not know Kings owned up to such things. I am impressed."

Peter smiled back, taking in her words of sarcasm. _Her defense mechanism. _

"Well, I am not a King anymore." Peter replied.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia." She whispered under her breath.

"Pardon?" Peter asked cautiously, wondering what she had said.

"Nothing." Eilonwy answered quickly, turning her head away to face the crystal river once more.

* * *

Lucy sat at the edge of the How, her legs crossed on the small patch of grass that she was positioned on. She held her cordial in her hand, her index finger circling the rim. She sighed deeply as she remember the anger on her brothers face when he confronted Caspian. She knew all of this had been a bad idea. She wished she had never com e back to Narnia at times like this; hard times, where she was considered too young or immature to understand what was going on. But she did know what was going on. She wasn't the imaginative nine year old she once had been when they were here last time.

She had grown up so much; a whole year in fact. She had had too really. She couldn't tell any of her friends about Narnia; they would think she had gone crazy. Susan had become so distant from her, she didn't know who she was anymore, Edmund never talked about it and Peter, well Peter was just Peter. He wanted to come back. He wanted to come back and be welcomed back like a King that he once had been. That simply hadn't been the case; not just for him, for any of them. Lucy thought long and hard about what would happen at the end of all this.

Lucy took into serious consideration the effects of fighting in this endless battle for the throne. She wondered what would happen if they died as a result of the battle that she was sure would commence soon. If you died in Narnia, did you die back home? Her eyes filled up slightly as she thought about home. England. What would happen to be mother if they died? Would she grieve for her dead children or would they disappear as if they had never existed in that world? She took a deep breath at the very thought. However, if Miraz was ever defeated, Caspian would become King, and where would that leave them?

Lucy had no doubt in her mind that the others had considered these theories, these obstacles, these problems.

The wind blew gently through her hair. It had been only twenty minutes since Caspian had stormed off, and Eilonwy in the opposite direction. It had been fifteen minutes since Peter had walked of somewhere, possibly to clear his head or go after Eilonwy. Either way, Lucy knew neither of them would end particulary well. Edmund had gone to check on Trumpkin; the cordial had worked wonders, but he had hit his head pretty hard when he fell, so Edmund wanted to make sure he was looked after. Trumpkin was a good fighter hence important on the battlefield.

Susan was sat up against a tree, her knees pulled to her chest. Her long hair was now hanging down by her shoulders, blowing slightly in the wind. She looked tired; her skin was paler than usual with a long crimson mark across her cheek. Her eyes were pale blue and looked slightly sore. Even behind these injuries, Susan still looked beautiful. She always did. Lucy wasn't jealous, just curious as to how she managed to look so well all the time. Maybe it had been down to good genes. Lucy hoped she inherited these genes as she got older. Hopefully it would be beneficial.

Lucy watched Susan sigh heavily. There was something on her mind, but she wasn't entirely sure what. She had an idea; but maybe Lucy was reading too much into her sister's relationship with Caspian. Susan had always been quiet, but she seemed even more so in the presence of Caspian. She seemed to blush when she was near him, not making much contact with him unless he was looking away. Lucy noticed small things like that. She smiled to herself as she thought of then idea of Susan and Caspian…together. Like as a couple. Peter would go mental no doubt.

But then Lucy thought about Peter and Eilonwy together. The very thought made her stomach bubble with happiness. She really liked Eilonwy, but seeing as they were "sworn enemies" she didn't really see it happening. Although the look on Caspian's face would be priceless.

And this Lucy would love to see.

* * *

Eilonwy and Peter were laid on their backs, side by side, inches apart from each other. They had spent the whole morning together and the midday sun was rising slowly across the horizon. Peter squinted in the sunlight, although Eilowny seemed unfazed by it. Telmarines were used to the sun.

"Peter?"

"Yes?

"Tell me about your world." Eilonwy asked inquisitively.

Peter sighed. "You don't want to know."

Eilonwy moved her shoulders, rubbing against the grass trying to get comfortable.

"I do. Please tell me."

Her accent was irresistible to Peter; thick and foreign. Her every word engaged him.

" Erm…London is huge. THE END."

Eilowny giggled quietly.

"Tell me," she paused, taking in a small breath. "Do you have any battles or wars in your country?"

The irony of her question struck Peter like a knife. "We are in the middle of one right now." He replied solemly.

England had been at War for nearly 2 years now, and counting.

"Really?" she responded, interested by his response.

"Yeah, my dad's out there fighting."

He hadn't seen his father for months. The last time he was on leave was at Christmas 1940, where Professor Kirke had allowed their mother and father over for Christmas. He had returned back to War on the 31st December, the day before New Years Day.

"I am really sorry Peter."

"Don't be," He responded. "If we hadn't had been evacuated we would never have found Narnia."

He really wanted to say that if they hadn't have found Narnia then he wouldn't have found Eilonwy, but he thought that may be a bit too forward, considering they were just becoming friends now.

"What do you mean?" Eilonwy asked.

"Well, see, we were evacuated to the countryside, and during a game of Hide and Seek Lucy found a wardrobe eventually led us to Narnia."

"Eventually? Let me guess, you didn't believe her when she told you she found Narnia?"

"Would you?"

"Probably not." Eilonwy laughed. "It would sound pretty farfetched."

"A magical land inside a wardrobe sounds farfetched to you?" Peter sniggered sarcastically.

"Okay, more like, insane." Eilonwy corrected her answer.

Peter laughed at her corrected response.

"So what was it like? All covered in snow like the legends say?"

"Absolutely. All true."

"I cannot imagine Narnia like that. I have never seen snow."

"Really? You have never seen snow?"

"Nope. Never in my life. Only pictures."

"You're missing out."

"I doubt it. I prefer the heat. I couldn't imagine it any other way. And Jadis, was she real?"

Her name panged against his beating heart.

_Jadis._

"Yes, she was."

Eilonwy didn't like that tone he responded in. It didn't take a genius to work out that Peter did not like that name being mentioned, so she decided to press no further on the matter.

"So, after her defeat, you were all coronated?"

Peter nodded.

"King Peter, the Magnificent." She recited his title. Peter felt a rush of blood pulse through his veins at the mention of his title.

"It sounded even better when you say it." He couldn't believe that had just come out of him mouth.

Eilonwy laughed. "What do you mean?"

"Like with the accent." He blushed.

"I get it."

Peter and Eilonwy rested still side by side for what seemed like hours, concentrating on the sky.

"Do you remember much about your reign in Narnia?" Eilonwy questioned, still intrigued by Peter's life.

"Not much." True, he didn't remember much about his reign. When he returned to England he had the odd dream about something that happened but he could never be sure if it was real or a dream. He wanted to find a least one recollection that would help him find a way back, but he never did.

Eilonwy could not control what came out of her mouth next. "You were engaged."

Peter sat up from his position, struck and bemused. "I was?"

Eilonwy sat up also, keeping herself level with him. "Si, to a woman from Archenland. She was the daughter of a Lord—"

"Syria—" Peter said gently at the same time as Eilonwy.

Peter saw Eilonwy's face. It was emotionless, yet still warming. He wished at that moment he knew what she was thinking.

"But you didn't love her did you?"

Peter looked at Eilowny, seeking some sort of truth as to how she knew so much about him.

"No. I hated her. She was so controlling and money grabbing. That's all she cared about. She was the stereotypical wife that everybody expected. I didn't love her. I never did. I could I when I liked somebody else? "

"There was someone else?"

"Gabrielle. She was a lady of the court."

"Tell me."

"The others didn't know about her," Peter paused. "We married in secret. Only her parents were present."

"You married in secret? May I ask why?"

"She was—well, not considered by the courts to be the most suitable wife for me. She, wasn't like all the court ladies, she was simplistic and shy. She was a great listener and she valued everything in life. She didn't care about money or titles. She loved me for me being me. Being Peter."

"I can understand that."

"The day we went hunting for the White Stag, the day we left Narnia, was the day I was going to tell the others that I had married Gabrielle and that I no longer wanted Syria to be apart of my life. I wanted her to leave court. I had a portrait done of me and Gabrielle. I cant remember what happened to it."

Eilonwy shifted her body so that she fully upright, her shoulders hunched over slightly. Peter got the feeling she was uncomfortable.

"That's in the past now though." Peter said quickly.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." Eilonwy answered sweetly. She was so convincing, laying back down on the warm grass. The sun was beginning to fade now behind the trees into the darker sky, and Peter felt his own body find its way back onto the grass. Eilowny didn't make any eye contact with him for a while, instead she looked up into the sky, her eyes tracing the sun, following its low departure to night.

"Is something wrong?" Peter asked huskily.

Eilonwy turned her head to face him, smiling her ever so innocent but alluring smile.

"No, everything is perfect."

For the first time, nobody had ever been as honest as she had been with him and him with her. At that moment there was so much that the pair wanted to discover about each other, but this seemed like a good place for them to start.

The silence that was shared between them was no longer awkward but sweet and calm, and as Peter interwined his fingers with Eilonwy's, neither of them gave each other a second glance, but instead stared into the sky, never fully knowing what the afternoon would hold for them.

* * *

**Thanks again for all the reviews. You all really supportive so thanks a bunch. **

**Okay, so I hope that this chapter summed up and filled some gaps. The whole "Peter and the other woman" thing from a previous vhapter is hopefully sorted now and you get it! **

**The middle perspective part of the story was actually added in when I began writing the chapter. It was originally meant to be just Peter and Eilonwy but I wanted a divide in the time so it was written pretty much last minute. **

**This will probably be the last chapter I write before New Years so have a great time and enjoy yourseleves. **

**See you in 2009 :) **

**Emmmerald**

**xXx**


	31. Flaw In The Game

**Flaw in the Game**

Miraz stared back at his reflection. His eyes were gray with a mixture of anger and sadness; but most of, his lack of sleep hadn't helped his appearance much. His olive skin was sallow and sullen; smooth, yet slightly like it had aged over the past twenty four hours. Along his cheek he glanced upon the scar the he would have to bear for the rest of his life as a reminder of his shameless act. The scar that his daughter had left him with. A scar that embedded deep into his skin, piercing all his cruel intentions that he had kept secret from all his life. His murderous past that he had shared with nobody; especially not his precious little daughter. How could he share that sort of thing with anybody. Everybody would have judged him and he didn't see himself getting away with such a blatant crime as murder. It would not have sat well with court despite what intentions he had. Everybody thought they knew Caspian.

Great, amazing King Caspian IX.

But nobody knew him like Miraz knew him.

Miraz never once in his life regretted killing his brother; he only feared getting found out, discovered.

He feared that more than anything in his life. He wanted to be a clean, sneaky job; which thankfully for him, it had been. Nobody suspected a thing. They were all far too gullible and loyal to the King to even suspect a family member involved in such a monstrosity. It was the perfect cover up.

"_He died in his sleep." _

Likely story.

It was perfect; almost too perfect. Miraz grinned evilly. Oh how convenient it all had been. But that was no longer the case. People knew now of his deed and if it got around the castle, Miraz was as good as dead. There would be a riot amongst the townspeople if this ended badly and they found out what really happened that night seven years ago. It was so easy to get everybody to fall for his act. They all swallowed hook, line and centre for this ridiculous story.

Miraz observed his scar once more. A damaged man he was. Crowded by lackeys of noble followers, Miraz knew that this was not the only scar he would before he died. _Far from it._ Caspian now knew of his murderous scheme, and he knew Caspian would stop at no limit to claim his life. Miraz looked forward to this day. He wanted Caspian to come after him, to fight him. He wanted all of the Telmarines to look upon this so-called-heir and laugh at his struggle. He wanted to humiliate him, like he had been humiliated. Not just in this life, oh no. Caspian was the only reminder of his brother; his looks, his posture, his voice.

Everything.

And that annoyed Miraz more than anything in the world.

What annoyed him equally was how he managed to do what his father did so well. He had a habit, an aura about him which attracted people and they clung to him. Eilonwy was one of those people. Independent as she was, she and Caspian were inseparable; still were. It made Miraz' blood boil just thinking how she had sided with him over her own father. Soon she would come to realize how much of huge mistake that was. He would make sure of that. Daughter or not, Miraz no longer cared. She had chosen her path and he could do nothing to sway her. He could try, but he could see how that would turn out. It was only a matter of time.

In the corner of his eye, Miraz watched as Prunaprismia walked past the bedchamber. Making a brief minute of eye contact, her face said it all. Disappointment. Anger. Sadness. Hate.

Miraz did not know that one person could display such a range of emotions in one glance. Needless to say, the pair had not spoken at all. Holding your daughter at knifepoint wasn't actually what would be considered a nice family gathering. He didn't do it to intentionally hurt anybody; he just wanted to scare them, so that Caspian mind hand himself over.

Prunaprismia shook her head feebly at her husband and continued walking down the chamber, avoiding any kind of welcoming contact. She wanted nothing to do with him at this moment in time. Her perception of him was so clear now, where it had once been so blurry. She knew the truth now. It hurt; by god it left scorch marks on her heart having to relive the image of her own husband, the father to her children, holding a knife under her daughter's image hadn't budged from her memory, not even for a second. And the worst part was, she couldn't even tell anybody what she was thinking.

Miraz felt no remorse for his actions; foolish as they had been. The children; so young, so innocent back when they were young. Caspian was a terror after his father died, moody and like a closed book. Eilonwy however; she was a different kettle of fish. She knew something was wrong. She always was too suspicious. Miraz had to be so careful around her all the time. She always found some way of getting herself into some sort of trouble. If there was one positive quality that Eilonwy had inherited from her father, it was her determination to go against the system. She was always asking questions. Doctor Cornelius had praised her so often that she was to become a great philosopher. Her intellect knew no boundaries.

One quality that worried Miraz a lot.

And he had every reason to fear his daughter.

* * *

"I'm starving." Edmund moaned.

Edmund was sat at the base of the tree stump; his hand placed over his stomach. He was so hungry, starving even. Feasting on rations of apples, and water was beginning to take its toll on the youngest king. His face scrunched up, revealing his hunger pains to anybody who was present and was actually taking an interest.

"If you're that hungry Ed, you could always go and have a trek down to the lake and catch some fish or something." Lucy piped up.

"Ed is not going alone," Susan spoke up suddenly. " Nobody is to leave here unaccompanied. Its not safe, especially now. I wouldn't be surprised if Telmarines were swarming the place now trying to hunt us down for round two."

"Susan, if I don't get something to eat soon, I am going to disintegrate."

"That's probably not a bad thing." Susan replied sarcastically.

"If I find somebody to go with me, will you let me go?" Edmund pined which he knew would irritate Susan immensely.

"Edmund—" Susan began to speak in her "motherly" deep voice, warning Edmund, before she was interrupted.

"If you allow me Your Majesty, I would be more than happy to accompany King Edmund into the forest to collect something to eat." Reepicheep offered respectively. Susan sighed. She could hardly refuse such a noble offer, especially from a mouse. "Fine, but one problem and—"

"Relax Mum!" Edmund mocked. Susan huffed.

"Bring me back some dates please Ed." Lucy pleaded.

"Sure thing." Edmund replied. "Who knows, maybe I might find some other form of "date" on my way." Edmund smirked. His puns were oblivious to people a lot of the time, mainly because they were aimed at Peter. Susan caught on to this one though.

"Ed—" She began.

"What now?"

"Just leave Peter and Eilonwy alone if you happen to see them."

"Why do you always ruin all the fun Su?"

"I'm serious Ed. They might have stuff they want to sort out. I doubt Peter will appreciate you butting in with another sarcastic comment."

"Since when has Peter ever appreciated anything I have done for him?"

"Just promise me you won't aggravate the situation. Please?"

Edmund sighed heavily. Aggravating Peter would have been the perfect way to blow off some steam. Although knowing Peter and Eilonwy like Edmund thought he did, they probably were blowing off enough steam together; something that didn't require his help in the slightest.

"I promise." Edmund mocked once more. "Lets go Reepicheep."

Edmund and Reepicheep lead off into the forest, armed with weapons, just in case a Telmarine crossed their paths. Little did they know that only one Telmarine would be crossing their path today and they would be in no fit state to negotiate the terms of their panicked anger .

* * *

"CASPIAN!"

Eilonwy sat upright, awaking from her fallen sleep. The sudden rush of blood to her head made it pound like her brain was going to explode out her head at any given second. She had no time to think about her sudden actions. She knew something was wrong. She could feel it. She quickly tried to get up, but she found that she was not alone. Beside her laid Peter. His pale skin still shone in the small amount of the sunlight that the sky was still baring at this time. His beautiful eyes had been shielded by the pale pink lids with enveloped them. His breathing was steady, and his lips were pursed together, securing his tight breath. His sandy blonde hair ordained the grass that he was laid on, leaving on a part of his fringe to lay subtly across his eyebrows. She wasn't sure what he was dreaming about, if he was dreaming at all, but she wished she knew. He looked so peaceful; but she had to disturb that peace.

"Peter! Wake up Peter!" she hissed.

Peter turned in his sleep, mumbling something. She hissed at him again, louder and more clearer.

This was a challenge. This was almost as bad as Caspian. Emphasis on _almost._

She grabbed hold of his shoulders, and shook them gently at first, gradually getting more aggressive as she attempted to awaken the sleeping King.

"What—whats going on?"

"Wake up—we need to go—now—Caspian—he's---trouble." Eilonwy was panicking so much she couldn't speak straight. Her thick accent didn't help either.

Peter grabbed Eilonwy's wrists gently, trying to calm her.

"Eilonwy whats wrong?" he asked calmly.

"I think Caspian is in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a feeling that Caspian is in some sort of trouble."

"Trouble? What sort of trouble?"

"I don't know—we just need to get back to the How—"

"Are you sure about this Eilonwy?"

"What do you mean am I sure?" Eilowny was getting upset know, and Peter needed to calm her down.

He released her wrists, placing both of his hands beside her cheeks, holding her head gently. Eilonwy sensed Peter's affection to calm her, so she obeyed."What's brought this on Eilonwy?" Peter questioned, curious to know. Eilonwy took a deep breath. "I cant explain it Peter but I have never been wrong about my feelings before now so—"

"I'll go with that." Peter responded, realizing his hands from her face. Eilonwy scrambled to her feet, and ran to collect her shoes. Peter stood up gingerly and attempted to stretch his legs. Eilonwy placed her shoes on her feet and began to run in the direction of the How, leaving Peter to try and catch up.

* * *

Edmund walked through the forest, Reepicheep firmly at his feet. They had only been walking for fifteen minutes and Edmund was bored and still not satisfied his hunger pains.

Suddenly as if on cue, both the figures heard a rustling in the bushes, coming the opposite end of the forest. Both of them exchanged glances and drew swords, waiting for the opponent. Eilonwy emerged from the bushes, her hair sticking up at unusual angles, her dress creased and her legs covered in grass stains. She was running pretty fast and her breathing was heavy and not in sync. Edmund and Reepicheep lowered their swords as the Princess came heaving towards them, not stopping. Behind her ran Peter, and he too was a sight. Ruffled hair, grass stained shirt and muddy boots. It was definitely not looking good from either party. Edmund chuckled as they both approached him and Reepicheep. They didn't seem to look like they were stopping either.

"Hey guys, what you been doing?" Edmund chuckled.

"Its not what it looks like Edmund." Eilonwy said as she got closer to him.

"I've heard that one before." Edmund scoffed.

"NOT THE TIME ED!" Peter shouted.

"Whats going on?" Reepicheep asked.

"Caspian," Eilonwy shouted as she sprinted. "Have you seen him since the argument?"

Edmund shook his head. "No, he went into the How after you left. Nobody has seen him since. Mainly because, well, we seen the Telmarine anger burn into rage. Some if us have experienced it for ourselves, right Peter?" Edmund was trying to be funny. Peter was fuming at his silly innuendo.

"So nobody went after him?" Eilonwy questioned.

"Not that I know of." Edmund replied.

"Actually, I think I saw Nikabrik go after him." Peter responded.

"Shit. That's it!"Eilonwy sprinted off again. Peter, Edmund and Reepicheep followed suit. Eilonwy was very aware that Caspian was trouble, but who would have thought it would have been at the hands of a dwarf.

This was seriously bad news.

And Eilonwy knew it.

* * *

**Authours Note: **

**My first chapter of 2009. I am extremely proud. Written in the early hours of morning, finished at 3:45am :) I dont know how I do it tbh. Its not particulary interesting; again, it was one of those filling gaps chapters. Miraz at the beginning was again, made up on the spot, pretty much like my whole bloody story!!!!**

**Hope you all had a fab New Years and thankyou for all of the reviews wishing me a happy new years. They are much appreciated and I had a great time just to inform you all. **

**Please review if you get time and I will update very soon. **

**Emmmerald xXx**


	32. Giving In To Temptation

**Only a small chapter. Hope you enjoy. Authours note at the end :) **

**

* * *

**

Giving into Temptation

_The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing._

Susan was bored. Actually, bored was an understatement. She laid up against the tree trunk, the cool wind blowing through her long coffee coloured hair. She blinked quickly as the wind caught her eye, causing it to water lightly. She had been sat out here for felt like hours. She had watched on as Caspian and Peter had walked separate ways; Eilonwy before them and Edmund had left with Reepicheep to go and look for food in the woods. And yet she was still sat here. Bored.

Lucy was walking around in concentric circles, which made Susan dizzy to look at, but Susan didn't have time to think about anybody else was up to; her thoughts only concentrated on one person.

The one person who she couldn't figure out. The one person she wanted to speak to. The one person who had actually interested her.

_Caspian. _

She hadn't seen him for hours, not that he even knew that she thought about that. He didn't even notice her at all. Why the hell would she even be on his mind? She was a nobody to him; Queen or no Queen. She was sure he had many admirers back home; some would even give their left leg to be with him. Both their legs come to think about it. She and Caspian were nothing alike; but then again she had never gotten the chance to know him properly. In all honesty it was taking all her strength not to get up and go to find Caspian and talk to him, but do so would anger her brother. Peter had certainly been in the wrong; but Caspian hadn't helped the situation by provoking Peter back. She remembered how Eilonwy threw herself between the raging males and stopped the fight. She was so brave, so calm, and so beautiful.

Susan envied Eilonwy with a subtle jealousy. If they are all as beautiful as she was, Susan might as well throw the towel in now and give in. How she ever compete with somebody like Eilowny?

She was stunning. Light caramel skin unlike Caspian's darker shade, long wavy chestnut hair, petite figure, striking features. The only thing that Susan noticed that were the same were their eyes and their minds. Their eyes were striking and that was clearly genetic. It didn't take a genius to work out that they both came from a beautiful family. But the minds, well, they thought alike. It may have just been a Telmarine ting, but Susan got the impression that they were always on the same page, like they knew what the other was thinking. They were both so quick-witted and sarcastic, but she especially even managed to rival Peter, which was a first. Eilonwy was the definition of beauty. No wonder Peter behaved like such an idiot in her presence. He was hiding behind his true feelings, like boys do. She remembered Caspian's reaction when he realized it was Eilonwy in the woods that day we first found him. She had some sort of effect on people. The same way Caspian had an effect on her.

She knew that Caspian and Eilonwy were just close, but Susan wished that she could be that close with Caspian. So close that he would tell her everything she wanted to know. So close that she could touch his smooth skin. So close that she could feel his heart beating….

Susan snapped out her thought. She was disgusted with herself that she would even think about something like that. It was so indecorous. "Lucy, will you stop that please." Susan snapped. Lucy stopped dead in her tracks. "Sorry." She muttered back, looking hurt that her sister had shouted at her for no reason. Susan felt suddenly very ashamed that she had taken her frustration out on her sister. It wasn't her fault she was feeling this way. Caspian made her feel like no man had done before. She had that aching pit in her stomach and although only had a few boyfriends in her life span, none of them had made her feel like she was on top of the moon. But then again, none of them had ever made her feel inadequate either.

As she leant back against tree stump, she closed her eyes in attempt to push her feelings to the back of her mind. Little did she know this attempt wasn't going to last long as she heard the sweet sound of Eilonwy's crying voice in the background.

* * *

"CASPIAN!" Eilonwy shouted at the top her voice. He didn't move. He just stood there emotionless, gazing up at the huge ice feature that was staring back at her. Eilonwy reached for her arrows that she had grabbed for when she entered through the How, and shot at the hag. The hag screeched a menacing scream. It was a blunt shot but even still, Eilonwy was not a bad archer. Eilonwy had never felt so protective of her older cousin as she did in this moment. He had no control over what was happening. He had never gotten himself into this position before.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Peter shouted from the large tunnel as he entered the How. Behind him, Edmund, Trumpkin and Lucy followed armed to fight. Peter ran past Eilonwy heading towards Caspian. He needed to get Caspian out of the way. It was obvious to Peter it was just another ran to Eilonwy's side as his brother sprinted forward. "I guess we are left with these then," Edmund noted. "Which one do you want to take down?" "I'll take the hag. She has it in for me anyway." Eilonwy replied.

The hag ran forward, trying to attack to two young royals. Eilonwy swung hardly with her bow, hitting the hag across the head, causing the hag to screech once more. The bow snapped due to the intensive blow. Eilonwy threw the distempered weapon to the floor. The hag attacked once more knocking Eilonwy to the floor. Eilonwy reacted, kicking the bird across the cave. She heard a huge thud as the creature hit a rock, sending her to the floor. As Eilonwy gained her balance, she watched as the bear-wolf came hurling towards Edmund.

"EDMUND! WATCH OUT!" she yelled. She reached for one of her arrows and aimed it at the back of the bear. The arrow lodged into the bear's back, causing it to halt, giving Edmund enough time to slice the creature's head. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Edmund turned to Eilowny. "Thanks." Eilowny tried to break a small smile. "No problem." In all the commotion, neither of them had noticed the position Peter was now in.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Peter warned, aiming the sword at the witch trapped in ice.

"_Caspian_." Eilonwy muttered under her breath. She ran across to the other side and placed herself next to Caspian. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned for her cousin's nodded. Eilowny noticed how he seemed fazed; fear ruled over his eyes like he had no idea where he had been. Eilonwy looked down at his hand. she flinched, but now was not the time to start hurling. She ripped her dress at the hem, and wrapped it around Caspian's gushing wound. Caspian winced slightly, but not much. His eyes met Eilonwy's.

"Better?" she asked him. "Much." He thanked her. Eilonwy smiled, but only for a brief moment. She had completely forgotten about Peter.

"Peter dear, so good to see you again. Its been so long." The woman's voice echoed, like music through her ears. Eilonwy stared at Peter. He too had become fazed. "Peter?"Eilonwy got up steadily to her feet.

_"One drop. That's all I need."_

"Peter, what are you doing?"

_"And I am yours my King."_

Eilonwy felt her heart pang. This woman was taking over his self control, just like what she had done with Caspian. She tugged gently at his arm.

"Peter, listen to me."

_"Come on--you know you can't do this alone."_

Her voice must have sounded so tempting to him, like a drug. Like his own brand of ecstasy or heroine. Eilowny couldn't handle this anymore and began shaking Peter. She had to make him see sense. He just seemed to blank her, like she never existed. He lowered his sword.

"NO PETER! DON'T LISTEN TO HER."

Peter's body began to edge further and further, slowly towards the Witch. Eilowny tried holding him back, but he was too strong a match for her. "Please Peter! Don't give in now!" Eilonwy begged. At one point, she thought her had acknowledged her because his eyes quivered and his head shook, like he was coming out of dream. "Please Peter. She is using you." Eilonwy spoke softly into his ear. She saw all of the consequence become truth in front of her eyes_. _

_The White Witch coming back into power. People being slaughtered. Death and blood roamed the land for all eternity. Imprisonment, shame, destruction would be the only outcome of seeking the witches help. She wanted Narnia for herself. She craved what she once lost. And even Aslan could not save Peter now. Eilowny needed a fucking miracle. _

Just when she was about to give up on this desperate struggle, a sword pushed the body of the witch. Eilonwy's eyes shot open even more when she saw the witch look at her, her ice cold pupils burned through Eilonwy's skin, like an iron brand would. The witch's body fell limp in the ice and then the ice smashed, bursting into a thousand silver crystals. Peter grabbed Eilonwy's waist and pulled her down to the ground, his body placed over hers, shielding her from damage. Her breathing was erratic, but that was down to feeling the cold wind chill her and having Peter's body placed over hers. Both gave her an equally different sensation. She felt his breath on her neck and as he removed himself off her body, his eyes met hers. There were no need for words; the eyes spoke truth. Peter's eyes lingered on her for some time. She was scared, he could tell. Her lips were apart, like she was going to tell him something, but some reason, her words seemed lost. Just like his were for her. He did the only thinh that seemed appropiate at the time and grabbed Eilwony helping her up. He didn't let her wrists go, even once she was up. He wasn't even fully aware of Caspian's prescence, he just continued to hold her tightly no wanting to let her go. His contact was interrupted by Edmund.

"I know, you had it sorted." Edmund spoke angrily, stepping down from behind the ice, sheathing his sword as he pushed past Peter. Peter felt a sudden rush of shame pierce his veins as his brother stormed past him. His eyes flickered back onto Eilonwy, who was still looking at him, her eyes burning with passion. Not the type of passion he had hoped for though. She roughly released herself from his grip, and turned to Caspian. She shook her head and walked off in the same direction as Edmund. Both Caspian and Peter watched as she bent down to retrieve her broken bow. Peter couldn't let her leave again. Not now.

"Eilowny wait please," Peter pleaded. She turned to face him and Peter regained some hope. It almost looked like she was considering staying but that didn't distract Peter away from the sullen look that hid behind her eyes. _Disappointment. _She saw his regret and she saw how sorry he really was. She was torn. Once again she was in that position. After only just truly starting to getting to know him and then having that link, that connection that binded them together broken, shattered, just like the ice. She didn't know how many times that she would have to keep building this platform up, before one of them destroyed it again.

"Come on Eilonwy," She heard a soft voice behind her. She turned and Susan stood there. Her face was saddened, and Eilonwy saw her light eyes reflect a small level of anger. "I think these two need to talk. Seriously." Eilonwy took one more glance at Peter, before bending her head and following Susan out of the How, leaving the once two dominant males, blinded and scarred to discuss their differences and perhaps realize their similarities.

That would be a good place for them to start at least.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Not a very long chapter, I know. I just didnt want to keep people waiting for an update that was going to be pages long and this chapter just seemed perfect for a smaller update. **

**My reviews are getting better and better, so thankyou so much again. I am glad more people are appreciating it now and like I said, it keeps me writing. **

**Next few chapters, maybe a more, shall we INTENSE SCENE? oooo!!! I am such a tease. I guess you will have to stay tuned if you want to find out what happens. Maybe if i did more cliffhangers, people would want to read it? Let me know what you think. **

**Emmmerald **

**xxx**


	33. What The Stars Say

_Just a nice scene between Eilonwy and another character. _

_Authours note at the end. _

_Cheers. _

**_

* * *

_**

**What The Stars Say**

I never believed in stars, until the day I saw one for myself.

Eilonwy sat on the edge of the How, overlooking the forest beyond her eyesight. It was so quite, so peaceful. She could hear the wind whistle through the trees, and beyond the patches of Greenland, she stretched her eyesight to see the bird soar along the horizon.

Narnia's horizon.

Caspian's horizon.

The outlook was bleak for Eilonwy. She knew this for a long time now. There was no use pretending that she had long left to enjoy her life. It clearly wasn't going to be that way. Either way, this war was going to end badly; she would lose members of her family to pay for her insolence.

_Caspian,_ her cousin, her only true friend soulmate.

_Miraz,_ her father, the person she once looked up to.

She no longer closer to any of them now than she had been when she embarked on this life. This new life. She no longer cared about her future. She would die someday. We all die someday.

She didn't want a glorious, memorable death. She wanted to die knowing that she had achieved something with her life. Death wasn't always a thing that she thought about a lot, but within the coming days, it would be the only thing on her mind. She was one of the one's who was doing the killing. Ending somebody's life is about the lowest thing a person can do, and she needed to constantly prepare herself for that.

As the wind bit at her skin, she felt a presence behind her. A warm presence. It comforted her. "Hello Eilonwy." The familiar voice said gently, placing themselves next to her. Eilonwy smiled. "Hello Donnamaria. I see Lucy's cordial worked wonders?" Donnamaria looked up into the sky. "Indeed my dear Princess. She really is something that young queen isn't she?" "Indeed she is." Eilonwy responded. Donnamaria was in much better condition than a few hours ago. Her body that was once limp was now almost restored. The bruises on her face had reduced miraculously. Eilonwy remembered what Donnamaria had looked like in the cell. She had been dying. If Eilonwy and Caspian hadn't of found her and Cornelius, who knows what could have happened to them. Eilonwy had no idea what her father had done to this woman, but she was going to find out.

"Donnamaria, can I ask you something?" Donnamaria turned to face Eilowny. "Yes my dear." Eilonwy took a deep breath. "What happened after I left? That night when you helped me escape, what happened to you?"Donnamaria hung her head and began to recollect her thoughts.

* * *

"_The time is now Princess. You must go." Donnamaria urged. Eilonwy did as she was told and mounted her horse. "Where will you go?" Donnamaria asked._

"_I am heading for the woods. I have a feeling I may find Caspian there."_

"_I have every faith in you and your cousin. Narnia is in your hands now. I hope I live long enough to watch you return, with Caspian as our King."_

"_So do I." Eilonwy felt her eyes well up. "Goodbye Donnamaria."_

_Eilonwy said bowing her head._

_Donnamaria returned the favour._

_With that, Eilonwy patted Esmeralda and she began to gallop through the courtyard._

_Donnamaria watched Eilonwy kick her horse, and gallop off into the distance._

"_Long live Aslan."__ She whispered._

_The sounds of the men's voices drew ever closer, and all Donnamaria could do was stand there and wait. She was not the most able person and running away would be useless to her now. If she was going to die, she was dying in the best possible way. She had freed the Princess Eilonwy from her entrapment and if freeing her helped to reverse the terrible effect that the Telmarines had had upon Narnia, that was definitely a life well lived in Donnamaria's view. She heard the voices approach her, they were so close she could feel their anger piercing her skin that lay bare on her neck. Without a second thought, two pairs of rough arms gripped her own and dragged her roughly. _

"_Careful men," one of the soldiers urged. "She may be armed." _

_Donnamaria snickered to herself. __As if she could be armed now after sticking her only weapon into that soldier. That young soldier. _

"_Well, this kid's dead. She must have finished him off." Another soldier spoke. _

_She didn't want to kill him, but he would have killed Eilonwy had she not stepped. She would rather have died than to see that happen. _

"_Right, let's go. You two station behind her. This one won't be getting away. Felipe," The soldier called to another soldier, "You take Juan, Salavador and Lurca into the woods after the girl. Once you get a clear track send them after her and report back to Lord Miraz. Understood?" __Felipe nodded before leading the other three horsemen into the woods after Eilonwy. __Donnamaria screamed inside. She hoped she had given her enough time to get to Caspian. Her life depended on it. _

_After being dragged back to the castle, Donnamaria was placed in Miraz' study, where he was stationed with General Glozelle. Two soldiers guarded the door. Donnamaria was trapped. _

"_She let her go!!! She freed my daughter to those filthy Narnians!" Miraz slammed his hands against the wall. "I warned that anybody who consorted with those—things—would be treated the same way as a traitor!"_

"_You mean the creatures you believed to be extinct?" Donnamaria replied so honestly, that it may have been misconstrued as sarcasm. _

"_Do not mock me." Miraz spat, his eyes dangerously staring at Donnamaria. _

"_I was not mocking you my lord. I was merely interpreting your own words." _

"_STAY SILENT WOMAN!" Miraz shouted once more. _

_Donnamaria was not going to give up without a fight. "I have seen your future false king, and it is bleak."_

_Miraz sneered. "I believe yours is far bleaker." _

"_Death is another life Miraz. Being King is a responsibility, but more often than not, it's a curse". _

_Miraz laughed cruelly at her words. They meant nothing to him. "Power is what separates you and I. You are but a mere mortal in my presence." _

_Donnamaria sniggered.__ "You would not have that power if somebody had not given it to you first,"Donnamaria's lowered her voice. "And it's not your power. You stole it." _

_Miraz' eyes filled up with hate for such a truth. Without time for a reaction, Miraz hit the Donnamaria across the face hard. _"_TAKE AWAY THIS WITCH! Lock her in a cell and let her rot there for her disloyalty to Caspian and this kingdom," The guards picked up the woman off the floor and stood her on her weak feet, caring not for her feeble situation. Donnamaria glared at the lord, analyzing his anger. When his eyes met hers for the last time, she spoke to him. _

"_May Aslan have mercy on your soul, for I will not." _

_There was a sense of danger in her voice; a combination of fear and truth, or maybe it was fear of the truth. Aslan may forgive him, then again, he may not. She would never forgive him what he had done to his family and to his people. _

_Lord Miraz. _

_What a great leader. _

_At the very mention of Aslan's name, Miraz threw a hard book across the room, smashing against the wall. "Get her out of my sight! NOW!" _

_Even Glozelle seem fazed by Miraz' outburst, but he was probably used to it. As Donnamaria was dragged off for the second time that evening, she never lost faith. She stayed awake all day waiting to die but she never did. All she could do was wait._

* * *

"I am so sorry Donnamaria. I should have never have gotten you involved." Eilonwy apologized. "Now, now, don't ever be sorry. You did me a favour getting me involved. I have been wanting to give your father a piece of my mind for years and you gave me that opportunity." Eilonwy tried to break a smile."Well, at least you are safe now. I will never let anybody hurt you. I promise."

Donnamaria chuckled. "Whats life without a bit of danger eh? Now that we have discussed my battle scars. Can I ask you something?"

"Oh course Donnamaria. Anything. I owe you my life after all."

"You owe nothing to me Princesa. You have achieved so much more than any of us could have hoped, but enough side tracking me. Tell me about this certain _king_."

"That's not a question, that's a request."

"Well, please would you tell me about him?" Donnamaria begged feebly, pining for information.

"There's not much to tell---"

"Oh Eilonwy, I think there is plenty to tell—" Donnamaria interrupted, gazing up at the silent princess. "—but you opt not to say it."

Eilonwy bent her down, trying to hold back her hot crimson cheeks.

How could she begin to explain. It would take years to explain how she felt, and even after that time, there would always be some insignificant little detail that she forgot.

"Whats going on Eilonwy?"

"I cant even begin to tell you."

"Well, the beginning would be a good place to start." Donnamaria was trying to get her to open up, but she couldn't. Something was holding her back. Like a barrier. A defence mechanism.

She laughed.

_Sarcasm._

_Her defence mechanism. _

"You never used to keep anything from me. You've changed." Donnamaria stated. "Who is this Eilonwy? I don't recognize her."

"I don't really know who I am anymore Donnamaria," Eilonwy sighed.

"Ah, well, that's most truthful thing you have said to me so far today. Now we found the synopsis, but let's get to the root of the problem. This _Peter, _does he make you feel happy when you are around him?"

Eilonwy nodded. "And you know what the worst part is. Is that—whenever I look at him, no matter how angry or sad I might be, I still seek forgiveness from him. Like, I am asking for his forgiveness when really I shouldn't. I always seem to find a fault with myself which I then project against myself. I am such a horrible person."

"Eilonwy, my dear. Would you listen to yourself? _Chica_, you know when you used to go and watch the stars with Cornelius? Now, tell me, how many stars did you see in the sky?"

Eilonwy thought hard. "I don't know. A couple I suppose. Maybe hundreds."

"Okay, and how many people do you think looked at that same star that just happened to be in the sky that same night?"

"I don't really understand what you mean."

"Think about it Eilonwy. Every night people look into the sky and see a star, and every night, they will focus on that particular star. Remember how sometimes stars bring people together—"

"Wait hold on. That was just a myth that Cornelius used to tell myself and Caspian. It wasn't supposed to be taken literally—"

"Well didn't everyone believe that this Narnia was a _myth_? Didn't we believe that dwarves and centaurs were a _myth_? Didn't we believe that the Kings and Queens of Old were_ just_ a _myth_?" Donnamaria was right, in a way.

"So you're trying to say that—" Eilonwy couldn't quite get her words out. "—that me and Peter were, what? Supposed to meet? That it was fate that brought us together?" She scoffed at the very thought.

"You don't think so?" Donnamaria asked.

"No," Eilonwy replied. "It was just a _coincidence_. Besides we didn't meet under great circumstances. We were practically going to kill each other in the forest!"

"Love does have its troubles dear."

"Well, we argue all the time."

"Every love has its obstacles."

"We don't even like each other," Eilonwy lied. "We are the complete polar opposites!"

"They say opposites attract."

Eilonwy sighed deeply. It was clear Donnamaria wasn't going to let this drop.

"Why do object to this so much Eilonwy?"

"Because—I just—I don't know. It's just all wrong. Everybody has it all wrong. There is nothing going on between me and Peter. We are just---acquaintances and nothing more."

Eilonwy was lying through her teeth. She knew that there was more to their relationship than that. She just couldn't admit it to anybody. She could hardly accept the evidence that it was true never mind parading it around telling anybody else about her true feelings for Peter Pevensie. It just wasn't the done deal and besides the point, Peter had never openly admitted any feelings he had for her, so in reality, these feelings could have been one-sided.

"Well, acquaintances don't just make each other feel "happy" once in their presence. I think you two have a lot more in common than you think. Is he stubborn?"

"Beyond belief." Eilonwy answered.

Donnamaria smiled and Eilonwy caught on to what she was implying. "Seriously, okay. We are both a little bit stubborn. Doesn't mean we are destined for each other. If we were, then Aslan would be disappointed to put his faith in us. Besides stars are---predictable."

"Well, if there is one thing I know," Donnamaria continued. "--stars don't lie Eilonwy."

This sentence struck Eilonwy.

_The stars are saying bad things according to Cornelius and Cornelius say stars never lie. _

_Nothing can put my family in a bad mood. We are all so happy and I shall pray tonight again for mama and papa and for Uncle Caspian. I think the stars may be wrong this time. _

Donnamaria smiled. "Think about it." She got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some more rest. Cornelius will kill me if he finds out I left the How. I am on official bed rest."

"Donnamaria, hold on."

Donnamaria stopped.

"I think I have something that belongs to you."

She reached around her neck and pulled the beaded necklace that belonged to Donnamaria, the one she had given to Eilonwy the night she left. She held it out to her. Donnamaria smiled.

"Why don't you keep hold of them for a while? I think that you need them more than I do." Donnamaria winked.

And Donnamaria walked away smiling, leaving a very confused Eilowny to mull her thoughts over.

Could she really be destined to be with Peter?

Donnamaria was maybe a little overly suspicious, but one she was right about was that _stars don't lie._

And Eilonwy should have known that better than anyone.

* * *

**Nice little chappie there for you all. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review if you get time. I leave hearing from you all. **

**Next chapter will be Caspian and Cornelius, followed by a bit with Peter and Lucy. Its all emotional stuff. **

**The chapter after that will be worthwhile I absouletly promise you!!! I have visioned it so many times and to get it down on paper will be a struggle but it will be a good Peter x Eilonwy moment I assure you!!!!! **

**I am excited. So please stayed tuned. **

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME :) **

**XXX**


	34. Siblings and Bets

**Okay guys. Sorry sorry sorry for the late update. Long story involving my laptop not connecting the bloody internet, but lets not go there. Okay so, i said it would be another few chaps until I could get to the Eilowny x Peter part. **

**However, i felt that, as an authour, i had been depriving you of this story being a worthy Peter x OC fic, so I thought to myself, SCREW IT. **

**and so you have this chappie and another one which will be following it very shortly in order to get down to buisness. **

**I have decided that once i finish this, i will include some outtakes of chapters that i didnt put into the ff (including the caspian and professor one which should have been this one!) **

**so....**

**anyway. **

**hope that makes sense. **

**if not, MSG ME :) **

**Authours note at the end. **

**ENJOY **

**

* * *

**

**Siblings and Bets**

_Seventeen year Peter Pevensie looked out across the horizon. He saw how the blue the sky was, how intricate the clouds were. How defined and calm everything seemed to be; but it was all just a lie. Peter had never felt more at home than he had here, but he knew to think that he was safe would be a sorry thought. He exhaled deeply as he ran his thoughts as quickly through his head as he could, trying to process them all. The main thought that kept crossing his mind like a warning sign was Edmund. It was no lie that Peter and Edmund had never fully gotten along. Being brothers they had always continually fought regulary; from deciding who was on a hide and seek to who got to use the toothpaste first before lights out. He regretted all the things that he had said to him, the things that had driven him away and made him go against them. This was all his fault, and now he was paying for it. _

_Peter's eyes flickered again, regaining his vision. He saw the beautiful castle that stood in the distance, overlapping the sea. It took only a few brief moments for Peter to realize he was no longer alone. _

"_That is Cair Paravel of the four thrones one of which you must sit as High King." Aslan's voice announced deeply yet gently behind him. Peter sighed deeply, remaining silent. That was a lot of weight to put on a seventeen year old's shoulders. Peter glanced again at the stunning castle that laid before his eyes. If he did succeed and become King, where would that leave his other life back in England? He would never see his parents again. He would be giving up so much, yet gaining a whole lot more. That was a big responsibility to take on at such a young age. Was he truly ready for this? The lion shifted his position, placing his body proudly next to Peter's. Peter suddenly felt very foolish and intimidated to be in Aslan's presence_

"_You doubt the prophecy?" the lion asked calmly. _

"_No its not that. Its just—" __Peter gave a hefty sigh. "Aslan, I'm not who you l think I am."  
__Aslan didn't make eye contact with the young king, despite Peter looking at him. "__Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley," Aslan paused. "Beaver also mentioned that you planned on turning him into a hat" Peter laughed at the lion's comment as did Aslan, which made it a less awkward situation. True, he had threatened beaver so many times. He did have coming to him in all honesty. _

_Aslan shook his beautiful mane as the sun shone powerfully in the sky. _

"_Peter there is a Deep Magic that rules over Narnia. It defines right from wrong and helps us fulfill destinies, both yours –"he paused. "--and mine. Not to mention those who will follow your footsteps once your journey ends here." _

_Peter looked up to the sky once more, admiring his rich colour. He had not seen the sky this colour since he had arrived in Narnia, and he figured he may as well enjoy it before night took it away. _

"_I don't just don't think I will be able to fulfill your wishes Aslan. I am not this hero everybody is making me out to be—" _

_Aslan interrupted the young king. "You have brought them safely this far." He reassured him. _

_Peter shook his head in disappointment, knowing full well that statement was far from true. "Not all of them." Peter felt his eye fill with a tear as he thought about his younger brother. Edmund could be dead for all Peter knew. That wasn't even the worst part for Peter. His worst thought was not only that Edmund was dead, but that he never gotten the chance to apologize to him, and that's what made the pain all the worse. Aslan sensed the upset and hurt that wandered this young boy's mind, and it hurt him just as much as it hurt Peter. _

_He placed his paw onto Peter's hand. Peter turned to face Aslan. " I will do what I can for Edmund," He spoke gently. "I too want my family safe." _

_Peter smiled lovingly at Aslan. He still could not understand how a lion could be so tame and powerful, but he trusted every word he said. Had Peter known then what the great lion's words truly meant, Peter would have never had let Aslan leave camp the following night. _

_Peter stood proudly in the throne room at Cair Paravel. Dressed in the finest of Narnian clothing, he felt proud to be King of Narnia. Beside him his brother Edmund stood just as proudly, with Susan to his right. Ordained in such fine dressing, he had never seen his sisters so happy and beautiful. True to his knowledge, his sisters had always been beautiful, but now they were accentuated beauties. _

"_To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant. To the great western wood, King Edmund the Just. To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle. And to the clear northern sky, I give you King Peter the Magnificent." Everybody cheered for the new royals. Peter exchanged proud smiles. He smiled as he saw the people before him who had fought with him and helped to claim Narnia back. He smiled as he saw how happy they were. _

_This was his family. This was his life now. And he had never felt more ready for it than he had on this day. This was the day that he would change his life, start afresh and become the man he truly was. He was King Peter, and that was one hell of a title to live up to. He just hoped he could manage it. Having made promises to the Narnians to do whatever he could to ensure their protection and that any enemy that made them present or posed as a direct to Narnia or to any of its people, he would deal with them serverly. These were promises he intended to keep. He certainly didn't intend on letting Aslan down. _

* * *

Peter sat in the How gazing up at the lion who stood before him plain as the day. The beautiful carving that had captured his memory of the greatest and bravest lion of all. It pained Peter to think about what he just done. He had almost given into her, into the one person they had spent so long trying to rid of, the person that nearly killed Edmund. The evil witch that had used her powers for her own good, and held so many narnians in fear for all those years almost came back. One drop of blood would have been all that it would have taken. He had never fully understood why or how Edmund could betray them all those years ago when he pandered to the whitw witch, but now, the mist that had covered his story was finally clear. The complexity of her powers were truly powerful and beyond any ordinary magic. She had this intricate way of persuading her victims to believe her. Her voice, her smell, her features. Everything suddenly became irresistible to him and he had no clue why.

Peter punched the ground hard with his fist. How could he be so stupid? She was using him, just like she had used Edmund, and goodness knows how many before him.

Peter suddenly remembered the look on Eilonwy's face as she looked him before. The way her eyes glistened with sorrow. She had tried to help him. He remembered her beautiful face staring back at him, wanting to forgive him, wanting him to be close to her, wanting to be so close he could touch her face and kiss her lips. …

Peter stopped himself mid thought. He could never think of her in that way. She deserved so much better than thoughts like that. She was far too good for him. She was breathtaking and the more Peter thought about her, the more he wondered if she returned the feelings?

Probably not.

Maybe he was reading too much into it.

Well, either way she definitely wouldn't now.

Peter shook his head once more in frustration at the thought of her wanting him back. It drove him crazy not knowing what she was thinking at certain times. He just wish he knew.

He glanced back up to the lion again. One thing Peter did know was that he truly had betrayed Aslan.

But not only that, but he had betrayed himself.

He pulled his knees comfortably up to his chest, when he heard somebody sit next to him. It was Lucy. She didn't say anything to him, she just sat there, looking up at Aslan. Peter felt ashamed to sit next to her, but he knew she would be the only one to understand him and give him a chance to say what he wanted to say.

* * *

Eilonwy traced her footsteps carefully through the How, inhaling slowly to calm the dreadful nerves that raced under her skin. As her pace quickened slowly, she reached the open arch that lead to Aslan's tomb, where she knew Peter would be. Thinking about him made her nervous. After her discussion with Donnamaria, it made her even more aware of what she already knew, and that frightened her more than anything. As she dared to shuffle her feet a little more, she heard voices coming from inside. Whispers even, they were so quiet. Eilonwy edged a little but further, desperate to see or hear who it was.

"You're lucky you know."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"To have seen him," Peter replied. Eilowny moved in slightly recognizing the voices of Peter and Lucy. Lucy knew instantly that Peter was referring to Aslan. "I just wish that he would give me some sort of proof." Peter continued.

Lucy felt her drop as she felt her brother's pain. She reached his hand and held it in hers. "Maybe we are the ones that need to prove ourselves to him."

Peter nodded in agreement with his sibling. "Maybe you're right."

Now what Lucy said next caught Eilonwy off guard completely. Even Lucy herself didn't know where her confession came from.

"Eilonwy has seen him you know."

Eilonwy saw the back of Peter's head from behind the stone table freeze and turn to face his sister. She could have kicked herself right there and then. This was not the way she wanted Peter to find out. She didn't want him to know at all.

"Sorry, what?"

"Peter, Eilonwy has seen Aslan."

"And she told you that did she?" There was a small hint of frustration in his voice, something that unnerved Eilonwy.

"Yes, she did. That night you came looking for us before the night raid. See, I was going to find Aslan, and then she caught me before I could get away. That's when she told me that she had seen him."

"How could she even be sure it was him?"

"Well, she wasn't entirely sure, but it all seems a bit coincidental doesn't it?"

"She might have imagined it."

"You don't believe her?" Lucy sounded upset that Peter was questioning her belief on this matter. After everything that had happened, did he still have such little faith?

Peter shuffled nervously on the floor. "Well, why wouldn't he show himself to me? Why did you both get to see him, and yet I have had nothing from him?" Truthfully, Peter was jealous. Envious that both Lucy and Eilonwy had seen Aslan and he had been left in the dark. Eilonwy felt her heart pang with guilt. She still wasn't sure why Aslan had appeared to her. It was all still a mystery to her.

"Well, maybe there was a part of her that had faith." Lucy answered simply. Peter was struck. Did Lucy honestly think that he had lost his faith? Maybe he had, but deep down didn't want to admit it. Eilonwy's heart sank.

"Everything alright?" Edmund asked suddenly appearing from nowhere. Eilonwy jumped.

"Edmund I didn't see you there. Erm…yeah everything is----fine." Eilonwy turned to face the other way and walked off.

Edmund called after her, but she just carried on walking. She didn't even look back. Edmund sighed. She was hurting and Edmund knew why. He had seen the way she and his brother were around each other. All the aggression and tension was just a ploy; they were trying to cover up their true feelings, and not very well, especially now that Edmund himself had picked up on it. He watched her disappear out of the How. Poor girl Edmund thought to himself.

Just then, Peter came out of the tomb, followed by Lucy.

"Hey Ed. You okay?" Peter asked.

Edmund had completely forgotten the reason why he had come to see Peter in the first place.

"Yes fine. You?" he replied.

Peter shrugged, forcing a small smile. "Look, about before. I never thanked you for what you did for me. Saving my life before and all that."

Edmund smiled at the sincerity of his brother's thankyou. "Hey, what are little brother's for?"

"You mean besides causing trouble?" Lucy responded.

Edmund and Peter smiled.

"Well no worries. However from now on, I insist that you refer to me as SIR EDMUND THE GREAT."

Peter scoffed. "Don't push your luck Ed. By the way, you haven't seen Eilonwy have you I need to speak with her."

"Well, I just saw her like, two minutes ago and she headed off in that direction—"

"Great thanks Ed."

"---but Peter I really think you should leave her. She seemed upset---"

"I think I can handle it. Thanks again, Sir Edmund the Great." Peter mocked, pacing off in the same direction as Eilonwy.

Edmund stood there with Lucy as they watched their brother sink off into the distance.

"Ten coins says that he doesn't come back alive." Edmund betted.

"ED!" Lucy responded, slapping him on the arm.

"Lucy it was a joke," Edmund responded.

"Make it twenty, and I bet they come back together, alive and happy." Lucy smiled.

Edmund smiled back at his sister. "You're on."

* * *

Eilonwy turned and walked away from Edmund, leaving the How as quickly as she could. She wanted to be alone right now. Well, she knew she would want some company, depending on how he would feel later. Peter was on her mind and it was driving her insane. She hadn't stopped thinking about him since the day she had met him in the woods, the day they nearly killed each other. She wanted to hate him so much for everything that had happened, but she couldn't. She couldn't even come close.

She had this urge within her body and she had no idea where it had stemmed from, but it was killing her. In the how, when he had covered her body to protect her from the ice, she had no idea what had stopped her from kissing him. Maybe it was the fact that Caspian was sat just a few inches away but she couldn't be sure. They had been the close, the contact and tension was unbearable. She needed to go somewhere secluded. And she knew just the place.

* * *

**Authours Note: **

**:) Hope you all enjoyed.** **Again, I cannot stress enough how much your reviews mean to me. Some are incredible (well to me anyway!) So again, thank you thank you thank you. **

**Next chapter : PETER X OC. **

**hm...... what will happen. **

**I guess you will have to read and find out. **

**xXx**


	35. Bridge Over Troubled Waters

**;) **

**ENJOY LOVELIES**

**

* * *

**

A Bridge Over Troubled Waters

Peter hid behind one of the large oak trees. Now in all fairness, this may have been considered inappropriate. Stalking, even, but Peter was no stalker. He was a guy who simply was emotionally attached. Too attached. He stepped forward once more, trying not to make any sudden sound that could trigger a false alarm. He took a deep breath and peered around the tree once more. And that's when he saw her. He watched her immerse from the water. Peter was mesmerized. Her sleek body was dripping wet. Her tanned skin shimmered gracefully as she moved across the water, trying to make it back to land. Peter analysed her every curve; her every womanly curve that shaped her body and made her perfection. Her thick dark hair hung down by her shoulders, hanging beautifully just beneath her breasts. Even wet, it still looked lustrous. Peter had the sudden urge to grab her firm body and run his long fingers through her hair, to smell it, to taste her skin. His stomach burned at the thought.

For those few seconds that he had observed her for, he felt as though he had been looking at her for forever. He had found girls attractive before, but never like this. None of them had this kind of beauty. She wasn't anything out of the ordinary. She wasn't painfully striking, but something about her, made him see that she was what he had been searching for his entire life. She was natural and unique to his eyes. He had never fully appreciated a woman like he had done her and he could not help but go against his conscience and look once more. As he peered around the tree again, his heart was racing. She wasn't there…

Had this all been a dream?

"Don't move if you want to live."

A voice echoed behind him and his heart raced once more, almost running into overdrive, he felt a sharp object press against his spine and a warm breath blowing on his neck making all his hairs stand up on end. Peter closed his eyes, praying this was all a dream.

"I thought I heard somebody." The voice whispered again, the object still pressing into his spine increasing the pressure. Peter nearly sighed, but held his breath, trying to maintain a synchronized breathing pattern. "If I didn't know any better King Peter, I would think you were following me."

Peter smirked as he recognized the voice. The voice that he had heard so many times. The voice whose accent filled with lust.

Peter was suddenly pushed to the floor by the figure. As he turned to luck up, he saw the face of Eilonwy staring back at him. She smiled briefly placing her dagger back into its pocket on the belt that hung loosely around her waist. Her olive legs were bare and the only thing covering the rest of her body was a long white linen undershirt dress. "I apologize for the indescression. I feared you were a telmarine soldier. I couldn't take any chances."

Peter wasn't sorry for her appearance, and deep down, neither was she.

"So you were prepared to take on a fully armoured telmarine, in what, a linen shirt and some dutch courage?" Peter asked jokingly.

Eilonwy smiled seductively, even if she wasn't aware of it. "Yes, something like that." Eilonwy crossed Peter and retrieved her clothing. She began to dress. Peter stood there, not really knowing where to put his eyes. A gentleman would have looked away and let a lady dress, and that's what Peter did. He did however, switch his eyes to look at her a few times. It was like Peter wasn't a gentleman anymore, but instead there was this urge inside him that needed to get some sort of release. He tried to look away, but his eyesight failed him for a second when his eyes met hers, he blushed a miraculous shade of crimson. "Enjoying the view?" She asked innocently.

Peter realized the irony of her question. Whether or not she was referring to herself or the actual view he was not sure about.

The sky was turning a beautiful shade of orange as the sun set. It was nearing nightfall now. His last chance to allow this day to go by.

"You could say that." Peter replied, double meaning his answer to which Eilonwy merely smiled in response. She attached her belt around her dress, and tied her shoes. She was just about to reach for her sword when she realised Peter already had it in his hand, holding it tightly. A huge smirk on his face.

Eilonwy saw where this was going.

"Surely you don't want to get beaten again_, King." _She emphasized the word king. She knew it riled him up. Peter gritted his teeth, forcing a smile. She was playing with fire. A good tactic.

"I want a proper rematch. And this time, I wont go easy on you just because you are a girl." He winked.

"You didn't know I was girl before. It didn't stop you then."

"So, Princess Eilonwy. Do you accept?"

Eilonwy retrieved her sword happily, and drew it.

"Oh hell yes King Peter the Magnificent."

* * *

After sparring for fifteen minutes, neither of them was keen on giving up. It was exactly like the first time in the woods, except their passion for one another had ignited something far more dangerous. As Peter hit Eilonwy's sword, it fell to the ground. Eilonwy, considering the position she was in, broke a smile as Peter backed her up against the tree, his blade balancing against her throat.

"Do you surrender, Princess?" Peter challenged.

Eilonwy just stood there, smiling at him.

"Not just yet." She praised, looking down. Peter followed her guided eyes and sighed. She held a dagger against his hipbone, pressing in ever so slightly. It was dangerous territory. She was good.

"Cheater." Peter cursed.

"_Telmarine." _She responded simply.

They looked at each other, and Peter edged as close to her as he could allow himself. Their blades were still close to each other's bodies, the contact of their weapons against each others skin just added to the thrill. Almost, as if instinct, they both lowered their weapons to their sides and sheathed them. Neither of them broke eye contact.

"Call it a tie?" Eilonwy suggested.

"Not yet." Peter replied. With a sudden movement, Peter's hands were upon Eilonwy's wrists, pinning them against the tree. His grip was tight, but so tight that he felt what he was doing was harsh. Peter had finally ceased control. Eilonwy did not even try to get away. This was too easy.

"Cheater." She said softly.

"_Narnian."_ He replied, smirking.

They both stood there, looking into each others eyes, something they were accustomed to by now. A small smiled appeared across his lips as he moved his body forward, pressing it against Eilonwy's. he was careful that he didn't crush her or make her feel uncomfortable. That was the last thing her wanted. He just needed to test the water and she wasn't objecting. It was an amazing experience how their bodies seemed to fit so perfectly together. Peter, still holding onto her wrists against the tree, contacted his chest with hers. Eilonwy exhaled deeply. She even felt his heart beating through his muscular chest in perfect sync, and even though she had no free hands to explore it for herself, she could tell it was defined.

"I guess you win then, King Peter."

Just her referring to him with his title was nearly enough to send him over the edge. Her accent was like music to him, it was almost as if he was used to her voice, that it was just like a song to him. She felt his breath increase and it became heavier. He could smell her hair from where he was stood, and it was exotic like some wild flower, and the smell soothed his senses. He felt her pulse race faster underneath his fingertips, which drove him crazy. Was he really making her feel like this.

She smiled once more and closed her hazel eyes. Peter reacted at once, pressing his body further into hers. His head lowered so it was right by her neck, by her ear. She felt him breath rhythmically and she sighed softly. His breath traced along her jaw line until he was just inches away from her mouth. Her lips so plump, so defined. She could taste him now, he was so close. This was the moment they had been savouring for…..

Or so they thought.

* * *

**AUTHOURS NOTE: short, i know. **

**I wanted to keep you in suspence. **

**Reviews are welcome. **

**xXx**


	36. The Broken Fate

**Hi Guys. LATE UPDATE. Explaination in Authours Note at the end. Enjoy. **

* * *

**The Broken Fate**

Caspian sat down outside the How, looking a deep sun setting across the horizon. He sighed deeply, thinking about what Cornelius had spoken to him about. He knew Cornelius was right; he had the chance to become one of the greatest legacies in the world.

The Telmarine who saved Narnia.

Titles didn't matter to him, he owed his life to Narnia and to Eilonwy. She had risked everything to bring him back and have him placed on the throne. His rightful place. He wasn't even sure that he deserved it.

He threw a small pebble across the grass and his eyes looked to the ground is thought. He needed to turn this around. Miraz wasn't going to get away with this any longer. His thoughts were disturbed by a low peaceful voice that came from behind him.

"Caspian."

He turned his head and there he saw Susan. She smiled at him warmly, and Caspian got a mixed message. Only half an hour ago she seemed fuming with him and now she was smiling at him like he had done nothing wrong. He could have been Narnia's downfall and she no longer seemed to care. Instead she welcomed him with her light blue eyes and full rouge lips. She sat down beside him, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"I'm so sorry Susan. Honestly, you have no idea how bad I feel—"

Susan hushed him, placing her palm over his hand.

"Everybody makes mistakes Caspian. Just remember that."

Caspian shuddered under her delicate touch.

"I have no excuse for what I did. I should never have listened to Nikabrik. I could have brought the Witch back. That is worst kind of mistake. It would have been betrayal to Narnia."

"And you think what we did wasn't betrayal. We left. Had we not left then Narnia wouldn't have become like this." Susan's voice became shallow as she reconciled the day they left. The itching pang in her stomach made her swallow hard with dismay.

"CASPIAN!!!" Edmund's voice echoed in the background. He ran from the borderline of the How at a fast pace. Caspian immediately got to his feet, instinctively placing his hand on the top of his sword. Something was wrong. As Edmund approached, Susan got to her feet, staying close by Caspian's side. She sensed his anxiety; it was almost as if she could read his mind. She could see by the look on his face that he was scared.

"What is it Edmund?" Caspian questioned.

Edmund caught his breath. His face was flushed a deep pink and his breathing was erratic.

"It's one the gryphons Caspian—He said he saw them. They were crossing through the borderlines of the forest. They are in great numbers—"

"What are you talking about?" Caspian asked rapidly. He was finding it hard to make out what Edmund was saying.

"The Telmarines, " Edmund announced taking a deep breath. " They are on their way."

Caspian's face flushed a pale pink under his dark skin tone. Susan drew a deep breath. Her anxiety kicked in now. Actuality had become reality in a matter of seconds. Caspian paced a few steps, taking in what

"How long?"

"Within the hour." Edmund replied. He wished he had not to be the one to break this news to Caspian.

Caspian exhaled through his nostrils and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Prepare the troops. Alert them. I want them ready within the next thirty minutes. Tell Peter that I wish to speak with him immediately. Susan you alert Eilonwy and get her ready—"

"That's another thing Cas," Edmund paused.

"What do you mean?" Caspian responded, concern aroused in his tone.

"Peter and Eilonwy—they---well---they aren't here."

"What do you mean they aren't here?"

Edmund loosened his neck. "Eilowny took off and I think Peter may have followed her."

"Well, where did she go?" Caspian rage was building now. Edmund took a deep breath, his eyes darted subtly towards the forest.

Caspian scoffed. "She took off into the forest?!!!"

Edmund looked down, not making eye contact with Caspian.

"You let her take off into the forest! And you didn't try and stop her?!"

"She was upset---I didn't really think—" Edmund continued before he was interrupted.

"Well you got that right!" Caspian answered angrily. "Eilowny is out there in the woods right now with Telmarines heading for our camp. It doesn't take a genius to see that she is going to end up in trouble. What if she gets captured?"

'"She won't. If Pete is out there with her ---"

"That's what I am worried. I value her safety more than her sanity." Caspian gritted his teeth in anxiety and sarcasm.

Edmund rolled his eyes. "What are you trying to imply? That Peter is what? Going to take advantage of her?"

Caspian sighed, rolling his eyes also. "No ,what I meant was—"

"Caspian," Susan said, placing her hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him down. "Shouting isn't going to help the situation. I am sure we can think of a logical solution that doesn't invite the concept of another duel!"

Caspian calmed instantly. Why or more importantly how did she have this effect on him? Susan beagn to reassure him. "Peter is not a dishonourable person, and even if he was, do you really think he would try it on with Eilonwy? She would tear him to pieces before you even got your hands on him. Secondly, at least they are together. For the mean time, send a gryphon or two overhead and ask them to track the route the Telmarines are taking and report back. Send another to try and find Eilowny and Peter."

Caspian nodded his head. "Edmund, you alert the gryphons. Tell them to report back with the distance and numbers. Susan, you find Reepicheep. Tell him to alert Glenstorm. I am holding a meeting in the How in fifteen minutes."

Edmund and Susan nodded in agreement. Edmund sprinted in the opposite direction to Susan and Caspian. Caspian mind raced a million one thoughts that he couldn't even process them adequately.

"Eilonwy will be fine Caspian. I promise. The gryphons will find her and Peter. We cant win this war without them."

Caspian nodded in doubt. "One can only hope my dear Susan. One can only hope."

* * *

As he moulded his fingertips into hers, she released a shy moan as his body sunk into hers discreetly. His breath pounded against the anxiety which pulsated in her neck. His breathing was calming for her to listen to. He could smell and taste her foreign skin as his mouth drew closer to hers; his skin just inches away from hers and it smelled like honey and cinnamon. It made Peter moan at the thought of what her skin would taste like to him and equally what his would taste like to her. Eilonwy inhaled his deep aroma of passion and want. The feeling was mutual in her own mind. It was unlike any feeling she had ever felt or longed to feel. Love was anything like she had imagined it; but if it made her feel like this, the way Peter made her feel , she could very much get used to it. The contact was so close, they both craved it so much it began to send sparks through their bodies. This felt so wrong yet so right. There was no doubt in either of their minds how long they had wanted this. How long they had craved this kind of contact. It had been unbearable. Their anger had been the only a way of channeling their true intentions, and they no longer had to pretentd or hide that fact from each other. Eilonwy drew a small breath and as she did, she felt the breeze of is mouth draw ever closer…

SNAP.

Peter and Eilonwy broke away from their contact instantly , both of them gazing at each other uneasily. "What was that?" Eilonwy questioned. Peter's head darted from behind the tree. He could hear something in the distance. Voices. He looked into the distance. He couldn't see anything as of such. He could hear Eilonwy's breathing intensify. He turned to face her.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

She nodded unconvincingly. The voices echoed again and this time Eilonwy heard them. Peter and Eilonwy exchanged glances once more before moving their positions. Peter edged around the tree, keeping his feet in tact to prevent any noise. Eilonwy shifted her position, following his lead. They traced the path leading towards the next closest tree. Peter signaled to Eilowny and she met his command.

Eilonwy placed her hand on the top of her belt, securing her hand around the dagger. She treaded carefully, trying to remain undetected. The voices grew stronger and Eilowny panicked. As if on instinct, she pushed Peter so that he was backed up against the tree, and she pressed her body against his in order to remain undetected. She placed her index finger to her supple lips, and urged Peter to stay quiet. She began to bend her head around the corner of the tree. She tried to edge a little bit further, craning her neck to see what she wanted to see. She felt Peter's cold hand grab her wrist protectively. He hissed her name. She ignored him, however she didn't break contact with his skin.

She could see something in the distance. Movement. Stamping of feet and clattering of metal. It was a clear distinction as ever.

"_Telmarines." _She hissed. Her grip tightened on Peter's hand.

"What?" Peter replied.

"They're heading for camp. We have to warn the others." She began to move, but Peter's grip prevented her.

"Eilonwy, we can't move. If they see us, they will kill us." Peter urged.

"Peter, Caspian and the others need to know. It's my family and your family back there! We need to get back to them!"

Peter saw the outcry, and the burning sensation in his heart. What if they ordered an attack. Was he really prepared to let Susan, Edmund and Lucy die blindly, knowing that he could have prevented it? Would he really want to carry that guilt with him? He had enough guilt to carry never mind that adding to the enormous stack.

"We have to try Peter." She pleaded. "Please help me."

Peter nodded immediately. She was right. They needed to somehow get back to camp and warn Caspian. Eilonwy peered back around and watched as the army drifted off into the forest, heading into the direction of the How. They were prepared for war, and she knew they weren't going to leave without a fight.

"Okay, I suggest we go back the way we came. That way we enter from the side of the forest and not into direct conflict with the Telamarines. What do you think?" Eilowny suggested.

"That's a good plan. There's just one flaw."

"Which is?"

"That might only be set of the army. They may have spread out over the entire forest. Who knows how many more of them could be out there."

"Well then we split up—"

"No way. I am not leaving you."

"Why?"

"Ever heard of safety in numbers---even if there is only two of us."

It was nice to see that Peter had gone back to his sarcastic traits. Great.

"We need to stick together. If anything happened to you---"

Peter drew off on his sentence, not wanting to continue, mainly because he didn't truly know himself the end of that sentence. Eilonwy just stared at him awkwardly. After what had just nearly happened between them, she couldn't ever doubt his care for her. He did care and she cared for him. Shame they had never fully told each other that. It would have made things less awkard.

"What I meant was—is that--- Caspian wouldn't want me to leave you. If you died, I would never forgive myself. So, we need to stick together and keep an eye out for the soldiers because they could be anywhere."

"Well, if that's the case, we take them head on. If we die in the process, so be it. Aren't there some things worth dying for Peter?"

Peter didn't even have time to respond, as Eilonwy had begun tracing their steps back. He followed her, crouching as he walked. Now would not be a compromising time to be caught and held hostage, or even better, killed. Eilonwy sped swiftly along the ground, her head ducked and her eyes keep switching their position, trying to observe several things at once. The marching echoed through the woods; if Aslan couldn't hear this then something was sincerely wrong. When Peter caught up to Eilonwy, he tried to regain his courage. His pulse was running like a time bomb, he never knew when it was going to go off or stop completely. Eilowny grabbed her sword from off the ground and sheathed it quickly. Peter watched her and kept his eye out. The marching suddenly started to become very distant. Eilonwy and Peter exchanged concerned glances. Peter sensed Eilonwy's breathing, her could almost hear the rhythmic pattern of her heart pulsating her blood flow around her magnificently gracious body. The pattern reflected her fear; fear for Caspian and the others. He could associate with her anxiety.

"It's quiet. I can barely hear them." Peter spoke.

"Something's not right Peter." Eilonwy stated. "Peter nodded in agreement. Why would the Telmarines seem it fit to travel out into the depths of the forest, against their superstitions, in order to rage a war? It had clearly gone beyond all superstitions now. If Miraz was with the troops, he was clearly here until the death. He had never left the castle walls to fight, so he must have been feeling pretty darn brave. It was his skill to undermine others that really had fallen into his state of mind, otherwise he would have stayed behind his guarded walls like some scared child. The raid had proved one thing; he certainly wasn't safe anywhere anymore. Nobody was.

"We need to get moving if we are ever going to get to the How before they do." Eilowny whispered.

"We'll never make it Eilonwy. They will there in less than half an hour. We won't make it in time to warn Caspian and the others. " Peter responded.

"We have to try Peter. Come on." Eilonwy, was again didn't waste anytime. If Peter didn't know by now that Eilonwy was always going to do things her way, then he was a bloody fool. They had only sprinted for about half a mile before something unnerved them both. They both pulled to a halt when they heard a noise coming from the bushes which backed onto a small clearing in the middle of the forest.

Eilowny turned to Peter. Her eyes widened as she whispered "_Telmarine."_

Peter drew his sword, as did Eilowny. They stood side by side, Peter slightly in front, blocking Eilonwy. They both raised their swords and took a deep breath. Whatever was behind those bushes would determine their fates; whether they lived long enough to see their families again or whether they simply passed on into the next life, leaving behind what they could have prevented.

They both exhaled deeply and were about to lunge, when a voice came from behind the bushes.

"Lower you weapons your majesties. I am here to help." The voice spoke gently. Both Eilonwy and Peter hesitated before lowering their weapons, and looked at the creature that stood before them....

* * *

**A/N - Okay huge apologies for the delay in updating the story. I am sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger. Trust me, I know how irritating it is when you read a story and somebody decides to cliff hang it and then dont update for ages! Its infuritaing. **

**So, As my life cannot get manic enough with school work, throw in the request of writing two stories for Fictionpress and then starting a new job and BAM!!!! life becomes difficult. So if I dont update straight away or within a few days, its probably just because I am busy, not because I dont care about you guys! I love you all I truly do. You are c'est magnifique!!!!!!**

**Thanks once again for all the reviews. **

**xxx**


	37. A Change of Heart

**A/N- **Okay, I have a HUUUUGGGGGGEEEE Authours Note for you all, and I would appreciate if you would read it before you start hurling abuse at me! Okay firstly let me apologise. I do realise that it has been weeks and weeks and weeks and weeks and that you loyal readers have been waiting anxiously for the next chapter. Not only that, but I lfet you on a cliffy for which, let me tell you is THE MOST ANNOYING THING AN AUTHOUR CAN DO TO A READER. So, I am sorry for that!

Secondly, updating was very late and I feel awful for letting it get this late. Its not fair to all the readers that have taken the time to read this story and then they are not getting regular updates! This has been due to the following: school work and other projects. As some of you may have noticed (or not) that I have starting writing a new story which is based on Twilight. It is called **"A Ray of Eternal Sunshine" **and although I was keen to get this done first, I couldn't help myself and I had to start writing it. Thats what happens when you get the writing bug!

I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY. REMEMBER THAT. THIS STORY IS MY FIRST FF BABY AND ALWAYS WILL BE.

***TWILIGHT FANS*** - THIS MAY APPLY TO YOU.

**A Ray of Eternal Sunshine** - Jacob x OC - SET DURING BREAKING DAWN - like the idea, read and review.

**A Thousand Degrees** - Jacob/Leah one shot - M FOR STEAMY LOVE ;)

Those are the stories I have uploaded onto my fanfiction for you to read if you are interested. IF SO, READ AND REVIEW!!!!

Lastly, for those that don't know I do have a fictionpress account and I have written a story on there, which is called **"Sleepwalker" **so if anybody is interested, then please give it a read and leave a review. The site is .com/~jhamilton

I am working on two other novels, and a script, so I will any of you are interested, then send me a message & I will keep you up to date with how the progression of those are coming along.

Thanks again to all my readers, and for sticking by me. I will not let you down again. I promise.

These next two weeks are hectic for me, but never fear. I will upload as often as I can, so please dont loose faith in me. Or in Eilonwy and Peter. I see some good things ahead.

Emmmerald x

* * *

**A Change of Heart **

"_Lower you weapons your majesties. I am here to help." The voice spoke gently. Both Eilonwy and Peter hesitated before lowering their weapons, and looked at the creature that stood before them...._

Eilonwy gasped a gentle sigh of relief as the creature stepped forward. The gryphon strode out of the bushes majestically, however keeping his body lower to the ground, keeping himself hidden. He was quite a huge creature after all! Peter glanced at Eilonwy and smiled. He knew that Caspian had sent the gryphons to look for them and he suddenly felt very grateful for Caspian's quick thinking Telmarine mind.

"We need to leave immediately your Majesties. The enemy grows ever closer into our depths." The gryphon spoke gently. "We know," Peter answered. "They past us not long ago." "What about the others? Are Caspian and the others safe?" Eilonwy spoke quickly, fearing for her cousin and her family. The gryphon nodded. "For now, young one. But we must hurry back to them before the Telmarines strike. I do not think that our army will be ready for another fight just yet."

Eilonwy and Peter nodded, sheathing their weapons and mounting the great beast. Eilonwy wrapped her arms around Peter's waist and rested her head on his shoulders as the beast took off from the ground, and into the brisk sky, heading back towards the How.

* * *

Caspian stood at the entrance of the How, overlooking the earth beneath him. Already a small group centaurs and fawns had gathered there, awaiting the Telmarines. There was no doubt in Caspian's mind that the Telmarines would be wanting to strike whenever and wherever possible. If Miraz was with them, leading them, great. This may work in Caspian's favour. He wanted his uncle dead. Caspian breathed in a deep breath; he could smell the fear and anticipation leaking from his comrades, the pure anxiety and aggression they all felt. The enemy was drawing closer. From the corner of his eye, Caspian saw two gryphons in the distance, flying through the sky towards him. This was the signal.

He heard one of the fawns blow on his horn which was a clear signal to everybody else that the Telmarines were here. Caspian closed his eyes, praying that Eilonwy would be returned safely if the Telmarines had her. He was worried about Peter as well; even if he didn't truly want to admit it. He didn't have time to linger on that thought as the thundering sound in the distance got stronger and clearer. Across the horizon, Caspian saw the numbers trailing the borderline. They weren't just here for a friendly chat. The numbers for far too great that Caspian didn't even want to know how many Telmarines had been brought forward. He didn't want anybody to panic; at least not just yet.

Susan and Edmund appeared at either of his sides. Edmund had his hand on the edge of his sword, his fingertips tracing the delicate metal. Susan made eye contact with Caspian; all he saw in her eyes was a flicker of a fear, doubt, death. Glenstorm appeared next to Edmund and Lucy ran straight to Susan, holding onto her sister's waist for support. The gryphons approached faster, and Caspian awaited their news. He feared for the worst.

"Your majesties. We circled the woods three times. There numbers are great and they come with weapons and materials far greater than we our own." One of the gryphons spoke. "And what about Eilonwy and Peter?" Caspian questioned. The gryphons exchanged glances and bowed their heads. "We cannot say your majesty. We have Goodfellow out there still searching for them. We have heard no news, so we retreated back here."

Caspian felt his anger burn his skin. Eilonwy and Peter were still out there anything could have happened to either of them. He could not live with the guilt of losing any more family members so dear and close to his heart. His life would serve minimal purpose without Eilonwy in it. But if it all came down to it, Caspian would fight. He would fight for her and for his family. He would fight for Narnia. He would fight for Aslan.

He felt Susan's cool fingertips trace his own. She was sharing half of his pain. Her brother was out there as well. High King Peter. Such a worthy title. He felt her exhale deeply, and Lucy was still clinging to her sister, like a child would to a mother.

Suddenly across the horizon, Edmund saw another set of wings. The creature was flying towards them at an immense speed, and the creature wasn't alone. Edmund shouted waving his arms signaling to the great bird and Caspian's heart plummeted as he saw the twp people riding on the gryphon. It was Peter and Eilonwy. The gryphon sped through the cool breeze and landed on top of the How. Peter was the first to get off, and he helped Eilonwy down. The pair turned to face the remaining young royals. Lucy ran straight to Peter and Eilonwy, grabbing them both and hugging them tightly. Eilonwy smiled at the young queen; favoured by her gratitude. Peter ruffled Lucy's hair and she continued to hug Peter. Susan smiled content that both of them were safe.

Caspian strode straight up to Eilonwy. "Are you okay. Are you hurt?" "Cas, calm down. I'm fine. We are both fine." Caspian examined Eilonwy once more, noticing that her dress was slightly ripped and that had a small cut on her cheek and elbow. "Did they do this to you?" Caspian felt herself go crimson. She remembered her little fight with Peter earlier and how he accidentally caught her cheek and her arm in one small move. They didn't hurt her so she wasn't in any pain. "Not exactly—" Eilonwy felt that she couldn't finish her sentence. Now was clearly not the time.

Caspian shot Peter a look. Caspian didn't really want to know how his cousin had received these cuts but he made a mental note to question them both at a later date, providing that they survived this. Caspian shook his head and moved his eyes back to the horizon. The army was now fully assembled. Peter moved to stand next to Susan and Lucy and Eilonwy followed him. All the royals stood in a line, looking death in the face. Eilonwy narrowed her eyes as the army separated allowing a white horse to emerge through the crowds. She recognised the one riding it. The mask was such a huge giveaway.

It was her father.

She felt her breathing become slightly heavier, the burden of seeing her father in this midst of conflict horrified her. But this was it had been about all along. Power; and she knew that either way, he want going to leave this place until he got it. Whether they surrended now or went out there to fight, they were going to die, and as Peter's fingers gently entwined with hers, she knew she needed to prepare herself for took a deep breath. He had to except this for what it was. He knew now that was a going to be a war. A war till the death.

* * *

"That's your next big plan?" Trumpkin spoke up. "Sending a little girl into the wild depths of the forest?" "It's our only chance." Peter answered shook his head in disbelief. "Haven't enough of us died already?" Eilonwy sighed. Trumpkin was right and she understood his point of view. She nodded her head at Peter, who admittedly nodded back, understanding Trumpkin's protest. Trufflehunter stepped forward. "Nikabrik was my friend too, but he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't, and neither have I." "Neither have I." Eilonwy said proudly, stepping forward, next to Peter. She smiled graciously at him and he couldn't help but smile shyly back."Miraz won't strike today," Eilonwy spoke. "He's just testing us. He's testing our strengths, and our weaknesses. He sees our numbers as limited, having lost so many during the raid. We need to make sure that he believes that fact."

Caspian shifted his body from against the How wall and moved over towards the stone table, where Eilonwy was situated. "How?" He asked. Peter moved over towards the table, hesitant about being so close to Caspian and Eilonwy; well Caspian especially. Eilonwy didn't truly know what she meant, but she knew that Miraz needed to see what he was up against, or what he thought her was up against. "If I may?" Caspian spoke and Peter turned to face Caspian. "Oh course." Peter answered.

"You say that Miraz will not strike today, and I have every reason to believe that he won't. He will wait to see if we will strike first. However, where we come from, Telmarines are expected to challenge accordingly if not fairly. There is one tradition – a one to one combat – and whoever surrenders first or is killed first, shall be awarded whatever prize they both set aside to claim. Well, if I am correct, Miraz is subject to that tradition and to his people so therefore he must honor it. If he accepts, chances are that it may give us more time."

"Caspian, I thought the idea was to try and avoid anymore bloodshed, if possible." "Well then, we negotiate. Besides, this combat is only to give us enough time to complete our next plan." Caspian said. "Which is?" Eilonwy demanded. Trufflehunter interjected. "Listen your majesties, we can chat tactics later but now we need to decide who shall combat for our side."Eilonwy looked deep into Peter's eyes pleading with him almost not to put himself forward."I'll do it." Peter spoke suddenly. Eilonwy's heart plummeted. She knew he would put himself forward. He would do anything for Narnia. He would even die for it. Was she ready to let him die for Narnia…

"Peter, are you sure?" "Oh course Caspian. Who would rule if we managed to overthrow Miraz? The throne belongs to you, and only to you. If you die, then this whole thing is pointless." "As it will be if you die Peter." Eilonwy spoke out, her voice raised. "I have already ruled this land. I've had my share." Peter responded. "That's not the point—" "Right so are we all in agreement?" Trumpkin asked. Everybody looked around at each other. "Raise of hands?" Everybody shot their arms up into the air. Eilonwy hesitated but eventually raised her arm slackly.

"All agreed. Now we need somebody to go over to the Telmarine Camp and recite the proposal to them." "I'll deliver it." Edmund said standing up. "Thanks Ed." Peter said kindly. "Glenstorm, I want you to accompany him and make sure that he is safe." "Oh course your majesty." "I'll go too."Eilonwy offered. "No way, absolutely not!" Caspian and Peter responded in unison. "Why not?" Eilonwy asked back. "And when did you TWO start agreeing on things?""It's too dangerous and neither of us is putting your life in danger more than it already is." Caspian said. "He's right," Peter added. "Look what happened to you last time.""It was just a scratch. Besides, who else can accompany Ed if I don't? Peter cannot go, it's his proposal. Caspian , you cant go, well, because you are the reason we are going to war." "Thanks." Caspian muttered, unamused by Eilonwy reference to him being the reason for the war. "And I am certainly not sending Lucy out there to deliver it." "Eilonwy, he is as much after you as he is after me." Caspian interrupted. "Exactly." Peter seconded Caspian's words. Eilonwy walked up to Peter and looked him directly in the eye. "I want to do this. Did you not say once that we should show Miraz what he is up against? Well now is that time! I will be wearing armor as a disguise. He won't even recognize me." Peter looked past Eilonwy and directly at Caspian. Caspian just shook his head. "Please?" Eilonwy begged.

Peter looked down and then back at Eilonwy. She really wanted to go and who was he to deny her that? _Oh right, because he was insanely in love with her. _"Peter? What do you think?" Caspian muttered. Peter exhaled deeply. "If she wants to go, I guess we cannot stop her." Eilonwy presented a narrow smile."I guess we should start the proposal then." Trufflehunter propsed."Indeed," Caspian said quickly. "Let's feed it to him really good."Eilonwy faced Caspian and smiled. Caspian smiled back, however not truthfully.

As Eilonwy led out with Edmund and Trufflehunter, Caspian and Peter exchanged worried glances, awaiting whatever fate was going to hand them.


	38. The Art and Downside of Truths and Propo

**A/N -** TRYING TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS :)

Read and Review x

**The Art and Downside of Truths and Proposals.**

Miraz smiled happily to himself as he stood outside of the camp. He looked into the blue narnian sky and smiled. God was on his side, he was so sure. The Telmarines had been waiting patiently for an attack or a note of surrender. _The Narnians_ were as good as dead now. As if they could defy an army of this size. He inhaled deeply; he could not help but feel a sense of pride and a neat rush of adrenaline pulsate around his body. As he looked into the distance, he saw four figures coming closer towards the camp.

"Finally," Glozelle said. "You think they intend to surrender?""No," Miraz replied. "They are much too noble for that." Miraz hissed. He turned to Glozelle. "Send them in to me when they arrive. I would hate to pass up the opportunity to see them squirm." He sneered and headed into his tent, awaiting the three noble narnians appearance.

* * *

Glenstorm lead the way, while Edmund and Eilonwy walked behind him with Wimbleweed, the giant, to the left of them. Eilonwy was very quiet and Edmund could not help but notice that. "Eilonwy, are youn okay?" "Oh course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She lied. Oh course she was lying. She was terrified; but not for herself. She was anxious about whether her father would accept or decline the offer. She was scared about the outcome because she feared for Peter's life. If Miraz accepted, where would that leave her and Peter? Was there even _a her and Peter_?

"You go back y'know, if you feel this may be too hard for you." Edmund replied kindly. "I'll understand.""Ed, I am finem lets just get there and get back." Eilonwy had no doubt in his mind that Eilonwy was avoiding the truth – but know was not the time to get it out of her. He needed to keep his mind clear and his nerves straight if he was ever going to get this proposal laid down on the table.

In the distance, Glenstorm saw the Telmarines campsite – it was huge. They had underestimated the numbers; there were easily over a 10,000 soldiers here. "Your majesties, we need to make our plan of action clear. Edmund you will go into the camp and deliver the proposal to Miraz whilst myself and Wimbleweed stay guard outside. Eilonwy, would you go in with Edmund and be his second?"

"Oh course. I want to see the looks on their faces when Ed delivers the proposal." Eilonwy stated. As they got closer to the camp, Eilonwy inhaled a number of deep breaths knowing that inside one of those camp tents, she was just moments away from coming face to face with her father. And that was something she had juxtaposed ideas about.

* * *

_I, Peter_

_By the gift of Aslan, by election, by prescription and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Emperor of The Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel and the Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, in order to prevent the effusion of blood, does hereby challenge Miraz, Son of Caspian The Eight, in a clear wager of single combat upon the field of battle._

_In the aid of reason being that knowingly your Lordship is charged twice guilty of treachery both in withholding the dominion of Narnia from the rightful heir, Caspian The Tenth and secondly with the most abominable, bloody and unseeingly unnatural murder of your kindly Lord and brother, King Caspian The Ninth. _

_Given our lodgings at Aslan's How this XII day of this month. T__he fight shall be to the death. The prize upon the winning side shall be total surrender. _

_Signed Peter, _

_High King Of Narnia. _

Eilonwy watched as Edmund rolled the parchment up neatly into a scroll once more before handing it over to her. She held it tightly in her hand, and her eyes glared through her helmet at her menacing father whom of which was sat behind his table, an arrogant smirk across his face. She didn't even recognize him anymore.

"Tell me Prince Edmund—" he began.

"_King."_ Edmund interrupted.

"Pardon me?" Miraz looked slightly surpised that Edmund had corrected him.

"_It's King Edmund_ actually. _Just King_ though. Peter's the High King." Miraz just continued to stare at the young king. "I know, it's confusing."

"Why would you risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?" Miraz sneered.

"Ed rolled his eyes, smirking at the same time. "Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? I mean, a week ago, Narnians were extinct."

"Or so you would have me believe."

"Well then you should have little to fear." Ed replied. His wit was far too quick for even the smartest of Telmarine minds.

Miraz scoffed. "Ha! This is _not_ a question of bravery."

"So you are bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" Ed cocked his head to the side, trying to patronize Miraz. It was working.

"I didn't say I refused." Miraz spoke through gritted teeth.

"You'll have our support your majesty. Whatever your decision." One of the Telmarine soldiers spoke up.

Lord Sopespian cut in. "Miraz knows that. However, our armies are strong so why waste time such affairs. Single combat is something that could be so easily avoided—"

"I am not avoiding anything." Miraz slammed his hands on the table hissing through his teeth.

"I was just saying Our King is well within his right to refuse." Sopespian backed away from Miraz.

Miraz drew his sword and turned to face Edmund. "You—"He leered at Edmund, his sword pointing at the young King. "You had better hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen."Eilonwy watched Edmund smiled his crooked smile. Eilonwy was definitely not smiling. Peter was going to be fighting her father. How could she even think about being nodded for Eilonwy and Edmund to me excused. Just as they were departing the tent, Miraz spoke once more."And King Edmund,"Miraz paused waiting for Edmund to turn around. "Please send my regards to my daughter. Armour suits her well."

Eilonwy was glad that she had gotten out before Edmund because she would have swung for her father if she had stayed in there.

This was it now. This was the final decision.

She just hoped that Peter would not live to regret this decision. Either way, in less than twenty four hours time, Peter Pevensie would be challenging Miraz, and Eilonwy would have to sit there and bear witness to it all. Either way, Eilonwy's heart would be torn into two, and that was the part that she was not looking forward to.


	39. Young Love At It's Worst

**A/N-** Thankyou for all the reviews I received last week. I have new readers as well which is great and my story is getting more recognition! But I need more readers and more reviews! I am determined to make a least 100 before I finish this story, but unless I get some help, the story wont sell itself so any help is appreciated.

Can i just remind you all that I have other stories on my page if you want to give them a read - again they need more recognition than what they are getting and I need to know if it worth carrying on writing.

**LET ME KNOW :) **

Two more chapters and then its battle time :) - one of the scenes I am sure you have been waiting for...then....well....you will have to see.

x

* * *

Caspian was pacing impateintly up and down the length of the How. Susan was watching him as his did, Lucy was cuddling Susan and Peter was stood before the stone table, gazing up at the imprinted stone of Aslan. He examined each curve of Aslan's mighty body.

"_Where are you Aslan?"_ Peter still could not understand why Aslan had not yet come to help them. His faith was once again on an ultimate low, not to mention that the girl that he possibly had fallen in love with was within inches of her father, the man that wanted to kill her and Caspian. This thought made Peter ball his hands into fists. By Aslan he hoped that Miraz accepted. Peter wanted to kill him limb by limb for what he had done to Eilonwy. To her family. It angered him just having those evil thoughts in his head.

Peter turned his head to the left and saw Trumpkin and Reepicheep huddled in the corner against the stone wall. "Caspian can you please stop pacing and sit down," Susan moaned. "Not only are you making me nervous, but you are making me dizzy." Susan moved her head, relaxing her shoulders. Caspian turned to face her – unhappy that he was making her somewhat nervous – and slowed his pace. "I'm sorry. I can't stop thinking- worrying about her. I mean what if something has happened to her?" Caspian's tone was nothing more than panicked and exaggerated. He was worried- genuinely for his cousin.

Susan sighed, getting up to her feet. She moved over towards Caspian and placed her palm onto his forearm. "Eilonwy is a strong girl Caspian. More than you give her credit for. Why do you constantly underestimate her?" This sparked a reaction for Caspian. He knew she was strong, even stronger than he was sometimes in terms of mental stability, but that didn't stop him worrying about her. He had to occupy his thoughts with something or it would have driven him insane having a totally clear and eased mind. "Because—well---she is the only true family I have left Susan. I know I say it a lot, but she is and I find it hard to let her go sometimes. That's just how I am---how I have always been." Caspian turned his head away from Susan. She rubbed his forearm comfortingly. "It's okay to worry, but just have a little faith in her. You owe her that." Her voice was so calm, so relaxed. Caspian smiled at Susan. She looked so beautiful when she was trying to calm a situation, but then again to Caspian, she always looked beautiful. "How can you stay so calm?" Caspian asked her. Susan exhaled deeply, her eyes closed and reopened, and somehow had gotten more stunning than before she had closed them. "Caspian, if you cannot feel my heart beating in over time, then something is wrong here!" she joked. Caspian looked at Susan for a number of seconds before releasing his arm from her contact. "Why did we let her go? It was a mistake. Somebody else should have gone." Caspian walked over to Peter, aiming his speech at him.

Peter continued to stare at Aslan. His body was rigid and his thoughts were complicated. He had tuned out completely to anything that had been said between Susan and Caspian. Not because he didn't care, but because he had thoughts of his own - private thoughts - thoughts that needed to be thought about.

That moment that he and Eilonwy had shared before the Telmarines arrived. The moment where they were so close, their skin so contacted that it burned his body and made him think a million thoughts. Her warm breath against his own, her sweet smelling skin yearning for his. She had wanted it too; at least he thought she had. Her eyes were what always drew him in; so mysterious and alluring. He thought about her body- how magnificent it was for his eyes to behold. He had never wanted to be with a woman like that - _sexually._ Sure, he had thought about sex, but never really wanting to engage in it. He wanted it to be special and mean something. With her, it would mean _everything._

"Peter---PETER? Are you listening to me?" Caspian snapped. Peter shook his head as Caspian broke his train of thought. He faced the Telmarine Prince, who seemed none to happy with not having Peter's full attention. "What were you thinking about?" Caspian asked.

Yeah right, like Pete could really tell him that he was having thoughts about engaging in "intimate sexy time" with his younger cousin. Peter was sure that would have gone down a treat, along with his head.

"Nothing, just thinking. What were you talking about?" Peter asked. "Eilonwy." Caspian answered through gritted teeth. "What about her?"Caspian didn't smile. "About how she shouldn't be out there." Peter's face became stern. "My brother is out there too Caspian, or have you forgotten that?" Caspian stepped back, eyeing Peter's movement. "That's different." "How? How is that any different?" Peter raised his voice."Boys please don't start arguing again." Susan moaned again."Listen, my cousin is out there, facing her father, and you are acting like you don't even care---" Caspian spat.

Peter's blood boiled and he almost told Caspian right there and then about his feelings for Eilonwy. "Don't presume to think that you are the only person around here who cares for Eilonwy!" Peter snapped. He walked in the opposite direction just about to exit the How. Caspian was dumbfounded but he wasn't letting Peter get away that easily. He raced towards him grabbing his arm. "What are you talking about?" He hissed, desperately seeking some form of an answer. Peter sighed, his mouth had gone dry and he had no response to what Caspian had asked him. Now was not the time to be engaging in matters of courting.

"Your majesties," one of the fawns entered the How and was now facing Peter and Caspian. Caspian removed his hand off Peter's arm much to Peter's relief. "They have returned." Both Peter and Caspian exchanged glances; both relieved that they had returned safely. All that awaited now for Peter was whether or not he was to fight Miraz. This would be the decider to prepare him for whatever outcome he would have to face. Death was one outcome – and that was the one he may need to prepare for.

* * *

Eilonwy exhaled deeply as she saw one of the fawns catch their glimpse and sprint into the How to fetch the others. She and Edmund had not spoke a word the whole way back, despite several attempts on his part. She was in no mood to talk to anybody; she needed to be alone more than anything right now. The closer she got to the How, the closer she got to delivering Peter's fate to him – something she was not looking forward to. Honestly, she didn't think Miraz would accept, but he had proved her wrong, and no matter what happened tomorrow on that field, one way or another Eilonwy's heart was going to bleed. Her pace slowed even though her body was drawing her to Peter. She wanted to embrace him and kiss him and never let him go – but life was never going to be like that for her now. Life was going to be kicked to the side so that Death could make its entrance and claim whatever it wanted regardless of her feelings. She saw Caspian and Peter stood at the entrance of the How; Peter's blue eyes shone in the late sun. She fell more in love with him as she saw his face give her a reassuring smile, not that it helped how she felt about this whole thing. She walked up to her cousin and Peter, her face not truly knowing where to look.

"He accepted." She spoke quietly. Caspian turned to Peter and placed his hand on Peter's shoulder and nodded proudly. Edmund approached and hugged his older brother, patting him on the back. Peter turned to face Eilonwy. Her face said it all, as did his. "Congradulations Peter." She murmered. Peter nodded. She brushed past him, her hand contacting with his as she slipped his parchment into his hand. Peter looked at the parchment before turning to watch as his true love walked gingerly into the How, not even looking back.

Eilonwy carried on walking desperately wanting to get away from anybody as her eyes seeped tears. She wiped them away with her index finger and breathed in, trying to compose herself. She didn't even turn back to face Peter – it took all of her strength not to make eye contact with him. The last thing she needed was any more emotionally attachment to this boy. It was going to be hard enough to deal with this whole thing never mind having extra baggage added to her heavy load.

If this was love, then it came at much too high a cost to lose but what other choice did either of them have? This was young love at its worst and it wasn't about to get any easier.


	40. This Is My Fight

Edmund followed Eilonwy into the How. He knew that she wouldn't want to be disturbed, but he couldn't help but feel a slight compassion for her. Nothing romantic, more brotherly if anything. he got the feeling that the decision her father had made had affected her in some way – he wanted to know what was really going on, not that he was truly expecting Eilonwy to tell him. From any experience had from girls, they were very secretive and like d to keep themselves to themselves – he figured that Eilonnwy was probably the same. He paced along the dimly lit corridor and wasn't surprised to see Eilonwy sat behind the stone table, looking up at Aslan. Edmund sighed and began to make his way over to where she was sitting and took a seat next to her, pulling his knees up to his chest. He studied her for a few moments, and he saw the light red flame from the torches glisten in her dark eyes. She blinked a few times – she was thinking hard about something. It was almost as if she was praying or asking Aslan of something.

"Eilonwy you're hiding something." Edmund stated. She scoffed lightly. "Do I give myself away so obviously?" She replied, not making eye contact with Edmund. She placed her head down and shook it, trying to wipe away the tears that had filled her eyes. For some reason and Edmund wasn't sure whether it was instinct, but he placed his hand over hers. Eilonwy looked up at him, not shocked by his reactions, but calmed by them. Edmund gave her a warm smile. She took in a deep breath and steadied herself. "Oh Ed. I am such a horrible person." She whispered, her voice sounding scared. Edmund looked at her and gripped her hand tighter in concern. "Eilonwy, please tell me what is going on." Ed pleaded. Eilonwy gave him a small nod and they both leant back against the stone table, Eilonwy rested her head on Edmund's shoulder, preparing to reveal the true reality of her misfortune.

* * *

"This is not what I meant," Caspian proclaimed as he walked down the narrow archway of the How."This is _my _fight." Peter shook his head in disagreement. "I think we've already tried that." Peter answered his pace quickening along the archway. "Look, if there is ever going to be peace with the Telmarines, _you_ have to be the one who brings it." Caspian stopped in his tracks. "How can I if you won't let me?"

Peter stopped and turned to face the Telmarine Prince. The truth was stuck in his throat and he didn't quite know how to respond. "Not like this," Peter answered and began to walk again. Caspian followed the young King. Peter had to brace himself for what he was about to tell Caspian. "If I don't make it, Narnia's future is in your hands."

Caspian was struck. How could Peter think that he wouldn't survive? Did Peter know he was going to die?

"And what about your own future?" Caspian asked curiously, wanting to know exactly what Peter was trying to imply. "I always thought about a career in medicine—"Peter answered smiling nicely to himself. He had always wanted to be a doctor. He wanted to help people and being a doctor had always been a huge dream of his. Owning his own practice was another hurdle he wanted to accomplish in his life.  
"That's not what I meant Peter. What about Eilon–"

The pair was suddenly interrupted by the sight of Trumpkin who was carrying a helmet. Peter recognized it at once, and moved forward to retrieve it from him. It was his helmet; the helmet that he had worn all those years ago in their fight against the white witch. It felt so light in his hands yet he knew the burden that came with it was far greater and heavier than he had once thought. He moved it from hand to hand and it seemed like it everything he once knew was coming back to him again. He became so entranced in his thoughts that he didn't hear that he was being addressed.

"Your highness—"

"Yes?" Peter answered, facing to turn his addresser.

A large brown bear shifted fowward, making his presence known to Peter. "I'm a bear I am."

"And a very fine one, I'm sure." Peter continued, trying to avoid conversation.

The bear stood back, however continuing his speech."But begging your pardon, sir, but tradition holds that you pick the marshals of the list."

"He's right," Caspian responded. "You have to choose your seconds."

"Well don't let him," Trumpkin intervined. "He'll fall asleep and suck his paws."

Reepicheep pushed through the entrance. "Sire, my life is forever at your command, but I had thought perhaps that I might be set for this challenge."

Trumpkin sniggered under his breath at Reepicheep's request.

"As you know my good Reepicheep, many humans are afraid of mice, and it really wouldn't be fair on Miraz to have anything in sight that could further dilute his courage." Peter concluded.

"Oh, of course your majesty is the mirror of honour. This is exactly what I was thinking." Reepicheep agreed in an attempt to not seem so disheartened.

"Caspian," Peter began. "Tell Glenstorm that I request that he, Ed and—"

"Please your majesty," the bear began once more.

Peter could see he was trying to plead his case, whether it was for honour or not, Peter felt that to deny him this honour went against his own sense of pride.

"It is your right, and my honour," Peter smiled at the bear. "But you must remember not to suck your paws." He turned to walk out of the corridor, Caspian following behind him.

"ERGGHHH," Trumpkin moaned. "He's doing it right now!"

Peter turned and true to the dwarf's words, the bear was sucking on his paws.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

The bear shied in embarrassment placing his paws behind his back.

"Are you sure that you are?" Caspian spoke, his voice low and questioning.

Peter was no longer smiling as he turned to face Caspian. Caspian had a dark look upon his face; not a dangerous look, but a concerned one. Peter could not help but feel that Caspian knew something; and he knew it was aimed at his relationship with Eilonwy. Whether or not his question was a deep sign of approval or disapproval, Peter could not tell, but either way, Peter knew Caspian was seeking some sort of revelation or truth. Sadly Peter was not able to give it too him and for the first time, Peter was considering the worst possible outcome of this battle, and it was bleak.


	41. Under Pressure

**A/N -** I am the lamest author I know. Late updates and pressure. I actually named the title of this one after the David Bowie song that I listened too earlier. Explaination in authours note.

xxx

* * *

**Under Pressure**

Caspian paced the low level of grass as he gazed up at the mellow sky. He sky was oblivious to the events that would occur today, even of the rest of Narnia was fully aware. _Reds, pinks, blues, greens, purples_ surrounded him and it was the only thing keeping him sane. He beamed to himself as he looked over Narnia – _his Narnia_ – or so it would be if they were triumphant today. He was the rightful heir to the throne. Panning his hopes on the young King Peter was playing on his mind. Was it really up to him to decide Narnia's fate? Or was Caspian able to make his own fate?

Caspian couldn't help but believe that his fate had already been decided – but he trusted whatever judgment that was. He would not be bitter or remorse whatever his outcome was after today. He would either live ort die and it was as simple as that. He observed everything around him in great defined detail believing that it may be the last time he would see Narnia like this.

_Beautiful._ The way it was supposed to be.

Caspian shook his head. No. He wasn't about to surrender this to an evil dictator. Caspian was not going anywhere without a fight – even if it meant a fight until the death. Of course, Peter had already assigned himself that official job, much as he believed to his cousin's had made herself scarce since her return with Edmund. She had not spoken to anybody apart from Edmund. Caspian swallowed hard. He guessed he wasn't the only person who was crushing hard. He just wished he knew how to help pinched the bridge of his nose, before taking one last glance at the sky – the sky he hoped to see many times before he died.

* * *

"So why isn't Caspian fighting his uncle Su?" Lucy questioned her sister. Susan was in much too much of rush to fully acknowledge her younger sibling.

"I don't know Lucy," Susan paused, checking she had her weapons prepared. "It is some _male thing_. I don't really pretend to fully comprehend."

Lucy tugged at her cloak wrapping it around her petite shoulders. "I don't understand why Peter decided to duel Miraz. I mean sure, Peter is a good fighter but…"

"Lucy will you please be quiet!" Susan snapped.

Lucy exhaled deeply before turning away from her elder sister. She walked over to the wall and began running her delicate fingers along the cracks in the wall, humming like a feeble child as she did. Susan swallowed hard, realizing that she may have been too hard on Lucy, but now was not the time for questions like these. She had to trek out into the middle of the forest to find Aslan, knowing that if they failed, Narnia would fail also. She would lose everything that she once had, everything she had wanted to attempt to gain back - only to be lost again. Her friends, her family, Caspian….

"Su?" Lucy whispered.

"Yes Lu…" Susan responded, the calmness restored back into her voice.

Lucy was hesitant with her question; so much so that Susan could have quite easily have predicted what it was she was about to ask.

"What happens if Peter dies? Will he die in _our_ world too?"

Susan faced her sister and looked down to meet her tear filled eyes as she turned to face Susan. Susan felt as though her world had shattered into a thousand pieces. She would be lying if the thought hadn't crossed her mind. What if they died here? Would that mean that they died in _their _world? Or would it have been as if they had never existed at all? Susan didn't want to find out the answer to that walked over to Lucy holding onto her arms gently.

"It won't come to that. Neither Caspian nor Eilonwy would allow it…"

Susan was interrupted.

"Aslan would never allow it either…would he Su?" Lucy intervined.

Susan swallowed hard once again - allowing all of the guilt and lies to stay behind closed doors.

"No," Susan paused. "I don't suppose he would."

Who was she to know what Aslan had planned for them? Maybe it was their destiny to die here? Maybe that's why the returned here – to fulfill prophecy. The prophecy that was never completed.

She gave Lucy a weak smile of reassurance, and Lucy seemed to fall for it.

"But even if we do die, they...I mean...Caspiand and Eilonwy... well they wouldn't be able to prevent it from happening would they?" Lucy continued.

Susan was not in the mood for discussing anything related to death so she steered Lucy away from the matter."Let's get you ready shall we?" Susan proposed and Lucy agreed, nodding her head loosely. Susan began arming Lucy will small weapons – her dagger included. She wasn't expecting Lucy to fight, but she wasn't about to take any chances; especially in the hands of Miraz and his heard footsteps echo from the How, and she recognized them instantly. They were followed by a set of hooves. Caspian entered the chamber , his hand tightly gripped the reign of his magnificent black horse _Destrier. _

"My Queens, I have brought you my horse to help find Aslan." His foreign tongue echoed through the narrow chamber.

Susan huffed. "Why? Does he have a special tracking system that will lead us straight to Aslan?" she mocked. Caspian looked confused, not sensing her particular sarcasm.

"Well, no, but he is very fast and reliable." Caspian responded.

"Well that's very kind of Caspian isn't it Susan?" Lucy smiled. Susan nodded awkwardly before moving over to the horse and taking the reigns off Caspian. After successfully mounting Lucy on to Destrier, she had to get herself sat at the front.

"Allow me." Caspian responded gracefully to the Queen's struggle. Susan eyed his delicate dark hand as he took hers into his and lifting her successfully atop of Destier. Susan adjusted herself accordingly and nodded to Caspian as a sign of blushed under the surface of his dark skin and gave a weak smile to Susan. Lucy already had her arms wrapped around Susan's waist, clinging to her like a mother would to a child.

"Destrier has served me well," He spoke with his beautiful foreign tongue as he gently patted the side of his companion's head. "You are in good hands." Caspian continued patting his horse which allowed Destrier to relax.

"Or hooves." Lucy giggled, stroking any part of Destrier that she could reach. Caspian gave a warn smile to the youngest queen. Susan faced down knowing that his eyes were daring to linger at hers. She gave in allowing their eyes to contact.

"Good luck." Caspian said sincerely.

"Thanks." Susan replied, breaking the eye contact much to Caspian's disappointment. Caspian needed one more chance, one last thing that could spark some sort of reaction that he had been anticipating.

"Maybe it is time that you had this back." He handed her the white horn carved like a lion. Her horn. Susan admired the horn for several seconds before allowing a smile spread across her cheeks.

"Why don't you hold on to it? You might have to call me again." She smiled at him even more warmly than she had ever done since the day she met him. She was pretty sure that her cheeks were the colour of hot pink by now, but she didn't really care. It was a spontaneous moment that she couldn't afford to waste. She gave him a little wink, not fully giving him anytime to submit a response and she pulled on the reigns as she galloped off out of the How leaving a very flushed Caspian holding her horn. He watched as she began a small dot along the corridor and once around the corner, he knew she was gone. He sighed as he tightened his grip around the horn trying to remember everything he loved about her. They were going to surivive. Peter was going to win this. Lucy and Susan would find Aslan. Narnia would go back to the way it was all those years ago. ..

"Give it ten minutes." A feminine voice appeared from behind Caspian. He turned abruptly to face the voice.

"Ten minutes? Ten minutes for what?" He responded, looking dumbfounded at his younger cousin.

"Until you go after her you idiot!" Eilonwy sniggered.

Caspian sighed attaching the horn back onto his belt. "Well that is all good and well saying that Eilonwy, but I don't even have a horse anymore."

Eilonwy turned back around the corner and clutched in her hands was a set of reigns. Attached to the reigns was her horse Esmerelda. She walked over to Caspian and held out her hands. "Take her."

Caspian was in shock. "But… you never let anybody else ride her. You _love_ her."

Eilowny smiled affectionately taking his hands into hers and loosing the reigns so that his fingers gripped the material. "True," she nodded. "But I _love_ you _more_."

Caspian smiled at his cousin. At times like these were the moments he never wanted to forget. Eilonwy removed her hands from Caspian's, leaving just Caspian holding the reigns. "Besides, we wouldn't want to let your Queen down now would we?" she mocked, curtseying at the word Queen causing Caspian to flush a hot shade. "Shut up," Caspian said trying to brush his cousin's teasing off, pretty much like he had done all of his life. "Bersides, you some need to talk."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Eilonwy asked.

"Look what is going on with you and Peter?" Caspian said as he carefully mounted Esmerelda, placing his legs at either side.

It was now Eilonwy's turn to flush. She buried her head to floor not making eye contact with Caspian. "Nothing."

"Eilonwy…"

"Oh please don't do "the voice"Caspian. It was scary enough when out fathers used to do it never mind you following their questioning techniques."

Caspian scoffed. "Sorry….but I refuse to believe that nothing is going on."

Eilonwy rolled her eyes. In all honesty she wanted nothing more than to say that something was going on, but she didn't even know where she stood with Peter anymore. "Well start believing your majesty because nothing is going on between Peter and I"

"Are you sure?" Caspian asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

"Not the face as well…" Eilonwy moaned. "Look…don't you have some damsel in distress to save right about now? Go on. .. GO ON!" Eilonwy gave Caspain a shove on the horse nearly causing him to loose his balance.

"Okay okay I am going. Jesus, no need to woman-handle me!" Caspian replied sarcastically. "Please stay safe until I get back." Caspian nodded at Eilonwy and she nodded back as Caspian galloped off after Susan, the most obvious love of his life.

"I always do Caspian." She whispered. Caspian was facing his problems so Eilonwy was about to face hers. A boy called Peter Pevensie.

* * *

Peter was alone. He was glaring at the walls that surrrounded him. He was humming an old lullaby - one his mother used to sing him as a child. He smiled to himself. He used to love that lullaby. His mother had such a beautiful voice. A voice that he may never hear again...

He thought about his siblings. Susan, Lucy, Edmund.

The Four Pevensie children. On another adventure. Although this was a different adventure. This was like a nightmare that was reality. In nightmares, you could wake up and it would all be over - but this... This was like hell. Coming back to Narnia was what he had wished and wished for, but right now, he was doubting his capability to handle the situation that he was in.

His thoughts filled with memories - any memory he could remember. It didn't matter. As long as he could preserve them now, he would die a happy man. Thoughts about childhood, his parents, his siblings, Narnia, Eilonwy...

His thoughts were interupted by the prescense of another human being. Not just any human being. _A princess_.

Peter's eyes led him straight to her. She had her back to him like she was shying away. They hadn't spoken since she returned from the Telmarine Camp and he was not sure what he done to upset her.

"Are you nervous?" she asked not facing him.

This question took Peter by suprise. He was expecting to make the first move.

"Should I be?" He replied trying to keep his nerves.

Eilonwy swallowed hard. "No, not if you have faith," she paused thinking about what to say next. "We all need to have faith."

Peter ran his fingers through his blonde hair. He ruffled it forward in frustration. "Have they left?"

"Yes, about fifteen minutes ago. I sent Caspian after them."

"Right...thanks." Peter murmered.

By this time, Eilonwy had turned around and Peter froze as she walked over towards him. She didn't say anything she just examined him. Peter watched as her eyes guided themselves over his armour but she wasn't interested in what he was wearing. She was more curious about what he wearing underneath. Curious about what Peter Pevensie was concealing behind his proud exterior. When her eyes met with his, she shook her head and smiled briefly. "Well, looks like you are all set High King."

She went to turn away from him when he grabbed her gently by her narrow wrist. She didnt object to him touching her. She secretly didnt want him to let her go.

"How many times have I told you? Call me Peter, if you will." His voice was loosed and calming to her. However she did sense that this tone was his way of keeping her calm as well as himself. He never moved his eyes of her for about ten seconds and she allowed him to do so. "Do you believe me in me Eilonwy?" He asked suddenly.

Eilonwy inhaled deeply and released a heavy breath. "Oh course I do Peter. How could I not?" She answered truthfully. The only think she worried about was him dying. Gying without having ever been together properly or telling him how she truly felt and having him tell her the same thing back. The pair knew that their emotions had gone above and beyond what they had ever expected. Just one of them needed to crack now. That would be all it would take.

"What did you and Edmund talk about last night?" Peter questioned.

This sent Eilonwy into a small panic. Everything they had discussed was about Peter. She had poured her heart and soul out to Edmund that she would be suprised if he wasnt needing therapy soon. She made him swear not to tell Peter. Peter knowing that she loved him like she did would not have made it any easier for her to let him go out there and fight her father. He was better off not knowing.

"Nothing of importance." She responded sweetly.

Peter released her wrist. "Why do you keep on doing this to me?"

"Doing what?"

"Holding back! If there is something wrong then you can tell me. I mean...I know we havent had the best relationship of the entire century but..."

"But what Peter? It seems to me as though I am not the only one who seems to be holding back all the time. Besides nothing is wrong. Everything is perfectly fine"

Peter turrned away shaking his head. Eilonwy felt the bottom of her stomach drop. She want up behind him and placed her hand onto his clad shoulder. He didn't even flinch.

"Peter, I am sorry if you were expecting more from me but...I cannot give to you what you want." She whispered.

Peter tensed before turning around allowing Eilonwy's hand to drop.

"What, the truth? That is all I am asking and you cannot even give me that!" Peter raised his voice.

Eilonwy bowed her head before pinching the bridge of her nose. "It's complicated."

"Well the truth isn't always simple Eilonwy I understand that."

"But it's too complicated Peter!"

"Not too complicated to tell Edmund but too complicated to tell me?"

"Yes!" Eilonwy shouted. "I'm sorry Peter but..."

Peter strode over towards her, taking her hands in his and bringing them towards his chest trying to gain her attention. He got it.

"But what?" He asked calmly. "Please don't shake your head at me Eilonwy. You know that you can talk to me. I know now is probably not the greatest time but we could discuss this later, or whenever you choose..."

"Well I guess now is the only time isnt Peter. Let's be honest. Do you really see a _later_ in this Narnia? After today?"

Her eyes seemed to plead and cry with his overflowing emotions. Peter saw the outcome of the events, the way she saw them anyway. Either way, for her she was loosing something precious to her. No matter how much she hated Miraz for what he had done, he would always be her father deep down. Nothing would ever strip that. Not even death would seperate that. Peter closed his eyes trying to erase memories to make space for this one. He slowly backed her against the How wall, her soft hands still in his. He closed the gap that was seperated them, so their bodies were as contacted as they were permitted. He rested his forehead against hers and exhaled deeply. He felt her breast against his; her heart was racing at the speed of lighting. He felt the aching pain in the pit of his stomach. His aching for her. She felt it too. The conflicting resitance was enough to send them both into a frenzy of madness. They needed each other.

"Do you really want to know Peter?"

"Yes."

The gap was closing in even more.

"Are you sure. Once I tell you, there is no going back on this." Eilonwy whispered. It sounded seductive to his ears. He wanted this now. He wanted to hear what she was going to tell him. What he truly wanted to hear...

"You ready Pete?" Edmund's voice echoed.

Peter let out a huge sigh and realeased himself from his position. Eilonwy sighed as he removed himself away from her contact. He turned to pick up his sword and he began to walk towards the exit out of the How.

"Peter wait! Please..." She called after him. He stopped for a fraction of a second before carrying on leaving her behind.

One chance. One life.

She only hoped his would be spared long enough for her to tell him.

* * *

**A/N - LONG TIME NO UPDATE. **

I HAVE NO LAPTOP. Its gone to get fixed meaning all the chapters I prepped have to be rewritten once more. Apologies for my lack of organisiation. I am clearly rubbish.

I am wrapping the story up in about ten chapters reckon, twelve at a push, so they may be slightly longer, hence giving me more time to write them well.

**I have already written the chapter I think you guys are looking forward to....but I shall say no more. I will leave it upto you the readers to read it in a few chapters time ;) I am soooo excited. I have been looking forward to that chapter for ages, so the battle sequence will be made slightly shorter because I cannot write fight sequences very well -__-**

**That means MORE LOVING. A WHOLE CHAPTER IN FACT. A LONG CHAPTER OF LOVE -basically a chapter dedicated to the art of making love. **

Stay tuned and review if you wish to :)

xXx


	42. Where does your allegiance lie?

Walking out the How with thousands of sets of hopeful eyes gazing upon the young kings and princess was a daunting thing for them all to endure. Peter felt his breath become heavier and more hitched. He ignored it, swallowing hard allowing his nerves to flourish. Edmund walked beside Peter and Eilonwy was following behind, her hand placed firmly over her rosary beads that Donnamaria had given here.

"I cannot believe you are coming out with us to the front Eilonwy. Caspian would have my head." Edmund muttered to Eilonwy.

Eilonwy gave a small smile. "Caspian's not here."

"I know," Edmund gulped, his fingers caressing his neck in an obvious fashion. "Thank Aslan."

Glenstorm met them at the entrance. He stood tall and proud. He gave a small nod to Peter before leading him towards the point of battle. Eilonwy could see General Glozelle and Lord Sopespian standing proudly at either side of her father. The sneer across her Miraz' face was enough to set her heart alight. He seemed confident; too confident, like he already knew what the possible outcome was. Even if her were to succeed and kill Peter, he would slaughter all of the Narnians afterwards. The distance closed the enemies together. Every step they took brought them an inch closer to possible death.

They halted once they had reached their destination. Glenstorm and the bear took there places at either side of Peter. Edmund walked forward and handed Peter his helmet. Eilonwy never removed her eyes from Miraz's gaze.

"So, I see my daughter has come to see her father slaughter this young King." Miraz sneered.

Eilonwy swallowed hard, maintaining her anger. "Actually…" she said beginning to walk towards him.

Edmund picked up on this and quickly nudged Peter.

"Eilonwy…what are you doing…" Edmund hissed.

Peter and Edmund watched as she walked into the middle of the battlefield, standing before her father. Peter wanted to retrieve her, but Glenstorm pulled him back.

"Be patient my King." The mighty centaur whispered into his ear.

Peter's breathing became even more hitched as he watched her reach for her neck. Eilonwy traced her fingers along her neck, fumbling with the pieces of material that restricted her from reaching the delicate object she was looking for. She gripped the long silver locket that hung next to Donnamaria's rosary beads. She tugged on the locket until it fell into her delicate hands. She gripped it tightly.

"What is she doing?" Peter muttered confused.

She walked a little further towards Miraz, stopping just short of his side of battle mark. She seemed so strong, so power. It was almost like she was in control.

"She is showing her allegiance to you and Narnia." Glenstorm replied proudly.

Eilonwy held the locket tightly in her fist. She opened her hand and looked down at it. Miraz smirked as she stood before him.

"Ahh, my beautiful daughter. Glad to see you have finally decided to return to the right side. Although I am sorry to say you shall pay for your defiance once this is over…."

"I no longer belong to you anymore," she answered. She clutched the locket which was embodied with the Telmarine cross before throwing it to the hard ground in front of her father. "I am no longer your daughter."

Miraz glared at the ground; the sparkling silver shone in the light sun.

"So you choose these Narnians over you own flesh and blood. _Your own family_?"

It was Eilonwy's turn to sneer. "Last time I heard, family didn't threaten to kill there daughters….or leave marks upon each other." She held up her palm displaying her scar.

"_Likewise" _Miraz replied, turning his head to reveal his scar left by her in an act of self defense.

In all honesty, Eilonwy was glad it was her palm that showed a scar. It could have been her throat. Eilonwy bowed her head to Miraz before getting up and walking back towards Peter.

"I hope you won't be too disappointed…when you see you little boyfriend's blood spilt today."

Eilonwy gritted her teeth together. She faced her father once more. "May Peter have mercy on your soul…for _Aslan will not_." She spoke harshly before turning her back on Miraz for the final time.

Eilonwy approached Peter and Edmund, her face tight and heated from the anger she felt for Miraz, Her eyes connected with Peter. "I am now loyal to you now. To Narnia and to Aslan." She bowed her head beautifully. Peter's heart nearly skipped a beat. He felt nothing but pride in that moment. She had escaped her fate narrowly. She had no given up everything to defend Narnia and follow him. To follow Aslan's orders, or at least what Aslan would have wanted Peter to do. She was no longer under any obligaion to him. She would no longer serve as his little puppet.

"You always were loyal to will thank you for your allegiance my dear princess."Glenstorm replied. "Like I said before, the stars do not lie."

Eilonwy gave Peter another small smile, her only sign of encouragement and hope that she could humanely give to him. She just hoped it would be enough. Peter nodded and took a deep breath before draw his sword. He turned to his fellow Narnians raising his sword in the air and being awarded with a massive cheer; a great sign of trust and encoragement. He needed as much of it as he could get. He brushed past his family, his mind and body ager to get to Miraz and end this.

Miraz walked stealthily towards Peter, observing him behind his iron mask like Peter was his prey. Peter locked his eyes with Miraz as the pair slowly circled one another. Eilonwy watched as their feet were in sync with one another; they mirrored each other perfectly.

"You know there is still time to surrender." Miraz spoke confidently.

"Well feel free." Peter replied calmly and cleverly.

"How many more must die for the throne?"

"_Just one_."

And at the moment, Peter flung his helmet down and raced towards the broken pillar, his foot connecting with the material allowing him to slam down onto Miraz with incredible force. Alas, the fight had certainly begun.


	43. The Duel Part One

**The Duel (Part One)**

Peter's heart plummeted a thousand metres as he approached Miraz. His breathing became a deep gasping; mainly because of nerves, secondly because of his intense anger and determination to defeat Miraz and restore Narnia. A million thoughts whizzed through his mind in such a small space of time he could hardly keep up. He wanted to look back to see his family, but that would have made it harder to separate himself from them. For all he knew, today could well be the day he died.

He drew a deep breath, and with the fate of Narnia resting firmly on his shoulders, he pushed his helmet down and lunged for his rival with no hesitation. He ran towards a large cemented rock and ran up it order to attack Miraz from above. Miraz saw quickly Peter's intention and struck his sword upwards, blocking Peter's strike. The distinctive sound of metal clashing together echoed, and created a piercing sound to Eilonwy's ears. Peter landed on the floor facing Miraz. He couldn't see the look on Miraz' face due to his facial helmet, so it was going to be even more difficult to read Miraz' expressions. Peter was going to have to rely on his body and footwork. Cheers erupted from both sides of the duelists; the Narnians and the Telmarines.

Peter struck harshly again, aiming from Miraz's head, but once again, Miraz caught him, blocking him just short of his forehead. Miraz pushed Peter away, causing Peter to lose his balance slightly. Peter regained his stance, just dodging Miraz as he made an intricate lunge towards Peter's upper body. Dodging Miraz gave Peter time to turn so that he was facing Miraz indicating that he was ready for the next blow. Miraz struck again, hitting Peter with his shield which again left Peter uncoordinated. Miraz attacked again, swinging for Peter's legs, but Peter was quicker and ducked under Miraz's body cutting him sharp of a fatal blow. Peter sliced Miraz's back, causing him to groan in pain. Peter's breathing was rapid now and he wasn't even two minutes in. Miraz regained his posture after the slice on his back and resumed aiming another slash at Peter. Peter met his blow and parried his Miraz's attack. Once again the clashing of metals made itself heard, speaking for itself. The aggressive nature in which Peter and Miraz were using the swords left little imagination to the impact and damage they were going to inflict on each other if the other one got lucky.

Peter hissed in anger as he moved swiftly attacking Miraz with a powerful force, almost knocking Miraz to the floor. Peter made a violent swing for Miraz' head, just missing as Miraz ducked quickly. This gave Miraz time to smack Peter's body with his shield which caused Peter to lose his balance. Another swing to the head made Peter lose his helmet. Eilonwy gasped loudly, her breathing became almost erratic as she saw her father knock the helmet off Peter's head. Not seconds later that her father went in for what could have been the fatal strike. Using his sword he swung horizontally as he tried to decapitate Peter's head. Peter flung his head back as he sensed the sword cut short of his throat. He stumbled nearly falling. He groaned as he did this realizing not only due to the narrow escape he had just had but also how quickly he had to think. He tasted his lip which was now inked with red. He licked away the small injury and shook his head to focus on his opponent.

Miraz's eyes flamed a dangerous black behind his mask. _This Peter_ was a lot a better than he has given him credit for. Rightfully, he should be dead now. It was her fault. Yes, he would blame her for all of this. _His disowned daughter who was standing on the sidelines._ She was putting him off, distracting him so the Narnians could rule again. All part of this clever hatched ploy to cease the throne. It killed him knowing that his own flesh and blood would betray him for this Narnian scum. Well, he was not having some teenage boy sitting on his throne. He would rather die on this day than ever see that happen.

Peter was studying Miraz's footwork and he suspected that Miraz would be returning the same favour. He fell to his knees slashing across the delicate skin on Miraz's knees, causing a deep cut. Miraz raged as pain shot across his kneecap. He gripped his knee, clutching it trying to ease the warm trickle of blood that had formed. He backed off keeping his eyes only on Peter and not his injury. Peter stood on his feet, watching the Telmarine back away from him. Perhaps he would surrender now? Miraz stared the young king down, and Peter could see what he was doing. Miraz, still clutching his knee in agony slowly moved to the side and Peter mirrored his moves. Peter roared as Miraz edge closer to him. It was like watching to animal; it was almost as if they had animal instincts which made them behave in such a way. Miraz panicked. Peter was not backing down. Miraz's eyes searched for a ray of hope that he might succeed or that somebody might help him. It was not looking good for him. Peter snarled again, waiting for Miraz to strike. He wanted him to strike. He craved it. It was like he was reacting in the way a shark would. A shark will never strike unless it gets that smell, that taste for blood. Once the shark has tasted that blood, it craves it and will consume it. Peter was the same. He had his blood now and craved it even more. This fight was the blood he craved.

Watching from the sidelines, Eilonwy tasted the metallic taste of blood pool the surface of her tongue as she bit firmly down on her lip in pure anticipation as she watched Peter and her father battle. Neither of them was going easy on the other and she felt her legs almost give way just watching them. Either way there was a sure chance at least one of them wasn't going to survive. The boy she loved and her own father. The situation could not have been more awkward.

She turned to face Edward in aid of some hope, whose face was neither scared nor enthusiastic. All she could see on his young face was anxiety. "Hurry up Caspian," she whispered. "_Please _find Aslan." She said these words with a genuine plead. Only Aslan could prevent this carnage from continuing. She closed her eyes swallowing hard before continuing to watch the duel intensify.

Miraz held his sword in line with his shoulders, eager to strike Peter once more. His wound was still bleeding thickly, but he put that to the back of his mind. He pulled backwards and aimed his sword at his enemies throat before lunging for him. Peter ran towards him misinterpreting Miraz's plan of attack and as he went to block his throat, Miraz lowered his sword to meet Peter's feet. Peter tripped over the sword, sending him hurling head first to the hard concrete ground. As he landed he quickly rolled onto his back so that he was facing the Telmarine once more. Peter scrambled to his feet, his whole body shaking with adrenaline. Miraz struck again and Peter continued blocking his numerous strikes effectively, much to the Narnians and Eilonwy's relief. Miraz rapidly made contact with Peter's ankle, sending the young king to the floor once more.

Suddenly a bone chilling sound of dislocation was heard as Eilonwy watched as her father stamped powerfully onto Peter's forearm. Peter cried out in intense pain that shot through his arm leading up to his shoulder. It was like a burn, but ten times more powerful. This sparked a reaction from the Narnians and Eilonwy felt faint. She instinctively dove forward to Peter's aid only to be abruptly held back by Edmund. This was getting too much her to take in. It was a fatal move and would cost Peter dearly. Peter didn't have time to complain because Miraz was attacking him from above and Peter rolled over onto his side to avoid the blows. As he turned over for the final time, keeping his arm close to his body he kicked Miraz in the shins which in turn allowed Miraz to join Peter on the ground. A low moan escaped Miraz's mouth and he crashed to the hard floor. Peter clutching his injured arm tightly to his chest, rolled over again to enable him to get to his feet. He managed to gather his stance to an upright position so that he was now towering over Miraz. Miraz scrambled to his feet, however his body was hunched and he resumed clutching his knee was more the agonizing sting surged around his delicate knee cap. The cheers of the Narnians and the rattling of shields and swords had become distorted to him now. All he could feel was pain.

Eilonwy watched as the two simply leered at one another, neither of them striking. They were both heavily breathing, and perspiration covered their faces along with several small cuts and forming purple-blue bruises. Just as she thought they may strike once more, she heard a horse galloping in the distance. Both Miraz and Peter snapped out of their animalistic tendencies and turned to face the sound of horseshoes. Eilonwy gave a sigh of relief as she saw her cousin riding towards her, Susan embracing his waist as she rode on the back. Caspian's face instantly told her that he was not happy. He had a look of concern not anger on his face but Eilonwy knew that he was not going to be happy to see her stood here on the front line watching her father and Peter dueling. Neither Caspian or Susan displayed looks of disappointment but one thing that Eilonwy did notice was that Lucy was nowhere to be seen. A million and one thoughts shot through her brain. Was Lucy dead? Did they find Aslan?

Eilonwy closed her eyes for a brief second, allowing her brain to filter through each possibility and even though her mind was fixated on Lucy, she had never been more happy to see her cousin in her life.


	44. The Duel Part Two

Hi guys, there is a lovely authour's note at the end if you would not mind checking it out. Thanks my lovelies :) Enjoy the chapter!

**The Duel (Part Two)**

Caspian approached the edge of the forest and he felt Susan tighten her grip around his waist and he galloped even faster on Destrier. He could see the large army that his uncle had brought with him. This was typical of Miraz. He never did anything by half. As he approached the battle area, he pulled tightly on the reigns of Destrier causing him to jolt slightly. He began to steady he saw in front of him, he could not put into words.

"What is it Caspian?" Susan murmered behind him. Caspian's eyes located themselves on the two injured warriors he saw before. Peter clutching his arm to his chest, sporting numerous cuts and discoloured bruises to his face. His uncle, Miraz, bleeding heavily from his knee, who was hunched over. Both of them glaring at each other. For a split second his eye met with Peter's. Peter's face relaxed slightly. Caspian gave him a small nod, and Peter returned the gesture, which Caspian noticed was difficult considering the intense pain he was in. Caspian's eyes then became fixated on his younger cousin who was stood beside Glenstorm and Edmund, her hazel eyes showing signs of anxiety and hurt. She had disobeyed his orders by standing in the most dangerous part of the battlefield, but he could not be angry with her. It was obvious that she wanted to support Peter. He could see that now. He saw past all of his prejudices and it suddenly clicked in his mind that Eilonwy felt something for this young narnian king. Was it possible that Eilonwy may even love Peter?

Peter could not have been more pleased to see his fellow rebel prince as he galloped towards him, his sister Susan safely riding on the back. Susan gave Peter a worried smile as she approached, and all he could do was shift the pain to the back of his mind and smile in return. He swallowed hard, releasing a light sigh as he arm shot another heated sting through his body. He glared at Miraz and Peter felt his own eyes gleam with a black hatred. Miraz sneered back in disgust. He was not entirely happy that none of his men had stepped in to defend him like they had agreed to beforehand. None of them had shot that little ruffian down like they should have as soon as he had received that blow to his knee. Instead they had let him suffer. In a sense, they had degraded him. Well, he would soon see to that.

"Does his majesty need a respite?" Miraz mocked maliciously.

Peter swallowed back his anger at the remark made by Miraz. "Five minutes?" Peter suggested.

"Three!" Miraz snapped back. Peter nodded and felt his body release into a weak state.

Miraz turned and limped over to his comrades, dragging his sword behind him. Upon his approach, he viciously through his sword to the floor and faced Glozelle and Sopespian angrily. Glozelle and Sopespian looked down at their fragile King."You will make sure that things do not get that close again!" Miraz spat. "Otherwise you will have your necks to pay for the damage!"

He pushed past them, taking his seat upon the mock throne, still clutching his bloody knee. Glozelle came to his aid, Sopespian merely nodded before standing next to the King acting as his watchful eye. Glozelle began to bandage Miraz's knee in order to stop the crimson flow that was ejecting from his body. He wrapped the material tightly, erupting a small hiss from Miraz. Miraz rolled his eyes as he gazed upon his opponent and the attention he was attracting from Caspian and Eilonwy. His own daughter. He watched as she rushed to his aid. "What does see in that King of Old?" Miraz sneered. Neither Glozelle nor Sopespian knew how to answer the King truthfully. Sopespian spoke up first. "Well, he does seem, young… and gifted…" Before Sopespian finished or Miraz had time to react, Glozelle interrupted, attempting to keep the peace."Although, his majesty is doing increcibly well... for his age."

With that he tightened the bandage to a final knot, again causing Miraz to curse in pain for one last time before returning to the battlefield. He was determined to finish Peter off, knowing full well how much pain it would cause his naïve daughter.

Peter watched as Miraz limped off towards his fellow Telmarines, keeping a close eye in case he turned back on his agreement. He didn't. Peter, satisfied that he would be safe for a least another three minutes, turned to his own comrades, attempting to keep a straight face hiding the agony that he was in until his eyes met with Eilonwy's. Eilonwy, he was sure could see right through him. He staggered toward Edmund who met him half way and placed his hand on his back, supporting him until he reached where Caspian, Susan, Glenstorm and Eilonwy were stood. All four of them stood gazing at him. It suddenly clicked in Peter's head. The math didn't entirely add up. He looked directly at Susan.

"Lucy?"He questioned.

Susan looked solemn but not uneasy. "She got through," she paused before looking to Caspian. "With a little help." She smiled at Caspian who smiled back. Peter looked towards Caspian.

"Thanks" he said appreciatively.

Caspian smiled crookedly. "Well, you were _busy_." His head directed him towards the battlefield. Peter bowed his head, hiding the pain which was written across his eyes. Eilonwy could not help but keep her face looking in Peter's direction, which was full of blushing admiration.

"Keep smiling" Edmund spoke, as the Narnian's looked on at their fighting king. Peter smiled, raising his arm in victory. A victory he was yet to win.

"Peter you should sit down." Eilonwy spoke looked at her and she nodded trying to get him to agree. He complied with her request. Still carrying his shield and sword, he slowly lowered himself down onto a stone slab. Caspian was at one side of him, helping him to release the shield which emitted a hiss from the young king. It made Eilonwy cringe thinking of him in so much pain. He didn't have to do attended his other side, taking his sword from his bloody hand and placing it beside him. His cheek was cut and the tiny flow of rouge has dried. His face was blotched with purple and blue from the numerous blows and hits he had received from Miraz. No was not the time to be squeamish. Peter felt better for having the extra weight removed from him.

"Thanks," he breathed heavily as Eilonwy wiped away the stains from his delicate skin.

"It's okay," she replied shyly. "I know this isn't the best time, but how do you feel?"

Peter laughed half heartedly. "I've felt better."

Eilonwy continued to gaze at him. She knew he didn't want to fight anymore than she wanted to watch him. "You don't have to do this you know." She whispered in his faced her, realizing how close she was to deep hazel eyes revealed her sickening pain of watching him. This wasn't easy on her, but he had no other choice. He needed to do this in order to give Lucy time. Time that they desperately needed.

"I want to," Peter said between gasps. "There are some things worth fighting for." Peter's eyes told her everything she needed to know. He was not just fighting for Narnia or Aslan. He was fighting for her. He wished so badly he could tell her right there and then that he was fighting for her. He wanted to embrace her and kiss her and give her a decent explanation as to why he had been acting so crazy since the day they met. He had a feeling she already knew. He saw her cheeks blush and she shied her eyes for a few moments before returning the contact. Both of them didn't break contact for a few seconds, before Edmund intervened.

"Lets get this checked out Peter." He said in a rushed manner referring to Peter's arm.

"I think it's dislocated" Peter stated. He was certain that it was. Edmund has replaced Caspian at his left side, and he began running his fingertips over Peter's shoulder, trying to navigate the break. Susan bent down to meet her brother's stare.

"Peter---"

"You better get back up there," Peter chocked. "I doubt the Telmarines, will keep their promise."

Susan felt a rush of emotion as she embraced her brother, completely forgetting his injury. "Oh Peter," she sighed into his shoulder.

Peter hissed in pain. "Sorry!" Susan apologised as she backed off; her hands remained on his good shoulder. "Please be careful." Peter nodded at his younger sister, as she raised herself to her feet and took her place next to Caspian who was at the side of Edmund. For some reason, hearing Susan plead with her brother to keep his life gave Eilonwy a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. Susan hugged Edmund tightly and gave Caspian a small hug before she walked off, heading towards the How.

"You too." Caspian spoke directing his words at Eilonwy.

"What?" Eilonwy said looking up to meet her cousin's glare. "You have got to be kidding me!" She got to her feet so that she was standing at the same height as Caspian. She didn't want to feel inferior at a moment like this. She knew Caspian was not going to budge on this one.

"Caspian's right Eilonwy," Peter said calmly. "It's not safe."

"Nothing is safe anymore! I am no safer up there than I am down here." Eilonwy too was not going to back down.

"But –" Caspian began before he was interrupted by Eilonwy.

"No Caspian. I am not moving from this spot. I am grown up now and more than capable of defending myself. Neither you nor anybody else here can deny that," Eilonwy spoke up. Caspian could not help but look proudly at his cousin's boldness. "Besides, there are some things worth dying for." She turned her head to face Peter. Peter smiled back at her. "Now let's fix this arm of yours shall we? Telmarines do not wait around forever." She gathered shuffled herself around to where Edmund was standing. She didn't see Caspian make an obvious wink to Edmund, which caused Edmund to scoff. Edmund knelt to the floor while Eilonwy stood behind Peter.

"Right Evie, the stage is yours!" Caspian mocked. Eilonwy smiled at her cousin.

"You'll pay for that later, _Cas_" she sneered back.

"Eilonwy, if you push from the back and I will level it from the front and the bone should relocate itself." Edmund spoke as if he was a medical.

"Do you have some sort of medical degree you never told us about?" Peter joked, whilst hissing at the same time.

"I told you reading those medical books grandfather gave us would come in useful one day!" Edmund snapped.

Peter exhaled deeply. Once again a million thoughts rushed through his head and he felt the adrenaline build up slightly again. He closed his eyes preparing to ask his brother the biggest question on his mind.

"What do you think happens back home if you die here?"

Edmund was at a loss for a response. He looked over at Eilonwy whose face was blank. The only thing he could detect was that flicker of guilt which was painted in her narrowed eyes. She gave a small exhale. Peter remained looking forward. "You know Ed, I never really told you everything and you have always been there—" SNAP! Edmund indictated to Eilonwy to push at that moment. The bone snapped back into place and Peter had to bit his tongue in order to prevent cursing.

Edmund stood up and patted Peter's back. "Save it for later Pete." He paced past Eilonwy and towards Caspian who now stood on the opposite side. Eilonwy who was still stood silently behind him, shuffled her feet as she watched Peter get to his feet. She watched as Caspian handed him his sword and shield and he whispered something to Peter which she didn't hear. He nodded, and paced in Eilonwy's direction. They pair said nothing, they just looked awkward. They were inches apart just like so many times before. Eilonwy closed the distance. She reached out and ran her fingers over his bare hand. "I believe in you." She whispered before releasing her contact and taking a step back. Peter felt the adrenaline rise to the highest level and he turned to face Miraz.

Peter wasted no time as he sped towards Miraz, his sword eagerly awaiting the contact he longed for. Nothing would please him more now to strike down the old king and finish what he had started. Peter's confidence levels had increased dramatically. He swing violently just missing Miraz's throat. Miraz wiped his face from the perspiration which was affecting his eyesight. He smashed against Peter with a brute force using his shield. Peter dove in again with his sword, just narrowly catching the side of Miraz's face. Miraz roared in anger and slammed his sword down against Peter's leg, before head butting him in the face. Peter felt his lip wound reopen and the tender taste of metallic pooled once again in his mouth. Miraz aimed a kick in Peter's leg and Peter fell harshly against the stone floor. Peter defended himself by raising his shield to protect his body whilst Miraz slashed his sword trying to attack Peter's body. Miraz stumbled as Peter kicked his ankle. Peter quickly arose to his noble feet and as Miraz came to strike again with his shield, Peter gripped the edge and spun Miraz so that the shield separated the pair. Miraz's arms were wrapped around his back, so Peter pinned the shield against Miraz's back, restricting him from any movement. Miraz struggled against the young king, and Peter lost his balance a few times. Miraz elbowed Peter in the stomach which caused him to back off. Miraz turned hitting Peter across the face with his hand, then swiftly delivering a loud crash with his shield which contacted with Peter's chest, sending him falling against a rock wall.

Miraz grabbed his sword and swung an almighty blow, which Peter luckily just dodged. Peter blocked Miraz's next shot, parrying his blow, before aiming a sharp punch into his opponents face, by which Peter was sure he heard a crunching sound. Miraz felt a sharp pain in his mouth and tasted the pooling crimson liquid. He spat the blood out along with a tooth. Raging he ran at Peter once more, his sword positioned to strike him. Peter was quicker and aimed another punch, however this time on the injured knee. Miraz cried as he fell to his knees, gasping in pain. He felt like he was dying.

"RESPITE! RESPITE!" He cried out. Peter was too enraged to listen to his merciful pleas. Miraz held up his hand in surrender. Peter was ready to aim the finishing punch but Miraz sunk further to the ground trying to reason with Peter. Towering over Miraz, Peter felt no further need to continue this duel. Seeing this beaten man raising his hand in pure cowardice was enough satisfaction that he needed. He shook his head at Miraz before picking up his fallen sword and walking past him. Miraz lay furious in the middle of the floor, and he looked up to Glozelle and Sopespian for support. Why hadn't they shot? A burning rage took over Miraz and he was suddenly up on his feet once more, aiming his sword at the young king once more.

Eilonwy smiled proudly as she saw Peter walk towards her. He threw his sword to the side. He could have killed her father there and then and yet he didn't. She knew he wasn't a killer. Even beaten up and covered in blood, Eilonwy could not have felt as attracted to him as she did in this moment. Proof that Peter was reasonable. Before she even had chance to greet him, she was distracted by the dark figure which was fast approaching him. She reached for her belt, gripping the handle of her sword. "PETER WATCH OUT!" she screamed as she saw her father charge towards him.

Peter turned rapidly, grabbing the sword in Miraz's hand and swirled it around ceasing control before stabbing it into his side. Miraz' fell back to knees once again before the young king. Eilonwy's fingers fell weak; in fact her whole body fell weak. Edmund gripped her body as she stumbled. Peter grabbed his own sword, aiming it Miraz's neck.

Eilonwy sucked in a huge gasp of air as she waited for Peter to strike her father, to end his life. But he didn't. He just stood there gazing at the groveling man, injured and pleading. She saw her real father in that moment. She saw the pain and genuine human emotion in his eyes for the first time in a long while. It made her pity him. She wished none of this had ever happened and that she could have stopped this before it had gotten out of hand. In all fairness, in a way, her father deserved to feel the pain he did. Maybe this way was the only way that justice could be restored to Narnia.

Peter flared his nostrils, burning scorch marks into the sycophantic man before him with his murderous stare. There was nothing stopping him from ending this dictator's life, but yet, he could not help but feel that this was not his fate do so. This deed was not designed to be carried out by him. This deed belonged to another.

"Whats the matter boy?" Miraz choked. "Too cowardly to take a life?" Miraz was mocking Peter which only fuelled his passion and desire to kill him, but Peter knew that somebody else deserved this pleasure. He bent down, lowering his head to meet Miraz.

"It's not mine to take." He spat. Peter regained his masculine stance, and turning back to meet the stares of his comrades, his linked with Caspian's; a clear indication that this task was meant for him. Caspian stared at the sword that Peter held out to him. Peter was right. This was not his task to end Miraz' life.

It was _his._

**Caspian the Tenth**

**Son of a murdered King**

**The true heir of Narnia.**

He didn't even think about what he was doing as he stepped forward to retrieve the sword. Eilonwy saw as Caspian's eyes switched from brown to black in matter of seconds.

"Caspian—" Eilonwy pleaded, trying to grab Caspian's arm to stop him. To reason with him if she could. Life in prison would be more appropriate than killing her father. Caspian was the bigger man here. Or so she thought. Caspian brushed past her, urging her to remain where she was. Edmund joined her at the side, rubbing her shoulder with his hand.

She watched Caspian grip the sword that Peter had offered him, nodding to Peter as he accepted it. Peter brushed past Caspian, not even looking back. Eilonwy swallowed hard as Peter stood at her other side. She felt a warm hand interlock with her own, but she didn't steer her eyes away from Caspian, despite the fact that she knew Peter was seeking her attention. She didn't want to witness this, but who was she to deny him the right to what he deserved?

Desire to kill had dominated any noble qualities that Caspian possessed. Caspian had only one thing on his mind now. This day, only one person's blood was going to be shed and as he stood before Miraz, he knew his deed would soon be completed.

* * *

**A/N** - Hello my avid and loyal readers. Thankyou so so so much for bearing with me. It has been stress stress stress and it feels so good to finally pick up on this story again. I absolutely love writing this fic, and I know you have been waiting for months and months for an update so I sincerly apologise. All of your feedback from the chapter last night has put me on an ULTIMATE HIGH so thankyou so much. You guys always give awesome feedback and I always look forward to reading what youn have to say. I am currently on 123 reviews, which is amazing and it is all thanks to you guys! I have to say BIG thankyous to: **narniagirl18, Marika-P, Soccer-Bitch, WhiteCloud, BellaCullen4Evur, pwndheartx **and many more who gave excellent reviews. Also thanks to **Leahwannabe479** for noticing that I made a mistake in the last chapter by calling"Edmund" _"Edward"._ Sorry, I must have been in the Twilight Zone, so apologies for that one!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. I know it feels like it is dragging but hopefully a chapter a night will speed things up! I hope it will be worth it in the end. Thanks for all the support! :)

Emmmerald xXx


	45. Blood for Blood

**Blood for Blood**

Caspian's opportunity had come at least, and he was more than willing to cease it. This rare opportunity had come once, but he had failed to comply with it, but not this time.

_Blood for blood. _

Eyeing up the sword that extended from Peter's hand, Caspian felt his heart pound against his chest as the adrenaline set in. His face examined the sword as he thought about how he was going to go about killing his uncle. Slow and painful or quick and satisfying. Allowing him to live any longer than he already had was a crime in itself but he couldn't help but want Miraz to suffer, to feel the pain that he felt. Miraz would not have been a generous with Caspian's own father so why should he be generous to the man who killed his father?

Eilonwy took a deep gulp as she watched Caspian considered Peter's offer. Caspian wasn't a killer. Well, not an intentional one at least. But she was seeing a different side to Caspian at this present moment. His eyes smoldered a deeper hatred than anybody could even begin to contemplate. She had never seen him like this. Just looking at him scared her. This was the devil inside of him trying to get out and as he shuffled his feet, Eilowny knew he had made up his mind. Taking that small step forward, Eilonwy reacted to his movement, and she stepped after him, attempting to reason with him if she could. "Caspian---"She pleaded, but Caspian simply brushed past her, ignoring her, before raising his hand for her stay back. She complied with his request attracting the attention of Edmund who appeared at her side, Peter not joining her other side long after.

Caspian gripped the sword out of Peter's. Feeling the weight of the blade, he ran his finger along the edge, feeling its power. _"Yes," he thought. "This is the day I finish what he started." _Turning his attention to Miraz who was knelt before him, Caspian's face did not alter from whatever expression he was delivering. Miraz however, had an undisturbed smirk across his narrow bloodied face. It was almost as if he didn't truly care that he was about to die at the hands of his young nephew. Either that or he thought that Caspian would not truly go through with it. However, there was a tiny spot in the back of his mind that didn't underestimate his nephew and actually believed that he was going to die. He couldn't let that become evident. He would die in dignity of himself and not in vain.

Caspian could taste the smell of blood from the wounds that Miraz had received. Guilty blood that belonged to his uncle. Today, that blood was going to be shed of for good. No more battles, no more wars, no more murderous dictators ruling over a land that didn't belong to him, no more lies and no more deaths. It didn't have to be that way anymore. Glaring at Miraz, he remembered why he was doing this. This man, this murderer has killed his father. Had tried to kill Caspian himself. Had tried to blackmail his own daughter. He had no worth to Caspian. He deserved to die.

Leveling his sword in line with Miraz's heart, Caspain prepared to strike. His hand trembled as he rose the sword up just above his own head in order to make this strike even more powerful. Miraz' eyes never frayed far from his own. His face was expressionless as he prepared for his death. "Perhaps I was wrong _dear nephew_," Miraz hissed. "Perhaps you do have the making of a Telmarine King afterall." Miraz's sneers provoked a deep sting inside of Caspian that he never even knew existed. It fuelled his anger. His eyes flamed with another batch of hate and but also discontentment and truth. It was bad enough that Miraz was a murderer, but Caspian killing Miraz would make him no better than he was. He would be a murderer just like _him_. Everything Caspian despised.

His conscience spoke for the first time in five minutes and Caspian took note of it. His feelings rushed together at once confusing him. He raged swinging back his sword and aiming to strike his uncle.

Eilonwy watched as Caspian swung his sword back, aiming to strike her father, to end his life. Peter's hand tightened in hers in an attempt to comfort her but as Caspian struck down Eilowny flung herself into his chest, not wanting to witness what was about to happen. He felt her breathing against his chest; warm and erratic. He placed his chin atop of her forehead, slightly kissing her hair and inhaling the sweet scent. Eilonwy clutched Peter so tightly that she didn't want to let go. She gripped his chest with her fingers, digging in deeply and she felt Peter's hands grip her waist pulling her closer to him. She felt her eyes well up as she heard Caspian give an almighty cry and the next thing she heard was the sound of a sword hitting something upon the ground. And then it was silent. She was too afraid to look up but when Peter whispered into her ear, she moved her teared face up to see for herself. There was Caspian's sword stuck in the ground before Miraz's knees. Caspian had bent down, his face just inches away from his uncle's. Remembering the words that Miraz had said to Caspian earlier, she heard Caspian respond.

Caspian's eyes teared through his anger as he slammed the sword into the ground. His eyes contacted with his uncle's who seemed very surprised at his decision not to kill him. Deep down Caspian knew that ending Miraz's life would give him no satisfaction or glory. It was would only make him become what he had always hated. _A murderer_. He would rather Miraz lose everything and suffer for his crimes. Watching him suffer and torture himself over loosing everything and then finally degrading to nothing. Caspian knew he would have to kill Miraz a thousand times in order to regain even half the satisfaction that he desired.

"_Not one like you." _Caspian hissed back at his uncle. Miraz glared back at his nephew, and looking at him reminded him so much of his brother Caspian the Ninth. So young, so naive and so merciful. In other words _stupid. _Caspian continued. "You keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their Kingdom" and with that he turned away from his uncle and met with the gaze of his cousin, he removed herself quickly from Peter's contact. She stood in awe of her cousin's actions and words. She bowed her head to him before racing to embrace him. Caspian gripped her tightly. He felt her crying into his shoulder. He realized that he never ever wanted to see her hurt or cry again. He felt himself tear up once more knowing that her made the right decision. Killing Miraz would have hurt Eilonwy. He wanted no more hurt or pain to be caused in Narnia again.

"I couldn't do it--- I just couldn't—I wanted to—"Caspian stammered.

Eilonwy smiled into his shoulder. "You're not a killer Caspian. You are not like _him_." She clung to him, savouring this moment with her cousin, her family. The man who had just allowed her murderous father to keep his life. It was more than he deserved, but she was thankful that Caspian had been merciful all the same.

Glozelle and Sopespian gazed in awe as the young telmarine prince walked away from his uncle. Sopespian was most surprised that the young prince could have controlled the hatred he had for Miraz by not killing him. He was also disappointed with Caspian; he should have killed Miraz and then power could have been his. Giving a nod to Glozelle, Sopesian stepped forward, going to reclaim the fallen King from the battle zone.

Watching his daughter embrace her cousin, Miraz suddenly felt emotionless. He had lost all sense of power and emotion. He couldn't think properly as Sopespian helped him to his feet. Pain surged through his body as he struggled to gain a balance. "I'll deal with you when this is over." Miraz sneered angrily aiming his words at Sopespian. Sopespian merely smiled maliciously at the dying King. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the Narnian arrow and twisted it around his fingers. "It is over" he replied softly before completing his endeavor.

Caspian still embracing his cousin stroked her hair. "It's over now Eilonwy. We can sort this mess out and go home." Eilonwy nodded feebly as he cousin released her form his grip. Caspian wiped her eyes for her, extracting a smile from her lips. He walked past her shaking hands with Edmund. She was now facing Peter who smiled at her, beaming almost despite his injuries causing him great pain.

"You did well" Eilonwy said kindly, trying not to blush. Peter ruffled his hair. "Well I do have 1300 years experience under my belt"

Eilonwy did blush then.

She turned her head away from Peter and watched as Sopespian went to her father's aid. She watched as her weak father was lifted to his feet. She heard him mutter something to Sopespian and she saw Sopespian smile as he reached down into his pocket. She saw his lips reply to whatever Miraz had said and then it happened. She gasped as she saw Sopsespian plunge an arrow into her father's heart. She wanted to scream but before she could even react, her father fell to the ground. That's when she realized that it wasn't just any arrow but a _Narnian_ arrow. Her eyes moved from her father to Sopespian. There was a look of satisfaction in his eyes and no remorse. Eilonwy swallowed hard. Sopespian had set this up. There was an almighty uproar from both sides of the battlefield, and suddenly the whole of Narnia was in a state of panic.

"THEY SHOT HIM! THEY MURDERED OUR KING!" Sopespian was blasphemising the situation. This was only going to lead to one thing. Peter was suddenly at her side glaring at Sopespian. He retreated towards Glozelle, mounting his horse. Caspian mounted his own and shouted to Peter and Edmund.

Peter nodded and drew his sword. "GET READY!" He shouted to the archers. All of the archers including Susan prepared their bows.

Peter was so distracted that he was unaware that he was being aimed at. "PETER LOOK OUT!" Caspian shouted as a Telmarine soldier came running towards him. Peter turned but before he knew it, Eilonwy had already attended to him. Drawing her sword she swung for the soldier, decapitating his head.

Eilonwy turned to face Peter who was impressed that her anger may be put to good use. Eilonwy was fuming and she was ready for this war now. All along she believed that war could do no good. That view had quickly changed. It was that her father was dead that truly bothered her, it was the fact that Sopespian had betrayed him. She'd never had much time for _betrayers._

Peter ran towards her, gripped her wrist. Locking eyes for only a few seconds, it felt like a year.

"You know what to do right?"Peter questioned.

Eilonwy nodded strongly before racing towards Caspian.

The only thing that was going to part them now was death. And by Aslan was she ready.

* * *

**LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH 3**


	46. The Great Battle Part One

**A/N - SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!! I do apologise (once again) for the late update. I am terrible I know. You may abuse me in your reviews (if you give me any!) I have just started back at school for my FINAL YEAR ever! I got my AS results (which if you are English you will understand the education system over here) and I was really pleased. I got three As and B, so I was over the moon. **

**Anyway, I wrote these chapters on my holiday in Devon like three weeks ago, along with some other chapters and just forgot to upload them. I have been so busy. **

**Again thankyou for your patience. You are all amazing and if I could give you all hugs I would :) Enjoy this chapter. Another will follow later tonight. **

* * *

Peter watched as Eilonwy ran off into the distance to meet her cousin who had already mounted his horse. He faced back towards the Telmarines and gritted his teeth. Edmund appeared at his side, sword drawn, sporting more or less the same expression as his older brother. He should have known that the Telmarines were not to be trusted, but they had needed this time. Just enough time to bide Lucy. Peter swallowed hard as he thought about his youngest sibling. If she didn't succeed, then this battle may be lost for good.

Eilonwy raced towards Caspian, her heart racing thumping hard against her chest. A mixture of anger had exploded inside of her. She was ready for this fight now. She reached Caspian grabbing the reigns of the other horse as Caspian swiftly removed himself from Esmerelda's back. She nodded to him as she kicked her leg over Esmerelda's back and firmly secured herself. She quickly stroked her mane and whispered something in Spanish to her attempting to calm her. Caspian mounted the other horse with great ease and both horses stepped back. Caspian led the trail back towards the How and Eilonwy could not help but glance back at Peter once more. She looked up to the sky and exhaled. _"Come on Lucy."_ She thought to herself, allowing her thoughts to trail towards Lucy, wherever she may be. Now was the time to not lose faith. She needed all the faith that she could create. Aslan was out there somewhere. Eilonwy could sense it. She sighed and headed towards the How, not too far behind galloped powerfully towards the How, following Caspian's dominating lead. Glenstorm was at her side, running elegantly. She smiled at him, knowing that they were all united in this together.

Caspian reached the entrance of the How and made no hesitation in entering. Eilonwy followed and Glenstorm backed her. Passing the Narnians that guareded the entrance, Eilowny felt their anxiety, their fear, their anger. Today would be Judgement day for them. A final chance to reclaim back what belonged to them. She did not intend on letting them down. Despite all of that, Eilonwy could not help but smile smugly to herself. If only those Telmarines knew what was in store for them. The looks upon their faces would paint such a pretty picture.

Inside the How, Eilonwy watched as her cousin grabbed a lit torch off the wall, holding it up to reveal the five hundred Narnians that were waiting for them inside. Caspian circled the narnians who were willing and ready to fight for Narnia. Eilonwy rode Esmerelda to Caspian's side and halted. Looking her cousin in the eye, she saw no remorse nor fear, just power. Caspian leaned forward kissing her on the forehead.

"May the good faith of Aslan be with you my cousin." He spoke in his native tongue. Eilonwy's eyes met Caspian's.

"And with you, _my king_." She replied.

Caspian nodded; a signal that they had moments to prepare themselves. Eilonwy took a deep breath, adjusting herself. She relaxed her shoulders, when she felt a small weight upon them. She smiled as she saw who was looking back at her.

"Will you ride with me noble knight?" Eilowny addressed Reepicheep, who was ready at her shoulder. Reepicheep took off his hat and bowed to her.

"It would be my honour, _Princesa_," Reepicheep replied sincerely before placing his hat back on. "To ride alongside you would considered a deep respect."

Eilonwy smiled at the mouse. She felt proud to be have somebody like Reepicheep at her side in the midst of the great battle which was about to commence. She held her head up high waiting Caspian's final signal. Raising the torch above his head, Caspian yelled at the top of his lungs "NARNIANS! CHARGE!" And with that single command, Caspian headed down the long passageway, with each Narnian following him. Eilonwy rode alongside them, with Reepicheep at her shoulder, armed and ready.

As they plummeted faster and faster through the How, both Caspian and Eilonwy's hearts thumped hard. The adrenaline brought out the temper in them; something that the Telmarine race were famous for. She remembered why she was doing this, going against everything she had ever believed. She never truly thought that she would be caught up in one of the greatest wars that her heritage would have ceased to become apart of. In unison, Eilonwy and Caspian began counting.

**1**

**2**

The roars and screams of the Narnians echoed through the How as they charged through it. The fawns and centaurs ploughed the How's support down with single hits and the How began to fall in. Eilonwy could hear the thundering noise that was above her – the sound of thousands of horses galloping not too far above her head. The noise only drove her to ride faster, desperate to see the Telmarines fall through due to their own stupidity.

**3**

**4**

**5**

She was getting closer. She was not far behind Caspian now. Her final thoughts as she made it closer to the entrance was hoping that she would see Peter on the other side. To see him alive and unharmed.

**6**

**7**

**8**

**9**

She wasn't sure what was going to be waiting for her when she made it out of the How, but drawing her sword skilfully, she knew in just a few seconds she would soon find out.

**10...**

Peter raged, slicing through the Telmarine amour, scarring the soldier in front of him. Crying out in pain, Peter kicked him to the ground and ended his misery by stabbing the poor soul with his sword through the chest. He didn't like seeing people suffer, although he had no doubt in the back of his mind that had the roles been reversed, the Telmarines would gladly have seen him suffer.

He felt the earth tremor underneath him. It was _time._ Peter began to count.

_1_

_2_

_3_

Pushing his way through the crowds of soldiers, he viciously attacked anything in his way. He was looking for Caspian, waiting for him to charge out and surround the Telmarines. He could not wait to see Eilonwy's face as their plan was set in motion. He had some reason to live. She was his reason to keep fighting.

_4_

_5_

_6_

He kept his eye on Edmund who fighting not too far from him. He was impressed with Ed's skills. He had improved vastly. Peter dodged another swing from a soldier, which just narrowly missed his neck. He scanned the crowds again.

_7_

_8_

Suddenly, he heard a horn. It was a Narnian horn. Not Susan's horn, but another. Peter waited with anticipation, mouthing his numbers.

_9_

_10..._

Within seconds passing, Caspian emerged from the ground, followed by the Narnians. Peter smiled to himself. He watched as the Telmarine soldiers panicked, not knowing where to strike next. Thousands of them fell through the large holes that had been created by the Narnians as they caved in the How. Their plan had worked. Many of the soldiers fell to floor, unable to move or retrieve their horses.

Peter glanced over once more and saw the smiling face of Eilonwy. She had her sword out and she was ready. He could see the anger in her eyes, but he was thankful that she was going against what she believed to help him and the Narnians. He heard her yell. "NARNIANS! ATTACK!!!!"

The Narnians followed her commands instantly and she raced forward riding her horse, Caspian and Glenstorm at either side of her. She looked like a Queen as she rode so elegantly yet fiercely towards the battlefield. Peter resumed battling his way through the tough crowds striking anything in sight, meanwhile all the time, his thoughts went to Lucy, praying that she would be okay. Peter only hoped that maybe Aslan would reveal himself to him, but he was not panning his hopes. Lucy was his only hope now.

* * *

Lucy raced through the woods, clutching onto the reigns of Destrier. She felt lost without Susan and Destrier was larger than any horse that she had ever ridden. She heard a rustle behind her and realised that she was still being followed. She pulled harder on the reigns edging Destrier to go faster. Plummeting through the words, she heard the horse behind her gain on her. She feared for her life. She was screaming in her head for Aslan. He would hear her call, she was sure of it.

As the green flashed past her eyes, she caught of glimmer of gold in the corner of her eye. She turned her head and sure enough the hint of gold got closer and closer and it was larger too. Not wanting to remove her eyes from what she was seeing, she gave into her temptation and moved her eyes forwards looking at the road ahead. She wanted to turn and look again in order to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her, but something told her that it was Aslan. It had to be. She was sure it was him. Pulling the reigns once more, the horse sped faster through the woods. Just cutting short of a tree, Destrier bucked in fright as it saw a huge lion before it. Lucy tried to maintain her hold on the reigns but she lost grip which sent her plunging to the floor and into a small state of unconsciousness.


	47. The Great Battle Part Two

"FIRE!" Susan's command echoed as the archers aimed their arrows into the pits where the Telmarine soldiers were trapped. Eilonwy halted on Esmerelda in awe as the arrows scarcely missed her and did not miss a single Telmarine soldier. The legends were true. Susan was a fantastic archer. Eilonwy kicked her horse and galloped towards a small crowd of Telmarines, slicing her way through them knocking them to the ground. Reepicheep cheered in her ear causing her to smile. Her eyes scanned looking for Peter. She spotted him attending to two large Telmarines. She tried to cross over to reach him, when her concentration was disturbed. Esmerelda lost her balance and stumbled causing Eilonwy to fall to the floor. Reepicheep fell to her side.

"Are you okay my lady?" He asked. Eilonwy nodded. She had no time to reply fully as a Telmarine charged at her as she lay on the floor. She parried his strike with her own blade before kicking his shin, making him scream in agony. He backed off clutching his shin giving Eilowny time to scramble to her feet, her sword in her hand. She struck the injuried warrior with all her might, sending the lifeless body to floor of the battlefield. She then made her way through the crowds cursing as she blocked herself against any attackers.

Peter was fighting off to the two huge soldiers. His arms were growing tired, but his temper had not. He swung sharply cutting the soldier's arm, which gave him enough time to swing for the next one. The soldier aimed a swift cut across Peter's left forearm. Peter hissed and cursed as the blade made contact with his skin, slicing it. A stinging sensation ran up his arm as the blood began to surface. He had no time to worry about that as he lunged for the soldier, his sword scraping the side of the soldier's ribcage. The soldier stumbled backwards clutching his side. Peter felt another prescence behind him and swung his sword on an act of instinct. The clash on metals was strong. He turned his face to meet his opponent.

"Doesn't this look familiar to you?" Eilonwy said kindly as her sword made contact with Peter. She smiled with her telmarine charm, before raising an eyebrow at him. Peter eyes widened as he gazed at her beautiful face. Her lush red coloured lips. Her dark hazel eyes. He suddenly saw panic on her face as she pushed him out of the way. She lunged at a soldier, not even sparring him any time to react to her attack. His limp body fell to the floor. Eilonwy had just saved his life... _again._

Since when had he become a damsel in distress?

Without warning another two soldiers headed towards them, and both Eilonwy and Peter could not pass up the opportunity. They both ran towards the soldiers, fighting them back to back. Eilonwy doged a swing, causing her to trade places with Peter, so they were now fighting against opposite opponents. Peter swung his sword slicing the Telmarine across the chest, ending his life quickly. Eilonwy successfully managed to decapitate the soldiers head, leaving his headless body alone on the floor. Breathing heavily they both turned to face each other.

Eilowny smiled, admiring Peter's war wounds. "Not bad," she said examining his cut lip and bruise eyebrow. "For a _narnian_." Peter's face dropped, as she moved swiftly past him, patting his chest in a patronising manner. How that smile was not considered a sin was beyond him. Even with a bleeding lip and a cut above her left eye, she was still breathtaking.

Peter shook his head as she ran off towards where Edmund was fighting. Peter looked back to where the Telmarines were attacking from. His eyes widened as he saw General Glozelle leading a larger advance of troops towards them. Not only that but they were armed with catapults. The ultimate mechanism of destruction. Peter swallowed hard, but refused to believe that this fight was far from over. He looked around facing Susan. Susan was staring down at him from the How.

"Lucy?" Peter mouthed. Susan just looked saddened, before slowly shaking her head. Peter nearly lost his balance when he saw a huge griffin slam against the hard battlefield floor. Its wings were destroyed. Peter immediately tried to look for Caspian. They needed to retreat.

Close by Eilonwy, Reepicheep was fighting off a fallen telmarine. Eilowny kept her eyes fixated on what was happening around her, keeping track of where everybody was. It was hard to focus on one spot for too long; the sight of death was surrounding her. Edmund was fighting only a few metres from her, she could see Peter, and Susan was still with the archers above the How. One person she couldn't see was Caspian.

Caspian galloped powerfully through the crowds of telmarines, slaying however was in his way. He hated this. He did not get pleasure from killing these people, but what other choice did he have? The battlefield was now a field of death. Corpses covered the green grass. All he could see was scarlet now. And he was to blame for part of it. His mind was a blur, filling up with commands and plans of attack but that was soon interrupted.

As Caspian looked into the distance, he could see the Telmarines next plan of attack and Caspian's face soon turned rather pale. He saw Glozelle leading a large troop of soldiers towards them. They were heavily armed, for too well for any one of the narnians to break through. He could see catapults in the distance. He scanned for Peter, not having to look to far to find him. Peter was occupied fighting two soldiers, with Eilonwy fighting by his side. Caspian looked to the sky and roared a sharp command. Within seconds the griffins flew over the battlefield and released large boulders over the catapults, while another set carried the dwarven archers. They began firing their arrows directly at the soldiers. Caspian patted his horse impatiently hoping that they may be enough to hold them off until he could get Peter's attention.

Caspian heard a huge crash as one of the griffins slammed against the hard ground, arrows stuck in every inch of its wings. Caspian muttered a curse, and his breathing became heavier as he panicked. Only then did he hear Peter's command.

"BACK TO THE HOW! RETREAT! RETREAT!" Peter shouted. Every surrounding Narnian obeyed the command. Caspian kicked the horse and raced rounding up any Narnian he could. Eilonwy reacted to the call. She withdrew her sword as Esmerelda galloped towards her. She grabbed hold of the reigns and swung herself over her horse once more. Edmund was just in front of her shooting arrows. She caught up to him, so they were riding side by side. Eilonwy reached for her bow and arrows and whilst maintaining her balance, she aimed a few at some of the Telmarines who were blocking the passage way to the How. She picked up some speed and sped ahead of Edmund. She was ahead of every Narnian. She had to ensure that they could get into the How. She approached the How and the Narnians were close.

"Hurry!" she commanded. She was putting their lives before hers. They hurried into the How quickly. She ushered them in, still holding her bow and arrow in case of any attack. She scanned the battlefield and saw Caspian, Peter and Edmund approaching. She was not paying attention to anything around her. Everything seemed like a blur. She didn't even notice that Peter was shouting at her. It was only when the large boulder came plummeting towards her, did she manage to move on time. Esmerelda bucked in panic and Eilonwy fell backwards onto the ground, narrowly missing the large stone which had embedded itself into the entrance of the How, blocking it completely. She hit the ground pretty hard. Bringing her fingers to her head, she felt the small trickle of blood that ran down her face. Anither war wound.

"_Be thankful it is not your body_" she thought to herself. Peter raced up to her, pulling her up to his body. Just feeling his skin against her warm skin made her shudder with with relief.

"Jesus, Eilonwy! What were you thinking?" Peter swept his hand over her cut, examining it in a state of panic. "You could have been killed right then!" She fell silent. Looking into his now grey blue eyes, nothing that came out of her mouth would have dignified her actions. She was spaced out. His eyes seemed to draw her in, just as they always did.

Caspian approached. "Eilonwy are you okay?" The young Prince asked his cousin. Eilonwy broke her contact with Peter and faced her cousin, not caring for the fine line of crimson which trickled down her face.

"I'm fine cousin. _Peace._ We haven't time to discuss and compare wounds." She answered, looking over to battlefield where the Telmarines were fast approaching. If this was to be the end, Eilonwy was now prepared. Nothing would ease the passing than that of a noble death.

"Let's end this." Eilonwy said bravely removing Peter's hand from her forehead and clasping it tightly before gently releasing it. Peter nodded proudly. She walked with him towards the edge of the battlefield. Caspian stood to her left and Peter to her right. Edmund appeared at the right side of Peter. Glenstorm was next to Edmund. Susan and Trumpkin were placed on Caspian's left side. The Narnians placed themselves behind the Kings and Queens. Reepicheep was on Eilonwy's shoulder once more, standing proud. Each of the nobles drew their weapons and glared at their opponents.

The sky appeared dull, with no clouds and Peter gazed at it lovingly, wondering if he would ever see the sky again.

"This is madness," Trumpkin whispered. "There is no way this battle can be won. Their numbers are beyond that of our own---"

Peter interrupted. "Somebody once told me, _numbers do not win a battle_," he reminisced the time when he has stood overlooking Narnia awaiting the battle against the White Witch. The day they and they were going to do it again, even if he had to die to reclaim it. This battle was not going to be lost. His faith was far too strong to allow it to fall into the hands of murderers and traitors. The old Narnia would not return.

"Are you with me?" Peter turned to each one of his comrades. Nobody needed to answer him – their eyes gleamed with loyalty. Each of them took a deep breath, swallowing any doubts or fear they had. Drawing their weapons, each member stood proud, staring at the opposition. Eilowny clutched her two swords in her delicate hands, anxiously seizing the moment.

"What do you suppose heaven is like Peter?" She whispered for his ears alone to hear.

Peter swallowed hard, not truly knowing what to say. "I do not know. But whatever it is, I live these last few moments that may we find solstice there."

She nodded before turning her attention to the battlefield. Eyeing Sopespian, she knew the end was near. Slowly Peter led the run, making the first move for what might be the end. Eilonwy kept the pace and the thought that they were running together as a united force made her proud beyond words. The closer they got to the opposition, the greater their determination grew. If the Telmarines truly believed that they would hand Narnia over without a fight, they were mistaken.


	48. The Return of The Lion

Wow, this has been a long time missed has it not? I would go and apologise, but I make excuses too often. I hope my readers are still interested in this story because the end is going to good, I promise you. Just a quick thankyou for those readers who have been loyal and have kept sending me messages asking me to upload. This is the only spare five minutes I have had in months! I should be revising for my exams, but hey!

I hope you enjoy his chapter, and if I get any hate mail for not uploading, I probably deserve it - **Emmerald** xxx

* * *

Lucy felt her body hit the floor with an almighty thud, but despite the small rush of pain that shot through her body, she did not feel scared to look up at what she saw. In fact, she felt inclined to look. She lifted her head slowly, raising her body so she was sat in an upright position. Her eyes wasted no time in darting towards the lush jade coloured trees. True to her first instinct she finally saw what she thought she had seen all along, and a smile spread from the corner of her mouth. Standing before her was...

"ASLAN!" she screamed, and she scrambled to her feet eagerly and raced towards the mighty lion. She clutched to his mane and held on tightly as if she never wanted to let go. She feared it would be yet another dream or an _illusion_ as Peter called it. Aslan emitted a laugh as Lucy stroked his golden mane, feeling comfort once again in the presence of the young Queen. Gradually both of their legs gave way and they fell into a heap of the floor, both still laughing. Lucy however remained with her eyes close and her head locked to Aslan's.

"Aslan, I knew it was you. The whole time I knew it!" Lucy spoke happily.

Aslan smiled at the Queen's comment. "Dear one, why are your eyes still closed?" He questioned. Lucy tightened her eyes not knowing how Aslan knew her eyes were closed, but she remembered that Aslan knew _everything._

She took a deep breath. "Because," Lucy paused taking some time to gather her answer. "I'm scared that if I open them, you won't be there and it will all be a dream'

Aslan sensed the concern in her voice. "My dear Lucy, I have always been here, even if you and Eilonwy were the only ones who saw me." He replied in a calming voice.

Lucy opened her eyes. "Why is that?" she questioned curiously. Aslan shook his mane gently causing Lucy to release him and look him in the eye. "Because you had faith."

Lucy turned her head eyeing Aslan waiting for him to continue."I am not for one minute implying the others did not have faith. I am merely saying that both you and Princess Eilonwy _wanted _to see me. You wanted to see me because you believed, not because you needed proof. Peter on the other hand was selfish in thinking that I would reveal myself to only him because he was High King. It was for that reason that Peter doubted my existence in Narnia.

"The others didn't believe me." Lucy sighed.

The Lion observed Lucy's face. "Well, why would that have stopped you from coming to me?"

Lucy inhaled slowly. "I'm sorry," she paused, her watered eyes meeting once again with Aslan's golden brown ones. "I was just too scared to go alone."

"Eilonwy believed in you didn't she?"

Lucy sighed heavily, her eyes once again returning to the ground. "She was the _only_ one."

Aslan ruffled his mane again, before settling comfortably, leaning into Lucy. "Eilonwy holds faith in a high regard. I think maybe one of the reasons she believed you was because not so long ago, she was in the same situation as you."

Lucy's gaze returned and she was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Aslan inhaled this time. "Well, let's just say, nobody believed in Eilonwy when she said she saw something not long ago."

"What did she see?" Lucy questioned inquisitively.

"Not _what_, but _whom_."

"I don't understand."

Aslan smiled. "You will Lucy. One day you will."

Lucy bit her lower lip, still anxious to know what Aslan was talking about, but she has bigger things on her mind. Questions she still wanted answering.

"Aslan, how come you didn't run in and save us, like last time?"

Aslan swallowed hard as he looked into Lucy's soft eyes. "Things never happen the same way twice dear one."

Lucy took some time to consider Aslan's words before she replied."If I had come earlier, everybody who died, could I have stopped that?"

Aslan did not break eye contact with the young queen. "Unfortunately, we can never know what could have happened Lucy. There are just some things that not even I can foresee. The stars were designed to tell us many things, but only things which can be easily predicted. However," he rose from his position, standing tall. "What _will_ happen is a different matter entirely."

Lucy eyes sparkled."So you mean you'll help?"

"Oh course, as will you."

Lucy gulped. "I hope I'll be brave enough, like Eilonwy and the others."

Aslan chuckled. "If you were any braver, you'd be a lioness."

Lucy smiled and rose to her feet. "I hope Caspian and the others are okay. I can't imagine what it is like for Caspian to wage a war with his own uncle. I suppose he feels quite torn right now."

Aslan merely stared at Lucy. "Caspian is naive to the world, very much like Edmund once was if I remember correctly. But, he has the heart of a true King of Narnia, and that is what will lead him to victory. Now, climb onto my back."

Lucy did as she was told and got onto Aslan's back, clutching to his thick fur. As she did this, a peculiar thought entered her mind.

"Aslan, was that time in the woods the first encounter with Eilonwy?"

Aslan answered with a soft temperament. "You ask far too many questions little one. But as much as I would love to stay and answer them, we have a war to attend to. I think your friends have slept for long enough, don't you?

Lucy covered her ears as the mighty lion roared for what had felt like a century and she finally knew Aslan was back.

* * *

The battle field the raging; the crimson grass was covered in dead and wounded soldiers, both Narnian and Telmarine alike. Trumpkin fought his way through a mass of soldiers keeping a firm watch on the young Telmarine Prince who was fighting against a small group of Telmarine soldiers' singlehandedly. Caspian picked up a spear from the ground and aimed it directly into the chest of a Telmarine, just sparing Trumpkin's life. He turned to glance across the field trying to locate the rest of the army. A few metres away he saw Susan and although he only had a moment to gaze at her, he acknowledged her skill fighting with a bow and arrow. He smiled mentally and continued his journey through the crowded battlefield.

Edmund raced his way through a line of Telmarine's, a line of loyal Narnians following behind defending each other from both areas of attack. Edmund did not even flinch. He was so full of adrenaline he barely had time to think about what was happening. He removed his gaze and spotted Eilonwy fighting of three soldiers. He too admired Eilonwy's ability with a blade, or rather, two blades to be precise. He had never witnessed a girl fighting like that. It was like she had trained for years. He had only ever thought of Eilonwy as a friend, but he could definitely see why Peter was attracted to her. Her passion to defend her people and her skill with a blade shone out of her effortlessly. Without even thinking, Edmund ran to aid her. He sliced one across the chest and left the rest to the Princess. Facing each other, she gave him a quick wink.

"Impressive, _Just King_."

Edmund smiled kindly. "Same to you, _Telmarine Princess_"

Eilonwy nodded, before the two parted in opposite directions aiding anybody in need. Eilonwy pushed her way through the crowds of fights. Not long after she spotted Reepicheep who was gearing up to attack the line by going under them. She smiled to herself at the bravery and pride that a mouse held for Narnia. It inspired her to carry on fighting. She had to carry on.

She looked around trying to spot Caspian or Peter. Her eye caught a glimpse of Caspian just as he fell down a hole. She screamed his name although due to the extremity of the noise erupting from the battlefield, it was not audible. So instead, she ran to him.

Peter looked fazed as he saw how the army still approached them in vast numbers. He had a million and one thoughts pound through his head but at the same time he was praying.

Praying to Lucy, praying to Aslan. He felt that was all he could do.

If he was going to die here, which looked like a certainty, he wanted Aslan to know how much Narnia truly meant to him. How much his family meant to him. How much Eilonwy meant...

Just at the very thought of her, he caught a glimpse of her hazel hair catch his eye level as she sprinted across the field. Peter's eyes followed her and he saw she was running towards a large hole where Peter saw a fallen Caspian. He held his breath and prayed Caspian was not dead.

Caspian moaned against the hard rocks that he had fallen onto. He shifted his position trying to get away and attempt to get up otherwise his defences were useless to him. He could not afford to die today. Narnia needed him. He began to shift when he saw Glozelle in front of him, and long spear held in his hands. Caspian took a deep breath as Glozelle edged towards him furiously. Caspian knew there was no way he was to escape this. This was his fate. Dying at the hands of his uncle's closest companion. He shut his eyes tightly and awaited his death... but it did not come.


	49. The Rise of the Blessed

**A/N** - Thankyou to all those people who reviewed me. I am so glad you are still loyal readers. I seriously thought nobody would be bothered about my story anymore, but your reviews have motivated me. I know this is a SUPRISE for you by uploading two chapters in a row, but I figured you deserved it. It's not too long, but I am happy because NOW I CAN GET ONTO THE REALLY JUICY PARTS of my story... hmm.. interesting I hear you say...

Hope you enjoy this chapter and I will upload my next chapter when I get chance. I go on study leave tomorrow! I OFFICIALLY LEAVE SCHOOL FOREVER AS OF TOMORROW. Scary shit :'(

Enjoy and review if you like :D

* * *

When in the midst of peril, time has a funny way of altering its speed.

At the moment in time, time seemed to slow down, almost as if it were in slow motion. Eilonwy took a deep breath as she saw Glozelle holding a spear directly over Caspian's chest. This was it. If Caspian died now, Narnia would fall to the hands of the Telmarines once more and they were all as good as dead. Lord Sopespian would make sure of it. Part of Eilonwy's heart felt like it was being stabbed at as she watched with her feet paralysed to the ground as Glozelle took an aim. She went against her body's resistance and made a run in the direction of her fallen cousin. As she did, something grabbed her arm tightly, and without even a flicker of fear, Eilonwy reacted, flinging the attacker to the ground angrily, raising her sword to meet their throat.

Instantly, she recoiled as she glared upon a familiar face. She got up from the ground and looked down at the solider before her eyes. The soldier who spared her life during the took a deep breath. 'My debt is paid. I am sparing your life, young Telmarine. I hope our paths do not cross again in circumstances such as these again."

The soldier nodded to her, as she turned to continue her task at hand. She was astonished to see that Caspian was no longer in danger. She watched in awe as a pair of long roots gripped hold of Glozelle by the waist, and slamming him against the hole wall. Suddenly, she felt a tremor underneath her feet like a rumbling. Phased, she looked around in curiosity. She saw Peter smile as he made eye contact with her.

'Lucy' he mouthed.

Eilonwy felt a large weight drop from her shoulders. This meant one thing. _He_ was here.

Gazing around, she saw the panicked faces of the Telmarines. Enormous roots erupted from the ground, whipping and thwarting the soldiers in every directions. All of the Narnians stood there in awe of the unleashing of Narnia true power, the power in which the Telmarines had been so desperate to hide.

Eilonwy grinned as she felt Narnia's power embrace her spirit. She felt like a victory was going to be won now. She watched as thousands of terrified Telmarine soldiers backed away from the battle. Eilonwy glanced over to where Lord Sopespian was situated, and needless to say, there was a very worried look across the Lord's face that filled Eilonwy with pure contentment. Caspian joined her side, watching the scene before him. He was in total awe. Centaurs and talking animals was one thing, but magic trees that could move. This had to be a dream. He felt he must have hit his head harder than he thought that night he escaped from Miraz. The roots of one of the trees demolished the Telmarine catapult and for this reason, Caspian's eyes drew him to Sopespian.

'Sopespian looks worried.' He murmered.

'He has every reason to be" Eilonwy replied, proudly with no sympathy in her voice.

Sopespian's command we simple. "RETREAT TO THE RIVER!" He bellowed, a level of anxiety within his voice. Each soldier within earshot complied, turning their horses the opposite way from the battle scene and galloping away. Within a few seconds, Peter was by Eilonwy's side, along with Edmund and Susan.

"FOR ASLAN!" Peter shouted, and all of the Kings and Queens, along with the remaining Narnian army, began to chase the Telmarine soldiers retreating from the battle, luring them closer to the river. Eilonwy was not sure why, but she had a feeling something would be waiting for them there.

* * *

Horns sounded in every direction as the wild goose chase began. The adrenaline which pumped through each soldiers veins was unimaginable. Eilonwy had never felt so power as she raced alongside Peter and Caspian trying to catch up to the Telmarines. There destination was before their eyes, but for some reason, there seemed to be a hault. The soldiers had stopped before the river; the Telmarines were not crossing the bridge.

_Be careful,_ Eilonwy though. _This could be another trap._

How very wrong she was to think that this was trap on the Telmarine's part. In fact, it was a completely different story. Both armies stood facing each other, weapons prepared, neither of them backing down. Beyond her own comprehension, Eilonwy felt something. Something inside of her was calling out. It was like it was telling her something...

_He's here. He is over the bridge._

She swallowed hard, half desperate to see him, half never wanting to look him in the eye. How could she?

She snapped out of her day dream, and saw that the Telmarines had started making there way over the bridge under the command of Sopespian. Peter edged forward to follow, but Eilonwy stuck her hand out, restricting him.

'Eilonwy what are you doing? They are going to get away!"

She did not remove her hand. "Wait..." she whispered calmly. A low rumble was heard in the distance and as if by magic, the river created thrashing waves causing several soldiers to loose their balance in the water. Some of them began to panic and started trying to swim across to the other side but it was no use. The current was too powerful. Eilonwy stood back in marvel as a large set of waves came crashing in from the eastern part of the river. As the wave got closer it rose higher and higher, until, it made out the shape of man. A human man.

"_Aslan"_ She spoke under her breath, a small smile appearing her face.

The water God looked down at Lord Sopespian who raised his sword as if he was challenging him. In several seconds, it was over. The water God swallowed Sopespian before heading west, leaving the river calm once more.

When the river cleared,Susan, Peter, Edmund, Caspian and Eilonwy made there way across the river to where both the Valiant Queen and Aslan were stood. Leaving the water, they walked in synchronisation towards Aslan. Without hesitation, each one of the bowed before him, so much so that they were determined not to make eye contact with the great King.

Aslan stood proudly before them. "Rise Kings and Queens of Narnia" he demanded kindly. Peter, Edmund and Susan all rose together. Caspian and Eilonwy remained.

"_All_ of you"

Eilonwy looked sideways to Caspian and gestured for him to get up. Caspian merely turned and looked up at Aslan, a look on anxiety on across his face. If he rose now, he was accepting responsibility for Narnia. After all of this, was he even ready to be King? A moment a doubt was all he needed to justify his answer. "I do not think I am ready."

Aslan moved towards Caspian, not breaking eye contact. Keeping a warm smile, he reassured Caspian in the best way he could. "It's for that very reason, that I know you are. If you felt you were ready, I would indeed be saying the opposite. Today, you have shown great courage, leadership and protection; all the attributes of a true King. So rise, Caspian." Caspian rose gingerly, joining his fellow Kings and Queens. Eilonwy, however, remained bowed, not daring to move.

She felt his presence in front of her, which only made her tighten her eyes shut. Could this all just be another dream?

"My dear child, why do you still not rise?" Aslan questioned curiously.

Eilonwy did not make any eye contact with Aslan. "I am no Queen of Narnia, your Grace." She exhaled, slightly overwhelmed to be in his presence again. She never thought this would happen again.

"Tell me, what title do you have before your maiden name?" Aslan questioned further.

Eilonwy replied simply, opening her eyes to stare at the ground. "_Princess._"

"And when you wed in the future, which I am very certain that you will, what title may you embody?"

Eilonwy took time to consider this answer. "_Queen." _

Aslan smiled warmly and Eilonwy knew that she was part of this now. No amount of anxiety could prevent her or Caspian from their fates now. They were sealed. "Then rise, _Princess Eilonwy_. Stand with your Royal family and be blessed."

Eilonwy listened to Aslan's words and took a deep breath before slowly rising, still keeping her head down. As she stood, she gingerly raised her head to meet eye level with Aslan. Just seeing his face made her feel at ease once more. He had not changed at all. In fact, he had more golden and auburn tones than she remembered but his face had not altered. He was still _Aslan_.

The Aslan she remembered from all those years ago and all she could do was smile...

* * *

**Do Eilonwy and Aslan know each other? **

Lets read on and see shall we?


	50. Today a Prince, Tomorrow a King

**Good evening. Sorry once again for the delay. Been job hunting and generally having a hard time.**

**This chapter starts with Eilonwy and Peter (nothing M yet! It is coming, I assure you ;) and it mainly focuses on a deep conversation between Aslan and Caspian, which is much needed and is important for a later chapter. **

**Hope you enjoy and leave me reviews if you feel generous :D I would appreciate it despite being a bit of a naff authour recently. Love you and thanks for your support. It does keep me going. **

**Emmmerald xxxx**

* * *

After all of the Telmarines had surrended their weapons, Aslan tookm it upon himself personally to escort them to the How were they were to remain and rest until the following day. The Kings and Queens of Old including Caspian and Eilonwy, also made a trek to the How where they too rested for a few hours. Eilonwy found it the hardest to the rest peacefully. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw flashbacks of every single event which had happened over the past few days. She could not believe that everything had happened in such a small space of time. The most disturbing image she saw was where she saw her father die. For some reason, and maybe this was through the link of blood, she missed him. She felt a pang against her heart. She no longer had a father. Would she ever have a family again when she returned to the castle tomorrow? Would her mother and brother still treat her the same, or would she be cast out?

All these thoughts swirled around in her mind, to the point it made her feel dizzy and sick. She sat up quickly, her breathing shallow and she looked out towards the trees, trying to keep herself focused.

'Finding it hard to sleep? 'Came a familiar male voice from behind her. She turned and saw Peter stood tall looking over her.

'You could say that.' She replied melancholy. Peter understood her pain, and gave her a solemn look.

'Want something to take your mind off it?' He asked, trying to break a smile in an attempt to cheer her up. Peter was not expecting any kind of nice response from her. In fact he expected her to brush off the idea and wish to remain alone.

'What did you have in mind?' she replied curiously. Peter was somewhat surprised by her response. He realised that Eilonwy always had that element of surprise about her.

'Come with me,' Peter said holding his hand out to pull her up from her position on the floor. 'I'll show you.' Eilonwy accepted his hand with little hesitation as he pulled her up, his fingers laced tightly around hers. She gave a small smile as her led towards the How. As they approached, one of the griffin's was stood at full attention, like he had been waiting for them. The griffin bowed when Peter and Eilonwy approached. Both Royals returned the bow.

'Okay let me help you up' Peter said grabbing hold of her waist to lift on to the back of the beast.

'Just out of curiosity, where are we going?'

Peter smiled. 'Do you _trust _me?'

Eilonwy's eyes observed Peter's face, searching for any sign that would give her an answer. She glared into his beautiful navy eyes searching for a flicker of anxiety. She found nothing. He was hiding it well, whatever it was.

'_Never have, never will_.' She answered, a curved smile and a wink was all she needed to do to make Peter feel strange inside. She climbed onto the griffin's back and left room in front of her for Peter to sit. Peter pulled himself up, and sat comfortably in front of Eilonwy.

'Ready?' he asked. Before Eilonwy had chance to reply, the griffin lifted into the air, causing Eilonwy to grab hold of Peter's waist to ensure she would not fall off. Peter smiled to himself as he felt her slim arms holding tightly onto his waist. She was hesitant at first, but surely, she leant her head on his shoulders, nestling her head into the crook of his shoulder, which the pair soon realised fitted perfectly. Her arms laced securely around his defined abdomen so her fingers met. Peter felt her fingertips glide slowly over his abdomen which sent a little shiver down his spine; it was not a feeling which made Peter lust for her, but one that made him feel at ease, like secretly, she did trust him. Eilonwy closed her eyes and let Peter whisk her away to whatever location he had planned.

* * *

Caspian stirred as he tried to rest, but for some reason, he could not fall fully asleep. He sat up gingerly, rubbing his head and stood up, slowly gaining his balance. He looked over at the How, were the griffin's and centaurs were stationed guarding he surroundings. He looked out towards the woods and saw Lucy and Susan resting against a tree, and Edmund laid in the most peculiar position on the grass, that Caspian felt the need to chuckle to himself. The only people he didn't see were Eilonwy and Peter.

On the one hand, Caspian was fully aware of what was going on. He was under the impression that both Royals had taking a liking to each other, no matter how the tried to hide it or tackle their issues with complications and arguments. On the other hand, Caspian felt an urge that he needed to protect Eilonwy. The thought of any man hurting her was too much for him to bear. Having seen the destruction that many of the men in his own family had caused to loved ones in the pursuit of power was making Caspian aware that the same could happen to Eilonwy. The truth of the matter was, his cousin and Peter certainly had feelings for each other and Caspian could do nothing to prevent that. All he could do was try and protect her innocence for as long as he could. He knew Peter was not a person who was likely to take advantage. Eilonwy would chop his manhood off if that were to be the case! Caspian smiled again. As if Peter would dare take advantage of Eilonwy. He would be a fool with a deathwish if he were to do that.

Caspian's mind began to wander elsewhere. In the distance, he saw the sun slowly beginning to set. _Twilight_, he believed it was called. He glanced over at the hill and saw Aslan stood there, looking out over the landscape. For some unknown reason, Caspian believed that now would be a good time to talk to Aslan. Something beyond his understanding was drawing him to Aslan.

Caspian made his way over to where Aslan was standing. He stood beside him, neither made eye contact, but each of them acknowledged the other one's presence. Caspian inhaled deeply, admiring the view before his eyes.

'Beautiful, is it not?' Aslan asked.

Caspian exhaled. 'Indeed'

Caspian sensed Aslan move his head gently. 'You know, it was not always so.' Aslan responded, his voice seemed to usher a tone of sadness, a tone which Caspian was surprised that a creature like Aslan was expressing.

Caspian just looked to the ground. _'I know'_

Aslan breathed deeply and shook his mane, turning his face to look at the young Prince. 'Really? How much do you know?'

Caspian let his memory trail through every lesson he had spent with the Professor and Eilonwy. Every lesson where the Professor had recited the Old Ways of Narnia, and its former rulers. One name which echoed through his head. _Jadis_. 'Just what I have read. I've seen pictures. The Professor told me and Eilonwy all about the Kings and Queens of Old. Eilonwy took more of an interest than I did.'

Aslan chuckled. 'I remember'

Caspian seemed struck by Aslan's response. 'What do you mean Aslan?' He questioned, and this time Caspian faced the mighty lion. Despite Aslan's size and stature, the lion's face beared no anger like one would expect. His eyes were golden and shallow, yet, there was not one inch of hunger or evil. The lion spoke. 'Sit down young king...and start to clear your head, if you would.'

Caspian was confused the lion's orders, yet did as he was told. Caspian sat on the hill with his knees pulled up to his chest. Aslan, sat beside him, like an equal.

'Do you remember your childhood, Caspian?'

Caspian racked his brain. 'Very little. After...' Caspian swallowed trying to hold back his tears of anger for the decease of his father. '... After my father died, I just forgot about everything. I sat back and let my uncle rule. I isolated myself from everybody...even Eilonwy,' Caspian took another deep breath. 'She didn't deserve that.'

'But she understood Caspian.'

'Even so...'

'You have to remember Caspian, despite what you may have heard, your father, Caspian VIIII was a good man, a good King to his people if not to Narnia. If he were stood before me now, I would never begrudge him for coming to Narnia from Telmar. I do not hold grudges. I accepted that Narnia had to become what it did in order for you to retrieve it.'

'You mean, you knew this would happen?' Caspian looked straight into Aslan's golden eyes.

'_Stars don't lie Caspian_.' Was the Lion's response.

Caspian smiled a little as he heard those words, having heard them so many times before.

'Allow me to venture another question...Do you remember, anything before your father died? Any event that springs to mind?'

Caspian thought long and hard. His memory was not fantastic. He had learnt to push his memories to the back of his mind to prevent any himself any further hurt. It was like he had put up a barrier. As he journeyed to the back of his mind, one memory hit him like a ton of bricks.

'I do remember _something_...'

'Go on...'

'Well, one day, I remember Eilonwy telling me she had seen something..._it_ had spoken to her... I didn't believe her, and neither did my father or hers. She was distressed, she cried for days because nobody would listen to what she believed she had seen. Everybody thought she was mad.'

'Even _you_?'

'Even me,' Caspian felt a sudden pang of guilt and shame. 'I was so horrible to her.'

'People fear what they know so little about.' Aslan replied calmly. 'The Old Narnia was a mystery to you, as was I.'

'She said she saw _you_.' Caspian spoke abruptly.

Aslan said nothing.

Caspian shifted his position, trying to get answers from Aslan. 'Is it true Aslan? Did you speak to her?'

Aslan merely smiled. 'It is true.'

Caspian sat back, shaking his head. 'I should have believed her.'

'By not believing, it made your faith all the stronger and hers for that matter.'

'But a part of me did believe her, but I guess I was too afraid to admit it.'

Both the young Prince and the Lion sat in silence for some minutes.

It was Aslan who spoke first. 'You know this is not the end Caspian.'

Caspian took a few minutes to consider Aslan's words. 'I believe nothing ever truly has an end Aslan,' Caspian replied. 'Do you think me mad to think so?'

Aslan chuckled. 'No dear Prince. In fact I think you rather smart. It means you are accepting what is yet to come which is always the great way to begin.'

Caspian dared to venture a question he knew he was not likely to get an answer from. 'Aslan, what is to come?'

'That is something, even I, cannot predict my Prince. It is a question many Kings and Queens have pondered on. The answers are buried deep within the stars. Only they know what our futures hold for us.'

Caspian swallowed hard once more.

'Are you scared?' Questioned Aslan.

'Yes...' Caspian answered, not looking at Aslan.

'Good, that just means you're human'

Aslan looked at Caspian, and smiled. 'I know you said you weren't ready, but I have every faith in you.'

Caspian returned the warm smile. 'Thank you. I just want to be the best King I can be.'

'Behind every great King, stands a stronger and loyal woman. Eilonwy will always be by your side Caspian. She will never let you down.'

Caspian looked out to the distance and saw the day coming to an end. Just hours ago, he was on the battlefield fighting for his own survival and that of his family and of Narnia .

Amazing how fast time flies.

Today he was a Prince. Tomorrow, he would be a King.

**How willingly time flies.**


	51. What's in a Kiss?

Good evening readers! Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter - **Clarkispotamia, ren-hatake, HistoryNerd, WhiteCloud &narniagirl19**.

A further thank you to a new follower **serenity2338** for your lovely message you send me :)

**HistoryNerd** - In answer to your question about making Eilonwy a Queen like the Pevensies, well... you will have to see...

Sorry it's another short chapter, but... the next few will make up for it, I promise!

The next chapter is THE CORONATION of the new King of Narnia, which may also answer HistoryNerd's question, followed by the Ball for the Coronation, a section with Eilonwy/Aslan - importante! and then...the next chapter is the ONE YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. Yes. An entire chapter decidicated to the art of luuurrvvvvve. So plenty to look forward to ;)

Enjoy, reviews are welcome, and any messages will be replied to.

Emmmerald xxxx

* * *

'Peter! This isn't funny...' Eilonwy whined as she walked blindfolded, Peter guiding her with his hands on her shoulders. They had been walking for about ten minutes and Eilonwy's patience was running fine. Peter merely chuckled to himself, content with the fact that Eilonwy had agreed to put the blindfold on to begin with, but even more happy that she was now complaining. He had all the power for once!

The young Princess moaned once more. 'Peter, how much longer? I want to know where we are!'

'Patience, your majesty! Only a few more steps.' True to his word, Peter continued guiding her until they got to the top of a hill. 'Okay, now, just move slightly to the left,' Peter ordered. Eilonwy complied. Peter wanted to ensure she has the best possible view. 'That's perfect,' Peter moved behind Eilonwy and brought his hands up the back of her head where he had tied the piece of cloth.

'Are you ready?' Peter questioned. Eilonwy inhaled deeply. For some reason, she felt anxious and excited, yet with a hint of curiousity. She had no idea where Peter had taken her but she knew in a few moments she was about to find out.

'Okay,' Peter started. 'One...two...three...' He removed the piece of cloth, and he heard Eilonwy gasp. He smiled knowing she was amazed by the sight before her eyes.

Eilonwy could not believe it. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The sky was red, orange and yellow and the fading sun's rays glittered over the crystal clear waters which were shining in the distance. The sight was breath taking.

Peter moved his head closer to her ear. 'Welcome to Cair Paravel'

Eilonwy turned to face him which brought their faces almost inches apart. Both blushed and backed away slightly. 'It's beautiful,' Eilonwy was astounded by the scenic beauty. 'Truly, it is'

'It _was_,' Peter cut himself off. 'You should have seen the full thing.' He broke himself away and went to face the four thrones. 'Imagine walls, and a large glass roof!' He began using his hands to describe the majestic nature of the palace. Eilonwy stood and smiled. 'I wish you had seen it all Eilonwy. I wish I could show you what is was like—'

Eilonwy walked over to Peter so she was standing before him.'Show me Peter. I want to see everything.'

Peter smiled sweetly. 'Then follow me.' She took his hand and he led her towards a large stone. He let go of her hand and rolled the stone away revealing an open wooden door. Peter held out his hand once again, and she received it eagerly. He led her down a small flight of stone steps. She barely even made the ninth step before she looked down into the small cavern and released Peter's hand and raced to the bottom. She didn't know how to take it all in. Four large statues stood before her, beautifully carved and all resembling the four Kings and Queens of Old. She admired the intricate details and the uncanny alikeness to each of them. She walked slowly over to them, not touching, simply letting her eyes glide over each art form. Peter reached the bottom step and stood watching Eilonwy marvelling the statues.

'Impressive huh?' Peter asked.

Eilonwy turned to face the smiling King. 'Indeed, even yours is so precise,' she paused walking over to Peter's statue. She looked up at the handsome King. 'You have the same scowl.' She joked, smiling in the corner of the mouth. Peter shook his head and walked over to where Eilonwy was stood. They stood side by side looking at the statue.

'So, this is what the Magnificent King looked like in his later years.'

Peter felt slightly embarrassed. 'Yes, I guess so.'

'You didn't change much did you? Oh course, forgetting the beard.' Eilonwy giggled.

Peter smirked, rubbing is chin. 'You're not a fan of the beard?'

Eilonwy studied the face of the statue before returning her eyes to Peter's own face. 'Youth doesn't last King. Time changes a lot of things. I guess in your case, a beard was how you dealt with the aging process.' She giggled quietly.

Peter folded his muscular arms across his chest. 'Ed was so jealous because he couldn't grow one!'Peter and Eilonwy laughed in unison at the concept.

'Poor Ed.' Eilonwy sighed, feeling sorry for the Just King.

'Nah, he was the handsome one. All the young females adored him.'

'I'm sure they adored you too.'

Peter scoffed. 'Not as much as him. I was the one everybody looked up to. The one who had to lead a war—' Peter paused, remembering some of the minor battles they have fought after Jadis. ' I was jealous of him sometimes you know.'

It was Eilonwy's turn to scoff. 'That's crazy. Your extremely handsome, and have a wonderful bod—' Eilonwy cut herself off as she felt the crimson flush break out on her cheeks. She put her head down in embarrassment.

Peter smiled egoistically.'No please continue... so you think I'm handsome, and I have a nice—_physique_?'

'Please! I was merely trying to comfort you—' Eilonwy stammered. 'Of course Ed is better looking.' Both Eilonwy and Peter stood there, both slightly red and a little lost for words. Eilonwy began shuffling her feet, trying to think of something to say.

'What was snow like Peter?'

'Well...um... it was cold,' He replied, stating the obvious, making Eilowny smile. 'It's kind of hard to describe snow to somebody. I guess the only way I can sum it up is...well_... beautiful._'

'Do you think it will ever snow again in Narnia?' Eilonwy asked.

'Don't know. Unless you're planning on becoming an evil Ice Queen who wants to cease control over Narnia. Sorry to break it to you, but, it's already been done.' Peter sniggered. Eilonwy merely stood there, not looking at Peter. She was quiet and Peter sensed there

'Is something wrong?'

'No, I'm just thinking.'

Peter enquired further. 'About what?'

'About all the things that I've never experienced; all the things I never done, nor will ever get chance to do.

Peter turned to face her, trying to make eye contact. 'What's brought this on?'

Eilonwy turned to face Peter, her honey eyes watered and her face was solemn like she was holding back. 'These past few days have made me realise how fast time flies Peter and it scares me. Something inside me burns and is warning me that something is going to happen—' her hands began to shake slightly. Peter picked up on this and reached out taking her warm hands into his cold ones.

'Like what?' He asked

Eilonwy's eyes began to water once more. 'I don't know...I wish I did.'

Peter could make no sense from what she was saying. She just stood there with her hands in his shaking like she was scared. And then she blurted it out. Her pain and misery all fell into one very simple and powerful sentence.

'I'll never see my father again.' She began to cry and as if a natural reaction, Peter reached for her pulling her into a tight embrace. He felt her heart racing against her chest as it contacted with his. She buried her head into his neck and her felt the hot tears flush down his skin. Placing one hand on the back of her head, he gently stroked her head, easing his fingertips through her soft curls and eased her to the floor, still holding her. He leant against the stone step and felt her breath as she tried to calm herself down.

It took several minutes before either of them spoke. It was just silence, it felt like a mourning. Peter did not judge her. Despite of what Miraz had done, he was still a father, and his daughter was cradled in Peter's arms crying for her loss. Peter could not help but feel her pain. The thought of losing his own father was too much for even him to bear. He held Eilonwy closer, but so much that she would feel uncomfortable. That was the last thing he wanted right now. Right now, she trusted him even more to let herself show this side of her. She was grieving and he completely respected her need to do so. Closure was important. After a few moments of silence, Eilonwy broke it.

'Don't you ever worry about things like that Peter? Don't you miss your family back home? Don't you miss your mother and father?'

Peter thought back to the little house they shared before the War. Before the War, everything was perfect. His mother and father were in love and they had a great family life. But after his father enlisted, everything changed. His mother became more distant. Lucy lived in fairytales, Susan was always trying to play 'mum' and Ed just decided to play up. Peter was the 'man of the house'. The responsible often did more harm than good.

'Oh course I do. I miss my father so much. Every night, I'd wish he'd come home. And when we were evacuated, I didn't want to leave London or my mother. But, I guess all of this had to happen for a reason. It was fate. You said yourself that stars don't lie, right?'

'Yes...' Eilonwy whispered.

'Well, the stars must have been right the night we came to stay with the Professor, otherwise, we wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't be here right now... with you...'

Eilonwy smiled slightly as she nestled into his chest for comfort.

'And I guess time is a funny thing, because, back where I come from, time doesn't fly when I'm here in Narnia—' Peter paused allowing his memory to recollect. 'It's like I was never gone.'

Eilonwy exhaled. 'Why can't time always be like that?'

Peter sighed. 'I wish I knew Eilonwy. I really do.'

They held each other again. Neither of them really wanting to move, but still too scared to stay in the position they were, no matter how right it felt. Eilonwy moved first lifting herself away from Peter's chest to look him in the eyes. Peter moved his thumb to her face and wiped away her tears. 'You okay?'

Eilonwy nodded, even though her eyes told a different story. Gently moving his thumb over her cheekbones, he caressed her skin. He traced it down to her jaw and stopped. Eilonwy was the first to instigate, leaning in slightly before stopping herself. Peter reacted, using his hand to gently fixate her head in place and instead he moved towards her. Both of them closed their eyes, each expecting what they felt had been building up all along. Eilonwy could taste his sweet lips before they even reached. And then it happened...

Their lips met in a gentle, yet awkward kiss. It was nothing special but it was what they wanted. It was relaxed yet behind that kiss, there was an element of passion, but neither at this stage wanted to break it. Peter knew she was in a delicate state, and Eilonwy was still wondering if Peter truly wanted this. She was unaware that his feelings for her what genuine. Peter adjusted his hand so that it reached behind her neck and he softly stroked her. Eilonwy relaxed and moved her hand to Peter's chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt lightly but firmly so he could not break the kiss. They had both waited for this. Both the young King and Princess fell into the kiss. Eilonwy's other hand snaked to the back of Peter's head where she caressed his soft blonde hair.

Love has a strange affect on people. Eilonwy had already lost people she loved. Her main concern was that thought that Peter would leave her life very soon was something she was not ready to accept. She broke away from the kiss despite her initial urge to continue.

'We should get back,' she said quickly, slightly embarrassed. Peter nodded and helped her to feet and they began their journey back to the How.

Eilonwy knew one thing for certain. She could not allow herself to fall in love with Peter Pevensie. The only problem was that she already was and the bonds of love are not easily broken.


	52. Of Radiance & Honor

Good day! Once again late update. Just hard finding time. Job hunting is coming along, but it just means I am exhausted after working so I hve just not had time to switch my laptop on, never mind upload. So again, sorry, sorry, sorry. I love you all for reviewing the last few chapters. Thanks to: **MadrigalPrincess**, **Chelsea2013, soccergurl31294, pendragon2601, Clarkispotamia, WhiteCloud, serenity2338, ren-hatake &**  
**Maybe Im Just Dreaming** - you're all fab and I would be nowhere without my readers and their reviews, so muchos gracias!

Oh, **pendragon2601** - the title is Spanish, and I actually reveal in this chapter what it means, so look out for it :D

Hope you enjoy. Longer chapter. Review if you feel generous.

**Emmmerland** x

* * *

That night, every Royal slept uneasily. Caspian was concerned about the prospect of his new title, Peter was secretly disappointed and confused about his kiss, Susan had mixed emotions about returning into the Royal environment, Lucy wondered if Aslan would leave them again, Eilonwy had apprehensions about returning to the Telmarine castle and seeing her family and Ed wondered what food would be served at the feast for Caspian's coronation.

No sooner had they finally closed their eyes, but they were awoken by the golden rays that shone through the trees. Eilonwy was the first to wave the white flag and get up. She travelled to the small stream and washed her face and cleaned her hair, using her fingers to detangle her hair. As she looked at her reflection, staring at the face that bore a few healing cuts and tired eyes, she saw a figure stood behind her. She looked away from it and continued splashing her face with the cool water.

'Good morning' Peter's voice said gently.

'Buenos dias' she replied in her native tongue. Eilonwy was not entirely sure what to say to him. Ater their kiss yesterday, they had spoken nothing of it, parting to sleep as soon as they returned home on the gryphon. It was not that Eilonwy was embarrassed about her feelings, but the consequences were something that she was not ready for. She had a gut feeling that Peter was not going to be sticking around for very long, and she was seldom wrong about her internal instincts.

'How are you feeling this morning?' Peter asked calmly. 'Nervous, I expect.'

'You could say that.' Eilonwy replied in an unconvincing tone.

Peter sighed, running his fingers through his golden hair. 'I sense something else is bothering you.' Peter had a horrible feeling that Eilonwy was regretting their kiss last night. He prayed that was not the reason.

'Because, today, everything changes.' She sighed, taking a deep breath.

'And you are unhappy about that?' Peter questioned further.

'No, I want things to change so that we can make a difference. But—'

'But what?'

Eilonwy stared into her reflection and saw Peter stood behind her, and for a split second, she saw an image of them together, as a couple. That image quickly faded. 'I'm scared Peter. '

Peter edged a little closer to Eilonwy, but not so much that it would make her feel uncomfortable. 'That's normal. Everybody feels scared when so much responsibility is placed on one's shoulders—'

'—did you feel that way?' Eilonwy interrupted, still staring at her reflection.

'Yes I did. I was terrified.'

'I guess soon I'll have to be married.'Eilonwy felt sick at the thought that she would have to marry somebody she didn't love. Somebody that wasn't Peter.

Peter slowly moved closer, trying his best to make contact with her. 'You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do Eilonwy.'

'It's tradition—'

'—but you see that's the thing about change. You can make new traditions.'

Eilonwy smiled. 'Yeah, I guess you're right.'

Peter wanted nothing more than to hold her in this moment and tell her everything would be okay. 'Besides, nobody would be good enough to marry you anyway.'

Eilonwy, shocked at his comment, turned to face him. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Peter looked away for a split second, and shuffled his feet. 'Well—I mean, you deserve the best. Somebody who is going to love you and take care of you. Protect you from harm, somebody who makes you laugh and can make a fool of themselves-'

'Wherever will I find someone like that?' Eilonwy questioned sarcastically.

Peter and Eilonwy were silent for what felt like hours, until Peter finally plucked the courage to speak first.

'Eilonwy, I wanted to talk to you about last night at Cair—'

Eilonwy, avoiding the awkward talk, interrupted once again. 'It doesn't matter Peter. Really—I'm over it.'

Eilonwy didn't look at Peter, but she sensed he was hurt. 'I was just caught up in the moment. Weren't you?' she asked.

'Yeah, oh course,'Peter cleared his throat. 'Right. Well I guess that settles it then.' He got to his feet. 'Aslan will want us back. We'll be travelling to the Telmarine castle shortly.'

'I'll be back in short while.' Eilonwy replied.

Peter nodded, and walked off back towards the How. Eilonwy pulled her knees up to her chest and let a single tear drop down her cheek.

Lying to Peter was like having a dagger stabbed through the heart. And no doubt, she has stabbed a dagger through his.

* * *

The Kings and Queens rode through the city that day to a cheering crowd, which was the reaction that nobody expected. The thrill from Caspian's part that his people accepted him and were going to allow him reign over Narnia eradicated all of his previous anxieties. Caspian rode up front, with Eilonwy by his side, and the Kings and Queens of Old rode behind. Reepicheep was sat on Eilonwy's shoulder, which offered her some comfort. Aslan led the walk through the city which made the entire crowd of Telmarines gasp when they saw him. Reality has a funny way of bringing out the best in some people.

As they travelled deeper into the city they finally arrived at the front of the castle. Eilonwy's heart dropped as she saw a familiar set of faces. Her mother, Prunaprismia, her brother and her grandfather Javier. Her heart dropped. She stopped her horse and carefully climbed down. Caspian would usually have stopped her, but he fully understood how hard this was going to be for Eilonwy. He deeply prayed her mother would welcome her back as they would have a lot to talk about.

She walked gingerly over to her mother. Prunaprismia handed the baby to Javier. The mother and daughter met half way, stopping to bow and waiting several seconds before embracing each other. Eilonwy held her mother so tightly as if it were the last time she was ever going to see her and she broke out into fits of tears.

'¡He echado de menos usted, mi querido!' Prunaprismia exclaimed holding her daughter equally as tight. She too was crying at the prospect of having her daughter back. Eilonwy's heart pounded against her chest at her mothers words.

'I have missed you too, madre!' Eilonwy replied.

Peter watched as Eilonwy embraced her mother. He felt a little emotional at the concept; suddenly remembering how much he missed his own mother. Caspian got down off his horse and made his way over to where his family were standing. Eilonwy and Prunaprismia gently broke apart, both still crying, and faced Caspian.

Caspian bowed to his Aunt.

'Caspian—' Prunaprismia spoke, walking towards him. 'Can you ever forgive me?'

Caspian lifted his head and smiled kindly at his aunt. 'There is nothing to forgive. What is past is past.'

Prunaprismia embraced Caspian, kissing his forehead.

'Welcome back, _Rey_' She bowed to him once more.

Caspian smiled at the fact that she had addressed him as 'King'. He has not even been coronated yet.

Javier stepped forward with the baby, standing before Eilonwy and Caspian. 'Welcome back, mis queridos niños.'

Both of them smiled. Javier handed the baby back to Prunaprismia. 'And this Eilonwy, Caspian—is Hector Caspian Stefano.'

Eilonwy smiled at the name of her brother. 'You named after Uncle Caspian?'

'I did,' she paused looking at Caspian, and her face beamed. 'Who was a great man, as I am sure his son will be too.'

'Gracias Prunaprismia.' Caspian bent down and kissed Hector's head. 'Bless you Hector.'

The Kings and Queens stood in awe of what was happening. Susan felt her stomach jump when she saw Caspian kiss his cousin's head. She smiled thinking about how compassionate he was. Peter saw a glow in Eilonwy's eyes which has been absent the past few days and he glad to see part of it restored.

'Madre, I must introduce you!' Eilonwy ran over to the Kings and Queens and urged them to get off their horses. Each of them complied, following behind Eilonwy. 'Mother, allow me to introduce the Kings and Queens of Old... _properly._'

Prunaprismia bowed to them and they bowed in turn. 'Caspian is right. What is past is past. I welcome you back, as if you were own children.' All four Kings and Queens smiled and hugged Prunaprismia in turn. Aslan watched the scene astounded and made his way over to the small group.

'Shall we continue with today's proceedings as agreed?' Aslan spoke kindly. Prunaprismia smiled. 'Oh course. Follow me.' Eilonwy and Caspian followed Prunaprismia, and Aslan and the Old Royals followed behind as they were led into the courtyard of the castle that only a few days ago, had shed so much blood. Blood that would never be repaid.

* * *

Eilonwy was sat in front of her mirror, Donnamaria was finishing the final details of her hair. Needless to say, it was nice to finally get the brush through her tangled mess! She felt clean and her mood has uplifted slightly despite the replay of Peter's kiss running on a loop in head. She heard a knock at the door. The door opened ajar and she saw her mother's head.

'Can I come in?'

'Oh course Madre.' Eilonwy replied. Her mother stepped in dressed in the most beautiful shade of blue with golden panels. Her hair was on a bun neatly on the top of her head, and she wore a head band laced in golden petals. She looked beautiful.

'I'll give you some time.' Donnamaria said, leaving the chamber.

Eilonwy stood before her mother. Prunaprismia examined her daughter and smiled.

'You look so beautiful,' she said to Eilonwy.

'Gracias.' Eilonwy replied sitting down on her bed. Her mother joined her.

'I would love to say, that you're father would be very proud of you today, but I guess your father was not the person we thought he was.'

Even the mention of her father sent her stomach into knots.

Her mother grabbed her hand gently. 'I am so sorry Eilonwy. I know you never wanted it to happen this way.

Eilonwy put her head down and swallowed hard, recollecting the memory of Sopespian stabbing him with the Narnian arrow. 'I saw him die Madre. I saw it all.' She felt her eyes swell up.

Prunaprismia rubbed Eilonwy's hand, trying to calm her. 'I know you did _hija. _Glozelle told me all about it.'

Eilonwy swallowed hard.

'I think you and Caspian are so brave. I wish - I had your strength. Your strength will be what makes you both adored by the Telmarine people.'

Eilonwy wiped away her tears and looked at her mother. 'What if I become like _him_?'

Prunaprismia held her daughter's hand tightly. 'You will _never_ be like _him_. I know it Eilonwy. You and Caspian have a chance to change things. To make them better than your father ever could. I believe in _you _and I have every faith that Caspian is going to make a wonderful King. But he cannot do it without your help. He needs _you._'

Eilonwy felt her eyes well up again. 'What if I lose my strength—'

'It will never come to that, and you know it. You would die before you let that happen.'

Prunaprismia released Eilonwy's hand and reached into her cape pocket. She pulled out a small drawstring purse. 'Here.' She handed it to Eilowny.

'What is it?' Eilonwy asked curiously, examining the purse.

'Just open it.' Eilonwy pulled the strings opening the purse and out fell a necklace. It was the most beautiful necklace that she has ever seen. It was made of gold and had a beautiful green stone in the middle. It was jade.

Eilonwy gasped. 'Madre, it's beautiful. I cannot accept this—'

'Yes, you can. It belonged to my _madre,_ and she gave it to me. It seems on correct that I pass it onto my daughter, and maybe in the future, you will have a daughter to pass it onto.'

Eilonwy was shocked by the beauty of the necklace. 'Thank you.' She hugged her mother.

'You are most welcome, _hija_. Let me put it one for you.' Prunaprismia put the necklace on Eilonwy. She stood back and admired it. 'Well, it never suited anybody more beautifully. And it complements the dress.'

Eilonwy stood back and looked at her reflection.

'I'm sure Peter will admire your beauty even more today.'

Eilonwy turned abruptly to face her mother. 'I'm sorry?'

Prunaprismia smiled. 'I saw the way he looked at you Eilonwy. He cares.'

Eilonwy smiled, trying to laugh the situation off. 'I don't think that's case.' Eilonwy began smoothing down her dress and not looking at her mother.

'That night, when you broke into the castle, I have never seen a young man looked so passionately at a young woman. He wanted to protect you Eilonwy.'

Eilonwy's face showed nothing. Prunaprismia stood beside Eilonwy staring into the mirror like she was. 'I'm your mother. Trust me, I know these things. You may play your cards close to your chest, but I cannot help but feel like you are hiding your feelings. What is holding you back_, querido_?'

Eilonwy turned to face her mother. 'Did you love my father?'

Prunaprismia seemed a little shocked at Eilonwy's question but answered nonetheless. 'I did. _So much_. So much that I can blind to what he doing. But don't let that place a barrier in front of your heart Eilonwy. There are so many more positives of love, than negatives,' Prunaprismia, stroked her daughter's hair. 'Tell me Eilonwy, what is your heart telling you to do?'

Eilonwy said nothing. She was not about to open up the feelings she had tried so hard to conceal. '_Nothing_,' she lied. 'My hearts says nothing. It just beats. '

'Okay... So if Peter went back to his country, you would be okay with that? You wouldn't try to stop him?'

'No' Eilonwy paused. The thought of Peter leaving was the only thought that had been going through her mind.

'Honestly?' Prunaprismia questioned.

'Honestly,' Eilonwy began. 'It hurts me to think about it.'

Prunaprismia placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead before beginning to make her way out of the chamber. Before she exited, she turned to face Eilonwy.

'Then that is your answer _quierdo_. Your heart doesn't lie, just like the stars don't.'

With that, Prunaprismia exited leaving Eilonwy alone with her thoughts.

* * *

'Welcome friends and family. You are all here today to witness the Coronation of Caspian the Tenth,' Aslan stood at the front of the throne room with Glenstorm to his left and Reepicheep to his right. The Narnians were sat on one side and the Telmarines on the other. Prunaprismia, Javier and Hector were stood at the alter also. The Throne Room of the Telmarine Castle was beautifully decorated. Red and gold banners were hung over the banisters, and the ornaments, flowers and cloths added to the splendour of room and the celebration at hand. 'Not only is the chance to seal the differences between Narnians and Telmarines, but it gives Narnia the pleasure of appointing its new King and Heir to the throne. May you all be upstanding'

Everybody rose to greet the Royalties.

'Reintroducing the Kings and Queens of Old. Queen Lucy the Valiant. King Edmund the Just. Queen Susan the Gentle and King Peter the Magnificent.'

The Narnians cheered as the Old Kings and Queens walked down to meet Aslan. Each of them bowed before Aslan and they turned to greet the crowd. Each of them were dressed in the old Narnian garments. Lucy was dressed in a beautiful orange dress with golden panels and a silver twisted crown lay on her long hazel curls. Susan was dressed in a green garment which hugged her curves beautifully. She too had a twisted crown on her head, but hers was a more golden colour. Edmund wore a lighter blue in contrast to Peter's navy blue and both wore smaller crowns than the one's they were first coronated with, but nonetheless, they were still beautifully crafted. At the front of the throne room, there were six thrones, and the Queens sat to the right and the Kings to the right. That left two in the middle, one of them which belonged to Caspian.

Aslan smiled as the Old Kings and Queens seated themselves and readied himself to speak again. 'Now, in times of trouble and sometimes in the darkest hour is where you will always find a friend. Sometimes, friends appear in many forms, but nothing beats the bond of family. There is a saying I believe which is commonly used in the Telmarine culture which is a very simple phrase: _**Sangre Es mas Gruesa Que El Agua**. _Simply translated it means, **_'Blood is thicker than water_**' For that very reason, I would like you to acknowledge Princess Eilonwy.'

Peter's breath hitched at the sight of Eilonwy. She hair was left down in her natural curls, and for some reason her hair seemed darker and lighter in some areas. Either way, it was beautiful. Her skin was flawless except for the light pink flush that highlighted her cheekbones. Her honey eyes made Peter melt. Her dress was a rouge colour and it flattered every inch of her body, it shaped her curves and drew attention to her flat stomach and her slim arms. Around her neck she wore the most beautiful necklace that only emphasised her beauty. She walked nervously towards Aslan and even a few Telmarines gasped at her. Peter could not take his eyes of her and he could have sworn he even heard Edmund say 'Wow' at the sight of her. She approached Aslan and it didn't take a genius to figure out that she was nervous. She bowed to Aslan and he smiled at her kind and polite nature.

'Rise dear one.' Aslan spoke. Eilonwy did so. She stood before the Great Lion and took a deep breath. 'Before your eyes stands a lady of courage, a lady of ambition, but most of all, a lady of loyalty. Watch her and use her as your inspiration. Let she serve in years to come as a great example of what being a Princess, of what being a future Queen truly means.' Aslan turned to Prunaprismia and nodded.

'Kneel my dear Princess.'

Eilonwy knelt gracefully to the step before Aslan.

'May you have grace, love and happiness in this life and the next.' Aslan paused, whilst her mother walked over and placed a silver crown on her head.'I christen you Princess Eilonwy, The Radiant.' Eilonwy stood to face Aslan and smiled.

'Thank you Aslan.' She said kindly before walking over to her throne. She sat down and smiled to Susan who was sat on her right.

'And now, may I introduce, your new King, Caspian the Tenth'

Caspian walked down the centre of the throne room. Eilonwy smiled at her cousin and she could not help but feel a sense of pride for him at this moment. He was dressed in blue and silver and he walked with such confidence, yet she knew deep down, he too was terrified. He reached Aslan, bowing to him. 'It takes a certain type of man to be a King. A King is a person with courage, stamina, determination and ambition, but he is also a King who is kind, who loves his people, offers support to those in need and is not afraid to stand up for his beliefs. Caspian embodies all of these qualities, and yet he still has more to offer. I am in no doubt that he will bring order, peace, equality and love back to Narnia for as long as lives and until his heart stops beating. Please rise, and welcome your new King.'

The Narnians and Telmarines rose. This time Glenstorm placed the golden crown on the Kings head. 'I give you, King Caspian X, The Honorable.' The Narnians and Telmarines clapped and cheered and Caspian was in awe of the reception he was receiving. He made his way over to his throne. Eilonwy rose to hug her cousin, and then, in unison they sat together on their thrones. The Six Kings and Queens sat there united and content.

Aslan faced them all and smiled. 'Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia.'

And with that, he bowed to them and they bowed their heads. All six Royals exchanged smiles as they sat in their rightful position. Eilonwy dared to look at Peter who was smiling at her, and he nodded showing her respect. She nodded back, trying still to hide back her feelings. But she feared the night had only just begun and there was more complications to come her way before the morning sun would rise.


	53. Of Celebrations and Past Memories

**A/N** - Good evening! Or at least it is for me! Sorry once again for leaving it late for an update! Just keep nagging me in your reviews! I am writing in good spirirt anyway because I got A LEVEL RESULTS on Thursday! Anybody who is in England will know what they are, and I passed all five that I did which I am so happy about :) I got 2 A's, 2 B's and a C, so I'm over the moon!

Anyway, quick thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter: **Noel Ardnek, WhiteCloud, Clarkispotamia, Madrigalprinces & ren-hatake. **I appreciate it as always! :D

Okay, so just quick info which you may want to know: There are only FOUR chapters left after this one. Yes, you heard me correct. FOUR CHAPTERS left! One of which is an epilogue which I think you may/may not like. It all depends. I think most of you will be glad when it's over to be honest... or will it be over? Who knows.

Anyway nice long chapter. Includes a flashback. And then suspense... hopefully you will be gagging for after this one. I'm so _evil._

Reviews are welcomed.

**Emmmerald **x

* * *

The party went on well into the night, and everybody was high in spirit. Caspian was enjoying the joining of two races and Edmund was enjoying the unlimited amount of wine. As part of the Telmarine tradition, celebrations include a dance, something which Caspian was obliged to take part in. He chose Eilonwy as his partner. Everybody was impressed by the sheer elegance of the movements; how Caspian led the dance perfectly and how graceful Eilonwy was. Unlike Narnian dances, the Telmarine dance was more like fiery tango, which even impressed Peter.

In all fairness, Peter was very jealous. Eilonwy has been approached by many suitors during the course of the night. She was gracious but she declined the offers she had received. Peter was desperate to understand her intentions towards him, if there were any. It was the way she always glanced over at him, her eyes seemed to say something her mouth didn't.

It was only when a Narnian song was played by the band that Peter eventually plucked up the courage to ask her to dance. He walked confidently towards her throne where she was sat, and he saw her eyes light up as he approached her. Peter was stumped when a young Telmarine soldier walked up towards Eilonwy to ask her to dance. Peter was dying for contact, talking, anything which would give him some time with her. He ignored the Telmarine's request, and simply walked beside him and offered his hand to the Radiant Princess.

'I'm sorry, but she's spoken for' Peter said authoritively. Eilonwy looked surprised, but smiled anyway before apologising to the young soldier, who looked a little disappointed. She fingers laced into Peter's as they made the way to where the some of the others where dancing. They stopped, bowed to one another and then moved together to dance.

'Aren't you going to say anything?' Peter asked directly.

'Like what?' Eilonwy replied, not really knowing what to say.

'Anything. You have no spoken a word to me all night.'

A smile formed at Eilonwy's lips. '_Hello_.'

Peter widened his eyes and raised his eyebrow.

'That was me speaking to you.'

Peter rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. _Same old, same old_.

The music suddenly became slow, and Peter thought he couldn't write the script. A slow song in the arms of a beautiful woman was going to kill him. Eilonwy moved into his body, placing her head on her chest and she wrapped her other arm around his shoulder. Peter reacted naturally and snaked his spare arm around Eilonwy's waist and pressed his fingertips into her lower back. This felt right, it felt natural, it almost felt..._perfect._ Peter placed a gentle kiss on her head and he saw Susan looking over at him. He gave a smile to his sister who was stood next to Caspian.

'When are they just going to give in?' Susan sighed as she looked over at her brother and Eilonwy. It was so over they were crazy about each other and yet neither of them was budging. None of them wanted to let their guards down.

'What are you talking about Susan?' Caspian asked coming to stand next to the Gentle Queen. Caspian was slightly affected by the strong Narnian wine, but his speech seemed to be understandable. Susan pointed over to where Caspian and Eilowny wer dancing. 'Your cousin and my brother.'

Caspian shrugged. 'As long as he keeps his hands where I can see them, he's fine by my book.' 'Peter's a good guy. He wouldn't pressure her for anything.'

Caspian laughed heartily. 'It's not him I'm worried about my dear Susan,' He took one last sip of wine from his cup. 'Let me tell you something about Telmarine women...'

Susan covered her ears. 'I'd rather not know. My delicate ears are not trained for that sort of information.' Both she and Caspian laughed in unison.

Caspian placed his wine cup on the table before turning to face Susan. 'Well, if you not prepared to listen with those delicate ears of yours, could I interest you in a dance?'

Susan felt her cheeks flush a hot crimson. 'I'm sure I could let my guard down, King Caspian. Just this once.' Susan accepted Caspian's hand and he lead her to the floor.

Eilonwy felt as though she could fall asleep against Peter's chest as they moved rhythmically in time with the Narnian song. She could feel Peter's fingertips mould into her back and it just felt as though this is how it should be. When Eilonwy caught a glimpse of Aslan stood in the corner, she knew that she had so little time. Less than she anticipated, and she had no time to stop it. She knew that she had to speak to Aslan. She needed to get some things straightened out her in mind.

She heard Peter sigh. 'Eilonwy listen...'

'Peter,' Eilonwy paused for a few moments. 'Just don't speak'

Peter swallowed hard and used this opportunity to just be close to her, even if it was not for very long. Both he and Eilonwy just continued to move to the song, not truly knowing what tonight would hold in store for either of them.

* * *

_***Flashback ***_

'_Caspian it's your turn to find me now!' _

'_Do I have to?' Caspian moaned. _

'_Yes, there is no point standing around waiting for Uncle Caspian to come home. We may as well pass the time. Close your eyes and no cheating!' _

'_Fine,' Caspian gave in and began counting. 'Uno, dos, tres...' _

_Nine year old Eilonwy ran towards the forest knowing full well that she should not be going that far away from the castle. Her father would go crazy if he knew, but Eilonwy and Caspian never cared much for rules, and when in each others company, they were even more defiant. _

_Eilonwy ran to the first tree and hid behind it. She peered around and she could hear Caspian shouting her. _

'_A little further won't hurt' she thought to herself. She buried herself a little deeper into the woods. Without looking, she caught herself on a stone and fell backwards and caught her head on a branch as she hit the floor. She hissed at the pain and reached to her head. She had created small cut. __She huffed to herself and got to her feet. Suddenly behind her, she heard a snap. She froze, not daring to move. She heard a growl and by sheer curiosity, her body turned. She nearly screamed when she saw the biggest creature she had ever seen stood before her. She panicked but her body was frozen. The creature approached her slowly. Eilonwy's breathing deepened. _

'_Don't be afraid dear one. I will not harm you.' The creature spoke. _

_Eilonwy just stared at the creature and swallowed hard. 'You can talk?' _

'_Indeed I can'_

'_Impossible. Animals don't talk.' _

'_Only because you've never seen one.'_

'_I guess that's true. I haven't met many talking lions before.' _

'_No, I don't suppose you have' the Lion chuckled. _

'_You can't be real.' _

'_Oh really? And why would you think that?' _

'_Because my father says so.' _

'_You're father told you Narnians are extinct?' _

'_Are you a Narnian?' Eilonwy stepped forward, not fearing the lion at all. She was excited by the prospect that she was seeing a real Narnian. _

'_I am' the lion replied simply. _

_She took some time to think about it, and stepped back, crossing her arms. 'Well my uncle Caspian says that Narnians are extinct too. And he's the King of Narnia'_

'_Is that right?' the Lion smiled. _

'_Yes he is. My father is a Lord and and I'm a Princess.' She bowed to the lion. _

'_Well then, your Majesty,' the Lion bowed to Eilonwy kindly. 'Royalty deserves respect.' _

_Eilonwy giggled. 'You don't have to bow. I'm not a Queen...yet' _

'_Well perhaps one day you will be, like many Queens have been before you.' _

_Eilonwy was staring at the mighty lion with a curious look often sported by young children. 'Who are you?' she asked. _

'_My name is not important right now child, but in time you will know who I am, and you will help me.' _

'_Help you? With what?'_

'_I cannot say yet little one, but just make sure you look after your cousin Caspian.' The lion started to walk away when Eilonwy spoke suddenly. 'Caspian? You know him?'_

_The lion turned around to face the young Princess. 'Not yet, but I will.' _

_A huge smile came to her face. 'You have to meet him! He will never believe this!'_

'_My dear princess, now is not the time for me to meet your cousin. I will greet him years from now when I address him as King of Narnia.' _

_Eilonwy's eyes widened. 'Caspian's going to be King?' _

'_Indeed, a lot sooner than you may think. You must keep this to yourself. You must not tell Caspian, not anybody else about what we have discussed. This must be our secret.' _

_Eilonwy nodded.'Okay.'_

'_Anyway, I must depart dear one.' _

'_Where are you going? Will I see you again?' _

'_One day. Our paths will cross again Princess Eilonwy, I can assure you of that.'_

_Eilonwy raced back up to the castle, forgetting completely that Caspian was looking for her. She ran straight to the throne room. She opened the door to see her father, Miraz seated, rubbing his head. _

'_Padre! Padre!' Eilonwy shotuted. 'You will never believe what I just saw.' _

_Miraz was not interested by what his daughter had to say. He had a pounding headache. _'_What, me hija. Cannot it not wait?' Miraz responded. Eilonwy stood before her father. _

'_I have some exciting news!'_

'_And what news would that be?' Eilonwy heard a familiar voice from behind her. She turned and saw the smiling face of her Uncle Caspian. _

'_Uncle Caspian!' she raced up to her Uncle who picked her up and hugged her. '¿Cómo es usted?' King __Caspian asked. _

'_Soy fino. ¿Y usted?' Eilonwy replied. _

'_I am better for being home, my dear niece.' Caspian put Eilonwy down and walked over to his throne and sat down. 'So tell us, what is this news you cannot wait to tell everybody?'_

_Eilonwy was beaming. 'I just met a talking a lion.' _

_Miraz rubbed his eyes. 'Are you and Caspian playing games again?' _

_Eilonwy became very defensive. 'No, I really did meet a talking lion.'_

_Miraz exhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. 'Eilonwy, what have I told you about telling lies' _

'_I'm not telling lies padre. I swear.' _

_Suddenly Caspian came running into the throne room. _

'_There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!' _

'_Caspian, did you meet or see a lion?' Caspian asked his son. _

'_No. I was trying to find Eilonwybecause we were playing a game of hide and seek. I don't know anything about a lion.' _

'_Where did you see this lion Eilonwy?' Caspian questioned her. _

_Eilonwy hesitated with her answer. 'I-' _

'_Yes?' her uncles pressed her. _

'_In he woods.' _

_Miraz slammed his hand against his throne. 'What have I told you about the woods? Do you constantly defy me? First you tell lies-' Miraz came angrily towards Eilonwy. _

'_It's not lies! I really did a talking lion and he spoke to me and he told me things' Eilowny responded. _

_King Caspian got to his feet. 'Really? And what things did he tell you Eilonwy?' Caspian asked. _

_Eilonwy looked down at the floor. 'I cannot tell you.' _

'_What!' Her father grabbed hold of his daughter by the shoulders. _

'_He made me promise not to tell you.' _

'_Eilonwy, you will tell us everything!' Miraz shouted. _

'_He said that Caspian was going to be King. He said that he will meet Caspian one day when he greets him as King of Narnia. And he said I would help him with something one day.' _

'_Is that ALL he told you.' King Caspian asked. _

'_Si'_

'_You're lying' Miraz spat, releasing his daughter and walking away angrily. _

'_I'm not lying. I'm telling the truth!' Eilonwy stated. ' He was a Narnian.' Miraz stopped mid flow of walk, and faced his daughter again. 'What did you say?' _

_Eilonwy swallowed hard. 'He told me he was Narnian.' _

'_Narnians are extinct.' Miraz hissed. _

_Eilonwy shook her head. _

'_That's enough Eilonwy,' King Caspian spoke. 'I think we've had enough imagination for today' _

'_But I wasn't imagining it Uncle Caspian, I swear-' _

'_Eilonwy! That's enough!' Caspian raised his voice. _

_Eilonwy remained silent for a few moments before turning to her cousin who stood there, not looking at her. She walked over to him._

'_You believe me, don't you Cas?' _

_Caspian didn't even look at her. _

_Eilonwy's eyes filled up and she ran out of the throne room. Caspian suddenly felt very guilty for not defending his cousin and started to go after her. _

'_Leave her son,' his father commanded. 'Leave her to fantasies' _

_***End of flashback***_

'Sitting out here alone are we?' Aslan spoke kindly.

'I needed some air.' Eilonwy replied. She was sat on the stone step outside of the throne room overlooking the vast Narnian sea. The sound was heard Aslan approach and he placed himself next to her. 'You're thinking a lot aren't you Radiant Princess?'

Eilonwy let out heavy sigh. 'I was remembering the first time I met you. The first time that all of this suddenly became real to me and wasn't pretend anymore. A time when everything I believed to be real, was actually false.'

Aslan smiled. 'It's nice to know that you didn't forget it. But I am guessing that that memory is not the only thing that is on your mind.'

'I just know that _this is it,_' she paused, running her fingers through her long hair, before turning to face Aslan. She decided to venture the question she was dying to know. 'Nothing in Narnia happens the same way twice, does it Aslan?'

It was Aslan's time to sigh. 'I'm afraid not dear one. History does have a tendency to repeat itself, but only when their are lessons to be learned from it. Both Peter and Susan have learnt the values of courage, friendship and love which is something that they will apply to their new life when they return.'

'When will they go back?'

Aslan took his time answering Eilonwy's question, knowing the answer would break her heart. 'They will leave tomorrow.'Eilonwy was stunned by his answer. She knew their timescale was short, but tomorrow was far too soon.

'If only _time_ was not an issue. I guess I expected that they would not have long, but tomorrow? Aslan surely...' She tried pleading with him, knowing well it would not alter his decision.

'I cannot meddle with Time Eilonwy. Peter and Susan have learnt what they can here, and they must return to their old lives, their _real_ lives back in England. If they stay any longer, the lessons and values they have learnt here will be meaningless and soon they will forget them, which is why they must go home tomorrow.'

Eilonwy's eyes focused back on the sea. 'I understand.'

Aslan fully comprehended the pain that Eilonwy was feeling. 'Eilonwy, I know you must feel like I am taking a part of you away -'

'That's one way of putting it.' It was the _only _way of putting it.

'Does Peter know this?' He questioned her.

'No, and he never will. I cannot tell him, knowing that he has to leave tomorrow. It would kill me. It would kill us both.'

'Eilonwy, you, like Peter and Susan are learning the true meaning, the true _telos_ of life. '

'And what is that? Falling in love with somebody you have known for nearly four days only to have to say goodbye and never telling them how you feel. If that is the true _telos_ of life, then life is very cruel.

'That's one lesson learnt.' Aslan said calmly.

'I never intended for this to happen. I wish I had never met him.'

'If you had never met, if you and Peter had never crossed paths, if you had never run away from the castle that night to find Caspian, where would you be? Would you be here stood before me?'

'No, probably not.'

'You have experienced something so powerful, something that most people would die for. You have experienced love and pain, you have fought alongside the people you love, to fight for something you believe in. You fought for love. And if that is not something to be proud of, then I have no idea what is.'

'I just never thought it would hurt this much.'

When you love somebody, pain is just a feeling which comes with it. Nobody knows why, but its a force that cannot be reckoned with,' Aslan paused inhaling the cool air. 'You have options Eilonwy.'

'No, I don't Aslan.'

'There is nothing stopping you from joining Peter, if that were the option you decided.'

'I could go with Peter? To his world and live there?'

'If you decided that was you fate, I would not stop you.'

Eilonwy got to her feet and began pacing. She had a thousand things running through her head. A life Petere meant they could live in his world, and grow old together. Maybe even have children and get married, something she couldn't do in Narnia with him. But leaving Narnia would mean abandoning Caspian. Abandoning her responsibilities. _Abandoning Narnia just like Peter did_.

'I can't. I couldn't leave Caspian.'

'This is not an easy decision for you, I understand that. But the option is there if you should seek it.'

Aslan rose to his feet and started to walk back to the inside of the castle. 'Tell me you find out. Although I suggest the third floor of the castle may be a good place to start.'

And with that Aslan exited, leaving Eilonwy with only one thought.

_The third floor of the castle may be a good place to start to seek her answer. _

* * *

Peter laid down on his bed. His head was spinning, but not from the wine. _From Eilonwy_. Everything about her dominated him. The way he had watched her dance with Caspian, when he saw her walk through those doors to be coronated, they way he had held her close to him as they danced. Not one single thought did not involver her and it was driving him crazy. He had to see her. He had to see her now. He reached for shirt which was lying on the floor and pulled it over his head. Just as he pulled the shirt on, the door to his chamber knocked. Peter's eyes darted towards the door. He walked over to the grand wooden frame and reached for the door knob, not knowing who could possibly be visiting him at such late hours of the night...


	54. The Breaking of Barriers

**A/N - **Okay, so I was going to leave you in suspense, but I decided, that since you have all been so patient with me throughout the progression of this story, I decided to update early and because I am being extra generous, ITS A DOUBLE WHAMMY. That's right, TWO CHAPTERS for the price of one.

This was all going to be one big chapter, but when writing 'love scenes' you really need to dedicate a WHOLE chapter to it, so there's a little hint for you as to what's to come. Oh yes. It's what YOU'VE all been waiting so patiently for and hopefully, it wil be what you all wanted.

*****REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME. ESPECIALLY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. M RATING FOR NEXT CHAPTER = LEMONY GOODNESS IS A MUST. So, young readers, you have been warned!*****

I'm so excited! Hope you enjoy. I dedicate these two chapters to **clarkispotmania **simply because her review made me smile and she starts back at school tomorrow! :(

* * *

'Lucy?'

True to his words, Lucy was stood outside Peter's chamber door .

'Luce, it's really late. Are you okay?' Peter questioned her, rubbing his eyes.

She was stood there in her night dress, her long hair hanging by her shoulders. 'I just came to say goodnight. You rushed off earlier.' She walked into Peter's bed chamber and sat down on the bed.

'Yeah, sorry about that,' Peter closed his door and walked over to his youngest sibling. 'I was trying to find Eilonwy. She left the party and I couldn't find her.' Peter rubbed the back of his head, disappointed that he had not even had the chance to speak to her properly. She just disappeared and didn't return to the celebrations.

'I understand,' Lucy paused, shuffling her feet. 'Peter can I ask you something?'

'Oh course Luce. Anything.' Peter replied.

Lucy shuffled on Peter's bed. 'Do you love Eilonwy?'

Peter's heart dropped at the mention on her name. 'Um... Lucy, that's a really complicated thing to answer-'

'She loves you too. I know it.' Lucy's response was so confident that it Peter believe it.

He crossed his arms across his chest. 'Lucy, nobody can know that.'

'I do. I can see it Peter. Everybody can see it apart from you.'

'Lucy-'

'You should tell her Peter. What's stopping you?'

'I wouldn't expect you to understand. You're too –'

'Young?' Lucy giggled.

Peter smiled. 'Yeah, way too young.' Peter took a seat next to his sister. 'Listen Lucy, Love, is not always simple. Me and Eilonwy, we come from two different worlds. I've lived my life here and hers has only just begun.'

'What are trying to say?'Lucy asked confused.

'Lucy, I won't be able to stay here much longer. I will have to go home, back to England at some point. I can't keep living here because I have outlived my reign in Narnia. Caspian is the new King now, and one day-' Peter swallowed hard at the thought. 'One day... Eilonwy will be a _Queen_. I cannot stand in the way of her happiness, her entitlements. She deserves a new life, just like we had. Narnia no longer needs me.'

Lucy's eyes widened as she looked her brother. 'But I thought you wanted to come back here.'

'Yes, I don't regret it for a minute. But I've fulfilled what I needed to. Staying here any longer will alter whatever path Eilonwy needs to follow.'

'But you and Eilonwy are meant to be together.' Lucy's eyes filled up with light tears. Peter could sense Lucy was getting upset, so he pulled her into a tight brotherly hug. He placed a kiss on her forehead. 'You won't understand right now Luce, but I'm sure one day you will.' He released Lucy, and she wiped away a tear which had escaped.

Lucy got off Peter's bed and walked over to the grand oak door of the bed chamber. 'I still think you should tell her. You never know, it might change your mind.' Lucy opened the door and turned back to face her brother. 'Goodnight Peter.'

'Night Luce' he said back to her and the bed chamber door closed. Peter let put a huge sigh as he fell back onto his head, crossing his arms across his face.

_I should tell her._

_I shouldn't tell her. _

_She should know how I truly feel. _

_It won't alter anything. _

_She may feel the same way. _

_Or she may not. _

_Aslan may give me more time._

_I can't stay here. _

His intense train of internal monologues was interrupted by another knock at his bed chamber door. Peter sighed, and walked over to the door. 'Lucy, it's really late now-' Peter opened the door to reveal somebody who was not his sister.

'Hi' Peter said calmly.

'Hi' Eilonwy replied. She was dressed in a royal blue cape, which covered her body. Her hood was up, obviously to conceal her face. 'Can I come in please?'

'Oh course,' Peter opened the door fully so Eilonwy could get in. He was not about to deny her any access, and she didn't waste anytime entering his bed chamber. She headed straight for the window, and removed her hood. Peter closed his bed chamber, putting the lock across it and he turned to face Eilonwy. She had her back to him, staring out of his window. He could see her reflection in the window; her deep hazel eyes stared through the glass. They were piercing. Her face showed no signs of anger, or worry. In fact, Peter was having a hard time reading her.

'Is everything okay Eilonwy?' Peter dared to venture a question. She stared through the glass back at him. She was still and silent. Suddenly without warning she turned and walked back over to door. 'I'm sorry I shouldn't have come.' She sounded scared, like she was holding something back.

Peter reacted and gently grabbed her arm trying to get her to face him. She looked deep into his eyes.

'Please don't leave. I feel like you are pushing me away again.'

He let go of her arm and she looked to the ground. She exhaled deeply and walked over to the window once more. Peter could hear her breathing. She took her time in saying what she wanted to say. Peter didn't care; he would wait all night if that's what it took for her to speak to him.

'It's been there the whole time hasn't it?' The Radiant Princess spoke suddenly.

Peter just stood looking at her. 'Eilonwy-'

'Hasn't it?' She continued to speak. 'I cannot believe that I was so blind to it all. Then again, perhaps I wasn't blind at all. Perhaps I was just ignorant to it.'

'Ignorant to what?' Peter edged closer to her, still watching her reflection.

Eilonwy looked at him through the glass. 'You saw it too. You knew it was there before I did.' She turned to face Peter. They stood two metres apart, neither of them daring to move just yet. _'Tell me you did.'_ She was almost pleading with him. '_Please_ tell me that you saw it too, otherwise this whole thing is just in my head. Just another figment of my imagination.'

Peter suddenly knew what she was referring to. Her eyes seemed to tell a story; a story that shouted to him louder than any words could.

'Yes, I saw it too. I _still_ see it Eilonwy.' Peter tried to move forward, but Eilonwy put out her hand, and Peter stopped short of metre from her. She didn't break eye contact and neither did he.

'I thought I hated you, I wanted to hate you so much,' she paused, still staring into Peter's blue eyes. 'But I couldn't. Something inside was stopping me. It feels like a large barrier has been placed between us, and every time one of us breaks it, I put up another one.'

'I don't blame you Eilonwy,' Peter moved foward like he was reaching out to her.

'I was so scared Peter.' She whispered.

'Are you not scared anymore?' Peter asked curiously, taking her hands into his. The heat of skin radiated Peter. _It felt right_.

'I'm only scared that you'll leave here and that I'll never see you again.'

'I can't prevent what is yet to happen.' Peter tried to reassure her, even though they both knew that they could not alter what had already been decided.

'Then let us live in the present,' Eilonwy responded, removing her hands from Peter's. She took a moment to breathe; she ran her fingers through her hair and brought her fingers to the lace on her cape. Slowly she undid the lace, allowing the silk cape to fall at her feet. Peter's eyes did not look away from Eilonwy, even though he knew he should not be looking at her like this. She was stood in her night dress which came up to her knees. Eilonwy stepped away from the cape and closed the distance between her and Peter. She didn't touch him, she just stood before and looked up into his eyes.

'Do you love me Peter?

Peter's head filled with a million responses to this question and he spoke the first words that slipped from his lips. 'Eilonwy, I have loved you since I set eyes on you –' Eilonwy stopped him before he could continue, pressing her fingers to his soft lips.

'That's all I needed to hear.' She whispered. And with that simple response her lips were on his faster than Peter could comprehend...


	55. A Passionate Encounter

_Neither was experienced. Everything was new to them as they explored each others bodies._

As they moved against the wall of the bed chamber, Peter cradled Eilonwy's head, holding her against him as he explored her mouth. His lips tasted like apples; a taste he was quite partial to. He decided to test her, and placed his tongue against her bottom lip seeking entrance. She was nervous at first but complied, accepting his invitation. Their tongues danced together, keeping a good rhythm. Peter was disappointed when she broke the kiss, but his eyes watched as she reached for the top of her nightdress. Peter's hand went straight to meet hers at the neckline.

'Eilonwy, you don't have to do this.' Peter spoke kindly to her, not wanting her to feel pressured. She ignored his words, and instead placed his hands where the lace met her neck. Her eyes told him all he needed to know. Slowly, in no rush because he wanted to saviour every moment he had with her, his fingers undid the lace. His fingers followed the lace down the valley of her breasts, until there was no more to undo. His eyes met with Eilonwy's and she nodded. Peter pulled her night gown over her head leaving her in just a corset and under garments. He took a moment to admire her beautiful physique which she had kept hidden away under her dresses. Her longs were too long; they were slim and tanned. Her breasts were average from what he could make out from under her corset, but to him, they were perfect. All her wanted to do was touch her everywhere.

He leant in kissing her passionately and slowly backed her up against the wall once more. He was cautious not to overpower her but Eilonwy seemed to cease control as her hands reached for his night shirt and her fingers began working her way up it. Peter sensed what she was doing so he broke the kiss for five seconds to whip his night shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor. His lips attached to hers once more and Eilonwy smiled against the kiss as she allowed her hands to explore his body. Her fingers traced his up his biceps, and then moved further south down his abdomen. He felt her nails gently scratch against his muscles which made his stomach fill with the most incredible sensation. She had never touched a man's body like this, and if Peter's was anything to go by, she would happily touch his for the rest of her life. His body was toned and muscular, but nothing to overwhelming. Eilonwy heard Peter moan against her lips, which made her content knowing that he was enjoying what she doing. She hesitated before moving her hands down a little further and just her fingers over the top of Peter's breeches.

Peter could barely contain himself. He felt at any second he could just lose control and pin her to the bed and make love to her over and over again. But he needed to be patient. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. Peter's hands made their way around the back of Eilonwy's corset and he began to undo her laces. He detatched his lips from hers which made her sigh, but instead, wanting her to feel a different sensation, he moved them onto her exposed neck. He immediately hit the sensitive spot behind Eilonwy's ear which made her gasp. She had never felt like this; she felt her body was on fire and Peter was the only person who made her feel like she was the only person who mattered in the world. Eilonwy found herself biting on her lip as Peter continued kissing adn gently sucking on her neck. Eilonwy felt her whole body going weak and before she knew it her corset was loose. She felt Peter's fingers push it down and she felt it land near her feet. Her chest was naked against his and it was the most natural feeling in the world. Peter grabbed Eilonwy's body and picked her up, holding onto her petite waist. Eilonwy's response was what he wanted as she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly holding on like she never wanted to let go.

She could feel the effect that all of this was having on Peter and the thought excited her. Peter's lips didn't remove themselves from her neck; the only thing they did do is more down the hollow of her neck which made me moan even more. She wasn't embarrassed by the noises that left her lips, and Peter'e ego was flying as he listened to the beautiful gasps that left his lover's lips.

Both of them hit the bed, but Peter was careful with her. Eilonwy didn't want him to be careful and her fingernails gripped Peter's naked back which made him moan against her neck. He moved his lips from her delicate neck and stared down at the beautiful goddess beneath him. She was breathing heavily but he wanted more than that. He wanted her to feel every pleasure he could give her. He wanted her to experience what it is like to be satisfied. He wanted her to say his name when he made love to her and pleasured her. Peter shifted their bodies a little further up the bed, and Eilonwy did not unlock her legs from around his waist. She watched as Peter towered over her and in his eyes, she saw nothing but kindness and love. She knew she was safe. Peter would never hurt her. He leant to kiss her; the kiss was brief but only because his lips wanted to be elsewhere.

He moved his lips down her neck. The further he moved down the louder her gasps got, and that was what he wanted. He reached her collarbone, placing a subtle kiss in before pressing his lips against her pink bud. Eilonwy's heart raced as Peter's tongue contacted with her left breast. She felt his tongue take over from his lips as he tenderly licked the sensitive bud. She gripped Peter's arms digging her nails in, but this only encouraged Peter. The more she reacted, the more it turned him on. He could feel himself getting harder and harder as he paid attention to Eilonwy's breasts.

Eilonwy's body began to shake under Peter; not because she was scared but because she was experiencing too many feelings at once.

_'Peter...' _she gasped.

Peter looked up her and smiled. Eilonwy knew that Peter was not finished yet. He returned to the task at hand, and kissed down the valley of breasts, treasuring each precious kiss. His kissed her everywhere; her ribs, her abdomen, her hip bones... until her reached her most delicate area. He moved her legs, spreading them apart, but he was tender with her. He didn't want any aggression. He placed his head against her inner thigh and kissed it. Eilonwy's hands gripped the sheets of Peter's bed, trying not to make a sound. Peter's fingers hooked under Eilonwy's under garments and he pulled them down slowly. Once the garments were fully removed, he took a few moments to appreciate her sex. She was naked in front of him and he never seen such a stunning sight. Her long hazel hair was spread across the bed and her hands were gripping his sheets. Her leant into her thigh and kissed it again, before placing his lips where she truly wanted them. She hissed as his lips contacted with her sex. She had never felt a sensation like it. Peter was being too careful with her. She wanted more. She wanted him and she wanted him now.

_'Peter, please..._'

Peter looked up once more at Eilonwy. He moved up her body once more and she grabbed his head, pulling his lips to hers. She could taste the desire on his lips. He gripped his hair and his hands when straight to her back. He pulled her up onto his lap and immediately she felt how much her wanted her. She straddled Peter and he held her as closely to him as he could. She moved her hips against his wanting to feel his desire. He was so hard for her. She broke her kiss and looked down at Peter. _'I want to feel you. Will you let me?'_

Peter knew what she was asking. He brought his hand to her face, stroking her cheek bone. There was no need for words. A simple nod was all it took. Eilonwy smiled and her hand traced down to the bottom of Peter's body where his breeches restricted her. Peter rolled them both over so he could remove his breeches. Once removed, Eilonwy's hand snaked down to feel his manhood. As soon as Eilonwy's hand touched him, Peter had to keep focused. The way she touched him was unlike anything Peter had experienced. To say she was inexperienced, she touched him like nobody else had. Peter muffled a moan as the feeling of Eilonwy's hands on him made the pit of his stomach ache.

Both were breathing erratically, as they experienced and explored each other. Peter stopped her before he was too far gone. He wanted to experience that sensation in unison with her. He took her hands and kissed each fingertip, before gently laying her down. As Peter positioned himself between her legs, Eilonwy started to feel nervous. She had never been in bed with a man before, and didn't know what to expect. She took a deep breath. Peter saw the nervous look on her face and smiled at her. He leant down to her and then began kissing her neck again to calm her. Eilonwy moaned from the sensation of Peter's lips against her skin. She began to feel more and more relaxed. She looked at Peter's body; one part in particular was hard for her to keeping her eyes off of. His erection was rock solid. She wanted to feel the pleasure, and most of all she wanted to make love to her King.

Peter moved in closer to her, giving her a kiss on the lips. He placed his forehead on her and together they found a breathing pattern. Eilonwy felt Peter place his erection at her opening and taking a deep breath, he pushed it in gently. Eilonwy grabbed onto the sheets, not expecting such a feeling. It was mixture of pleasure and pain and she felt a tear run down her face. It was uncomfortable at first but as Peter moved deeper inside her the pain eradicated. Hearing Peter moan encouraged Eilowny to meet her hips with his. This deepened the pressure and caused even more friction between the pair.

"_Oh, Peter_," Eilonwy moaned to him. She grabbed onto his back to hold herself up more, but ended up digging her nails into him instead. Peter hissed at the feeling of her nails digging into his back. He slowly began to form a rhythm, and soon, Peter started to move in and out of her more swiftly.

_"Eilonwy, you feel so…" _

Peter couldn't even finish his sentence without letting out another loud moan. Eilonwy could hear Peter breathing loudly as he moved inside of her. His body was moist now and his hair was starting to get damper. Eilonwy's body was hot and screaming out to Peter and with every thrust he was fulfilling her every wish. Peter's hand grabbed the back of Eilonwy's thigh, dragging it further up his hip. Eilonwy gasped as Peter began hitting new spots of pleasure. Eilonwy clung to Peter like this was their last night on Earth. One hand was in his damp blonde hair, the other gripping to his shoulder muscles.

Both lovers knew that there climax was going to be reached soon, but wanted to make the most of this incredible moment.

Eilonwy's groin began to tighten and she could feel the most incredible feeling shoot around her body. She felt Peter's body stiffen as he let out one final moan. Her head slammed back against the pillows as she could felt his seed spilling inside of her. Peter tried to hold his body up over Eilonwy as they both came down from their high. Eilonwy reached up to Peter face and stroked it gently. Her hand found the back of his head and she pulled him down to meet her in a loving kiss.

The couple made love twice that night and they continued to explore every inch of each other's bodies, and as the moonlight became sunlight through the crystal glass of Peter's window, Eilonwy laid against Peter's beating heart the last thing on her mind how she was going to have to say goodbye to Peter in just a few hours time.


	56. No need to say 'Goodbye'

**A/N****- **Good day my lovely readers! Okay, this is the **PENULTIMATE** chapter. It is actually the **LAST** chapter of this series, but I do have an **epilogue** on the way, so never fear!

I cannot believe this is actually the end of the story (in Narnia at least) and I could cry! I am going to write a HUGE author's note after the epilogue, just basically explaining a few things and thanking a lot of people who have followed me on this journey. That sounds so cliched, but I don't care.

So, I won't blab on, because I have an entire authour's note to do that, so enjoy this chapter. It's long, but it has a lot going on, so read it carefully and hopefully, you won't be too disappointed that it's coming to an end.

Thanks for the support! Reviews are welcome as always!

**Emmmerald** xxx

* * *

The early hours of morning approached far too quickly for Eilonwy's liking. As she dressed, she glanced down at the man that laid before her. Even asleep, he was so handsome; his golden hair brushed against his cheekbones so perfectly. His muscular arms wrapped around the space where she had been only a few moments ago. Separating herself from his warm embrace had been difficult, but she knew she had to do it. Luckily, it was only just beginning to get light, so she knew she had enough time to sneak out and make it back to her room unnoticed. She leant down to Peter's face and left a gentle kiss on his forehead, and wiped away the tear that fell from her eye. She walked over to the door and opened it, slipping out as quietly as she could.

She had made it to her corridor undetected, but she got a sudden feeling that somebody was waiting for her. True to her words, as she walked down the corridor she saw Aslan waiting for her. He was sat upright, and he was calm; although his eyes spoke a different story entirely. Eilonwy bowed to Aslan; needless to say she was a little embarrassed. She knew that Aslan was not stupid and she was sure that he knew exactly what she and Peter had gotten up to last night. They stood there in silence for a few moments before Aslan rose to his feet.

'Wash and dress Princess. We have much to discuss before today's proceedings. I shall meet you in the Courtyard. We have little time.'

Eilonwy nodded as Aslan turned and walked in the other direction to make his way to the Courtyard where he would wait for her. Eilonwy took a deep breath and entered her bedchamber. Donnamaria was asleep in her chair, and she looked so peaceful that Eilonwy decided it was best not to wake her. She prepared her own wash basin and washed herself. She saw that Donnamaria had already prepared her dress for today, but Eilonwy decided to change later this afternoon when Caspian was to address the kingdom. She opened her wardrobe and found a simple dress which would suffice until then. She dressed herself, slipped on a pair of shoes and wrapped herself in a cloak. She made her way to the Courtyard, not fully knowing what Aslan was to speak to her about. She knew that it was important, and the thought was scared her slightly.

She walked out onto the open Courtyard and saw Aslan sat very comfortably on the stone front, looking at the sunrise. Eilonwy walked gingerly over towards Aslan. She stood a few inches behind him.

'Sit my dear Eilonwy.' Aslan said calmly.

Eilonwy did as she was told, and sat next to the mighty lion.

'I trust you have made your decision.' Aslan asked.

She sat there for many moments, not knowing what to say. She had changed her mind countless times, mulling over her thoughts, her options... she was torn between doing the _right _thing, and the thing she _wanted _to do. She knew deep down what the right thing to do was, and it was shame it was not something which could be compromised.

_'I have' _she answered simply, and she felt her heart sink at the thought.

'Well then,' Aslan began, turning to face her. 'We must discuss all of this and make your preparations.'

Eilonwy nodded as she leaned into Aslan, gripping him tightly. And then the tears came, faster than any waterfall that had ever existed in Narnia. She knew what she had gotten herself into now and there was no going back. Her fate had been decided, and it was final.

She just had no idea how to tell Caspian.

* * *

Caspian awoke later than he thought that morning. It was a beautiful day and it was his first full day as King. Today he was to address the Kingdom and give them a choice as to whether they wished to stay in Narnia under his kind and fair rule in coalition with the Narnians, or whether they wished to return to Telmar. As a good King, he would support whatever the Telmarines decision was. He lifted himself out of bed, and had a sudden head rush which made him clutch his head slightly.

_I must have too much wine last night_ he thought to himself. He reached for his breeches and shirt and began to dress. He washed his face to wake himself up and made his way down to the hall for breakfast. He saw Donnamaria walking past the hall, possibly going to Eilonwy's bedchamber.

'Donnamaria,' Caspian called. Donnamaria stopped in her tracks and faced Caspian. She smiled and gave a bow to Caspian.

'Buenos dias King Caspian' she spoke generously.

Caspian smiled. 'I will always be Caspian to you my dear Donnamaria. Tell me, where is my cousin this morning?'

'She has just returned to her bedchamber. I am going up there now to dress her ready for this afternoon.'

'You say she has just returned. Where has she been?' Caspian asked with a tone of concern in his voice.

'She was with Aslan this morning, or so she told me. Said she had things to discuss with him.'

'Is she okay? Did she seem unhappy?'

'A little quiet, but she seemed fine enough' Donnamaria responded honestly.

Caspian sighed in relief that at least Eilonwy was okay. 'Okay, well tell her that I will meet her within the hour and we shall go to the ceremony together. I wish for to be stood beside me. I think I'll need her courage.'

'If you had any more courage between you, you would give Aslan a run for his money, I assure you.' Donnamaria laughed. 'Anyway, I will tell Eilonwy and have her meet you within the hour.'

'Bless you Donnamaria' Caspian smiled, giving her hug before she departed to meet with Eilonwy.

* * *

Caspian waited at the bottom of the staircase for Eilonwy. It was just after noon now and the ceremony was soon to start. He was aware that some of the Telmarines had already gathered in the main courtyard outside the Castle to wait for Caspian's speech. He heard footsteps behind him and Eilonwy walked down the stairs. She looked beautiful in her sapphire coloured dress and cloak. She had left her hair loose and on her head was a laced headband. Even though Caspian had always admired his cousin as a beauty, there was something different about her today and he couldn't pin down what it was. In her honey eyes detected a sense of uncertainty.

'Good morning cousin.' She said kindly as she approached him.

'Good morning, Radiant Princess' he replied as he embraced her. As he released her, he looked at her lovingly.

'Is something wrong?' Eilonwy asked. 'What is it Cas?'

Caspian examined his cousin. 'You look _different_.'

'I do?' she responded, raising her eyebrows in a confused state.

'You're glowing. Well, not literally, but your face has a glow to it. Are you feeling okay?' Caspian pressed his hand against her forehead. Eilonwy giggled trying to dodge his hand.

'Cas, I'm fine.'

Caspian was not entirely convinced, but decided to think no more about it.

'How are you feeling about today?' Eilonwy questioned.

'Nervous,' Caspian replied. 'This is my first day as King. What if I mess it all up?'

Eilonwy placed her hand on her cousin's shoulder. 'You won't. Aslan is here and he will make sure that you will be okay.'

'Yes, I guess you're right. I am glad you are here with me.' Caspian grabbed Eilonwy's hand.

'You don't need me to help run your Kingdom. You're more than capable.'

'I coudn't do this without you. I wouldn't even be here without you.' Caspian pulled Eilonwy into another hug. Eilowny hugged her cousin back.

'Just promise you'll never leave.' Caspian almost sounded like her was pleading with her, like he had a feeling she was going to leave him.

She felt a pang against her heart as she saw Aslan walking with Peter and Susan. They were in deep conversation. She saw Susan look over, her eyes filled with tears. Eilonwy knew exactly what was going on. Her eyes panned across to Peter who looked at her with nothing more than love. She wanted to go over and embrace him and never let go. He knew that she knew what was going on.

Caspian released Eilonwy and turned towards Aslan and the Pevensies. 'We are ready. Everybody has began to assemble.'

Susan looked over at Aslan, trying not to make contact with Caspian, who was none the wiser to anything that was truly going on here.

'Give us a few moments, King Caspian. We will be along shortly.' Aslan replied.

'Oh course.' Caspian bowed his head. Eilonwy sensed Caspian was disappointed by the look on Susan's face, and he quickly realised something was not quite right.

* * *

'Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man.' Caspian began to speak. Eilonwy stood to his right, next to Aslan, and the Narnians and the Pevensies stood to his left. 'Any Telmarines who wish to stay and live in peace, are more than welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers.

A Telmarine stood forward. 'It's been generations, since we left Telmar.'

'We're not referring to Telmar.' Aslan stepped in. 'Your ancestors were sea faring briggins, pirates run aground on an island. There, they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our Kings and Queens. ' Aslan looked over at the Kings and Queens of Old. Eilonwy glanced over at Peter who only stared back her.

'It is to that Island that I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start.' Eilonwy heard Aslan's words and the voice in the back of her head was telling her to listen to him.

There were murmers from the crowd as they discussed Aslan's proposal. It seemed as though some people were considering it.

'I'll go.' A voice shouted from the crowd. Everybody turned to see who the voice was coming from. A figure made his way down to the front where the Royals and Aslan were stood. Eilonwy was shocked to discover it was Glozelle. He came forward towards Caspian. 'I will accept the offer.'

Caspian bowed his head to Glozelle, acknowledging his request. Glozelle bowed back.

'So will we.' A female voice was heard as Prunaprismia stepped forward with Hector. Eilonwy's heart dropped as her mother bowed before Caspian. Caspian moved towards his aunt, and reached out his hands to her. She stretched out her free hand to Caspian.

'Is this truly what you want?' Caspian asked kindly.

'It is.' She replied.

Eilonwy stared at her mother and walked over to her. Eilonwy was already crying and as soon as her mother saw her, she too began to cry. She handed Hector over to Glozelle and embraced her daughter. Eilonwy gripped hold of her tightly, not wanting to let go.

'You understand, why I have decided to go?' Prunaprismia asked.

'I wish you would reconsider.' Eilonwy begged.

'I have lived my life here Eilonwy. It holds unhappy memories for me, but at the same time,' she stroked her daughters face. 'Some very happy ones. You have made me a very proud mother but it is now time to give my son a chance of a new life.'

Eilonwy looked over at her brother Hector, and caught his smiling face. She did understand now. It was just such a shame she would never see her brother grow up.

'I will not ask you to come with me if you do not want to. I know your loyalty is with Caspian. He needs you here.'

Eilonwy nodded and wiped her eyes. 'Will I never see you again?'

'Not in this lifetime _hija_,' Prunaprismia stroker her daughter's hair. 'Perhaps in the next?' Eilonwy nodded and hugged her mother one last time. Her mother placed a kiss on her daughter's head. Glozelle handed Hector back to Prunaprismia. Eilonwy looked down at her brother's face and smiled. She leant in and gave him a kiss on the head. _'Bless you Hector, and take care of our mother._' She whispered. She stood back and allowed her mother to walk forward towards Aslan. Glozelle stopped before Eilonwy and Caspian and bowed to them both. They bowed back.

'Your majesties,' he began. 'I am very sorry for the trouble I have caused. I only hope you will forgive me.'

Caspian and Eilonwy exchanged glances and looked back at Glozelle. 'All is forgiven, my friend' and he held his hand out to Glozelle. Glozelle shook it kindly before facing Eilonwy.

'Please take care of her and my brother.' Eilonwy pleaded. Glozelle reached out and took Eilonwy's hand.

'I will, my dear _Princesa.' _He placed a kiss on Eilonwy's hand. 'Will all my strength.'

'Gracias.' Eilonwy replied as Glozelle let go of her hand.

He walked over to join Prunaprismia and Hector. Caspian pulled Eilonwy closer to him and put his arms around her shoulders trying to comfort her. Eilonwy wiped away the tears and she watched her mother, brother and Glozelle begin to walk towards Aslan.

'Because you have spoken first, your future in that world will be good.' Aslan spoke majestically, and he breathed onto them, like he breathing new life into them. Caspian and Eilonwy were fascinated by the power that Aslan had over them. Both of them looked on as the tree began to unravel, revealing a hole, a chasm. There were gasps and whispers from the crowd. It was an incredible sight to behold. _This was true magic. _

Prunaprismia looked back at her daughter and nephew and smiled. 'May Aslan bless you both.' She spoke before she disappeared with Glozelle.

'_Where did they go?'_ Somebody shouted from the crowd.

'_How do we know he's not leading us to our deaths?'_

'_This is impossible!' _

Eilonwy watched as Reepicheep stepped forward along with his gang of mice. 'Sir, if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay.' Caspian smiled at Reepicheep chivalrous nature, however Eilonwy's eyes shot immediately towards Peter. She looked into his eyes and she knew that this was it. _It was time_.

Peter's eyes strayed away from Eilonwy's to look at Susan, who in turn nodded. Eilonwy saw Peter swallow hard, before speaking. 'We'll go'

Edmund and Lucy's heads shot up staring at their older brother. 'We will?' Edmund questioned.

'Come on. Time's up.' Peter turned to face Caspian and Eilonwy and began to walk over towards them. 'After all, we're not really needed anymore.' Peter stood before Caspian and handed his sword over to him. There was moment of silence between the two Kings, but Caspian gripped the sword.

'I will look after it until you return.'

'I'm afraid that's just it,' Susan spoke gently, stepping forward. 'We're _not _coming back.'

Eilonwy's heart dropped. She knew this had been coming all day, but hearing those words come from Susan's mouth just made it a reality. Caspian's eyes widened in confusion as he stared at Susan.

'We're not?' Lucy asked, on the verge of tears.

Peter turned away from Caspian and faced his youngest siblings. '_You are_. At least, I think he means you two.'

'But why? Did they do something wrong?' Lucy questioned Aslan.

Aslan chuckled. 'Quite the opposite dear one. But all things have their time. Peter and Susan have learnt what they can from this world, so now, they must go live in their own.' Eilonwy saw Lucy's face drop at Aslan's response. Eilonwy suddenly understood how much of impact Narnia had on their lives; so much so that they would all have to leave it one day and carry on.

Peter walked over to his sister and bent down to her height. 'It's alright Lu. It's not what I thought it would be, but it's alright,' he stood up again, placing his hand on his sister's shoulder. 'One day you'll see too. Come on' Peter led his sister over towards the Narnians who were waiting to say their goodbyes.

Susan was the only one who stayed where she was. She and Caspian just looked at each other saying nothing. Eilonwy stood waiting for any goodbye she would receive. Edmund made his way over to her and bowed. She smiled returning the bow.

'You know for a girl, you fight pretty well.' Edmund spoke.

'Thank you, Just King.' Eilonwy replied, reaching out to Edmund and hugging him. Surprisingly, Edmund returned the hug. 'Maybe our paths will cross again someday.'

'Perhaps. In that case, I'll work on my fighting skills.' Ed winked which caused Eilonwy to smile. Ed made his way over to Caspian and shook his hand. Lucy was next, and she already had tears in her eyes. She ran straight to Eilonwy and hugged her tightly.

'I don't want to go.' Lucy whispered.

'Don't worry Lucy,' Eilonwy replied, releasing her. 'I think you will back before you even have time to miss us.' Lucy wiped away her tears, before reaching to her neck and removing her necklace. 'I want you to have this.' Lucy handed Eilonwy her 'L' necklace which Eilonwy had found in the woods when she had been trying to track Caspian down. 'Perhaps it will help you find us again.'

Eilowny felt her own eyes fill a little at the sentiment. 'I will keep it close to me always Lucy.' Eilonwy reached for wrist and removed her bracelet and handed it to Lucy. 'This is a Telmarine bracelet. My grandmother made this and gave it to me when I was born. I want you to remember Narnians and the Telmarines are at peace now so whenever you wear it, you'll remember that you helped bring that peace.'

Lucy slipped the bracelet on and looked up at Eilonwy, her face beaming. 'Thankyou.'

'You are most welcome, _Valiant Queen'_ Lucy embraced Eilonwy once more, before moving on to Caspian.

Susan was stood back from everybody so Eilonwy made her way over towards her. 'Have a safe journey home Susan. It was pleasure to have fought alongside you.' Eilonwy held her hand out to her. Susan smiled and shook Eilonwy's hand before they hugged.

'Thank you, for everything Eilonwy. Caspian is lucky to have you as a cousin. You will restore Narnia properly. I have every faith in you both.'

'Thank you,' I turned away from Susan to look at Peter who was stood waiting to say goodbye to her. 'But you know this doesn't have to be goodbye for you two Eilonwy' Susan whispered to Eilonwy.

Eilonwy turned to face her. 'Caspian needs me.'

Susan nodded as if she understood. 'Well, don't keep him waiting.' Susan gave Eilonwy a little push over towards Peter. Eilonwy inhaled deeply and walked over towards him. Both of them stood there not knowing what to say to each other. Peter held out his hands to Eilonwy and she accepted them. He pulled her towards him a little bit more. Their hands enveloped into each others.

'You knew didn't you?' Peter asked calmly.

'Yes' Eilonwy replied.

Peter's grip tightened around her hands, not aggressively, more in a protective way. 'I wish things were different.'

'Do you wish we'd never met?'

_'Never._ I would never wish that. I just wish that we could stay or that you could come with me.'

Eilonwy swallowed hard. He didn't know that Aslan had given her a choice. She had made the decision not to go with him, but she now had to deal with the consequences of that choice, and she knew it would not be easy.

'Do you regret last night?'

'No, I could never regret what happened. Last night was the greatest night of my life. I am glad it was you and nobody else,' Eilonwy's hands tightened onto Peter's this time. 'Thank you.' she whispered.

Peter nodded. 'I guess this is goodbye then.'

Eilonwy nodded, as Peter pulled her to his chest. She placed her head where his heart was and she felt the rhythmic beating next to her ear. Peter inhaled the sweet scent of her hair and stroked it gently. Neither of them wanted to let go. Eventually they did and they made no eye contact as Peter walked away, but something inside Eilonwy made her change her mind. _This was not how she wanted to leave things._

She spun around. 'Peter!' She shouted. Peter turned around only to see Eilonwy before his eyes. She reached her hand behind his head and pulled him into a deep kiss. He could feel the tears falling from her eyes as their lips made contact. Peter put his hand behind her head, feeling her soft hair between his fingertips. Both of them felt all the passion that they had experienced last night and for those few moments, only they existed. As they broke away, Peter whispered, '_I love you'_.

_I love you Peter Pevensie. Please don't forget me_.

Eilonwy released herself from their embrace and stood back as Peter rejoined the rest of his family. Caspian was not shocked by the display of affection that had just taken place between his cousin and Peter; he had seen it coming for a long time. Hestood beside his cousin and wrapped his arms around her shoulder as the Pevensies disappeared through the tree chasm.

* * *

Aslan dismissed the hearing little after the Pevensies disappeared and everybody returned to the Castle. Before Aslan departed, he walked up to Caspian and Eilonwy. 'Your new lives begin here. I know that whatever struggles come your way, you will help each other. I am proud to have you ruling Narnia.'

'Thank you Aslan.' Caspian replied, bowing to him.

'I'll give you a few moments. I'll be waiting back inside the Castle for you first gathering King Caspian.' Aslan turned and walked back inside the Castle.

Eilonwy let the last tear roll down her face and she felt Caspian's warm hand tighten on her shoulder. She placed her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

'Are you okay Eilonwy?' Caspian asked.

'I will be' Eilonwy replied, removing herself from her cousins embrace.

Caspian looked down at his cousin and smiled.'Well, now we have a Kingdom to rule' he smirked.

Eilonwy laughed. 'Correction, _you_ have a Kingdom to rule. All I have to do is look pretty in Court.'

'Actually,' Caspian said, putting his arm around her again. 'I'm making you my second in command, so therefore, you will be at my constant need 24 hours a day.' Caspian laughed as he held his cousin close. Eilonwy rolled her eyes at her cousin's comment.

Caspian looked back at the tree chasm. 'Do you think they'll ever come back?'

As she stood next to her cousin, the new King of Narnia, Eilonwy's hand snaked down to her stomach where she pressed her fingertips into it. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, as her conversation she had with Aslan came into her head.

_We must discuss all of this and make your preparations_

'I think they'll back sooner than you think' she replied looking up at her cousin and smiling. But this smile was not one of entire happiness, but one of which also hide a secret. Her hand was still on her stomach of where the consequences of her decision where beginning to take place...


	57. Epilogue England, 1941

**A/N** - FINAL CHAPTER EVER FOR _'SANGRE ES MAS..._'

Are you excited? - Check out my authors note which is after this chapter. Full of praise and much needed thank you's. Please read if you have followed me from the beginning and supported me. New readers are welcome! :)

**Emmmerald **xxx

* * *

_One week later..._

**England, 1941**

_Seven days, 168 hours, 10,080 minutes. _

That was how long he had been away from Narnia. That was how long since he left. That was how long he had spent thinking about _her_. That was a long time in his books, and it was killing him. Susan had adapted well to the fact that they would not be going back to Narnia again. Aslan, had never really been specific in his terminology. He said that they would not going back to Narnia, but he never said that they would never go back Narnia ever. There was still a lingering hope that he might go back one day... but it wouldn't matter because he would be old by that time and Eilonwy would be too. Maybe she wouldn't even there if he ever went back because of the way time flies in both worlds.

He pulled his backpack onto his shoulder and made his way towards the train station. He was late home from school because he had decided to put some extra study time in because he wanted to get his grades. Peter didn't think he would want to continue his education any further after this year. He wanted to do something else with his life. Something different. Something exciting.

He walked down the stairs to get to the underground, and he was not even thinking where he was going as he bumped into somebody.

'Sorry' He apologised immediately, turning to face the person he bumped into. His face lit up when he saw who it was. It was _Lareina._

'Hi Peter. We meet again.' She smiled.

'Indeed we do.' Peter replied. 'You heading the other way?'

'Yes, I am going to meet my cousin.' She shied her head.

'Oh,' Peter responded. He remembered that jerk who he got into a fight with. 'Well I really have to catch this train. I'm late as it is.'

'Oh course. Well take care Peter.' Lareina said kindly heading in the other direction. As she began to walk, Peter heard something drop to the floor. It just caught his eye, and he bent down to pick it up. It was a gold necklace. As he examined it closer it had the letter 'L' attached to it. He couldn't believe it.

'Lareina!' He shouted to her before she left without it.

'Yes?' She turned around looking at Peter.

'You- erm- you dropped this.' He held up the necklace so she could see it properly. She ran back the steps to retrieve it.

'Thank you. I really should learn to be more careful with it.' She tied it around her neck and tucked it underneath her shirt. 'That should ensure it's safety' she smiled.

Peter returned the smile. 'If you don't mind me asking, where did you get that necklace?'

'It was a _gift_.' She answered simply. Peter stared into her hazel eyes and that answer was all her needed. Her face was blank like she was hinting something...

'Your train is here.' She pointed behind him which made Peter turn around. True to her words his train had just arrived.

'Thank-' Peter turned round to say 'thank you' and she was gone.

Peter smiled to himself as he got on board the train, taking a seat next to the window. As he settled into his seat, he thought back to the necklace, to Lareina, and then back to Eilonwy.

There was one thing that Peter would never forget, and that was those beautiful hazel eyes.

_If only he knew that that would not be the last time that he would see those hazel eyes..._


	58. FINAL AN PLEASE READ!

**A/N** Okay, just brace yourself. It's going to be a long author's note, so I'm telling you in advance, in case you don't really want to read it. It's basically going to be like an Oscar speech without crying (or I will try not to anyway! Haha)

I'll do all the fun stuff first, so I am going to say a **HUGE THANK YOU** to all my readers who have supported me from day one and gave my story a chance. New/recent readers, **THANK YOU** for reading my story. **THANK YOU** to all my readers for giving me reviews and constructive criticism. I hope that it made my story as good as you all wanted.

I am going to list all of my readers so that can be **THANKED** and acknowledged:

To all my readers:

**Noel Ardnek**, rockinnano14, **SingingInTheRain1989**, mpluvme, **Katkit**, Soccer-Bitch, **HistoryNerd**, Leopard Sharingan, **Princess1986,** Toxic-Neon, **soccergurl31294, **Clarkispotamia, **Ravenn28**, xSecondStarToTheRightx, **OctoberChild,** Moraha20, **sammylover**, Kay Micknole, **Luvtowritefics247**, BrokenAngel1753, **Steph M,** colouredstrands, **Midnight inMinutes**, Lov3good, **Marika-P,** RileyPoole'sLittleWhiskeyGirl, **XoptimisticxpessimistX**, NejisDarkNymph, **twoofakind**, Music is the Song of Life, **CarpeDiem56**, WhiteCloud, **pwndheartx,** Elsa Cristina, **Steph,** SliverMaiden, **The Wolf Of Cair Paravel**, REDROBINS007, **Aims5**, smallfri8, **Leahwannabe479**, rockinnano14, **ren-hatake**, CrystalEarth, **CITCAT826**, chella, **WhisperInTheRain**, winter1990, **lovelyvampire93**, Twilightluver919-Fight4Britney, **Maybe Im Just Dreaming**, CuteSango07, **MadrigalPrincess**, Chelsea2013, **pendragon2601**, serenity2338, Kari10 & **Coraline Swift. **

Thank you for standing by me when I didn't update for what must have felt like years, and for when I put my fanfic on hold, for still wanting to read it. You are the best readers ever and if I could give you gold medals, I bloody would!

Thanks as well to all of those who didn't review, but who **favourited/story alerted/author alerted **me. Much appreciation :)

It does make me appreciate how many readers I have when I look back over how many people took the time to read & review this story. It is much appreciated.

* * *

*****IMPORTANT INFO*****

***Firstly,** we have come to the end of this particular story. Now, I was not going to tell anybody until I had finished this story, so now that I have, I can **OFFICIALLY** tell you. Here goes... I DO HAVE A SEQUEL in mind.

Now, I was not going to have one, but because I had so many reviews (which were all fab by the way!) and a few of you said how you wanted there to be a sequel and I thought that I should give the readers what they want, so I am planning a Sequel. I already have a rough idea, but I need to structure and plan properly.

* * *

****Secondly**- I do have other FF in mind; some of which I started and then stopped to focus on this one, so here's the plan as I see it.

I started a Twilight FF (some of you may know/not know) called '**ETERNAL RAY OF SUNSHINE'** and I really wanted to write it at the same time **as Sangre Es Mas**. Obviously due to time restraints and exams, I put that one on hold and completed this one instead.

It seems only fair therefore that I write my Twilight FF now – I would greatly appreciate any support that you can give me on writing that if you are Twilight fans and hopefully, you can recommend if you think it's good

I am going to warn you that my TWILIGHT ff is going to be a trilogy and the one I am writing is the 2ND part of that trilogy (this is logic behind this and when you read it, you'll see why) so I am going to write the 2nd part, and then I'll write the sequel for my NARNIA ff after my TWILIGHT ff. With me so far? Basically, it gives me time to pan it out more, get a really good plot going (which hopefully what I have so far you'll like) and it gives me time to re-read 'VOYAGE OF THE DAWN TREADER' and see the film in a couple of months just because that is when I am going to base it, and that again, will be explained when I've written it.

Does that sound like a good plan? I hope so.

* * *

*****Thirdly** - I also started my HP fanfic '**FOURS COMPANY, FIVE'S A CROWD'** which I don't mind holding off for a while, because there are still gaps in my story which need sorted. That will also be a LONG ff. Maybe a Saga, who knows?

******Fourthly**, if you have any ideas/requests for stories or for the sequel to 'SANGRE ES MAS...' then don't hesitate to message me on my FF site. I am happy to read any requests people have for any stories and try and build it into my plot. Any ideas I take from readers will be credited and I will not take any credit for an idea which isn't mine and I will let my readers know whose idea it was.

* * *

Okay, so all I have to say is, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU once again for all your support and reviews, and I look forward to your support my other fanfictions and my sequel.

Loves,

**Emmmerald** xxxx


	59. Just a quick reminder

Hello guys!

Now I know I already banged on about it in my Oscar speech but I cannot stress how much support I need for this **Twilight FF, **so please check it put if you are interested. It's called **'A Ray of Eternal Sunshine: Part One' **IGNORE THE OLD ONE, BECAUSE I've rewritten it.

I understand that some of you are not fans but if you know anybody that is, I would love if you could recommend it to people. I have had some reviewers say that they will read and support my Twilight fanfiction, so thanks very much, but I really need reviews so I can update etc etc etc..

I won't bore you but anything you can do to help me get readers and reviews would be much appreciated.

Your the best readers I have, so I know you'll be fab.

Thanks again,

**Emmmerald** x


End file.
